Your Love is a Song
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Annabeth está completamente perdida em Nova York. Adivinha quem está lá para ajudá-la a se encontrar? Percy Jackson. O problema é que os seus sentimentos vão ficar ainda mais confusos com a sua chegada!
1. Capítulo 1 xx A espiã de banheiros

**Your Love is a Song****.**

_**Autor: **__Luís Eduardo Ferreira._

_**E-mail: **__**arrouba **__hotmail __**ponto**__ com_

_**Tipo: **__Universo Alternativo._

_**Outras obras: **__O Seriado Potteriano. __Harry Potter e a Revolta dos Sangues Ruins. Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (nova versão). Tudo por um livro._

_**Classificação: **__13 anos._

_**Sipnose: **__Annabeth foi morar com sua mãe, Atena, em Nova York. Ela descobriu um mundo novo, cheio de patricinhas, metidas, bem diferente dos monstros que costumava enfrentar. Nessa nova etapa, ela se descobre apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, Percy Jackson, que infelizmente está comprometido com Thalia. Como ela vai conviver com esses sentimentos sufocados pelo resto da vida? _

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens não são meus. Pertencem ao mundo criado por Rick Riordan. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro com essa fanfic. É simplesmente feito de fã para fã, gratuito, e espero que gostem de verdade. Quem gosta de Harry Potter, talvez se identifique um pouco com a história. _

**Capítulo 01**** – **

**A espiã de banheiros. **

Ela estava aguardando ansiosamente pela chegada de alguém, os seus pés comichavam no chão, ora batiam freneticamente contra o piso negro de mármore, ora ficavam na ponta dando sustentabilidade ao corpo daquela jovem mulher, com os seus cabelos castanhos e compridos para que pudesse enxergar melhor por cima do mar de cabeças que andavam de um lado para o outro naquele aeroporto.

Entre duas garotas sorrindo, bem longe, o rosto preocupado e com os olhos andando de um lado para o outro, apareceu a sua filha, cada vez mais alta, bonita, com uma grande semelhança ao seu passado. Então, a garota trocou a cara de espanto por um sorriso esparramado no rosto ao ver sua mãe andando em sua direção. Os cabelos lisos da jovem adolescente pulavam no ritmo em que andava, trazendo sua bagagem de rodinhas.

- Mãe! Que saudades! – disse Annabeth envolvendo a sua mãe, Atena, em um abraço bem apertado, elas não se viam desde a última visita, no último verão em que Atena fora até Los Angeles visitar o seu ex-marido, a filha e a madrasta de Annabeth.

- Como você cresceu, já não é a minha bebezinha de antigamente! – sorriu Atena beijando o topo da testa da filha, passando a braço em volta de seus ombros.

- Eu estou em fase de crescimento, né mãe? Óbvio que meu corpo está passando por alterações! – comentou Annabeth sorrindo enquanto as duas iam caminhando entre outras pessoas, malas, no aeroporto.

Annabeth contava como havia sido a viagem, e sobre as confusões que outros passageiros haviam causado durante o vôo até ali em Nova York. Elas se ajeitaram nos bancos do carro e foram rindo o tempo todo, estavam felizes por terem se reencontrado. Felizes por estarem juntas outra vez, ainda mais agora que Annabeth ia voltar a morar com a mãe depois de tanto tempo de separação.

Os pais de Annabeth haviam rompido quando ela mal terminara de completar os seus 12 anos. Ela já era grandinha o suficiente para entender que o convívio de seus pais não era um dos relacionamentos mais saudáveis para se viver e literalmente assinou embaixo o divórcio de seus pais. Atena tinha ido parar em Nova York por continuação de seu trabalho e tão cedo não pode levar a filha junto, infelizmente, enquanto isso ficara morando com o pai e a recém chegada madrasta, que aliás era sua pior inimiga em toda a face da Terra.

- É tão bom me sentir de volta em casa – comentou Annabeth enquanto batia a porta do carro de trás carregando a sua mala do carro para a calçada na frente do prédio onde sua mãe morava.

- Você vai notar algumas novidades no meu apartamento novo! – sorriu Atena após dar a volta no carro e encostar ao lado da filha, admirando também com os olhos o prédio enorme à frente – Não só o apartamento, mas você vai gostar de muitas coisas aqui em Manhattan. Começando pela sua escola nova!

- Ah, mãe, eu não queria me preocupar com isso agora – disse Annabeth tentando acompanhar os passos da mãe na direção do portão do prédio, ela carregava as malas de rodinha enquanto sua mãe levava a nécessaire com outras sacolas de carregas nas mãos.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que se preocupar – disse Atena enquanto elas entravam em um elevador todo espelhado, cheio de alumínio em volta. Annabeth ficou encantada com o que a sua própria mãe conseguira comprar com o dinheiro do esforço, trabalho. Gostaria de ser que nem ela algum dia.

Ao abrir a porta do décimo segundo andar, o queixo de Annabeth despencou, o apartamento era grande demais até mesmo para uma família com cinco membros. A sala, para começar, parecia mais um palácio do que qualquer outra coisa, tinha uma vista toda voltada para o Central Park, e todo o restante do centro de Nova York. Através dos vidros na sacada retangular dava para ver as pessoas caminhando, conversando e fazendo suas atividades diárias no gramado verde. Imediatamente ela quis descer correndo para participar dessa vida. Era exatamente isso o que ela queria, o vento fresco veio brincar com os seus cabelos longos e loiros.

Ela respirou fundo.

- É maravilhoso, mãe!

- Eu sei, Anna. É exatamente por isso que eu insisti tanto que você viesse morar comigo. Eu estive sentindo falta de uma companhia!

Annabeth olhou sua mãe de perfil, o seu rosto ainda era lisinho como o de uma adolescente, aliás, ela era muito bonita para continuar solteira.

- Mãe... Não vai me dizer que durante esse tempo todo a senhora esteve sozinha mesmo. Quero dizer, sozinha-solteira!

Atena a olhou numa espécie de "não-quero-falar-sobre-isso!". Annabeth entendeu muito bem, não era boba, mas as coisas não podiam continuar assim para sempre, Atena precisava seguir em frente após a separação.

- Você é jovem, bonita, precisa entregar o seu coração a alguém! – Annabeth se aproximou dela. Atena a olhou no fundo de seus olhos azuis, na indecisão de um sorriso maroto ou zangado com a filha.

- O amor é mesmo especial, não é? Por que será que eu estou solteira mesmo? – e então era notório que Atena não estava falando mais dela e sim da filha, Annabeth.

Annabeth a olhou, derrotada pela discussão ou pelas palavras que se voltaram contra ela mesma.

- Ok, ok, vamos conhecer o restante da mansão – disse ela subindo os degraus de volta para sala de estar.

Os outros cômodos, como previsto, eram ainda mais encantadores, tudo brilhava até o último grau. Os vidros sempre impecáveis, quase invisíveis de tão transparentes que eram, luzes instaladas em lugares apropriados para dar uma visão mais moderna aos quartos. Todos os tipos de lâmpadas, quadros, tapetes e camas.

Ainda mais encantada, Annabeth ficou com o seu quarto. Acompanhada por uma cama de casal com um coberto caríssimo vindo de Paris, estavam várias fotos voltadas na direção da porta com Annabeth desde pequeninha até o último aniversário presenciado por Atena. As duas abraçadas, algumas fotos até mesmo com o pai de Annabeth.

- Você pode deixar as suas coisas em cima da cama – disse Atena já colocando a nécessaire e as outras bagagens em uma poltrona virada para uma televisão de plasma de 49 polegadas no quarto dela.

- É lindo, mãe, obrigada. Não precisava mesmo de tudo isso...

- Lógico que precisava. Aliás, na entrada do prédio eu disse que você ia gostar de algumas coisa aqui em Manhattan – Atena sentou-se na cama de casal, afundando o seu traseiro no colchão, passou as mãos nas pernas, jeans, meio tímida para contar o que estava por vir, Annabeth já ficou até mesmo atenta – Eu estive me sentindo muito sozinha, mesmo antes de você confirmar que ia virar morar comigo. E por isso, eu conversei com uma amiga de uma agência de intercâmbio, e eu meio que adotei uma intercambista.

Se Atena esperasse que Annabeth fosse berrar, dar gritos ou chiliques, surpreendeu-se. Annabeth deixou os ombros murcharem de alívio e até mesmo mostrou um sorriso para a mãe.

- Ah, sério? N-nem sei o que falar. Eu, quero dizer, de onde é essa intercambista?

- Ela vem do Reino Unido, filha. Obviamente ela tem bastante conhecimento da nossa língua. Talvez no começo ela estranhe um pouco o sotaque mas eu gostaria muito do seu apoio! – disse Atena colocando alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- É claro que eu vou ajudá-la, mamãe – Annabeth se aproximou e abraçou a mãe de lado em sua cama, as duas estavam sentadas como nos velhos tempos, conversavam como se fossem velhas amigas – Assim como eu também vou me divertir tendo uma amiga nova. Só tem um problema – Annabeth fez uma careta – Eu não quero dividir o meu quarto com ela!

Atena riu, aliviada, mexendo os ombros.

- Claro que não, filhota. Eu mesma providenciei um quarto para ela, todas vamos ficar bem aqui em casa!

Annabeth deitou a cabeça no ombro de Atena, as duas ficaram algum tempo em silêncio encarando o vazio no quarto, até que a mais jovem disse estar um pouco cansada por causa da viagem e que precisava tomar um banho e dormir, recompor um pouco das energias.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, vou estar na sala vendo televisão – disse Atena encostando a porta ao sair.

Annabeth encarou a si mesma no enorme espelho diante da porta do guarda-roupa. Ela queria encarar bem a notícia de uma jovem intercambista da sua idade chegando para dividir espaço com ela, mas por mais que quisesse, era difícil aceitar essa idéia.

- Vou tomar um banho e esquecer um pouco isso! – disse ela puxando algumas roupas com violência de dentro da mala.

Era realmente difícil...

...15 de Fevereiro de 2006...

O garoto raspava os sapatos na quadra lisinha de basquete da escola, o outro mais alto corria de um lado para o outro tentando roubar a bola laranja de basquete, até que o de cabelos claros arremessou na direção da cesta de basquete e marcou o ponto.

- Yeah! – gritou Percy erguendo os braços para o alto – Eu sou mesmo bom nisso, não sou? Admita, Grover!

- Talvez um pouco! – comentou Grover indo buscar a bola que quincava para fora da quadra. Percy sorria ao brincar com o amigo, a camiseta estava ensopada de suor.

O som de aplausos assustou os garotos.

- Bravo! – disse uma garota aplaudindo, com um sorriso nos lábios se aproximando dos dois – Bravíssimo! – brincou ela.

Grover parou boquiaberto com a bola embaixo do braço, encantado com a beleza dessa garota que parecia ser nova nas redondezas. Percy Jackson parecia um pouco abobado, mas não era pela beleza dela e sim pela sua intromissão em assuntos que sequer pertenciam a ela.

- Quem é você? Desculpe-me perguntar...

- Sou Annabeth, acabei de me mudar naquele prédio ali, logo atrás do Central Park – ela sacudiu os ombros e colocou as mãos dentro do casaco por causa do ventinho fresco que brincava insistente com os seus cabelos – Prazer, eu vim de Los Angeles!

- Está escurecendo – disse Percy parando de olhá-la, aproximando-se de Grover sorrateiramente – Talvez não seja seguro andar sozinha pelas redondezas depois de um certo horário!

- Eu sei me cuidar bem – disse Annabeth não levando aquilo como uma tiradinha, apenas como conselho mesmo.

Percy bateu na bola debaixo do braço de Grover, ele saiu batendo-a na quadra e fez outra cesta. Annabeth sorriu ao ver que Grover não participava mais do jogo, apenas assistia como ela.

- Acho que o seu amigo cansou de perder! – brincou ela sorridente.

- Ei! – disse Grover ofendido – Não perco sempre, ok? Eu sou bom nisso também – e apontou para a bola de basquete nas mãos de Percy – E aliás, eu tenho nome – Grover se aproximou de Annabeth, ele estendeu a mão, ela apertou – Eu sou Grover, e o exibido-retardado é o meu amigo Percy. Percy Jackson!

- Exibido? Retardado? E ainda me chama de amigo? Claro! – disse Percy ligeiramente ofendido mas sabendo que era brincadeira. Annabeh riu outra vez – Então, caloura, há quanto tempo está em Nova York? – ele arremessou a bola outra vez na cesta, marcando-a, apenas se exibindo mesmo.

- Cheguei hoje de manhã, exibido... – brincou chamando-o pelo apelido, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em sua direção, surpreso – Retardado! – acrescentou ela com um sorriso. Percy sorriu de volta enquanto arremessa a bola pela quarta vez seguida. Só que dessa vez a bola não entrou.

- Uma garota conversando com o meu namorado. Devia estar enciumada? – perguntou uma garota se aproximando, usando uma saia curta demais para o vento que estava brincando com eles. Ela se aproximou com seus cabelos compridos e dançantes, pouco se importando com o suor que escorria pela face branca de Percy, ela o beijou diretamente nos lábios – Moradora nova nas redondezas? – ela olhou para Annabeth com uma certa diferença.

- Ela é Annabeth, veio do sudoeste do país – apresentou Grover empolgado – Essa é a Thalia, namorada do exibido-retardado!

- Ei! Esse apelido vai pegar e não estou gostando nada disso! – ralhou Percy – Eu não sou exibido e retardado, sou, Thalia? – perguntou ele com os olhos voltados na direção da namorada.

Ela, obviamente, fez que não com a cabeça e o beijou bem mais demoradamente do que a primeira vez como se mostrasse a Annabeth que ele era um pertence dela.

- Estou sujo! – disse ele após receber um beijo.

- Pouco me importa, suor não é sinônimo de sujeira. Ou ficaríamos sujos todas as noites na minha cama – riu Thalia segurando a sua mão com firmeza – Bom, vejo vocês por aí – ela veio puxando Percy na direção dela – Até mais Annabeth, tchau Grover, me liga! – e os dois saíram da quadra pública indo para fora do lugar.

Annabeth estava com as mãos dentro do casaco de pele azul, ela e Grover ficaram sozinhos no meio da quadra de basquete. Ele a olhava com admiração, ela não achou que ele fosse um maníaco ou algo parecido, os rapazes ultimamente ficavam mesmo hipnotizados com a sua presença. Ela sabia disso, só ainda não estava acostumada.

- Preciso ir embora... Está ficando tarde e pode ser perigoso! – disse ela o olhando.

- Eu acompanho você até a portaria do prédio.

- Obrigada! – sorriu ela virando-se na direção do apartamento – Será um prazer!

E os dois foram conversando sobre diversas coisas na direção de seu prédio. Annabeth sentiu-se segura em relação ao fato de fazer novos colegas em Nova York. E Grover, ao menos, parecia ser um deles.

... 16 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Atena parou a sua picape preta, enorme, em frente ao gramado verde da escola onde centenas de outros alunos carregavam seus respectivos materiais conversando com os demais sobre as férias.

- Você vai gostar, filha. Eu prometo. Exceto o primeiro dia de aula, eles são sempre chatos. Nós nunca conhecemos ninguém, é diferente mesmo quando não estamos em nossa "Zona de Conforto" – explicou a sua mãe após abaixar o volume do rádio até desligar. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos de sua filha, preocupada com a sua adaptação.

Annabeth deu um suspiro, a vida inteira estudara no mesmo colégio em Los Angeles e agora estava indo para um lugar diferente, onde não dominava nada, sequer tinha amigos ou conhecidos.

- Uma vez um poeta me disse que no final do dia tudo ia ficar bem – Annabeth mostrou o livro que estava segurando em mãos – E o sol sempre aparecer no dia seguinte, por mais escura e sombria que seja a noite!

Atena passou a mão nos cabelos de Annabeth, deslizando o dedão por sua bochecha.

- Você é tão parecida comigo na adolescência – as duas trocaram um sorriso maternal – Boa aula!

Annabeth abriu a porta pela maçaneta, pegou a mochila pela alça e passou nas costas antes mesmo de bater a porta com um clique. Ela deu um último sorriso antes de caminhar no meio dos dois jardins lotado de pessoas andando sem respeitar as placas de "favor não pisar na grama". Ela escutou a mãe acelerar o carro no fundo, sabia que estaria sozinha nessa, no meio da ilha de Manhattan, disposta a enfrentar a lei da sobrevivência em um dos colégios mais cobiçados da cidade: Mackenzie Elite.

Ela soube a semelhança das escolas de Nova York e de Los Angeles logo de cara, as meninas eram as mesmas patricinhas, se não piores, usavam roupas curtas para mostrarem suas pernas definidas, barrigas e sempre apertadas realçando o que tinham (ou às vezes não tinham, dependia do grau de anorexia de cada uma delas). Annabeth se sentiu completamente obesa ao andar entre elas, precisava correr dali diretamente para um cabeleireiro, passar algumas horas na frente do espelho, quem sabe fazer algumas cirurgias plásticas. A sua auto-estima estava no chão ao andar entre as garotas mais bonitas que já vira na vida. Mas não eram só as garotas que eram bonitas...

Um rapaz com mais ou menos a sua idade, moreno, olhos verdes, estava conversando com um rapaz ruivo, de olhos claros também, eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa. E os seus sorrisos faziam as garotas virarem os pescoços na direção deles.

Annabeth conseguiu, ao menos, sobreviver até a escadaria de entrada, até que ela viu as garotas mais bonitas de toda sua vida, talvez fossem modelos contratadas para estudarem ali, definitivamente não eram pessoas normais.

Ela saiu correndo a procura de um banheiro, ao empurrar uma das portas, ela viu vários garotos em pé utilizando aqueles mictórios grudados nas paredes, todos voltarem para cabeça na direção da porta e correram para guardar "seus passarinhos" para dentro da calça. Annabeth ficou tão envergonhada que só percebeu que estava no banheiro errado quando viu um garoto ao seu lado na pia, ela saiu correndo vermelha querendo se enfiar no primeiro buraco que visse. O mais estranho que ao sair do banheiro masculino, outras garotas apontavam e riam bem alto para todos ouvindo.

"Ótimo, agora vou ser conhecida como a Garota-Traveco nessa escola. Isso porque ainda é só o meu primeiro dia de aula!" pensou enquanto corria para o banheiro feminino ainda com a imagem de alguns garotos pulando numa perna só para puxar o zíper da calça com muita pressa.

Ela até pensou em voltar mais tarde para gritar que se precisasse ver homens pelados ela procuraria um Go-Go-Boy e não faria isso num banheiro da escola, mas de nada adiantaria minutos mais tarde já que eles deviam ter saído do banheiro e espalhado para escola inteira que a novata era a maior safada de todas.

De frente ao espelho, ela soltou os cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo, tratou de passar água nas mãos e começou a mexer nos fios loiros a fim de que ficassem menos volumosos. Pediu emprestado às garotas ao lado seus rimeis, blushes, entre outros acessórios que não era acostumada a carregar na mochila para escola. Era óbvio que as garotas não iam querer o kit de maquiagem de volta, então, no final de tudo, ela acabou ganhando um kit de maquiagem de brinde por ter pagado todo aquele mico.

Ao sair do banheiro, ela esperava que as pessoas fossem rir ou bater palmas para chamar a sua atenção ainda mais. Engano seu, tudo parecia normalizado, as pessoas andavam pelos corredores de um lado para o outro procurando suas respectivas salas de aula. Ela percebeu que estava ali para fazer o mesmo. A única coisa que sabia de verdade era que estudaria no Primeiro Colegial B, isso porque provavelmente devia ter um Primeiro Colegial A, e na verdade outros subseqüentes após B, porque a escola era mesmo muito grande.

Um grupinho de garotos distribuíam alguns folhetos para quem passasse naquele corredor da Ala Oeste, Annabeth aproveitou para pedir informações.

- Ei, vocês podem me informar onde fica o Primeiro Colegial B? Eu estou procurando por toda parte...

- Esse folheto! – disse ele entregando a ela um papel todo vermelho e amarelo.

Ela rolou os olhos pelo papel mas a única coisa que foi capaz de ver foi a divulgação com uma festa bombástica com DJ, bebida à vontade, muitas dançarinas. Seria a festa de boas-vindas aos calouros.

- Desculpe, mas isso aqui é uma festa de divulgação somente – insistiu ela enquanto ele se preocupava em distribuir os papéis e não estava muito com vontade de dar as informações que ela precisava.

Ainda sem falar muito, o rapaz tirou o folheto das mãos de Annabeth e virou em sua direção de volta mostrando um mapinha dos corredores. Estava atrás do convite da festa divulgada.

- Olha, a espiã de banheiros masculinos, ela nem chegou direito na escola e já está pensando em freqüentar as festas! – brincou uma voz familiar em suas costas. Ela se virou tentando se lembrar de quem era aquela voz.

Percy Jackson estava olhando e caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso maravilhoso na face. Ele tinha todos os dentes no lugar, branquinhos, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente na direção dela. A sua felicidade era contagiante. Annabeth sentiu o coração pulsar por apenas alguns segundos, a sua respiração começou a falhar, até mesmo perdeu o fio da miada, mas o seu cérebro se lembrou de não deixar barata a piadinha feita pelo garoto.

- Espiã de banheiros masculinos? É esse o meu apelido por todo o colégio? Que ótimo, eu realmente precisava disso! – disse Annabeth irônica caminhando ao lado de Percy nos corredores. Ele usava uma mochila azul combinando com os seus olhos, a bola de basquete dava bastante volume em suas costas.

- Pois é, Grover que veio me contar sobre uma garota que desceu de uma picape preta de Los Angeles, ela entrou no banheiro masculino para ver alguns rapazes novaiorquinos.

- Claro, sempre foi a minha intenção! – disse ela ligeiramente corada – Quer dizer que as fofocas correm rápido na escola?

- Você estava usando um rabo-de-cavalo ao descer do carro. As informações batem mesmo com as fontes da minha fofoca? – perguntou ele sorrindo confirmando a pergunta dela.

- Droga! Vocês adoram mesmo brincar de telefone sem fio! – disse Annabeth andando ao seu lado, os dois estavam passando pelo corredor dos armários. Várias pessoas guardavam ou retiravam os seus livros de alguns deles.

Percy Jackson sorriu. Ele parecia estar gostando da presença de Annabeth, os dois estavam se entendendo bem.

- Aonde está Grover? – perguntou Annabeth não querendo que o silêncio se instalasse diante deles.

- Grover resolveu passar na quadra de basquete antes de ir à aula, você sabe, Capitão do Time sempre tem uns probleminhas extras para resolver! – explicou Percy enquanto eles subiam as escadas. Ele parou na frente de uma sala lotada de outras pessoas, com os dizeres na porta: Primeiro Colegial. Turma B.

Ele também segurava nas mãos a divulgação da Festa de Boas-Vindas. Enquanto ele olhava para o lado de dentro, Annabeth riu e jogou os cabelos para trás.

- Sério mesmo que vamos estudar na mesma sala? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, cabeça de Alga!

- Por que Cabeça de Alga?

- Sei lá. Os seus olhos parecem águas do Oceano, de repente me veio esse apelido à cabeça – ela sorriu e indicou a passagem com a cabeça – Então, vamos entrar?

- Primeiros as damas! – disse ele estendendo os braços na frente do caminho, corando de leve.

Annabeth piscou de leve para ele, sorridente, passou pela sua frente e entrou. Parecia uma cena de aniversário surpresa, sabe quando o convidado chega, todos estão olhando para a porta esperando cantar parabéns? Foi mais ou menos assim, mas ao invés de cantarem parabéns, eles deram as costas para falar que ela era a "a espiã dos banheiros masculinos".

- Mas eu só espiei um! – brincou Annabeth falando em alto e bom tom para um grupinho de garotas loiras que riam à toa.

Percy Jackson sorriu enquanto colocava a mochila em cima da carteira, um grupinho de amigos vieram cumprimentá-lo. Nesse exato momento, Grover entrou na sala com o pescoço virado na direção de alguns traseiros femininos.

- Uau, Percy. Esse ano a escola mandou muito bem, e cadê aquela gostosinha da Anna... Oi Annabeth! – disse de repente – Você... Você está aqui! – ele estava corado – Que... Que sorte!

- Oi Grover, tudo bem com você? – ela se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha vermelha.

- Melhor agora, gatíssima. E você?

Annabeth murchou os ombros.

- Vasculhando banheiros! – brincou, ela riu da própria piada, mas ele ficou com os olhos arregalados na direção dela provavelmente achando que era verdade – É brincadeira! – ela bateu o livro no braço dele – Eu não sou esse tipo de garota que você está pensando!

Ele colocou a mochila ao lado da carteira dela, Percy pareceu perceber a aproximação entre os dois, Grover parecia estar mais interessado do que o normal em Annabeth.

- Você é do tipo de garota que todos os caras sonham em namorar! – disse baixinho bem próxima a ela. Annabeth corou até as orelhas, e mesmo que Percy não tivesse escutado o que ele falara para ela, tratou de se aproximar para que não houvesse mais segredos entre os dois.

- Acho melhor se sentarem, o professor acabou de chegar – disse Percy Jackson sentando atrás de Annabeth. Grover ainda tinha os olhos grudados na direção da caloura, ela ficou um pouco incomodada na carteira, mas tentou ignorar esse pequeno detalhe.

Poucos minutos após a aula ter começado, o professor de Gramática terminava de passar algumas regras gerais, uma garota de cabelos compridos estava parada à porta, imediatamente Annabeth a reconheceu: era Thalia, a namorada de Percy. Isso significava que ela ia estudar com os demais do Primeiro B.

- É a sua namorada... – sussurrou Annabeth baixinho.

- Esqueci de guardar lugar para ela – resmungou Percy rabiscando alguma coisa na carteira depressa para que ninguém visse o que ali estava anteriormente.

Thalia entrou em silêncio carregando um fichário cor-de-rosa, ela soltou um olhar de fuzilamento. Só não ficou claro para quem era. Se era para Percy ou para Annabeth.

... 16 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Como de praxe, as aulas de Educação Física eram divididas em turmas: garotos de um lado, garotas de outro. As quadras eram enormes, algumas ficavam no tempo, do lado de fora, e as demais eram englobadas por vidros, recheadas de arquibancadas redondas. Parecia um verdadeiro estádio de futebol.

Para Annabeth, isso era bem ruim, já que Percy e Grover iam fazer suas atividades na outra turma, o que a deixaria sozinha por um tempo com as meninas que ainda a olhavam como se fosse uma extraterrestre. Por sorte, Thalia, após se trocar, amarrar o cabelo, veio andando em sua direção, com um sorriso estonteante, acompanhada pela sua melhor amiga, também muito bonita.

- Oi Anna, ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar! – disse ela apertando Annabeth com força como se a conhecesse há anos – Esse é Bianca. Bianca, Annabeth, ela veio do interior, coitadinha!

- Los Angeles! – corrigiu Annabeth em alto e bom som, só que as duas não deram muita importância.

- Então, ficaram sabendo da Festa de Inauguração, vai ser demais, não vai? – aproximou-se uma terceira garota, loira, com os cabelos loiros cacheados como quem tivesse passado 12 horas no cabeleireiro.

- Demais, não é mesmo? – Thalia deixou escapar um olhar sexy para Percy que estava arremessando a bola contra a cesta, e mais uma vez, marcando ponto – Vou fazer o Percy subir pelas paredes!

Annabeth sentiu uma pontada de raiva no estômago, ela o tratava como se fosse um objeto de demonstração para as amigas, um exibicionismo quase como um prêmio.

- E você, Anna? Pretender ir com alguém? – perguntou Bianca a olhando de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima novamente.

- Er... Bem, na verdade não!

As três a olharam em estado de choque, boquiabertas, seria o fim do mundo ir sozinha a uma Festa de Inauguração?

- São contra as regras sociais! – disse a loirinha metida– Você seria excluída pelo resto de sua vida em nosso convívio!

- Pelo resto da vida! – corrigiu Bianca rapidamente.

- Isso inclui o colegial inteiro, a formatura e... Bem, whatever o que vem depois, mas você seria excluída do mesmo jeito!

- Isso está escrito em alguma Constituição? – perguntou Annabeth com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, morrendo de vontade de rir, achando tudo aquilo uma tremenda piada.

Mas não era.

- Você tem sorte de nos conhecer – disse Thalia segurando-a com a mão nos ombros – Nós vamos apresentar os caras mais gatos de todo o colégio para você!

As três voltaram as cabeças para a quadra masculina, onde os garotos jogavam basquete, Annabeth se sentiu na obrigação de virar a cabeça para eles também, no entanto os seus olhos focalizaram primeiramente em Percy. Ele era uma gracinha jogando basquete.

- Fiquei sabendo que o Miguel rompeu com a namorada antes das férias. Portanto, você pode sair com ele. Até porque a namorada dele é um porre de chata. Na verdade, ela é linda, mas chata!

- O Miguel é aquele que está com a camiseta verde? – perguntou Annabeth pelo fato de não conhecer ninguém.

- Não, na verdade, você tem bom gosto, mas aquele é o Edward Cullen. Ele é do Segundo Colegial, mas sem chance. Há boatos que ele esteja saindo com a Bella Swan. Por mais patética que ela seja, ela não é párea para gente, sequer tem chances de virar líder de torcida! – resmungou Thalia revirando os olhos.

Annabeth voltou a olhar Percy se exibindo para os demais amigos, ela simplesmente ficou encantada com a sua performance em quadra, ficaria anos assistindo-o assim.

- Grover também não queridinha! – disse Bianca se aproximando do ouvido de Annabeth. Porém Annabeth não estava o encarando, era apenas porque Grover estava atrás de Percy. Só então que ela percebeu.

- Não... Imagina! – corou Annabeth desviando os olhos rapidamente – Eu sei, eu... Estava apenas olhando-os jogar!

- Sem problemas. Nós podemos e nós _vamos_ te ajudar! – prometeu Bianca – Agora é hora de irmos para a Aula de Educação Física. Precisamos ficar em forma, queridas!

E as três foram pulando na frente, animadas, com as blusas amarradas na cintura sem a menor necessidade. Apenas para mostrarem as demais que era da marca: Macy's.

... 16 de fevereiro de 2006 ...

Terminado o banho, Annabeth notou que havia sido muito mais rápida do que as outras garotas, terminou de passar a escova nos cabelos, encaixou o uniforme e aproveitou para dar uma volta antes que a próxima aula começasse. Ao sair para o corredor da Ala Leste, havia uma enorme mesa com três componentes, as pessoas estavam aglomeradas em volta. Acima estava escrito: Inscrições para Atividades Extra-Curriculares.

Interessada em participar, ela se aproximou dos grupinhos, todos estavam excitados com as vagas dos times de Futebol, Basquete e Vôlei, e também para a vaga de Líderes de Torcida. Talvez fosse uma forma de obrigar-se a ficar mais bonita, excitar, cuidar do próprio corpo, aparência.

- Poderia me inscrever nas vagas de líderes de torcida? – perguntou se aproximando da mesa.

- Claro. É só preencher o formulário – disse uma garota simpática entregando uma caneta e um papel a ela.

Annabeth preencheu todas as colunas corretamente, inclusive com o novo endereço de Nova York do apartamento de sua mãe, Atena. Nas duas últimas perguntas, aparecia: Interesse em se tornar Capitã(o) de sua Atividade Extra-Curricular?

Annabeth pensou bem. Que graça teria ser Líder de Torcida e não ser Capitã? Então assinalou que Sim. Que pretendia ser Capitã e Líder de Torcida.

Ao terminar de entregar o formulário, as garotas apareceram reclamando do tempo estipulado para tomarem banho. Era quase impossível que elas se limpassem em apenas 30 minutos. Bianca já ia listando as bactérias que vinham juntamente com o suor da Educação Física. E essa discussão foi sendo levada até a sala de aula de modo que Annabeth não se sentiu muito tentada a participar.

A última aula de História transcorreu bem, mesmo com Percy em suas costas, e com uma ligeira tentação de voltar-se para o lado de trás e ficar conversando com ele. Ao bater o sinal, ela começou a arrumar a mochila, Percy se aproximou.

- Então, eu vi de longe que você é uma ótima corredora. Costuma fazer esse tipo de exercício?

- Na verdade eu caminhava todas as manhãs nas praias de Los Angeles, mas agora acho que vou voltar a ser um pouco sedentária – justificou-se sorridente – Eu e o meu pai costumávamos andar bastante!

Percy sorriu, o seu sorriso era encantador. Quase irresistível na opinião de Annabeth. Por sorte, Thalia os interrompeu.

- Então, fiquei sabendo durante a aula de História que uma garota se candidatou para a vaga de Capitã de Líder de Torcida – ela revirou os olhos – Adivinhem só? – ela cruzou os braços – Quando eu souber quem é essa piriguete, eu vou fazer questão de humilhá-la em público, antes mesmo da Festa de Inauguração, dessa forma ninguém vai querer sair com essa panaca!

- Você precisa se conformar que a vaga não é só sua, Thay – disse Percy passando o braço em volta dos ombros da namorada, o que incomodou ainda mais Annabeth. Grover se aproximou, empolgado, e provavelmente com cantadas novas para passar em Annabeth, só que a discussão estava caminhando para um lado sério, portanto não teve tempo de usar o seu charme para encantar Annabeth.

Ao tomarem os corredores da saída, Percy tentava explicar a Thalia que o mundo não girava em torno dela, Annabeth acompanhava a discussão mesmo com Grover em seus ombros comentando sobre como a Festa de Inauguração ia ser legal. Ela pouco estava interessada...

Na festa, quero dizer. Ela estava interessada em outra coisa – ou melhor, em outra pessoa. Ou talvez não. Talvez fosse só um sentimento bobo, descontrolado.

- Eu preciso ir – disse Annabeth ao chegar nos jardins, os raios de sol atingindo os seus olhos azuis, ela fez uma aba com a mão direita – A minha mãe já chegou.

- Eu ia oferecer carona! – Grover mostrou as chaves nas mãos.

- Fica para a próxima! – Annabeth o beijou no rosto depressa. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com Percy e percebeu que seu perfume estava muito mais intenso após o banho na Educação Física – como se a atraísse para nunca mais ir embora – e ela também cumprimentou Thalia que entrava em uma crise de raiva por causa da ameaça ao novo cargo.

Annabeth ficou contente em se livrar daquilo. Até mesmo porque ela era a culpada disso tudo. Ela havia se inscrito para Capitã das Líderes de Torcida, algo que sonhava em ser desde pequeninha, apesar de ser uma vontade tímida, meio bobinha. No fundo mesmo, ela sempre quis ser popular – nem que fosse um só um pouquinho.

"Deve ser legal ser conhecida por todos os corredores" pensou. Porém como Capitã das Líderes de Torcida e não como... A espiã dos banheiros masculinos!

- Oi mãe – disse Annabeth ao fechar a porta, beijando o seu rosto.

- Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

Annabeth olhou por cima do ombro a tempo de ver Percy Jackson ainda discutindo com Thalia.

- Confuso, mas aposto que vou gostar daqui!

- Que bom! – ela acelerou o carro. E Percy Jackson foi ficando para trás.

... 16 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Annabeth empurrou a porta do quarto, Atena havia comentado sobre uma surpresa que estaria em casa ao chegar, ela estava ansiosa.

Para o seu espanto, não era um objeto, um presente embrulhado. Era uma garota sentada em sua cama, com uma mala de mão ao lado. Ela parecia ser uma garota bem simpática, simples, nada metida. Assim como Annabeth.

Os seus cabelos eram castanhos, ondulados na altura os ombros, seus olhos eram cor de mel, e um sorriso muito bonito. Ela ficou em pé para receber Annabeth.

- Eu sou a intercambista, aposto que a sua mãe deve ter comentado de mim para você. Correto? – perguntou ela com um sotaque arrastado do inglês britânico.

- Comentou! – Annabeth deu um sorriso e a cumprimentou com um abraço de Boas-Vindas – Espero que goste de Nova York.

- Vocês vão estudar na mesma escola – comentou Atena animada. Annabeth pareceu ainda mais surpresa, seria bom ter uma companheira, uma amiga de verdade – foi o que sentiu ao conhecer a inglesa.

- Então, seu nome...?

- Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger, muito prazer, Annabeth! – ela era mesmo muito bonita. Os garotos iam disputá-la para a Festa de Inauguração.

_Continua... _

**Nota de Autor: **_Desculpem os erros, não tive tempo de consertá-los. Estou com o tempo corrido, faculdade, aulas, etc. Prometo que assim que tiver um tempinho escrevo mais. Só preciso saber o que estão achando da fanfic. Preciso saber de verdade, é importante para mim e para o andamento da mesma. Obrigado por quem leu... E chegou até aqui! Grato!!! _

_E preparem-se, quem for seguir a fanfic, terá que baixar muitas músicas para ter uma emoção-extra durante os episódios. See ya! _

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **__Annabeth fará novos amigos e é bem provável que ela encontre o seu par para a Festa de Inauguração. Não percam! _


	2. Capítulo 2 xx Barraqueiros de Plantão

**Capítulo 02 –**

**Barraqueiros de plantão.**

A picape preta parou em frente ao gramado verde diante daquele enorme colégio no centro de Nova York. Atena, agora mãe de duas garotas, estava atrás do volante.

- Boa aula, meninas. Divirtam-se! – desejou Atena dando uma piscadela para Hermione pelo retrovisor.

Hermione sorriu de volta, colocou a mochila nos ombros e desceu na calçada.

- Obrigada, Sra. Chase. Tenha um ótimo dia! – disse ela toda educadamente ao encostar a porta do carro.

As duas se voltaram na direção da escola, aquela sensação de primeiro dia de aula ainda causava um friozinho na barriga de Annabeth, imaginava como Hermione estivesse se sentindo, ainda mais em um país em que ela nunca visitara.

- Os costumes não são muito diferentes de Londres – tentou aliviar Annabeth enquanto elas caminhavam no caminho de cimento entre o gramado verde que chegava a doer os olhos. Brilhava demais – As pessoas foram muito simpáticas comigo logo no primeiro dia.

As duas passaram pelos grupinhos que ainda apontavam "olha a espiã de banheiros", um comentário ainda fora mais audacioso "aposto que ela vai começar a espiar os banheiros do vestiário que tem chuveiros!". A tentação de mandá-los calar a boca era grande, mas Annabeth não ia precisar descer o seu nível, logo as pessoas iam parar de comentar. Ou desejava que assim fosse.

- Essa tal de espiã deve ser mesmo safada – comentou Hermione enquanto a acompanhava escadas acima.

- Pode apostar que sim – comentou Annabeth distraída, um grupinho de líderes de torcidas discutiam no canto do corredor de armários sobre a possibilidade de terem uma nova Capitã. Annabeth sentiu o estômago se contorceu ainda mais, quando Thalia soubesse, as coisas iam ficar definitivamente ruins para o seu lado.

- Carne nova no pedaço! – disse a voz graciosa de Grover aparecendo no ouvido do lado direito de Annabeth, ela se virou para recebê-lo com um abraço. Porém ele ficou com os olhos fixos em Hermione que estava a dois passos atrás.

- Grover. Essa é a Hermione Granger, ela veio de Londres para estudar com a gente. Nós vamos ter que cuidar dela por um tempo!

- Uau! – Grover, abobalhado, recebeu um beijo gracioso de Hermione nas bochechas – Não sabia que Londres faziam garotas como você!

Ela sorriu, corando de leve nas bochechas, Hermione era um pouco tímida.

- Ora, Grover, não vamos constranger a menina, ela acabou de chegar na cidade! – disse Annabeth como se estivesse lá há meses. Ela passou o braço em volta do braço de Grover, nesse exato momento Percy Jackson apareceu carregando a bola de basquete embaixo do braço.

- Annabeth! – chamou ele sorridente, ele a beijou no rosto, imediatamente ela se soltou dos braços de Grover. Annabeth o cumprimentou.

- Percy Jackson! – chamou Annabeth de volta.

- Ah! Esse é o famoso Percy Jackson que você falou a noite inteira – disse Hermione indo o cumprimentar, pelo visto ela também o achara muito bonito.

Estabeleceu-se um climão entre os protagonistas da conversa. Annabeth imediatamente desfez o sorriso, Percy a olhou com os olhos sobressaltados, surpreso.

- Annabeth? Falando de mim? – ele riu para trás, meio convencido – Aposto que estava falando mal, não é mesmo?

- Ela disse que...

- Acho ótimo mudarmos de assunto! – cortou Annabeth rapidamente batendo palmas bem alto para abafar o som que saía da boca de Hermione – Vamos?

- Tenho que esperar a Thalia, ela está conversando com as amigas dela – disse Percy olhando por cima do ombro – Mas vão vocês na frente!

Annabeth queria o mais rápido possível sair dali, ainda mais depois da gafe que Hermione deixara escapar, ela tratou de arrastar a intercambista pelo braço enquanto andava pelos corredores. Annabeth teria conversado com Hermione para tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, o caso era que Grover estava bem atrás delas e não havia como conversar sem ser por código.

- O que é essa Festa de Inauguração que estão todos comentando? – perguntou Hermione apontando para os cartazes pendurados nos murais.

- É a Festa de boas-vindas aos alunos novos. É no próximo final de semana, parece que vai ser bem legal! – disse Annabeth querendo mesmo ir.

- Já tem suas opções para dançar, Annabeth? – perguntou Grover numa espécie de oferecimento.

- Não estou procurando – mentiu rapidamente, fazendo-se de difícil, ou justificando caso fosse sozinha à Festa.

Eles chegaram na sala de aula e trataram de pegar bons lugares na frente, colocaram alguns materiais extras em duas mesas para guardarem lugares a Percy e Thalia.

Annabeth se arrependeu ao vê-los se aproximar, sorridentes, de mãos dadas. Preferia que se sentassem no fundo, em um lugar que ela não precisasse ficar olhando.

... 17 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Annabeth estava no balcão da cantina para pegar os pedidos: dois sucos, um para ela e outro para Hermione. Que por falar nela, estava procurando lugares para se sentarem.

Percy e Grover foram treinar basquete durante o intervalo, enquanto Thalia foi procurar Bianca para conversarem sobre a Festa de Inauguração, que aliás parecia ser a febre do momento no colégio.

Com os sucos nas mãos, Annabeth avistou a garota de cabelos ondulados sentada em uma cadeira com outros dois garotos, eles estavam em uma conversa muito animada e riam alto. Annabeth se surpreendeu em ver como Hermione era sociável.

Um dos garotos era alto, magricela, cabelos negros e olhos verdes. O outro tinha os cabelos ruivos, os olhos também claros, o seu sorriso era muito bonito. Eles riam à beça.

- Aqui está o seu suco! – disse Annabeth ao se aproximar – Quem são os seus novos amigos?

- Eles também são intercambistas, dá para acreditar nisso? – perguntou Hermione empolgada – Os dois são de Londres, esse é o Harry – apontou para o moreno, bonitinho – E esse é o Rony – apontou para o ruivinho, com um sorriso maravilhoso.

- Prazer! – Annabeth beijou-os no rosto, sentou-se logo depois – Vocês já se conheciam? – perguntou referindo-se aos três ao mesmo tempo.

- Não – disse Harry sorridente – Eu conheci Rony no aeroporto em Nova York, ao chegar, e como precisávamos dividir as despesas, alugamos um apartamento perto da ponte do Brooklyn.

- Sério? Que legal! – Annabeth começou a se encantar em como eles eram comunicativos. E a conversa começou a fluir entre eles, de vez em quando, eles soltavam piadinhas que faziam as duas se doerem de tanto rirem.

Eles eram muito simpáticos, eram um ano mais velho, estavam no Segundo Colegial e pareciam mais animados e experientes. Por mais que eles quisessem apenas tirar uma "casquinha" de Hermione e Annabeth, elas não se importaram, adoraram ter conversado com eles, terem feito amizades novas.

Percy, de longe, olhou para Annabeth de perfil rindo enquanto conversava com Harry, numa conversa paralela. Rony e Hermione pareciam estar participando de outra conversa.

Grover olhou para os olhos de Percy, ao ver sua expressão, olhou na direção e viu Annabeth conversando com Harry.

- Está gostando da aluna nova, né safado?

Percy sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Às vezes você fala demais, Grover. Cala a boca! – Percy parecia mesmo irritado, pegou o suco no balcão e deixou o colega para trás tagarelando. Ele só queria subir para sala e aproveitar o restante do intervalo sozinho.

... 17 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

A insatisfação de Percy não contagiou Grover, ele simplesmente se afastou e foi conversar com o grupinho do fundo que estava bem mais risonho por sinal. O mal-humorado não ficou muito tempo sozinho, logo o intervalo acabou, Annabeth e Hermione vieram logo para sala de aula. Elas ainda riam das piadinhas feitas pelos dois idiotas que estavam sentados à mesa.

- Então, o treino foi bom? – perguntou Annabeth se aproximando de Percy enquanto Hermione se dirigia à própria carteira.

- Foi – disse Percy em tom de falsete – E vai ficar ainda melhor quando você passar nossas estratégias de jogos para os seus amiguinhos!

- Quê? – perguntou Annabeth confusa – Do que você está falando?

- Aqueles caras que vocês estavam conversando no intervalo. Eles são do outro time, eles querem detonar a gente nas Olimpíadas de Final de Ano – justificou Percy como se fosse um pecado mortal o que ela fizera.

- E daí? – fez-se indiferente.

- E daí que eles só querem usar vocês duas. Não percebem? Vocês vão sair machucadas. Eles vão usar vocês.

Annabeth riu na cara dele, só faltou cuspir.

- Me avisa quando parar de achar graça – disse Percy sério. Annabeth continuou, a simplesmente, rir.

- Não pode estar falando sério. Nenhum garoto na face da Terra leva o basquete tão a sério... Isso é só um jogo!

- O que é só um jogo para você, Annabeth. Para mim é o meu futuro. É exatamente por isso que eu levo o basquete tão a sério! – ele pareceu enfurecido.

O professor apareceu na sala, o que significavam que eles precisavam se sentar o quanto antes.

- Fica a dica! – disse ele erguendo as sobrancelhas e indo se sentar. Annabeth ficou sozinha ali, parada, sentido-se estúpida. Tratou logo de buscar a sua carteira, meio esquisita pelos conselhos que Percy havia dado.

Que garoto estranho... Será que ele está com ciúme? Não, não podia ser isso. Aliás, Annabeth não podia se iludir. Percy era namorado de Thalia, eles estavam juntos há séculos.

... 18 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Hermione estava sentada enquanto Annabeth experimentava um vestido azul em frente ao espelho. Ela parecia muito indecisa sobre qual escolher.

- Esse ao menos combina com os seus olhos – disse Hermione mordendo uma maça enquanto estava sentada.

- Ora, ora. Se não são as novatas! – disse Thalia se aproximando, Bianca estava em sua cola. Havia uma outra garota também atrás, loira, de olhos claros, muito mais bonita que as duas juntas. O seu nome era Clarisse.

- Oi Thalia – disse Annabeth sorrindo inocentemente – Então, estamos procurando vestidos para a Festa de Inauguração, Hermione já escolheu o dela, só estou um pouco indecisa – Annabeth olhou mais uma vez de frente ao espelho, Thalia estava por cima do ombro, as outras garotas dividiam um espaço no espelho em cima do outro ombro.

Thalia passou as mãos na cintura de Annabeth e notou que o vestido estava largo demais para uma garota tão magra quanto ela. Precisava realçar mais a cintura.

- Esse vestido é lindo mas definitivamente não combina com você. Vamos procurar um mais apertado e que possa valorizar os seus seios – Thalia virou as costas e Annabeth percebeu que as outras duas garotas estavam fazendo comentários maldosos sobre o vestido. Sentiu-se mal, até mesmo Hermione percebeu e revirava os olhos para as duas patricinhas.

Thalia voltou com outros dois vestidos, um cor-de-rosa e um roxo, quase do mesmo tom os dois, bem mais compridos e cheios de detalhes.

- Esses são bem mais caros! – disse Annabeth sentindo o tecido entre os dois.

- Vale a pena, querida! – Thalia tirou-os do plástico e jogou no corpo de Annabeth. Era mesmo encantador, os olhos dela brilharam ao se imaginar naquele vestido roxo – Você vai ficar magnífica!

- Vou experimentar – disse Annabeth tentando ignorar as risadinhas maliciosas.

Ao sair do provador, todas aguardavam ansiosamente, até mesmo Annabeth para se ver no espelho diante das colegas. Sentiu-se uma verdadeira rainha no vestido, o seu corpo combinava perfeitamente naquela peça de roupa.

O que diriam as demais pessoas na Festa? O que diriam as suas amigas? O que diria Percy Jack... Ops! Droga! Eu não devia estar pensando nisso, Thalia está sendo gentil comigo e eu me imaginando com o namorado dela. Que droga! – pensou Annabeth.

O vestido lhe caiu muito bem mesmo, ao se olhar no espelho, o próprio queixo caiu, era a medida certa. Os seus seios ficaram apertados no tecido roxo, apertou na cintura deixando-se um pouco mais magra, e terminava nas coxas em várias camadas e cortes desproporcionais. Era lindo, maravilhoso!

- Só vamos tirar esse laço para você respirar um pouco! – Thalia tirou o laço e por incrível que pareça, o vestido ficou ainda mais bonito – E esse colar cheio de quadradinhos metricamente encaixados – Thalia colocou em volta de seu pescoço. Ficou mesmo bonita – Agora só falta você prender os cabelos para trás. Assim – Thalia fez um penteado com as mãos que Annabeth adorou, até mesmo Hermione ficou encantada com os dotes de Thalia – Pronto, eu disse que ia ajudá-la a conquistar qualquer carinha gato do colégio, não disse?

- Obrigada, Thalia. Obrigada mesmo pelas dicas. É claro que eu vou levar o vestido, o colar e fazer esse penteado legal – disse Annabeth soltando os cabelos após um tempo.

- Vou correr atrás do meu, fique bem! – Thalia piscou para ela – Vamos garotas? – chamou-as como se fossem cachorrinhas, elas a seguiram.

Hermione se aproximou de Annabeth.

- O vestido é mesmo lindo, mas eu não consigo ver sinceridade nos olhos de Thalia quando ela encara você. De verdade!

- Ah, Hermione, qual é? Ela não podia ter dado uma dica melhor – disse Annabeth se sentindo uma verdadeira rainha com aquele vestido – É perfeito, olha só!

- Eu sei, eu sei – concordou Hermione – Só que as amigas dela não paravam de falar mal de você pelas costas.

Annabeth concordou. Porém não ia se preocupar agora, justo agora que o seu cartão de crédito ia estourar.

Ela precisava muito levar aquele vestido para casa e usá-lo na Festa de Inauguração!

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Annabeth estava terminando de arrumar os livros no armário e conversava com Hermione que estava ao seu lado. Elas tagarelavam sobre como seria essa Festa de Inauguração levando em conta que nenhuma delas tinha um par. De repente, Hermione olhou por cima do ombro e murmurou, apenas, um:

- Vejo você na sala mais tarde! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando. Annabeth ficou curiosa e olhou para trás também quase trombando com o peitoral de Harry que estava parado em sua frente.

- Ah... Oi! – murmurou ela abrindo um sorrisinho meio de lado. Um pouco vermelha, sem muito bem saber o porquê.

- Oi – respondeu Harry coçando a nuca um pouco tímido. Era bonitinho vê-lo tímido, era sempre extrovertido, brincalhão, mas o seu ponto fraco era a vergonha – Estive passando por aqui! – disse sem conseguir buscar mais nada inteligente para falar.

- Sério? – Annabeth terminou de amontoar tudo dentro do armário azul, fechou a portinhola e travou o cadeado para ninguém mais ter acesso – Qual é a sua próxima aula?

- Biologia. Não vou me atrasar – disse ele acompanhando-a para um corredor mais lotado. Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela, ela parou de andar sabendo que se tratava de algo mai sério – Eu preciso falar com você – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda mais curiosa e tímida – A sós! – finalizou ele, deixando bem claro que o corredor com pessoas lotadas em volta não era um bom lugar para conversarem.

Se antes ele estava tímido, agora estava infinitamente pior. O silêncio chegava a constrangê-los por todo o corredor que parecia ainda mais longo, os dois dobraram para a Torre Oeste da escola, era finalmente um lugar que podia se contar segredos sem que as pessoas bisbilhotassem.

Annabeth lentamente foi empurrada contra a parede, com muita pressão psicóloga, claro, e em momento algum houve contato entre suas peles. Porém, era visível o que ele estava disposto a fazer.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de saber se você... Se você quer ir à Festa de Inauguração comigo! – ele estava todo vermelhinho nas bochechas, coçando a nuca.

Primeiramente, Annabeth estava tão atordoada que não sabia o que responderia. Era claro que sim, claro que ela queria sair com Harry, ele era um garoto bonito, popular, as garotas babariam de inveja. Seria uma satisfação muito grande tê-lo como companhia durante a festa inteira.

- Eu, eu vou sim! – conseguiu ela responder depois de algumas lufadas de ar. A sua respiração falhava.

- Eu... Eu pego você às 10 horas da noite na sua casa. Pode ser? – disse ele se aproximando dela.

- Ah... Ok! – Annabeth também havia corado na ponta das bochechas – Ótimo. Perfeito! – e abriu um sorriso, Harry a beijou na altura da bochecha quase encostando nos lábios e a olhou bem fundo nos olhos.

- Eu te vejo no intervalo, Annabeth! – ele deu uma piscadela e saiu andando puxando a alça da mochila nos ombros.

Ela continuou a suspirar enquanto ele sumia pelo corredor vazio. E, por um segundo, ela parou de pensar em Percy Jackson. Um segundo...

"O que será que ele vai pensar quando me ver chegar na Festa de braços dados com Harry Potter?".

Essa Festa ia mesmo bombar!

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Annabeth chegou à sala de aula, eufórica, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, ainda vermelha e desesperada para contar a novidade.

- Ele me convidou para a Festa!

- Sério? Que demais – Hermione sorriu, mas não pareceu tão empolgada quanto Annabeth achou que ia ficar. Então ela olhou bem na expressão da melhor amiga e resmungou.

- Você já sabia desde o começo que ele ia me convidar, não é mesmo, sua malandrinha? E nem para você me avisar...

Hermione deu um sorriso para ela.

- Eu sabia, o Rony me convidou ontem à noite. E disse que o Harry ia te convidar, então achei melhor não comentar nada para não estragar a surpresa. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado, ele é um bom rapaz, vocês vão se dar muito bem. E... Você vai poder esquecer o namorado da outra! – ela rolou os olhos na direção da carteira vazia de Percy Jackson.

- Eita! Que namorado de quem o quê? Você delirou, Hermione? Eu não gosto dele!

- Sei! – disse ela irônica tirando as folhas de fichário de dentro da bolsa.

- Escuta, silêncio, ele está vindo para cá – murmurou Annabeth de repente vendo Percy e Grover se aproximarem.

- Então, espiã de banheiros, aposto que já foi convidada por alguém!

- Eu? Imagina! – disse ela rindo e revirando os olhos, tentando ser humilde – Os caras nunca iam sair comigo, uma espiã de banheiros!

- Eu sei, por isso que eu estou aqui, se quiser, você pode me usar e me levar com você para não ir sozinha!

Annabeth não levou isso como uma cantada, ela se sentiu até meio ofendida.

- O negócio é o seguinte, hoje à noite vai rolar um almoço na casa do Grover – cortou Percy visivelmente não gostando de ver Grover se atirar para cima de Annabeth, vai que ela cedesse... – E ele está querendo te convidar, é isso!

- Ah, tenho muita coisa para estudar! – justificou-se depressa.

- Claro que não, nós vamos sim! – disse Hermione mais alto do que Annabeth – Vai ser um imenso prazer jantar com vocês dois.

- Quatro! – disse Grover – A Thalia também está convidada e vai levar a amiga Clarice dela.

Annabeth fuzilou Hermione com o olhar, mas ela não parecia se importar, ela estava mesmo interessada em jantar com ele. O professor chegou, os garotos tiveram que ir se sentar, Hermione sorriu para Annabeth como se fosse a pessoa mais legal do mundo.

- Você me paga!

Hermione gargalhou.

- Você finge que não gosta... Espiã de banheiros! – e continuou a rir.

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

**Música: **_We Belong – Everly__. Se você não tem a música em seu computador, por favor, vá até o youtube e tente ouvi-la (ou digite o endereço do site de vídeos youtube e acrescente no final __**BARRA watch?v=hU6HO1iiCu4 ) **__e tente ler a história ao mesmo tempo. Garanto uma emoçãozinha extra para vocês. Obrigado! _

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Estavam todos reunidos em uma mesa enorme de vidro, redonda, no meio da sala de jantar na mansão dos Underwoods, a mãe de Grover era uma mulher muitíssimo bonita, parecia um pouco com o filho, os cabelos ondulados desciam pelas costas em camadas, gostava de usar um avental e cozinhava muito bem. Era magérrima.

- Eu estou satisfeita! – disse Annabeth após experimentar a lasanha. Hermione ficou sem jeito de pegar mais frango ao reparar que Thalia e a amiga Clarisse haviam tocado de leve na salada dizendo estarem em regime. Era muita frescura para duas pessoas só.

Após muitas risadas durante a sobremesa, Grover começou a olhar com diferença para Annabeth. E o clima foi ficando cada vez mais divertido, entretidos em piadas, Grover acabou de deixar escapar um pedido, oficial e sincero.

- Ok, ok, mas sem brincadeiras. Eu não estou a fim de ir à Festa se a Annabeth não for comigo – disse Grover a olhando seriamente.

A mesa prendeu a respiração, Thalia parou até mesmo de raspar a colher no brigadeiro light que havia comprado para si mesma. Clarisse ergueu os olhos da salada que ainda comia. Percy passou a não achar graça na piada anterior. E Hermione engoliu em seco ao ver a situação, esperando ansiosa para uma resposta de Annabeth.

- Eu... Eu já estou indo com alguém! – confessou sorridente – Eu sinto muito, Grover. Eu iria com você se não tivesse sido convidada anteriormente.

- Por quem? – quis saber Percy Jackson sem rodeios – Pelo quatro-olhos do Potter?

- Não interessa, mas se fosse, isso seria um problema meu – soltou Annabeth um pouco zangada com o fato de Percy tratar o seu amigo Harry com indiferença – E fique sabendo que o Potter, ou Harry, é muito gente boa, bem diferente do que vocês andaram falando pelas suas costas!

Percy pegou o guardanapo e jogou em cima do prato de doce.

- Com licença, eu vou vomitar – ele parecia mesmo furioso – Vejo vocês na escola amanhã!

- Percy! – exclamou Thalia se levantando.

Annabeth achou ridícula a atitude estressadinha de Percy mas não fez nada para impedir. Sentiu-se constrangida também pelo fato de ter ocasionado a briga. Pensou em ir atrás dele para falar com ele, achou que Thalia fosse fazer isso, afinal de contas, era a namorada dele.

Mas muito pelo contrário, Percy foi embora pela porta da sala e Thalia foi na porta da cozinha pegar o celular para ligar para alguém (provavelmente para Bianca e fofocar o ocorrido da noite). Annabeth sentiu-se encabulada com essa atitude.

- Você, por acaso, está interessada no namorado da minha melhor amiga? – perguntou Clarisse a olhando com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

- Claro que não! – apressou em dizer Hermione vendo que Annabeth estava estupefata demais para responder a questão – Que idéia ridícula, Clarisse. Falar nisso, vamos embora, Anna, está ficando tarde!

- Vamos, Hermione – ela dobrou o guardanapo e colocou ao lado do prato – Desculpa, Grover, desculpa mesmo por tudo. Não achei que isso fosse...

- Sem problemas. Eu também não estou entendo os ataques que Percy Jackson anda tendo por causa desse novo estudante: Harry. Eles costumavam ser só rivais, mas... Em um nível moderado. Amanhã eu converso com o Percy e prometo que as coisas vão voltar ao normal, Annabeth.

- Obrigada. E obrigada pelo jantar, estava delicioso. Agradeça a sua mãe, por gentileza – disse Annabeth beijando-o no rosto.

Clarisse se levantou logo depois, mas não foi para se despedir de nenhuma delas, ela foi atrás de Thalia para conversar. Ou melhor, colocar caraminholas em sua cabeça.

Era mesmo uma noite cheia de intrigas, conflitos e barracos... Que não terminariam por aí.

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

A câmera está vendo um garoto com o rosto iluminado no meio da escuridão, iluminado pela tela do notebook que está em cima da escrivaninha. Os seus olhos azuis estão brilhando na frente do computador, só não podemos identificar se é amor ou se é ódio.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_Muitas vezes na vida, encontramo-nos numa encruzilhada, somos colocados à prova de fogo e temos que decidir muitas coisas. E a mais importante delas é o amor... _

A câmera vai rodando, e vemos Percy Jackson de perfil, olhando para a tela sem parar, apenas clicando no mouse para mudar alguma coisa. A câmera continua a rodar e vemos as fotos do Orkut de Annabeth. Sorrindo, outras fazendo um "V" de vitória com os dedos, outras fotos de biquíni, outras fotos com a mãe.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_O amor é o sentimento mais puro e verdadeiro. E ele simplesmente surge nas nossas vidas sem avisar. Ele vem de supetão. Não é convidado, somente aparece... E você é obrigada a aceitar essa pessoa dentro da sua própria vida. Queira você ou não. É como receber uma visita estranha em sua casa e você tem que aprender a conviver com ela... Doa a quem doer! _

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Thalia está colocando a camisola de florzinhas rosas e amarelas, pensando em ir dormir quando o seu celular começa a vibrar em cima da escrivaninha. Ela pega e atende, preocupada, já que era bem tarde da noite.

- Nós sabemos quem se inscreveu para competir como Capitã das Líderes de Torcida – disse a voz de Bianca do outro lado – Eu estive pesquisando com as minhas fontes... E descobri quem está tentando roubar o seu cargo, Thalia.

- Quem?

- Annabeth Chase!

Os olhos da Thalia arregalaram em estado de choque, seu queixo caiu.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E o mesmo funciona com o ódio. Às vezes ele simplesmente aparece nas vidas das pessoas, às vezes com motivo. Às vezes sem motivo. Você alguma vez já odiou alguém sem saber o porquê? Isso é absolutamente normal. _

- Nós vamos detonar aquela vadia! – disse Thalia antes de desligar o celular.

E se deitou, pensativa, olhando para o teto, com a luz do quarto ainda acesa. Não ia dormir tão cedo enquanto não tivesse um plano mirabolante para colocar Annabeth em seu devido lugar.

... 19 de Fevereiro de 2006 ...

Hermione está com as pernas cruzadas, sentada em cima da cama de Annabeth, essa outra está dentro do banheiro, e não vemos parte nenhuma de seu corpo.

- Sério mesmo? Você não reparou que ele ficou todo enciumado quando você falou do Harry? – Hermione se divertia com a situação, ela já previra muito bem o que estava rolando entre Percy e Anna – Fala sério, o cara está caidinho por você!

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E por mais que você expulse esse sentimento de dentro de você, sempre vai haver alguém para se lembrar de que ele existe. De que ele é real. E está ali, para mexer com você, com a sua vida. _

- Não seja boba, Hermione. Ele namora a Thalia, os dois estão muito bem, pelo que eu sei – a voz de Annabeth veio de dentro do banheiro. Então, ela se aproximou, com os cabelos presos em um coque, todos bem amarrados para trás. Brincos de filetes de prata, combinando com o colar pendurado em seu pescoço.

E o seu vestido roxo. Que tiraria suspiros da festa inteira. Do mundo inteiro, Annabeth estava magnífica naquela peça de roupa.

- Você está linda mesmo, Anna. Você vai arrasar!

- Obrigada – disse sorridente – Nem acredito que a Festa é amanhã. Estou tão ansiosa. Espero que o Harry goste!

- Aposto que o Percy vai adorar mesmo... – brincou Hermione trocando o nome de Harry por Percy.

Annabeth a olhou, rindo, jogou o travesseiro em sua cara e as duas gargalharam.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E a vida é assim. Sentimentos vem, sentimentos vão, enquanto isso. A vida segue enfrente, porque ninguém vai parar o mundo para que você a conserte. Corre atrás da sua felicidade, não perca tempo! _

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a cada review que foi deixada, eu li TODAS e gostei de TODAS, juro mesmo, das dicas, dos elogios, das críticas. Todas muito boas, e eu fiquei tão contente que resolvi continuar a história... E me deu muito mais animo para escrever. Obrigado de verdade a cada um de vocês. Espero que continuem sempre me acompanhando, comentando, apontado os defeitos, etc. Torço muito para que esse projeto se torne grandioso e dê certo. E ainda conto muito com vocês para isso. Obrigado mais uma vez!_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Bom, antes que vocês entrem em pânico, me xinguem, me esculachem sobre o fato de eu ter colocado mais personagens de outros livros (Harry e Rony), posso afirmar para vocês com toda certeza do mundo. Eles são passageiros. Todo seriado tem aqueles personagens que fecham contratos por alguns episódios, aparecem, marcam presença e PUFF, quando você menos percebe, eles somem. Vai acontecer com Harry e Rony, eles são meros coadjuvantes nessa história. Tem muito mais personagem novo para ser desenvolvido por aí como: Bianca, Clarisse e Luke. Eles estão pintando na área! Aos fãs de Hermione, não se preocupem, o contrato dela ta garantido pelo menos até o final dessa primeira temporada da história. _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Coloquei a música We Belong da Everly, espero que tenham gostado mesmo. Vou sempre pedir para escutarem músicas enquanto lêem a fanfic, ok? Das próximas vezes só vou postar o final do endereço, depois da famosa __**BARRA **__após o PONTO COM, ok? É só vocês abrirem outra janelinha, digitarem o site do Youtube, tudo certinho e acrescentar o endereço que eu vou colocar. Bom, espero que estejam curtindo._

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **_Espero que tenham gostado do poeminha da Annabeth, foi para inspirar vocês, leitores. Muita coisa eu escrevi porque EU VIVI e sei que você deve correr atrás da felicidade. Bom, espero que tenha servido para alguma coisa. _

**Nota do Autor (cinco): **_O vestido de Annabeth??? Querem ver como ficou??? Cliquem no meu nome e acessem o meu perfil, postei o endereço da foto lá em cima. _

**Nota do Autor (seis): **_Chega de escrever. Aguardo reviews e até semana que vem. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem os erros de português, tive que fazer tudo muito correndo! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Annabeth e Percy irão ficar mais próximos. Prometo!!!


	3. Capítulo 3 xx Justos e Juntos

**Capítulo 03 – **

**Justos e juntos. **

20 de Fevereiro de 2006.

A mesa do café da manhã parecia algo de restaurante, era enorme. Uma toalha branca estendia-se de ponta a ponta, várias tigelas com frutas de diversos tipos, sucos, pães e bolos. A mesa posta ficava de frente à visão para o Central Park e o ventinho matinal que entrava pela sacada e portas de vidro brincavam com os cabelos de Annabeth e Hermione que estavam sentadas em uma mesa redonda tomando café naquela maravilhosa manhã.

- Ele convidou mesmo você? – perguntou Annabeth após bebericar um pouco de suco de laranja – Quero dizer, o Rony parece ser tímido, não achava que ele teria coragem.

- Ele foi todo fofo – comentou Hermione distraída divagando em seus próprias lembranças – Primeiramente estávamos comentando sobre o poema que eu adoro do Shakespeare, então ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e repetiu as últimas palavras – os olhos de Hermione tinham um leve brilho – E ele pediu para que eu fosse à Festa com ele – ela corou de leve na região das bochechas.

- So sweet! – comentou Annabeth empolgada pelo fato da amiga estar se socializando rapidamente na cidade de Nova York, ainda era mais fácil pelo fato deles serem intercambistas também, provavelmente tinham muitos assuntos em comum.

- Só estamos esquecendo de um detalhe, não é mesmo? – questionou Hermione falando mais para si mesma do que para Annabeth, ela deixou escapar uma olhadela na direção da companheira – Eu namoro – Annabeth abriu a boca em O, era uma informação nova pelo visto – Eu namoro há três anos com um jogador da Bulgária, Vítor Krum. Ele ficou no Reino Unido!

- Voc... Vocês ainda estão juntos? – perguntou Annabeth ainda boquiaberta – Mas, Hermione, aqui é Nova York, você vai ficar o ano todo aqui, é impossível que você não se apaixone por outras pessoas, não se encontre com outros caras.

- Vítor Krum é famoso na Europa, ele é jogador de basquete por lá, várias e várias meninas dão em cima dele descaradamente – comentou Hermione enquanto mexia a colher no copo de suco – E ele nunca fez nada. Ele recusa as meninas como se elas fossem uma espécie de doença. Eu acredito no Vítor, acredito na fidelidade dele. E ele acredita em mim, é isso!

Annabeth deixou escapar um suspiro de reprovação. Não que ela não acreditasse em namoro à distância, só que o caso de Hermione parecia muito mais complexo do que se imaginava. Ela era jovem, bonita, cobiçada por muitos garotos, inevitavelmente ela acabaria se envolvendo com outros caras em Nova York. Era só uma questão de tempo. Ainda mais agora que havia Rony, um rapaz simpático, engraçado, extrovertido. Combinava muito com Hermione, era óbvio que os dois tinham alguma coisa especial. Ou teriam...

- Não me olhe assim, Anna. Eu gosto do Vítor – disse ela enquanto repartia o pão-de-queijo em dois com as próprias mãos – Tudo bem que a gente se fala por telefone uma vez por semana, mas eu gosto. Ele é ocupado, quase não tem tempo para namoros, eu entendo perfeitamente. Sou uma garota compreensiva – ela olhou no relógio – Porém essa conversa pode fazer com que cheguemos atrasadas no colégio.

As duas abandonaram o restante do delicioso café da manhã com peso na consciência, Annabeth estralou os dedos e disse para a faxineira retirar os pratos porque já tinham tomado café da manhã, ela assentiu e as duas partiram correndo para a saída.

- Se você não for à Festa de Inauguração, Hermione, eu também não vou! – disse Annabeth enquanto as duas entravam no elevador. Ela aproveitou para ajeitar o cabelo na frente do espelho, Hermione passou o dedo nos cílios para tirar o excesso de rímel.

- Não faça isso comigo, não prive a felicidade do Harry por minha culpa – disse Hermione fazendo uma careta de tristeza – Ele parece ser tão bacana com você, e além do mais, com ele, você esquece um pouco o Perc...

- Você quer ganhar uma maquiagem nova? – retrucou Annabeth desconfortável com o assunto mostrando a palma da mão.

Hermione riu. Elas chegaram até o subsolo do prédio.

- Silêncio que eu não quero que o motorista fofoque à mamãe sobre os nossos pares da Festa – disse Annabeth antes de sair do elevador, Hermione assentiu óbvia e as duas foram para o carro preto, com os vidros escuros.

Nova York era um outro estilo de vida, Annabeth sabia disso. E Hermione ia descobrir. Londres era Londres e as coisas ficariam para trás, inevitavelmente.

20 de Fevereiro de 2006

Estava o maior alvoroço logo na entrada do colégio, as meninas pareciam ainda mais revoltadas do que os próprios meninos. Annabeth acho que alguma coisa estava relacionada ao fato da Festa de Inauguração.

- O DJ descumpriu com o contrato no último segundo – resmungou Clarisse conversando com um outro grupinho de loiras, magrelas e movidas à pura maquiagem.

- Não vai haver festa? – comentou uma outra, irritada – Eu mandei polir a minha limousine para ir à Festa!

- Não, vai haver festa, ela foi adiada para o sábado – resolveu Clarisse, mas ainda assim elas pareciam achar o fim do mundo.

- Sorte sua! – disse Annabeth olhando de relance para Hermione enquanto caminhavam para dentro do colégio – Ainda tem tempo de conversar com o Rony e acertar os convites.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça como quem não estava muito contente em quebrar as regras de namoro.

- Escuta – Annabeth segurou no braço de Hermione, olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Sair com o Rony não quer dizer que você estará traindo o Vítor, ok? É só sair com um amigo, nada mais. O Rony é legal, divertido – ia listando Annabeth – Somente amigos.

- Sabemos que as intenções de Rony talvez sejam outras, não é mesmo? E magoaria bastante contar a ele que eu namoro outro cara – desabafou Hermione olhando para Annabeth de volta.

- Escuta, faça o que o seu coração mandar. Eu estou indo com o Harry e creio que será uma noite inesquecível. Você precisa sair de casa um pouco também... Vai ser melhor para todos. Aliás, eu não quero me sentir sozinha se o Harry começar a beijar outra garota na festa – riu Annabeth.

- Harry não vai beijar ninguém, sua boboca! – riu Hermione junto, as duas começaram a caminhar de braços dados, conversando bem baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir – Ele só vai querer beijar você!

- Deixa de ser besta. Eu não quero beijar ninguém não... – disse Annabeth como quem estava dizendo a verdade.

Ou talvez estivesse, em partes.

20 de Fevereiro de 2006

Hermione estava organizando os livros no armário quando alguém a surpreendeu pulando ao seu lado, perto do seu ombro direito.

- Olá! – disse surpresa sorrindo ao ver que era Rony, sorridente como sempre, segurava a alça da mochila e parecia estar satisfeito.

- Oi! – respondeu ele coçando a nuca, ligeiramente envergonhado – Estava passando aqui e vi você. Então, como estão as coisas? Está preparada para a Festa que foi adiada?

- Ouvi os rumores – disse Hermione ao fechar o armário, sorrindo para Rony – Incrível como esses DJs de Nova York não tem um pingo de compromisso com as festas.

- Nã, nã. A culpa disso tudo está sendo camuflada. O verdadeiro motivo é que a Thalia e seu grupinho escandaloso estiveram na sala da diretoria essa madrugada para tentar roubar algumas coisas. Não sei bem mas me falaram algo sobre Capitã de Líderes de Torcida, talvez seja isso, não sei, e o alarme disparou, elas foram parar na Delegacia e tudo mais. Na verdade, o diretor pensou em cancelar a Festa de Inauguração mas isso seria culpa apenas delas e não do colégio inteiro, então, como punição a Festa foi adiada para sábado, ou seja, amanhã!

- Uau, essa Thalia é mesmo do bafão – comentou Hermione rindo e acompanhando Rony na risada – Elas são sempre assim?

- Assim como? Manipuladoras? Vacas? Imbecis? Ah, sim, dizem que desde a quarta série. Thalia tem problemas pessoais, os seus pais se separaram muito cedo e ela buscou se aparecer no Colégio, bem é o que dizem!

Hermione precisava subir correndo para a sala de aula e avisar Annabeth sobre o que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas, era a própria que havia se candidatado para a vaga de Capitã de Líder de Torcida, o que destronaria Thalia e sua popularidade. Ela estava mesmo preocupada com o que viesse acontecer com a amiga dali para frente, aquelas garotas pareciam fazer de tudo para conquistar a fama, poder e afins. Eram ridículas, neuróticas, e isso era o que mais dava medo. Por dentro, queria muito ver Annabeth ocupar o cargo de Capitã de Líder de Torcida mas tinha medo.

- Eu preciso ir, Rony. Eu preciso adiantar algumas lições de Biologia, tudo bem? – disse ela olhando em seus olhos. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se de repente.

- Ahh... Ah, ok, ok. A gente se fala depois, então.

Hermione sabia o que ele estava pensando, era sobre o convite que tinha ficado em "aberto" para a Festa de Inauguração. Ela virou as costas e saiu andando, Rony ficou meio atordoado para trás, pensativo se pressionava por uma resposta ou não.

- Eu... – Hermione se virou na direção dele após andar alguns passos – Eu vou com você à Festa, tudo bem?

Ele sorriu, sorriu como nunca sorrira antes, era um sorriso que atravessava o rosto de orelha a orelha. As bochechas dele coraram bem de leve, ele estava muito feliz com a resposta.

- Certo. Eu te pego às 10 horas da noite amanhã na frente da sua casa, então.

- Parece perfeito! – respondeu Hermione e sorrindo como resposta. Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou a caminhar. Rony ficou parado por um bom tempo pensando na resposta, parecia que finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo.

20 de Fevereiro de 2006

Ao chegar na sala de aula, o que Hermione mais temia estava acontecendo, Annabeth estava conversando com Thalia sem saber de todo o ocorrido. Na altura do campeonato, era óbvio que Thalia havia bolado algum plano para acabar com Annabeth diante da escola inteira. Mais rápido do que nunca, Hermione entrou na sala de aula e se intrometeu na conversa das duas a ponto de ouvir.

- Não é o seu perfil, querida – disse Thalia passando os dedos pelos cabelos de Annabeth – Primeiro que seus cabelos são mais grossos do que os meus pêlos pubianos. E segundo, você não é magra, precisamos admitir isso, há garotas muito mais magérrimas do que você aqui no colegial. Eu estou querendo ajudar, só isso. E... Olha bem, você se envolve com nerds! – indicou Hermione com a cabeça.

- Escuta aqui sua arrombada, a sua próxima menstruação vai sair pelo nariz! – Hermione perdeu as estribeiras, largou os livros em uma carteira e ia voltando para cima de Thalia quando Grover prevendo a briga, já segurou-a pelos dois braços. Annabeth estava tão chocada e assustada que demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo, porém assim que o fez, correu para segurar Hermione.

- Você não vai dar esse gostinho a ela. Não aqui e agora, Hermione! – sussurrou Annabeth bem baixinho perto dela – É tudo o que ela mais quer, ver uma de nós duas parar na diretoria.

Hermione deu um suspiro, a raiva pareceu evaporar em segundos, ela engoliu seco, assentiu e foi buscar um lugar para se sentar ao lado de Annabeth. Thalia e Clarisse permaneceram com sorrisinhos de triunfo no rosto até verem elas se afastarem e se sentarem.

- Foi a Thalia que fez a festa ser cancelada hoje – confessou Hermione baixinho para ela – Ela só quer um motivo para que alguém se ferre junto e ela culpe esse alguém. Só isso. Ela saber ser fofoqueira mais do que ninguém nesse colégio!

- Eu estou começando a odiá-la. Sério... – comentou Annabeth distraída tirando os cadernos da mochila – Ela parecia tão legal até ontem.

- Você demora um pouco para perceber a falsidade das pessoas – comentou Hermione a olhando de perfil – Ainda assim, quero ver você na Seleção para Capitãs de Líder de Torcida. E tenho certeza de que você vai ganhar por unanimidade.

- Não sei – comentou Annabeth baixinho – Eu não quero brigar.

- Você vai! – disse Hermione em um tom mandão – E ponto final!

Elas tiveram que parar de conversar de qualquer forma já que o professor tinha acabado de entrar em sala de aula para começar a matéria.

20 de Fevereiro de 2006

**Música: **_From Where You Are – Lifehouse_** - /watch?v=LBh7Muv0yac**

Era bem tarde da noite, ela não agüentava mais ficar na frente da televisão, do computador, ou qualquer outra coisa. Precisava sair e esfriar a cabeça um pouco. Tinha sido humilhada em público, a sala inteira estava assistindo a discussão entre Thalia e Annabeth, que logo se tornou: Thalia e Hermione. Era incrível, mas muitas coisas estavam mudando e ela sentia isso dentro do peito. Não só pelo fato de estar em uma nova cidade, mas tudo era muito diferente, os estilos de vida e tudo mais. Usando um gorrinho azul na cabeça, tampando um pouco as orelhas geladas, e o cachecol em volta do pescoço, ela atravessou a rua e começou a andar no Central Park. Não era muito perigoso estar ali, sozinha, Nova York era uma cidade segura, afinal de contas. E ela sabia muito bem se cuidar. As estrelas, a lua, o frescor do vento, tudo parecia colaborar para ser uma noite perfeita, exceto que Annabeth estava confusa.

Andando, pensativa, ela automaticamente foi se dirigindo para o mesmo lugar de sempre: a quadra em que os meninos costumavam treinar os seus jogos de basquete. Ela tem ótimas lembranças daquele lugar, foi exatamente ali que sua vida começou a ficar diferente ao conhecer Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson e Thalia Grace.

Passo a passo, o vento insista em brincar com os fios finos de seus cabelos, ela cansada de passar a mão para tirá-los de sua visão, o fez pela última vez até perceber a figura de alguém sentada na pequena mesa improvisada como arquibancada daquela quadra antiga. Os seus olhos azuis se fixaram na penumbra de um garoto com a cabeça baixa, encolhido por causa do frio, usando uma jaqueta preta de couro, um cachecol bem apertado em volta do pescoço. Imediatamente Annabeth o reconheceu, era óbvio. Era o garoto que vinha mudando os seus sonhos ultimamente, trazendo novos objetivos, fazendo-a enxergar a vida de outra forma. Os sintomas no seu corpo indicavam isso, mostrava que ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Percy Jackson estava quieto, dessa vez não jogava basquete ou estava agitado como sempre, muito pelo contrário, ele estava era quieto, pensativo, sozinho... Era difícil vê-lo assim, levando em consideração que era um garoto bonito e namorava a Capitã da Líder de Torcida, o que significava dobrar o significado de ser popular. E em última hipótese, cadê o seu melhor amigo, Grover? Eles sempre estavam juntos.

Annabeth o viu. Deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões, a fumaça habitual se formou saindo de sua boca. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez e decidida virou as costas. Se Percy estava ali sozinho, era porque escolhera aquilo. Haviam alguns momentos na vida em que a gente preferia passar sozinho do que com outra pessoa, e ela o respeitaria por isso, até podia chamá-lo para conversar, desabafar, mas pessoalmente não achou que fosse conseguir ouvi-lo desabafar sobre a namorada Thalia. Ela era um porre, e estava farta daquilo. Annabeth, bem discreta, virou as costas em direção ao seu apartamento novamente, ao dar os primeiros passos, a voz de Percy soou em seu ouvido de uma forma tão carinhosa, que todos os seus pêlos se arrepiaram.

- Anna? Annabeth! – ele veio andando em sua direção, era lindo ver os seus cabelos lisos saltarem enquanto andava, a fumaça também saia de seus lábios bem vermelhos, as suas bochechas estavam coradas de frio.

- Oi? – respondeu ela sem graça como quem não o tivesse reparado que estava ali – Eu não queria atrapalhar – confessou ela envergonhada – Achei que quisesse ficar sozinho um pouco.

- Eu precisava – disse ele ao se aproximar com os olhos brilhando em sua direção. Annabeth sentiu a respiração falhar, o coração palpitar, eles estavam muito próximos – Eu andei pensando o dia inteiro sobre o que aconteceu entre você e a Thalia hoje da manhã, Annabeth e eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por toda a confusão. E por toda a confusão que eu causei naquele dia no jantar também sobre o Harry e tudo mais.

- Percy, não seja bobo, a culpa não é sua. Eu sei que ela está se sentindo ameaçada com a minha presença, eu sei que as coisas estão meio confusas para ela, eu sou compreensiva!

Percy continuou a olhá-la.

- Vamos conversar um pouco? Quero dizer... Vamos sentar na mesa, eu finjo que é arquibancada – disse ele dando um sorriso e apontando o dedo enluvado para o lugar.

Annabeth assentiu em concordância, por educação. Ela queria mesmo ir embora, não pensar muito e conversar sobre Thalia. Ela o acompanhou cabisbaixa, eles se sentaram perto dos holofotes, o ventinho fresco ainda brincava com eles, as suas roupas de lã ainda não eram o suficiente para tanto frio.

- Eu queria que você fosse fazer o teste de verdade amanhã cedo – confessou ele baixinho – Eu estou torcendo por você, Annabeth. Eu não acho que a Thalia seja uma pessoa digna desse cargo. Simplesmente ela não soube entender o espírito de ser uma Líder de Torcida.

Annabeth sentiu atrapalhada com a afirmação de Percy. Ele estava torcendo para ela ao invés de torcer pela namorada? Era isso mesmo? E por um motivo tão nobre? Annabeth ficou mesmo confusa.

- Obrigada, Percy, obrigada mesmo – ela baixou os olhos, tristes – Mas eu não estou mesmo disposta a ir.

- Você vai! – Percy a segurou com as mãos, se não estivesse usando luvas, ela provavelmente sentiria o calor de sua pele. Amaldiçoou a pessoa que inventou aquela maldita peça de roupa – Eu quero que você vá, Annabeth. Por mim? – e os seus olhos azuis brilharam com intensidade, tamanha intensidade que Annabeth não ia conseguir negar tal pedido.

- Eu... Eu vou! – disse Annabeth deixando escapar. Percy deu um suspiro de alívio e sorriu para ela. Um sorriso sincero, honesto, inocente. Ela o correspondeu com a mesma atitude. As mãos continuaram a se apertar com força.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira falar? – disse Percy percebendo que ela estava incomodada com o fato de estar de mãos dadas, então resolveu soltá-la.

Annabeth deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, mais por carinho do que por vontade de se aproximar ainda mais dele. Percy estava se tornando uma pessoa cada vez mais próxima de seus hábitos e rotinas.

- Tenho. Eu preciso confessar uma coisa – disse baixinho prendendo a respiração.

- O que? – perguntou Percy meio desconcertado, esperando alguma revelação que fosse ser dada ali.

Annabeth ainda com a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando fixa para a sua frente, do outro lado da quadra, murmurou bem baixinho.

- Eu sinto falta do meu pai em Los Angeles – confessou – Eu sinto tanta falta dele que às vezes eu quero abandonar tudo e volta para casa.

- Você está em casa – disse Percy apertando a sua mão novamente – Aqui é a sua nova casa.

- Aqui é diferente – resmungou Annabeth.

- Diferente como?

- As pessoas – simplificou ela.

- Como assim? São todos iguais. A não ser que você esteja apaixonada por alguém...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, sem saber para onde olhar.

- Talvez – disse ela baixinha – Talvez eu esteja.

- Eu não quero saber o nome dele – disse Percy baixinho – Aliás, está ficando tarde e eu preciso ir embora – ele se remexeu, Annabeth levantou a cabeça, eles evitaram se olhar por alguns segundos – Desculpa mesmo por toda a confusão que eu causei no dia do jantar, Annabeth. Eu não queria aquilo.

Annabeth assentiu, chateada. Percy ajeitou as luvas e começou a andar na direção da quadra. Anna gritou o seu nome, ele estava na escuridão mas ao virar o pescoço, seu rosto entrou no círculo de claridade embaixo de um holofote na quadra.

- Oi?

- Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Harry, eu juro mesmo.

- Ah... – ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas fechou rapidamente – Ah, ok. A gente se vê!

Eles assentiram, o clima ficou bem mais pesado, ele virou as costas e saiu andando na direção oposta da casa de Annabeth. Ela também foi embora para casa.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Era sábado de manhã, o nascer do sol tinha trazido um pouco de calor para a cidade. Hermione bateu na porta do quarto de Annabeth para lembrá-la que estava atrasada para a seleção das Líderes de Torcida e a vaga de Capitã.

Annabeth não tinha dúvidas sobre. Ela ia, ia porque Percy a encorajara na noite anterior, a conversa havia trazido força, esperança.

- Não esqueça de agitar os pompons! – riu Hermione acenando para Annabeth ao sair de casa.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_É horrível, horrível mesmo ter que enfrentar alguns obstáculos na vida. Coisas que são inevitáveis, que precisam ser enfrentadas. O medo é a maior das nossas barreiras, ele sempre nos impede de fazer o que queremos, o que precisamos ou o que temos vontade. _

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

As garotas estão reunidas no gramado em frente à escola, vestindo seus uniformes como Líderes de Torcida. Thalia estava atrás de uma bancada, anotando algumas coisas juntamente com suas amigas, Bianca. Clarisse aproximou-se correndo com o celular nas mãos.

- Eu tenho algo para dizer.

- Não podemos, Cla. Estamos no meio de uma seleção muito importante. As nossas vidas dependem disso – confessou Thalia esnobe.

- Mas é algo que você vai querer saber!

- O que?

Clarisse puxou o celular de dentro do bolso e subiu o flip do aparelho. Mostrou o que tinha na imagem para Thalia, ela arregalou os olhos.

- Eles estavam juntos ontem à noite. Assim, abraçadinhos!

Vemos a imagem de Annabeth deitada no ombro de Percy no meio da escuridão da quadra, iluminados apenas pela penumbra dos holofotes da quadra de basquete. A foto está no celular de Clarise.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Certa vez disse um poeta: "Nunca deixe o medo de perder, impedir que você jogue!" e de fato ele estava certo. Você não pode simplesmente desistir de fazer algo que queira muito com medo de perder, você precisa se testar. Testar os seus limites, porque sabemos quem somos de verdade quando somos colocados à prova, quando somos testados para valer! _

Annabeth se aproxima no fundo, usando uma roupinha azul, bem apertadinha em seu corpo magricela, ela estava diante das outras candidatas.

- Eu estou aqui para preencher a vaga de Líder de Torcida e quem sabe Capitã desse time – ela colocou as mãos nas cinturas.

As meninas se entreolharam, furiosas. Prestes a atacarem Annabeth com as próprias mãos.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Harry estava experimentando o terno novo para a Festa de Inauguração. Rony se aproximou no fundo do espelho.

- Você gastou mesmo todo o seu dinheiro nisso? – perguntou ele não desfazendo da roupa mas dizendo que era muito cara.

- Eu quero ficar bem hoje à noite – confessou ele ajeitando a gravata – Hoje à noite, eu vou conquistar Annabeth.

Rony se aproximou ainda mais.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, não é?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Se tudo der certo, essa noite nós vamos ficar juntos! – revelou ele meio ansioso – Eu gosto mesmo de Annabeth!

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E não sei se vocês perceberam mas falar amor para o melhor amigo é muito fácil. Difícil mesmo é tomar atitude, é revelá-lo na frente de quem nós gostamos. Amor é uma coisa muito complicada. Complicada de verdade, mas temos que lutar para conseguir o que queremos. Lutar contra os nossos medos e não deixar que o medo de jogar, impedir que nós conquistemos os corações de quem amamos. Tem que lutar, tem que vencer! _

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Annabeth está deixando o gramado sorridente. Esperançosa. O sol bate no seu rosto e ela abre um sorriso.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Thalia se aproxima de Percy, joga a bolsa em cima da escrivaninha dele e mostra a foto dos dois juntos.

- Então, acha divertido me trair pelas costas? – ela parecia mesmo furiosa.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Hermione estava inquieta com o telefone no ouvido.

- Atende. Atende, atende... – disse ela para o telefone, mas ninguém parecia responder.

Ela resolveu desligar o telefone, e soltou um suspiro.

- Droga!

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Vítor estava segurando o celular nas mãos: 21 chamadas perdidas.

Desde o dia em que Hermione fora embora, ele achou melhor tentar esquecê-la, sabia que o namoro não duraria muito tempo e ele não queria sofrer com isso. Portanto, nunca atendeu as suas ligações.

- Cinco minutos para entrar em jogo! – disse o seu técnico chamando Vítor.

- Já vou! – disse Vítor no vestiário.

- Se ganharmos esse jogo contra a Itália, o próximo será contra o time dos Estados Unidos, não sabe? – disse o seu técnico.

- Isso significa que...

- Que você vai ter que marcar muitos pontos hoje, porque eu quero ir para os Jogos Olímpicos de Basquete nos Estados Unidos!

Vítor deixou escapar um suspiro.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

Luke, um garoto loiro, bonito, olhos claros, estava olhando a planilha de jogos para 2006. Os jogos de basquete do colégio.

- Nós vamos jogar contra o time dos panacas. Percy Jackson é o capitão do time – ele deu um sorrisinho de lado.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Um bilhão de desculpas pelo atraso. Faculdade, trabalho, provas, é tudo muito corrido para mim. Desculpas mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado e só corri com o capítulo porque as reviews foram as MELHORES DO MUNDO!!! Adorei as reviews, adoro sempre, é sempre um prazer lê-las, falando nisso... Vou responder algumas perguntas que vocês me fizeram esses dias: _

_- Agradecer a Cah Weasley Potter, Lelezuda, Annie Chase, Anthony M., Ghata Granger (aproveitando para responder a pergunta: O Harry e o Percy Jackson serão o seu par, por enquanto. HAUHAUHAUHA, mas tem muitos pretendentes ainda pela frente), agradecer também... Anna Jackson, Maria Splock, Isabelle, Delly Black Fênix, Melissa, Ticiane Lima, Leticia Oliveira (únicaaaaaa pessoa que comentou sobre o vestido da Annabeth xD), Cah Bigaiski, Fernanda, Juh, Luiza, Elisa Percabeth. _

_**- Harry e o Rony vão embora? E a Hermione? (Anthony)**_

_Sinto informar, mas o Harry está com as malas prontas para voltar para o Reino Unido sim. Ele não vai agüentar a pressão de estar apaixonado pela Annabeth e vai voltar para a sua terra. Quanto ao Rony, o seu contrato está assinado até o final dessa temporada. Portanto, ele vai ficar um tempinho com a gente na história, se as pessoas gostarem, ele pode ficar até mais. E a Hermione... Ela é uma personagem fixa, provavelmente não vai embora tão cedo, ela vai nos acompanhar pelas próximas (várias, se Deus quiser) temporadas! _

_**- Você vai transformar a fanfic numa espécie de série? (Ghata)**_

_Actually, a intenção é essa mesma. Rssss, se vocês gostarem, é claro! _

_**- Hermione é intercambista? (Ticiane Lima)**_

_Isso mesmeee. Ela veio de Londres e talvez não vá embora nunca... Ou talvez vá, depende se as pessoas gostarem dela ou não. _

_**- Quais os casais previstos para essa fanfic? **__**(Anna Jackson e Cah Bigaiski)**_

_Olha, Anna e Cah, é muito difícil prever os casais para essa fanfic, os que estão marcados por enquanto são: PercyAnnabeth, HarryAnnabeth, RonyHermione, VitorHermione. Tenho planos de trazer um NAMORADO para Atena. E um namorado para Thalia e uma namorada para o Grover. Para descobrir o resto, vocês terão que ler... hehehehe, segredo! _

**- Leio todas as reviews, adoro todas e sempre que puder vou respondendo... **

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

_É a Festa de Inauguração... TEREMOS BEIJOSSSSSS na Festa! _

_- Boa semana para todos! Quem quiser me adicionar no twitter__**/luisdu **_


	4. Capítulo 4 xx Acabou essa noite

**Capítulo 04 – **

**E acabou essa noite.**

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

_- Oi Percy – disse uma voz fria, vindo de longe._

_Ele virou o pescoço assustado. Annabeth estava parada em sua frente, com o sobretudo nas mãos, ainda tão linda quanto na Festa. Estava maravilhosa, para ser sincero, deslumbrante. _

_- Oi Anna... Beth! – conseguiu murmurar um pouco sem fôlego. _

_O toque-toque do sapato dela veio se aproximando, os holofotes da quadra a iluminavam deixando o seu rosto ainda mais angelical. O seu coração começou a bater forte. _

_- Eu também gosto de você, Percy. E eu quero ficar com você! – e o seu coração começou a bater mais forte ainda, como um tambor. Ele ficou com medo de que estivesse ecoando pelo resto do parque, ainda mais naquele silêncio tenebroso. _

_**16 horas antes... **_

21 de Fevereiro de 2006

- Ela acha que eu estou a traindo. Saiu de casa gritando que nem louca – disse Percy enquanto a bolava quincava na quadra de basquete. Ele batia de um lado para o outro mas sem prestar muita atenção no jogo contra o adversário (e amigo) Grover.

Por mais que a expressão de Grover estivesse demonstrando desinteresse, Percy insistia em desabafar em como estava sendo ruim compartilhar a sua vida com uma namorada ciumenta. Além do mais, ele vivia dizendo que não sentia por nada pela garota nova. O que Grover duvidava muito levando em conta os olhares que eles costumavam trocar ultimamente. Eram demorados e intensos.

- Desencana e arremessa logo essa p... dessa bola! – disse Grover entediado vendo-o brincar de um lado para o outro.

Percy deu algumas batidas antes de entender as palavras do colega, arremessou e errou a cesta. O que dificilmente acontecia quando estava concentrado, a bola bateu na tabela e voltou na direção de Grover que a pegou no ar e começou a brincar de um lado para o outro, passando-a no meio das pernas arqueadas.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Grover arremessou e acertou, marcando um ponto e erguendo os braços para comemorar.

- Pode! – Percy ergueu as sobrancelhas em sua direção, curioso. Ele o olhou com uma certa demora.

- O que você acha de Annabeth? De verdade, de amigo para amigo – pediu Grover colocando a bola em seus braços – Ein?

Percy gargalhou, irônico, fechou os olhos e pendeu a cabeça para trás, ignorando a bola e deixando-a bater no piso fazendo barulho. Grover colocou uma das mãos na cintura e fez uma cara de peixe morto para o outro.

- Estou falando sério!

Percy foi parando de rir aos poucos, porém o olhar de Grover continua fixado em sua direção, ele ansiava por uma resposta sincera dos lábios do amigo.

- Eu também estou, Grover. Eu não sinto nada por ela, por isso eu ri da sua pergunta. É indiferente, é sério. Para mim, a Annabeth é apenas uma garota comum.

- E o que justifica o seu estresse repentino na sala de jantar aquele dia na minha casa? – as sobrancelhas de Grover arquearam na direção do rapaz – O que interessa a você se ela realmente está ficando com o Harry?

Percy abriu a boca várias vezes para responder, mas era óbvio que não tinha resposta. Então achou simplesmente melhor virar os ombros, dar as costas.

- É sério, cara. É sério mesmo! – ele abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – A Annabeth é só uma colega, uma amiga nova, diferente. Nada além disso. Ou você está se apaixonando por ela?

- A pergunta não é retórica. É direta e a resposta é bem simples – repetiu Grover.

- Sério, não insiste nisso! – Percy pegou a bola que estava no chão e arremessou novamente na tabela, não entrou. Por mais concentrado que ele estivesse dessa vez. E Grover percebeu.

- Isso te deixa tenso, não é mesmo? – Grover o olhou de lado, a camiseta dando uma ondulada no ar enquanto pulava novamente para fazer outro arremesso – Tudo bem, eu acho que já sei qual é a resposta.

- Não me faça rir, Grover. É uma piada você estar me perguntando isso – disse Percy o olhando e rindo com a bola nas mãos.

De longe, um garoto loiro estava sentado ao lado de outro garoto também loiro. Os dois eram fortes, altos, bonitos. Até que o mais experiente olhou para o menor e disse.

- Esses dois são os melhores jogadores do time da escola. Provavelmente são dois babacas e nós vamos conseguir derrotá-los. Veja bem, o de lá nem consegue colocar a bola dentro do aro. Que palhaço! – riu Luke cutucando o amigo, e ele riu de volta.

- Isso será mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança! – riu.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Elas estavam participando de um _brunch _no hotel próximo a casa de Annabeth, era de um amigo de negócios de Atena, o seu sobrenome era Bass, era um senhor alto, calvo, olhos claros, tinha um filho bonitinho apesar de muito metido que estudava em um dos colégios mais caros de Nova York. Annabeth não fazia nenhum um pingo de questão de conhecê-lo, Atena menos ainda sabendo de sua fama.

- Você não pode continuar assim – disse Annabeth tomando um pouco de suco sentada em uma mesa com outros lugares, os outros seis estavam vazios, Atena tinha ido conversar com alguns amigos de negócios.

O lugar era maravilhoso, só as pessoas mais ricas de Nova York estavam ali, tudo por causa dos negócios. Todos usavam roupas caras, de marca, estavam bem vestidos, bonitos, cheios de plásticas, botox e afins. O cheiro de dinheiro estava no ar.

- Eu odeio terminar namoros – disse Hermione que tinha considero um término com Vítor Krum por não estar atendendo ao seu celular – Faz algumas semanas que estou morando em Nova York e ele ainda nem me ligou!

Até mesmo Hermione, que inicialmente chegara em Nova York como uma garota simples, com roupas mais delicadas, agora estava bem mais vestida com as roupas de Annabeth. Ela parecia bastante confusa em relação ao seu relacionamento, era por isso que andava cabisbaixa nos últimos dias. Porém, havia Rony, o garoto que era cavalheiro, tímido, fofo, brincalhão. O sonho de consumo de qualquer outra garota (ou de alguns garotos, vai saber!). Hermione sentia-se confortável, protegida ao lado dele. Mas não podia confundir as coisas, talvez Rony só estivesse sendo gentil, amigo, carinhoso e sem segundas intenções e ela não queria se magoar, não queria confundir as coisas. Além do mais, ela era apaixonada por Vítor. Ela perdera a virgindade com ele dois meses antes de viajar para Nova York como prova de seu grande amor pelo jogador famoso de basquete da Bulgária. Era insanamente apaixonada por ele, diga-se de passagem. E seu coração estava sofrendo mais do que nunca com essa separação, com essa indiferença.

- Ao pisar em Nova York, algumas coisas ficaram no passado – tentou convencê-la, Annabeth – Algumas coisas só serão resolvidas quando você voltar para lá, no final desse ano!

Hermione terminou de engolir um pedaço de bolinho com o garfo e olhou para Annabeth como se o final do ano fosse muito tempo.

- Eu estive pensando... – ia dizendo, mas Annabeth foi mais rápida e a cortou.

- E tem o Rony, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai acabar cedendo. Eu vejo quando eu falo dele, os seus olhos já começam a brilhar. É inevitável se apaixonar por outra pessoa, Hermione – Annabeth parou para dar um suspiro enquanto encarava os olhos fugitivos da colega de quarto – Na vida, nós nos apaixonamos, não importa quando, como ou onde. Mas esse mistério acontece, e nós nos apaixonamos!

- Eu sei... – gemeu ela brincando com um pedaço de queijo italiano no prato – E por isso, eu estive pensando em voltar para a Inglaterra o quanto antes.

Os olhos de Annabeth se arregalaram em sua direção, assustada, surpresa.

- Como assim? Hermione... Você não pode abandonar os seus estudos para ir atrás de um boboca como esse seu ex... Ou atual, sei lá, namorado. Você precisa se animar, seguir em frente. E se você voltar e ele não estiver mais esperando por você? Vai ficar lá? Se lamentando?

- Eu sinto que o Vítor ainda me ama, Anna. Eu sinto isso, ele não pode ter me esquecido do dia para a noite. Ele não pode ter me esquecido assim, tão facilmente – os olhos de Hermione caíram tristes no prato – Ele me disse as palavras mais doces do mundo antes de viajar. Ele... Ele foi tão carinhoso comigo o tempo todo. Ele até mesmo me deu uma carta segundos antes de entrar no avião declarando todo o seu amor por mim. Ele me beijou, ele chorou, olhou nos meus olhos e disse com toda a clareza do mundo "Eu vou te amar para sempre, Hermione" – os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, aos poucos, se ela continuasse lembrando da situação, ia chorar ali mesmo.

Annabeth segurou uma das mãos de Hermione.

- Vamos esquecer isso por um instante, ok? Nós vamos ir à Festa de Inauguração hoje, vamos nos divertir muito, beber, dançar. E vamos esquecer todo o passado, promete?

Hermione concordou que sim com a cabeça enquanto passava os dedos nos cantos dos olhos para tirar o excesso de água acumulada.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

- Eu estive fuçando nas coisas dela – disse Thalia com um papel nas mãos, era um envelope para falar a verdade – Ela deixou a mochila ao lado da mochila daquela idiotazinha da Inglaterra. E eu encontrei uma carta nas coisas da Annabeth!

Clarice bateu palmas, animada. Bianca também, as duas pularam em sua cama cheia de molas e ficaram empolgadas para saberem o conteúdo da carta.

- A Annabeth deixou um namorado para trás, um tal de Vítor Krum, pelo que me consta na carta, eles eram muito apaixonados e namorava há anos – Thalia riu alto – Aposto que ninguém sabe disso. E eles perderam a virgindade antes dela se mudar para Nova York, pelo que me consta, foi um meio dela provar o quanto o amava – ela bateu palmas, excitada com a notícia – Percy vai adorar saber disso!

- Você vai mesmo contar ao Percy sobre isso? Mas, Thalia, isso é muito pessoal, isso é coisa íntima, ninguém ia gostar de ficar sabendo dos seus segredos, etc.

- Eu não vou contar ao Percy, meu bem – disse Thalia agitando o envelope no ar – Eu vou contar só para a escola inteira.

As duas franziram as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Clarice preocupada com a atitude que ela fosse tomar.

Thalia riu, saltou da cama com um pulo e sorriu para as duas.

- Vejo vocês na Festa – deu uma piscadela e saiu correndo.

Clarice e Bianca se olharam preocupadas.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Era à noite, as estrelas piscavam no céu de segundo em segundo, as nuvens estavam apenas no horizonte indicando que não ia chover pelas próximas horas. O frescor dos ventos brincava de congelar as pessoas que passeassem pelas ruas de Nova York sem roupas.

Ele, Harry, estava com o cabelo todo penteado, arrumado para os lados, molhados de gel, com os olhos verdes brilhando mais do que nunca, brilhando por esperança. Ele estava usando smoking, com uma temperatura razoavelmente quente dentro do carro, segurava o volante com firmeza.

Rony também estava muito elegante com a gravata preta de borboleta, sendo no banco de trás, esperando pelo seu par, Hermione. Os dois estavam com os celulares nas mãos, enlouquecidos pela demora das garotas.

Até que o portão do prédio se abriu... E elas vieram descendo as escadas, o que fez os corações saltarem ainda mais dentro do carro.

Só era possível ver os seus rostos, o resto estava coberto com um sobretudo preto por causa do frio. O rosto de Annabeth estava todo branco, com sombras azuis para combinar com a cor de seus olhos, o seu cabelo estava todo em volta de um coque, era possível ver o colar pendurado em seu pescoço mas que sumia no sobretudo preto. Os cabelos de Hermione também estavam presos mas os cachos bem feitos caiam perfeitos na altura de seus ombros. Tão linda quanto à sua "meia-irmã" ao lado. Elas entraram no carro, sorrindo, iluminando ainda mais o ambiente.

- Você está linda! – praticamente babou Harry em cima dela.

- Você está perfeita! – disse Rony com os olhos em Hermione no banco de trás.

Elas deram risadinhas tímidas.

- Desculpe o atraso – disse Annabeth se acomodando no banco da frente – Eu tive que improvisar algumas coisas de última hora.

- Valeu a pena esperar cada segundo – disse Harry enquanto dava partida no carro – Então, como está?

- Calor aqui dentro – comentou Hermione rapidamente – Viemos com esse sobretudo com medo de passar frio, mas aqui está mesmo calor. Estamos com os nossos vestidos por baixo – disse rapidamente, mas era óbvio que eles sabiam disso, mesmo que não soubessem, elas estavam maravilhosas daquela forma. Elas estavam fazendo uma pouco de suspense com as suas roupas.

Eles foram ouvindo as músicas que estavam tocando no rádio, cantando, batendo palmas, rindo bastante, os quatros.

- Chegamos! – disse Harry ao passar na frente de um lugar muito bem iluminado, cheio de pessoas na frente, algumas fumando, outras se beijando, outras chegando, mas nenhuma saindo para ir embora. Isso porque a festa devia estar bombando do lado de dentro.

E estava mesmo. Depois de estacionarem o carro, ao saírem, elas escutaram a música da _Lady Gaga tocar: Paparazzi_. **/watch?v=qMLjA4DSZJE**

Enquanto as garotas passavam na entrada, os garotos entortavam os pescoços em suas direções, alguns ganharam beliscões de suas namoradas, outros ganharam tapas, outros começaram a discutir ali mesmo.

Annabeth entrou ao lado de Hermione, seguidas por Harry e Rony, respectivamente. Havia uma mulher colhendo os tickets na parte da frente, as luzes se cruzavam no ar, indo de um lado para o outro, e a música bombava ainda mais lá dentro. Do alto da escadaria era possível ver muitos braços no ar, pessoas dançando, bebendo, conversando. A festa estava perfeita!

"Bem Vindo Calouros e Calouras" tinha uma faixa enorme em cima do palco, em cima do DJ que mexia em seus aparelhos com os dedos e por vezes fazia gestos com as mãos para cima.

- Está bombando! – disse Annabeth perdida nos próprios pensamento, os seus olhos automaticamente tentavam buscar algum rosto familiar. Um em especial.

- Você não vai tirar o casaco? – perguntou Harry sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Ah, é verdade. Está bem quente aqui dentro – disse ela sorrindo e desabotoando os botões pretos, assim que o casaco escorregou pelos seus braços, Harry ajudou-a a tirá-lo, e ficou ainda mais hipnotizado.

Era um vestido roxo-escuro, aperto na cintura, apertado nos seios e as pernas ficam para fora com algumas camadas cortadas desproporcionalmente (**nota do autor:** a foto do vestido da Annabeth pode ser vista no perfil do autor dessa história). O seu salto alto a deixava na altura de Harry, estava deslumbrante.

Hermione já estava entregando o seu casaco para a balconista, o seu vestido cor-de-rosa também produzia efeitos enlouquecidos em Rony. Annabeth riu ao vê-lo, sem jeito. Eles trocaram um olhar rápido e Rony tratou de disfarçar, coçando a cabeça. Harry e Anna riram, Hermione não entendeu.

Após entregar o sobretudo preto para a balconista, eles desceram as escadas de mármore em caracol caindo diretamente na pista de dança, ao lado da escada, em um canto mais para o fundo tinha um balcão enorme cheio de bebidas, pessoas fazendo drinks. Jogando garrafas coloridas no alto, fazendo manobras, etc.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry no ouvido de Annabeth.

- Não, agora não, obrigada.

- Vou pegar uma caipirinha e já volto – disse ele. Ela assentiu, Rony também foi com o Harry até o balcão, as garotas se aproximara para cochichar.

- Ele está caidinho por você! – disse Hermione rapidamente para ela.

- Acho que você está falando isso mais para si mesma do que para mim – riu Annabeth – Rony não tirou os olhos de você um minuto!

As duas estavam conversando bem íntimas e rindo bastante. Annabeth ficou feliz em ver Hermione mais animada depois do que vinha passando ultimamente a respeito do Vítor. Nesse meio tempo em que os rapazes saíram, Grover se aproximou das duas.

- Meu Deus, gatas, sozinhas e solteiras. Como assim? – ele deu um beijo em cada uma delas.

- Oi Grover – disse Hermione o beijando no rosto – Como está? Veio sozinho?

- Pois é, cadê o seu par? – perguntou Annabeth o olhando.

- Eu vim com Rachel, da outra turma. Rachel Elizabeth Dare – e apontou com o pescoço para um grupinho de garotas que estavam bebendo, rindo, conversando – Ele está com as amigas agora. Não é do tipo que é muito legal, vocês são muito mais! – e passou a mão na cintura de Hermione.

Ela se desvencilhou o mais depressa possível, rindo.

- Eu estou acompanhada, Grover. Muito obrigada! – ela riu.

- Quem é o banana que deixou você aqui assim? Sozinha?

Harry e Rony se aproximaram trazendo bebidas, atrás de Grover, não muito mais alto do que ele, mas bem mais fortes e musculosos por causa dos jogos de basquete. Um dia Grover chegaria lá.

- Nós – disse Rony o olhando com indiferença.

- Opa! Estava brincando! – disse Grover saltando para o lado o mais depressa possível – Olha, vou conversar com o Percy, volto já! – disse Grover passando entre as duas garotas em suas costas e correndo na direção de alguém.

Então, como se dessem um estralo na mente de Annabeth, ela se situou. Estava procurando por Percy Jackson desde o começo da festa e seus olhos rapidamente o focalizaram ao ver Grover correndo na direção dele. Percy estava de perfil com as mãos na cintura de Thalia, dando um beijo caloroso nela, o que fez o estômago de Annabeth revirar. Eles estavam juntos assim? Grudados? Melosos? Eca! E para piorar, Thalia estava incrivelmente linda naquele vestido vermelho, decotado na frente até o umbigo. Era provocante, sensual e charmoso.

- Bebida? – ofereceu Harry para ela.

- Antes que eu vomite, sim! – Annabeth virou praticamente meio copo de uma só vez, Harry espantou-se com a agilidade em que ela bebia. Hermione apenas tomou um gole da de Rony por educação.

- Vamos dançar? – disse Harry segurando na mão de Annabeth.

- Claro. Até o chão! – e riu alto, fazendo-se de alterada por causa da bebida. Mas era óbvio que não estava, não por enquanto.

De mãos dadas, Harry e Annabeth se afastaram de Rony e Hermione, indo dançar bem longe dos olhares de Percy e Thalia que agora estavam voltados para eles.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Harry e Annabeth passaram um bom tempo conversando, bebendo e dançando na pista, conheceram várias músicas novas, diferentes, badaladas. E começou a tocar Poker Face – Lady Gaga: **/watch?v=v1hBPzPGrUA**

- Do bafão essa festa, não é? – perguntou Annabeth enquanto dançava de um lado e de outro na pista.

- Mesmo – disse Harry a olhando em seus olhos, ele já havia tentado beijá-la duas vezes na festa, ela sentiu-se que queria ser beijada, mas não podia se entregar facilmente para ele. Ela gostava de ser difícil, até mesmo porque era. Ela gostava de Harry e não queria estragar a amizade apesar dos apesar – Escuta – ele se aproximou de seu ouvido – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Volto já, ok?

- Certo. Eu não sairei daqui – disse ela piscando para ele. Ele a beijou na testa e saiu. Annabeth sabia que ele ia demorar levando em consideração a enorme fila que estava no banheiro.

Ao virar as costas, Annabeth continuou a dançar mesmo que sozinha, de um lado para o outro, só que meio tímida por estar sozinha sendo que em volta todas as outras pessoas estavam acompanhadas.

Nesse meio tempo, o rosto familiar de Percy apareceu, os seus olhos estavam tristes, como se alguma coisa estivesse faltando. Ele deu um beijo no rosto de Annabeth que parou de dançar assim que o viu.

- Oi – disse ele meio tímido – Você tem... Tem me evitado! – disse ele meio gaguejando.

- Você estava meio ocupado com a Thalia, eu não queria atrapalhar – disse ela se referindo ao beijo. Era incrível a sensação que Percy a causava, suas pernas bambeavam, seu coração batia em um ritmo mais lento, sua respiração ficava pesada.

Ele parou, pensando em alguma coisa, também estava com dificuldade em respirar.

- Escuta, eu preciso conversar com você. E é muito sério dessa vez!

Os olhos dela se arregalaram na direção dele.

- Do que se trata?

- Dos meus... Meus sentimentos – disse ele a olhando – Você está incrivelmente linda essa noite, Annabeth! – ele disse baixinho, ela sentiu perder o chão por alguns segundos, queria gritar de volta que ele também estava lindo de smoking, queria dizer que também estava gostando dele, que queria avançar as coisas. Mas não podia, não podia porque ele namorava.

- Você namora, Percy... – ela colocou a mão em seu peito, afastando-o – E eu estou acompanhada. Com licença! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando entre as pessoas, sabe-se lá para onde indo.

Percy correu em sua direção, puxando-a pelo braço, os seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, foi quando Annabeth percebeu que nunca estivera tão perto de realizar seu sonho como estava agora: estavam perto demais a ponto de quase estarem se beijando. Ela puxou o braço de volta por causa de uma voz que insistia em gritar em sua cabeça que ele estava apaixonado por Thalia.

- Esquece, Percy, esquece mesmo. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Nós, isso nunca vai acontecer mesmo! – ela olhou por cima do ombro dele esperando que Harry voltasse logo para que resistisse à tentação de beijá-lo.

Uma mão agarrou a sua cintura, beijando-a na bochecha por trás, ela olhou assustada e viu que Harry estava de volta com uma expressão nada animadora na direção de Percy. Eles se fuzilaram por alguns segundos que pareceram horas.

- Voltei – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela – Esse babaca está te enchendo?

- Não, ele já está indo embora – disse Annabeth com uma dor muito forte no peito ao dizer isso. Olhou-o – Até mais, Percy, não temos mais nada para conversar! – Annabeth entrelaçou as mãos nas de Harry como se fossem namorados de fato. Percy olhou para os dois de mãos dadas, cabisbaixo, porém não saiu do lugar.

Thalia veio saltitando em sua direção, contente, risonha e animada, beijou-o de leve nos lábios mas ao ver Annabeth em sua frente, a sua expressão de felicidade se transformou em velórica.

- Você por aqui... Olha, se não foi o vestido que eu sugeri!

- Obrigada, sempre simpática – disse Annabeth irônica ainda com muita raiva de última briga que elas tiveram no meio da sala de aula no dia anterior.

- Anna... – disse Harry bem baixinho.

- Oi – disse ela virando-se na direção de Harry.

E o momento aconteceu. Harry, de surpresa, beijou-a. Ele fixou os seus lábios duros nos de Annabeth por vários segundos seguidos. Ele achou que fosse tomar um soco, ela fosse chutar, fosse empurrá-lo mas isso não aconteceu. Ela ficou estática nos primeiros minutos, provavelmente pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa, já que Percy estava ao seu lado com a namorada. Percy e Thalia... Ao pensar nisso, ela o beijou de volta, com mais avidez, abrindo espaço entre os lábios e deixando a língua macia passar de um lado para o outro. Eles estavam se beijando de verdade: Harry e Annabeth. Era o que ele mais queria a noite inteira e agora estava conseguindo. Ele conseguiu!

Percy ficou atônito por alguns segundos, encarando os dois com uma cara de desgosto. Thalia entendeu muito bem o significado da cara dele olhando para Harry e Annabeth se beijando em sua frente. As mãos de Annabeth passaram da cintura pelas costas de Harry, o que deixou ainda mais furioso.

- Vamos, Thalia! – ele a puxou pelas mãos com força para longe. Ela o seguiu, animada, sabendo que fariam sexo animal essa noite.

- Ui, delícia. Vamos! – gritava desesperada indo atrás dele.

Depois de um tempo, Annabeth se afastou do beijo, olhando-o no rosto, os olhos de Harry estavam fechados, a boca entreaberta, com uma expressão de puro prazer. Ela sentiu-se arrepiada ao vê-lo daquela forma, todo carinhoso, fofo, beijando-a.

- Por que você fez isso, seu louco? – perguntou Annabeth rindo.

- Porque eu não agüentava mais ficar um segundo dessa noite sem te tocar, Annabeth. Eu estou gostando mesmo de você e há tempos eu queria estar assim com você! – ele passou as mãos nos braços descobertos dela.

- Eu também gosto de você – acrescentou ela desviando o olhar para baixo – Só que... A minha vida está meio bagunçada, as coisas estão um pouco confusas e...

- Shh – disse ele colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela – Não fale, não estrague o momento, está perfeito para mim. É um sonho se realizando...

Ela compreendeu e o olhou. Então, ele lentamente se aproximou para beijá-la novamente. E, mais uma vez, Annabeth cedeu e logo o beijou de volta.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Depois de muitos abraços, beijos e cochichos nos ouvidos, Harry e Annabeth estavam sentados próximos à saída, ela ligou no celular de Hermione mas se lembrou de que a garota deixara o celular em casa, em cima da escrivaninha, porque o vestido não tinha lugar para levá-lo e ela não queria andar com bolsa durante a festa. Diga-se de passagem, Hermione não costumava andar com o celular em Nova York, exceto quando esperava ligações do Vítor. Enfim, Annabeth estava apenas ficando os últimos segundos na festa, admirando todo aquele clima, aquelas luzes, as bebidas, o ar, a paisagem no geral. Era diferente das festas que costumava freqüentar em Los Angeles. A mão de Harry afagava a sua em seu colo, os dois trocavam risadinhas tímidas agora não como mais amigos, mas como "enrolados".

- Vou pegar o seu casaco no balcão – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela dando um beijo de leve ao lado do lóbulo de sua orelha.

Assim que ele se levantou, Annabeth passou a mão no rosto apenas por hábito, por falta do que fazer. Encostou a cabeça na poltrona e ficou pensando em como a sua noite estava sendo boa. Boa em alguns sentidos, porque constantemente alguma coisa a lembrava que ela não era apaixonada por Harry.

- Divertido, não? – perguntou a voz familiar de Percy ao seu lado. Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona, Annabeth abriu os olhos e deu um suspiro, cansada.

- Chega de brincar de jogos, Percy. O que você tiver de falar para mim, apenas fale, não fique mais beijando ninguém na minha frente, acariciando outras pessoas, porque eu estou cansada disso. Cansada!

- Escuta, eu preciso te contar toda a verdade. Tudo o que eu sinto por você e eu não me sentiria bem se fossemos dormir assim, sem conversar – disse ele com sinceridade nos olhos dela – Eu gosto de você, Annabeth. E eu queria ter uma oportunidade de conversar com você a sós.

- Percy, eu estou com o Harry agora. Eu sinto muito mas é meio tarde para voltar atrás, para corrermos atrás de uma coisa que em que perdemos. E você está com Thalia. Tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito felizes – Annabeth se levantou cronometrando que Harry estaria voltando a qualquer momento – Não me procure mais, por favor!

- Essa noite eu estarei na quadra do Central Park, Annabeth. Apenas para dizer tudo o que eu sinto por você e estaria disposto a fazer para te conquistar. Se realmente estiver curiosa, querendo saber, esteja lá.

- Não perca seu tempo – disse Annabeth com sinceridade – Eu estou indo para casa. Com o Harry! – acrescentou querendo colocar um ponto final naquela conversa.

Annabeth havia decidido que ia dar uma chance de ser feliz com Harry, porque ele a tratava bem, com carinho, respeito, amor de verdade. Percy, por mais que seu coração insistisse, não era assim com ela. E talvez nunca seria porque ela não ia dar oportunidade disso acontecer.

- Eu vou estar. Eu prometo! – disse Percy olhando em seus olhos – E se você não aparecer, eu nunca mais vou tocar nesse assunto. Eu juro que não... Eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu no dia seguinte, e nós vamos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas!

E como era previsto, Harry apareceu trazendo o sobretudo preto de Annabeth nas mãos, ele ficou chocado em ver o atrevimento de Percy, estava ali de volta, dando em cima dela na maior cara de pau.

- Com licença, essa noite eu farei tudo o que estiver com vontade de fazer! – ele jogou o sobretudo na direção de Annabeth que pegou no ar a peça de roupa e antes que ela pudesse impedir, ele enfiou um soco no meio da cara de Percy, derrubando-o para trás. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu do sofá em direção ao chão.

- HARRY! – gritou Annabeth indo em sua direção segurá-lo, foi quando ela percebeu que Percy estava sangrando no rosto – Olha o que você fez!

Annabeth largou o braço de Harry e caiu de joelho ao lado de Percy, ele estava piscando os olhos várias vezes para ver se estava realmente acordado.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Annabeth com carinho.

- Na verdade, não. Acho que desmaiei por alguns segundos – ele passou a mão no rosto.

- Você está sangrando. Eu vou levar você até o banheiro! – disse Annabeth ajudando-o a ficar de pé – E você, Harry, pode ir embora. Outra hora a gente conversa.

- Annabeth, eu não acredito que você está do lado dele...

Nessa confusão toda, Thalia se aproximou saltitante, ficou preocupada ao ver o seu namorado jogado no chão, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Annabeth e colocou a mão no rosto dele, gritando por seu nome.

- Vai embora, Harry! – disse ela furiosa – Eu não quero mais falar com você por hoje, ok?

- Eu sei cuidar do meu namorado – disse Thalia ajudando Percy a ficar em pé.

- Vai embora, Annabeth. Eu não quero falar com você – disse Percy virando as costas e saindo com Thalia. Os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

Ela encarou Harry por alguns momentos, com o peito subindo e descendo, pesado, cheio de raiva.

- Você viu o que você fez? Precisava mesmo fazer aquilo? Idiota! – Annabeth o empurrou com força para trás e saiu correndo. Ele começou a correr em sua direção, querendo falar com ela, porém ela pegou um táxi o quanto antes e se mandou para sua casa.

- Para o Central Park, por favor! – disse ela para o taxista.

Ela estava frustrada e por isso chorava. No final das contas, tudo tinha terminado conforme ela não queria.

E no táxi começou a tocar: _Look After You – The Fray_ **/watch?v=1iYOOuJLuaY**

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Percy estava sentado na sarjeta da rua, naquele frio, afastado de todos, sozinho, segurando uma bolsa de gelo no rosto. Thalia se aproximou, passou a mão no vestido azul, sentou-se em cima dele, ao lado de Percy, olhando o seu perfil.

- Vai ficar inchado – comentou ela por comentar, não querendo que ficassem em silêncio, ainda mais levando em consideração em como as coisas estavam entre eles – Você está ok?

- Na verdade não – disse ele com a cabeça baixa, já não saia mais sangue porém um pedaço de seu olho direito estava ficando meio roxo – E pior do que isso, Thalia, nós não estamos ok. Você sabe!

Ela o olhou, os seus olhos ficaram mais tristes ainda.

- Você não devia ter vindo até aqui, comigo. Devia ter ficado na festa.

- Eu queria consolar você – disse ela passando a mão em seu braço – Você não precisa fazer isso, Percy. Nós podemos lutar para dar certo.

- E já o fizemos – disse ele baixinho, cortando-a – E eu estou cansado de tentar fazer isso dar certo. Muito cansado! – frisou – E agora isso, essas brigas, essa...

- Essa garota! – disse Thalia sacando – Eu sei que você está gostando dela. Foi assim comigo, você se apaixonou assim por mim também.

Percy ficou em silêncio, não concordou mas também não negou, o que a deixou ainda mais triste, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar ali mesmo. Ela ia chorar.

- Essa é a verdade e você sabe, Thalia – disse ele a olhando nos olhos – Não adianta mais ficar escondendo isso de ninguém. Eu quero isso, eu quero lutar por Annabeth Chase!

Thalia começou a chorar, sentindo todos os seus sonhos e planos para o futuro desmoronarem ali mesmo. Ela amava Percy Jackson, ela o tratava com muito respeito, achou que fosse se casar com ele, afinal de contas, estavam juntos havia muito tempo. E... Ela o amava incondicionalmente. Não podia deixar as coisas acabarem assim, os planos, a sua vida. Tudo.

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida, Percy – confessou ela, derrotada, destruída por dentro, podre – Mas não posso continuar mantendo você presa a mim. Se você não gosta, se você não quer e está disposto a lutar por outra. Eu não posso fazer nada... Eu só posso dizer o quanto eu te amo, só isso!

- Você está aceitando a situação? – perguntou ele incrédulo, sempre achou que ela fosse fazer o oposto, dar chiliques, gritar, brigar. Mas ela estava abrindo mão dele facilmente – É isso mesmo?

- Não, não é isso. Eu vou deixar você quebrar a cabeça, lutar por Annabeth, porque sei que no final das contas, você vai voltar para mim, você vai ser meu de volta. Porque almas gêmeas ficam juntas no final de toda a história – ela o olhou com carinho, chorando – Você vai voar, voar para bem longe, mas vai voltar para mim algum dia.

- Thalia... – ele queria dizer que acabou. Que não estava mais gostando dela como gostava antes. Porém calou-se rapidamente – Obrigado!

Ela começou a soluçar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Ele a beijou na testa, abraçou-a de lado. Podemos ver duas pessoas abraçadas no frio da noite, sentados na sarjeta de uma calçada.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Como Jota Quest compôs: "voe por todo o mar e volte aqui... Para o meu peito". Será essa a situação que alguns casais vivem no dia-a-dia? Será que é preciso mesmo se afastar? Ficar um tempo sem se ver, sentir a falta para descobrir que eles se gostam? Às vezes sim, às vezes é preciso perder para dar valor. Em alguns casos, ficar sozinho, terminar é sinônimo de descobrir e se apaixonar ainda mais pelo outro. Em alguns casos... Nem sempre! _

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Percy estava sentado na quadra, ele tinha dito para Annabeth que estaria ali na quadra do Central Park, esperando para se declarar. Ele deixou bem claro que só tentaria uma vez, nada mais do que isso.

- Oi Percy – disse uma voz fria, vindo de longe.

Ele virou o pescoço assustado. Annabeth estava parada em sua frente, com o sobretudo nas mãos, ainda tão linda quanto na Festa. Estava maravilhosa, para ser sincero, deslumbrante.

- Oi Anna... Beth! – conseguiu murmurar um pouco sem fôlego.

O toque-toque do sapato dela veio se aproximando, os holofotes da quadra a iluminavam deixando o seu rosto ainda mais angelical. O seu coração começou a bater forte.

- Eu também gosto de você, Percy. E eu quero ficar com você! – e o seu coração começou a bater mais forte ainda, como um tambor. Ele ficou com medo de que estivesse ecoando pelo resto do parque, ainda mais naquele silêncio tenebroso.

Ele piscou os olhos mais uma vez, com firmeza. E os abriu. Silêncio, escuro, as luzes continuavam iluminado a quadra, porém no lugar de Annabeth não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo ela. Onde ela estava, afinal de contas? O seu coração ainda batia forte como se fosse saltar pela boca.

Ao longe, ele viu Annabeth, tão longe que era impossível dela ter saído correndo da quadra e ter chegado lá em segundos. Ela estava saindo do portão da casa dela, bem na frente, Harry havia estacionado o carro. Eles estavam discutindo como um casal. Como um verdadeiro casal. E isso enojou Percy. Isso destruiu todas as suas esperanças de uma só vez. Cruelmente, com força, com ódio. Eles estavam subindo juntos e de mãos dadas, o que tudo indicavam que tinham feito as pazes.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Alguma vez já olhou para o céu viu uma estrela cadente? Piscou os olhos e notou que ela havia sumido? É uma sensação incrível de como aquilo realmente tivesse existido, ainda assim fazemos um pedido, desejamos alguma coisa para sempre. Com todo o coração. Algumas, ficam só nos sonhos mesmo, porque não temos capacidade, força de vontade de realizar. Devemos lutar pelos nossos sonhos e desejos antes que seja tarde demais! _

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

O celular de Hermione está vibrando em cima da escrivaninha. No centro da tela, estão piscando as seguintes palavras: Vítor ligando.

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Rony e Hermione estão rindo, de mãos dadas. Até que ele lentamente se aproxima, os dois ficam em silêncio. E ele a beija. Pouco a pouco, ela vai se entregando, as suas mãos vão deslizando pelos cabelos ruivos dele. E o primeiro beijo de verdade começa a acontecer...

21 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Annabeth ao entrar no quarto, acendeu a luz, percebeu que a janela estava aberta e foi fechá-la para evitar o frio. Assim que o fez, viu a luz da quadra de basquete ainda acesa. Do seu quarto ela conseguia ver um pedaço da quadra, a outra parte as árvores tampavam com seus galhos verdes.

E o seu coração paralisou por um instante. Ela viu um garoto por lá, Percy Jackson estava sentado na mesa feita como arquibancada. Ele estava olhando em sua direção, na direção de seu quarto, de seus olhos.

As palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente:

"_- Essa noite eu estarei na quadra do Central Park, Annabeth. Apenas para dizer tudo o que eu sinto por você e estaria disposto a fazer para te conquistar. Se realmente estiver curiosa, querendo saber, esteja lá."_

O seu coração batia forte, muito forte. Ela cogitou em descer e ir falar com ele, por um instante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a voz de Harry entrando em seu quarto, distraindo-a de seus pensamentos.

- Não, nada – disse ela fechando a janela de vidro rapidamente, em seguida, abaixou a cortina. Apesar disso, era possível ver a luz acesa do outro lado da rua.

Percy ainda encarava a janela.

Harry se aproximou, colocou as mãos na cintura de Annabeth.

- Estou feliz que estejamos bem – disse ele baixinho no ouvido dela – Sua mãe está em casa?

- Viajando a negócios! – disse ela indo fechar a porta. Ela parou, com a mão na maçaneta em dúvida. E se lembrou que Percy e Thalia se beijando, várias outras cenas. Então, Annabeth trancou a porta por precaução – Harry... – sussurrou ela.

Ele se aproximou, interpretando tudo. Ela continuou parada, com os braços colados no corpo, ele a beijou com intensidade.

- Essa noite você pode dormir aqui?

Ele parou de beijá-la no rosto, encarou-a por instante.

- É claro que posso, Anna – e a beijou mais uma vez.

Annabeth colocou a mão no interruptor mas não chegou a apagar a luz. Pensou e apagou de vez, deixando o quarto somente na penumbra.

Percy deu as costas para a janela.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Gostaram??? Porque eu amei as reviews, obrigadão por todas. As músicas foram boas? Lady de Gaga? The Fray? Gostaram? Quero saberrr! Como lidar com a situação??? Eu estou AMANDO escrever HarryAnnabeth e estou seriamente preocupado se isso está influenciando na fanfic, porque eu queria que fosse PercyAnnabeth (aliás, vai SER!!!) vou tentar focar menos e transformar o Harry em carrasco, ok? AHAUHAUHA, vamos equilibrar essa relação. _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Os bafões só estão começando. É óbvio que a Thalia vai ferrar com a vida da Annabeth, isso é óbviooo demais. E veremos em breve. Bom, o barraco está armado. Espero que estejam gostando. XD_

_Respondendo as perguntas: _

**Thalia e Luke??? – by Cah Bigaiski**

_R) Na verdade... Tenho planos para Thalia com outra pessoa que já foi citada na história. Vocês verão no próximo capítulo que eles vão estar até mais "juntinhos". Acho que essa pessoa e a Thalia vão se dar muito bem. Mas não é o Luke, sinto muito! Mas seria uma boa também... Quem sabe na próxima temporada acabe rolando! _

**Qual é a do Luke na história? – by Anthony**

_R) Eu tenho muitos planos para o Luke, muitos mesmo. No começo ele vai ser todo o malvado, cruel, mas aos poucos ele vai mudando (inverso do livro original Percy Jackson), eu tenho planos para fazer um personagem gay, até pensei no Luke, mas acho que está fora de cogitação, talvez o Grover ou o Rony, ou quem sabe alguma garota, não sei... Preciso pensar bem antes de colocar isso. Mas a minha primeira opção sempre foi o Luke, hahuauhauha! _

**Misturar Percy Jackson com Harry Potter e Crepúsculo? – by Ann.**

_R) Ahn… Sim, menos Crepúsculo. Crepúsculo foi apenas para citar, falta de personagens para colocar. Se na verdade você reparar as indiretas, tem até Gossip Girl na minha história, o tal do Chuck Bass. Algumas indiretas ficam no ar, mas isso não importa muiiiito para história. Somente Percy Jackson e Harry Potter, acho que só. Essas duas histórias sim eu misturo! _

_- Agradeço todassss as reviews, obrigadão, continuem enviando, leio uma por uma e respondo todas as perguntas assim que possível. Até o próximo e bom final de semana (curtam bem o friozinho!). _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **A carta da Hermione volta à tona, mas Thalia acha que Annabeth é a namorada do Vítor.

**BOATOS PARA O LONGO DA SÉRIE: **Teremos um personagem homossexual e uma personagem que ficará grávida ainda nessa temporada. Personagens que** já **foram citados! Porém, BOATOS são boatos. Não sei quem contou, quem inventou, ou sei lá. Só sei que um passarinho verde me contou, HAUHAUHAUHAUHA! Fica a dica, quem quiser me add no twitter, o endereço ainda é o mesmo **/luisdu **beijos e beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5 xx A voz do Coração

**Capítulo 05 – **

**A voz do coração.**

22 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto de supetão e viu Annabeth ainda vestida com o vestido da Festa, Harry deitado ao seu lado, sem o smoking e sem a gravata, porém ainda estava com a camisa branca social toda amarrotada, dormindo abraçado com a namorada. Ela sorriu ao vê-los assim, porém precisava acordá-los.

- Ei, acorda! – disse ela indo cutucar a colega de quarto – A sua mãe está na cozinha, ela antecipou a volta da viagem!

Annabeth acordou assustada, Harry ao seu lado também estava assim, os dois se entreolharam confusos, com os rostos amassados de sono. Hermione sabia que era muito ruim acordar com notícias ruins ou desesperadoras, demora um tempo para gente levar e processar as informações. Por isso, ela resolveu guiá-los me direção à solução mais rápida.

- Harry, você pode ficar um tempo no meu quarto, de lá você sai pela sacada, dá a volta e você estará na sacada da sala. Ok? Está me entendendo? – ele assentiu – Você vai ver uma porta branca, é a porta da saída da frente, você vai sair por lá enquanto nós distrairemos a Sra. Chase na cozinha, tudo bem? Mas tem que ser rápido.

Ele assentiu, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Annabeth, saiu pegando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, pegou os sapatos e disparou pela porta. Hermione o levou até o seu quarto e apontou para a sacada.

- Que loucura! – disse Annabeth aparecendo dez minutos depois no quarto de Hermione com os cabelos penteados, vestindo uma roupa mais leve do que aquele vestido pesado da festa.

- Pois é.

- E cadê o Rony?

- Nós beijamos – disse Hermione com um sorriso preocupado nos lábios – Porém algumas coisas, aconteceram algumas coisas que eu preciso te contar depois – apareceu uma ruga de preocupação no rosto dela, Annabeth queria saber o porquê mas ela foi pega pelo braço e arrastada me direção à cozinha – Sua mãe está esperando você há algum tempo na cozinha, ela trouxe presentes!

- Mas e...

- Eu te conto depois! – disse ela com uma expressão muda.

24 de Fevereiro de 2006.

Percy tinha faltado na segunda-feira, provavelmente porque o seu rosto ainda ficara manchado com o soco dado por Harry na noite de sábado. Falando em Harry, Annabeth e ele tinham assumido o compromisso de dois dias mediante a escola inteira, estavam andando de mãos dadas, trocando beijos e carícias para quem quisesse vê-los. Em contraponto, Rony e Hermione apesar de estarem "ficando", pareciam ser apenas bons amigos pelos corredores.

Porém, esse dia estava diferente, Annabeth podia senti-lo. Primeiramente porque quando esperava pelo professor para sua segunda aula, Percy apareceu na porta da sala de aula. O seu coração parou, ela estava rindo com Hermione sobre alguma coisa, e tudo de repente pareceu parar mesmo, assim como o seu coração. Era óbvio que ela não esperava que ele viesse falar com ela, porém trocaram um olhar longo, triste, demorado. Ele abaixou a cabeça e se dirigiu para o fundo, longe delas, até mesmo de Thalia, e que tudo indicavam que eles tinham terminado o namoro.

- Se algum dia vocês ficarem juntos, vão precisar passar por um psiquiatra – comentou Hermione bem baixinho próximo ao ouvido de Annabeth. Isso pareceu despertá-la de seus devaneios.

- Oi?

- Nada – disse ela rolando os olhos.

Antes que o professor entrasse na sala de aula, a coordenadora do centro acadêmico esportivo apareceu com uma listinha nas mãos, ela encaixou os óculos nos ouvidos, os alunos terminavam de procurar os seus lugares, ela pegou a lista e leu em voz alta.

- A diretoria está chamando Annabeth Chase e Thalia Grace para algumas comunicações de última hora. Favor me acompanharem!

Algumas pessoas ouviram, achando que elas provavelmente iam se envolver em conflitos por culpa de alguma discussão, mas era óbvio que Annabeth sabia mais ou menos do que se tratava, era do resultado de quem seria a Capitã das Líderes de Torcida, afinal de contas, as duas eram as únicas que estavam disputando pela vaga no colégio inteiro.

- Boa sorte – desejou Hermione piscando discretamente.

Annabeth assentiu, as borboletas voando em seu estômago, abaixou a cabeça e saiu atrás da coordenadora sabendo que Thalia provavelmente estava ao seu lado, pensativa.

Em silêncio, as três caminhavam pensativas pelos corredores. Thalia, por mais que o seu interior dissesse que a sua vaga estava garantida, ela não parecia demonstrar, pelo visto ficara um pouco mais humilde com o término de namoro com Percy. Isso a fizera voltar, a focar na vida real um pouco mais. Annabeth sentiu-se culpada por isso estar acontecendo, e o seu sentimento de bondade, deixou-se pensar que se Thalia ganhasse o cargo de Capitã de Líder de Torcida, não se importaria, porque ela precisava mesmo ter alguns momentos de felicidade em sua vida, principalmente agora que parecia tão deprimida.

O corredor que antes era mais curto, pareceu demorar uma eternidade até chegar na sala da diretora, a coordenadora acompanhou-as até a porta, estendeu a mão para que entrassem enquanto segurava a listinha, elas agradeceram e entraram. Annabeth fechou a porta ao passar, Thalia aproveitou para se sentar diante de uma das cadeiras de frente ao diretor. Annabeth cumprimentou-o vendo os seus cabelos compridos até os ombros e sorriu meigamente.

- Bom, as senhoritas estão aqui obviamente porque estão disputando a vaga de Capitã como Líderes de Torcida. Ocorre que a Srta. Chase – ele olhou profundamente para Annabeth – Tinha ganho o cargo como Capitã, porém veio ao nosso conhecimento uma carta – ele mostrou um envelope amarelo nas mãos – Que a senhorita tem colocado algumas cenas românticos até demais para a sua idade, cenas sexuais, eu quero dizer – Annabeth arregalou os olhos sem entender nada, pouco a pouco, ela reconheceu a carta e soube que era de Vítor que havia enviado para Hermione antes dela fazer intercâmbio – E por esse descuido, Srta. Chase, eu sinto muito lhe informar que estamos passando o cargo para a Srta. Thalia Grace.

- O que? Mas essa carta... Essa carta não é minha, senhor diretor! – disse ela com os olhos arregalados, indignada. Ela olhou para Thalia que fazia uma cara de desentendida.

- Temos três testemunhas que viram essa carta cair da sua bolsa durante o intervalo de aulas, Srta. Chase e muito me preocupa pelo andar da carruagem o que esteja acontecendo na sua vida particular. Eu sinto muito a falta de privacidade, mas tive que ler a carta já que as garotas da outra turma se sentiram constrangidas, elas sequer sabiam o que era sexo.

- Elas quem? – perguntou Annabeth enraivecida, olhou para Thalia de relance.

- Clarice, Rachel, Thalia. Ainda bem que as três vieram me avisar, sendo assim, Srta. Chase, eu terei que ligar para a sua família e conversar com eles em particular.

- NÃO! Essa carta não é a minha, Sr. Diretor, o senhor tem que acreditar em mim! – disse Annabeth quase pulando da cadeira e agarrando Thalia pelos cabelos, a vontade era de esfolar a cabeça dela na parede até que jorrasse sangue e ela contasse toda a verdade.

- Caiu das suas coisas, Annabeth – disse Thalia envergonhada – Eu me senti muito embaraçada ao ver uma carta dessas. Quero dizer, eu levei para a casa, a minha mãe veio conversar com o diretor, e os meus pais ficaram abobados com o que andam espalhando pela escola.

- Isso fugiu do controle. Os pais de Clarice e de Rachel também ficaram indignados com o conteúdo, Srta. Chase! – disse o diretor ainda com a carta em mãos – E esse tal de Vítor Krum? Ele é mais velho do que você, isso poderia colocá-lo na cadeia por pedofilia!

- Sr. Diretor, mais uma vez, eu lhe digo – repetiu Annabeth com paciência, mas ao mesmo tempo sem querer denunciar sua colega Hermione – Eu juro que essa carta não é minha.

- Entraremos em contato com os seus pais! – disse o diretor a olhando – O que não posso continuar é recebendo ligações de pais falando sobre as influências que a sua carta pode fazer aos seus filhos. Eu sinto muito!

Annabeth achou aquilo um completo absurdo. Primeiro porque as três eram as garotas mais safadas de toda a escola, provavelmente teriam trepado com mais de sete caras ao mesmo tempo. E agora se faziam de santinha diante dos pais como se fossem garotinhas indefesas e virgens? Quanta asneira!

- Eu só lhe peço mais um dia, Sr. Diretor, mais um dia para eu provar que isso não é meu! – disse Annabeth olhando para ele, em seguida deu uma olhada de relance para Thalia que mal a encarava para não deixar escapar pistas.

Ele deu-se vencido por um suspiro, tirou os óculos da face e encarou Annabeth.

- Só mais um dia e nada mais do que isso – disse baixinho, Thalia pareceu desconcertada na cadeira – Até lá, a vaga como Capitã de Líder de Torcida fica ocupada por Thalia Chase.

Annabeth agradeceu, levantou-se e saiu da sala, ficou esperando Thalia do lado de fora por um bom tempo, ela pareceu demorar um mês inteiro lá dentro só para não ter que encarar a arqui-inimiga do lado de fora.

- Então – disse ela olhando para Thalia assim que fechou a porta em suas costas – Vocês andam fuçando nas minhas coisas, é isso?

- Comigo quem quiser, contra mim? Quem puder! – Thalia disse como se fosse a frase mais inteligente do mundo, deu uma piscadela para Annabeth deu as costas e saiu desfilando pelo corredor.

- As coisas não vão ficar assim mesmo – disse Annabeth para si mesma, em seguida saiu em disparada na direção de Hermione. Precisava muito conversar com ela.

24 de fevereiro de 2006

Hermione estava estudando na biblioteca quando Annabeth se aproximou, ela sentou ao seu lado, a amiga até mesmo arregalou os olhos assustada ao ver a expressão dela. Annabeth contou tudo o que aconteceu com os mínimos detalhes, ela disse até mesmo sobre a carta. Hermione parou, olhando-a em seus olhos.

- Desculpa, Annabeth, desculpa mesmo, as coisas não podem continuar assim como estão. Eu vou confessar ao diretor que a carta é minha!

- Você poderia perder a sua bolsa de intercâmbio, eles ligariam para os seus pais. Isso é insano! – Annabeth a encarou – Até mesmo o próprio diretor deve ter achado um absurdo todo esse assunto, o problema é que elas estão se fazendo de ingênuas para os seus familiares. E eles vieram fazer um estardalhaço na escola.

Hermione fechou o livro, passou a mão na testa, preocupada. Começou até mesmo soar frio ali mesmo, na biblioteca. Os seus olhos se voltaram para Annabeth, a sua expressão era de visível preocupação.

- Nós vamos conversar com a minha mãe, ela vai entender e ficar do nosso lado, eu tenho certeza – disse Annabeth confiante olhando nos olhos de Hermione e apertando as suas mãos.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Hermione mais para si mesma do que para Annabeth. Ela pegou o livro em cima da mesa e olhou por cima do ombro da morena – Alguém está querendo falar com você algum tempo, estou indo para casa, a gente vai se conversando por celular!

Annabeth olhou por cima do ombro e viu Harry segurando a mochila no ombro, com um sorriso bobo esperando elas terminarem de conversar. Ela sorriu para ele e vice-versa. Assim que Hermione se despediu, ele se aproximou e deu um beijo em seus lábios de leve. Como namorado.

- Por que você não veio conversar comigo? – perguntou ela piscando as pestanas e observando algumas linhas de preocupação no rosto dele.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar, sabe, né? Conversa de garotas! – ele sacudiu os ombros, gentil. Tão gentil que chegava a incomodar.

- Escuta – disse Annabeth baixinho – Eu sei que eu não devia estar fazendo isso, não é o que o meu coração quer, mas acho que deveríamos ir com calma, sabe?

- Eu queria falar justamente sobre isso – disse ele segurando as mãos dela – Eu gosto mesmo de você, Annabeth, mas eu sinto que você está conectada em algum outro mundo, algum outro lugar que não seja o meu coração. E eu simplesmente não posso ficar aguardando você se decidir.

- Eu... Eu já estou decidida – mentiu ela engolindo em seco, sem olhar em seus olhos – Eu sei o que eu quero. E preciso de um tempo para absorver todos os acontecimentos, porque tudo isso foi muito rápido para mim!

- Sugiro um tempo, um tempo para nós dois – propôs ele mesmo olhando em seus olhos. Ela concordou, não de mediato, mas concordou com a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos, em silêncio.

- Eu estou com alguns problemas. Eu fui recusada do cargo de Capitã de Líder de Torcida por causa de Thalia e... Esquece, deixa para lá. A gente conversa outra hora sobre isso. Vamos dar um tempo!

Os dois precisavam desse tempo. Para pensar, refletir. Eles sabiam muito bem disso, Harry olhou nos olhos dela, ambos brilhavam em ligeiras lágrimas que estavam prestes a surgir. Ele a beijou na altura da testa e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- A gente se vê por aí – disse ele, ficou em pé e saiu.

Silêncio. E a ficha caiu. Annabeth percebeu que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Ela o acompanhou sumir com os olhos. Harry partira.

De repente, Annabeth voltou a cabeça para a própria mesa, triste, afinal de contas, o fim de qualquer relacionamento traz uma sensação de desanimo, desistência para ambas as partes. Por mais que você não esteja no mundo da outra pessoa.

E ela percebeu que os olhos de Percy estavam em sua direção. Eles desviaram de imediatamente, mas Annabeth sabia que ele tinha ouvido tudo.

24 de fevereiro de 2006.

Era o finalzinho da tarde quando Hermione bateu na porta da sala do Sr. Diretor, ele gentilmente pediu que ela entrasse, ficou surpreso ao ver um aluno naquele horário da tarde naquele colégio imenso e vazio. Ele logo a reconheceu como a intercambista da Inglaterra. Ela sorriu, sem graça, prestes a contar o que estava para acontecer.

- É o seguinte, a Annabeth não tem culpa alguma daquela carta, Sr. Diretor, eu... Eu sinto muito, mas aquela carta é minha! – confessou corando muito na ponta das bochechas.

Esperava que ele olhasse sério para ela, que viesse a dar bronca, mas muito pelo contrário, ele começou a gargalhar, gargalhar bem alto, Hermione ficou com medo de que o pessoal no corredor escutasse e o achasse insano.

- O que foi? E-Eu não entendi! – disse ela embaraçosa.

- É que eu já sei tudo o que aconteceu – disse ele sorrindo, colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa – A tal da Thalia Grace já veio conversar comigo e estamos resolvidos. Toda a invenção dessa história de carta, etc. Está tudo resolvido, Srta. Granger, pode ficar tranqüila!

- Mas... Mas... O que aconteceu? – perguntou sem entender nada.

- Ao que me parece, Percy, namorado de Thalia, conversou com ela, pediu para que ela se entregasse, dissesse de toda a armação da carta. E ela veio confessar, chorou, pediu pelo amor de Deus para não demitirem-na do cargo de Capitã das Líderes de Torcida, mas infelizmente não vejo outra solução.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Quero dizer que Annabeth será a nova Capitã das Líderes de Torcida. Devo parabenizá-la e perdi desculpas pessoalmente.

Confusa, Hermione pediu desculpas, saiu da sala e ligou para Annabeth.

25 de fevereiro de 2006.

Era tarde da noite, ela estava apertando a campainha da casa de alguém. Até a porta se abriu, e o rosto de Percy se assustou ao ver Annabeth tão tarde ali, parada, na porta de sua casa.

- O que... O que houve? É quase uma hora da manhã.

Ela ergueu os olhos, derrotada.

- Eu vi que você ouviu a minha conversa com o Harry ontem e... Nós terminamos, sem querer você acabou por ouvir também que Thalia havia escrito uma carta de amor e... Eu só queria saber o porquê você fez isso. Se você me odeia, se você tem raiva de mim. Se... Eu não compareci aquela noite na quadra.

- Não costumo misturar as coisas pessoais. Eu gosto da honestidade e acho que elas devem vencer sempre, não precisa agradecer – disse meio irônico, grosseiro – Está perdendo o seu tempo. Eu faria isso por qualquer outra pessoa, Annabeth.

Ela se sentiu magoada com aquelas palavras, o seu coração apertou no peito, com dor. Por um instante, pensou em pedir desculpa e dizer o que realmente sentia por ele mas seria tolice, portanto, engoliu em seco os seus sentimentos e palavras perdidas.

- E outra, eu confio em você, eu acho que você tenha potencial para ser Capitã das Líderes de Torcida, a Thalia já teve sua chance durante o ano passado e... As coisas funcionam assim! – ele sacudiu os ombros, indiferente. E Annabeth tentou buscar refúgio em seus olhos, alguma sombra de que tudo aquilo era mentira, de que ele ainda gostava dela, de que de alguma forma lá no fundo, ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por Annabeth. Porém os olhos dele pareciam tão frios que ela sentiu o coração palpitar ainda mais forte de dor no peito, ele reclamava por dentro, parecia estar se despedaçando aos poucos – Thalia jogou sujo com você, mesmo que a carta fosse realmente sua ou não, ela não tinha esse direito, são coisas intimas e pessoais. Você pode transar com quem quiser, Annabeth. Isso não é interesse de ninguém, é problema seu!

Ela se sentiu ainda mais atingida com as suas últimas palavras, saíram numa espécie de vingança, de reviravolta, um toque de frieza. Como se ele nunca tivesse se importado na vida... Ela o olhou, sem entender muito bem o porquê, ainda na esperança de encontrar alguma resposta. Porém, não havia. Ele estava mesmo frio por dentro, congelado.

- Eu... Eu só vim agradecer – disse Annabeth quase sem voz, ela estava sem o que dizer também, não queria ficar muito mais tempo ali porque estava se sentindo mal com a situação, as coisas pareciam estar bem ruins para o seu lado. Era como amar e não ser correspondido, a dor era parecida. Ela precisava ir embora o quanto antes – E-Eu... Eu... Acho que vou embora! – constrangida, virou as costas e saiu andando. No meio do caminho do jardim, sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos, então, teve uma idéia. Vendo-o mais alto por causa dos degraus de entrada, ela completou – Eu... Eu e o Harry não fizemos nada naquela noite. Nós só dormimos.

- Não é problema meu – ele sacudiu os ombros e fechou a porta na cara dela. E isso doeu.

Doeu muito.

01 de março de 2006.

Grover estava conversando com os amigos na cantina, rindo alto enquanto conversava sobre os jogos de basquete. Até que pelo canto do olho, viu Thalia sentada sozinha em uma das mesas, pensativa, olhando para o nada. Sentiu pena.

- Thalia parece mesmo chateada com o término do namoro – comentou o seu colega ao lado.

Nesse exato momento, um rapaz alto, loiro, de olhos claros puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela. Thalia abriu um sorrisinho meio de lado, ele veio puxando conversa e ela começou a dar atenção, os rapazes do basquete assistiam de longe.

- Aquele é o Luke, ele é do Terceiro Colegial, está tentando há anos ganhar o Campeonato de Basquete, ele é fissurado pela vitória, faria qualquer coisa por ela – comentou um dos jogadores.

- Eu já conheço. Conheço a fama dele. E é exatamente isso o que me preocupa – disse Grover com os olhos pensativos vendo Thalia e Luke se entrosarem cada vez mais na conversa, ela começou até mesmo sorrir enquanto conversavam. Luke estava flertando com Thalia, era óbvio – Já volto, rapazes!

Ele tinha um plano, precisava urgente colocá-lo em ação. Subiu os corredores na direção da biblioteca, Percy estava estudando para a próxima prova de Matemática no canto da parede, ultimamente vinha freqüentado bastante a biblioteca (mas não era por causa da matéria e sim por causa de Annabeth).

Grover jogou a mochila em cima da mesa, sentou-se de frente ao colega que arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, sabendo que alguma coisa estava para estourar – como sempre fofocas – olhou para ele, sem muito se preocupar.

- O que poderia ser pior do que Annabeth te dando um fora? – perguntou Grover o olhando.

- Não sei, talvez você tomando um soco na cara ao falar isso de novo – disse Percy devolvendo a brincadeira, fechando o livro com um marca-página, sabendo que não conseguiria ler enquanto o amigo estivesse em sua frente fofocando.

- Luke. Luke está agindo para cima de Thalia, está dando em cima dela na frente de todo mundo. Está aproveitando das fraquezas de Thalia para conseguir as táticas do nosso time de basquete.

**Música:** _Avril Lavigne – With You_

**Endereço do Youtube**_**:**____ /watch?v=TxokbUaj7O4_

Percy o olhou e soltou a risada pelo nariz com algumas gotículas de cuspe na cara do amigo – que obviamente não gosto – e nenhum outro estudante por causa do barulho alto que atrapalhavam os estudos alheios. E antes mesmo que a bibliotecária fosse reclamar com eles, Percy pegou o livro e se levantou caminhando em direção à porta, despreocupado com a nova notícia trazida por Grover, que aliás parecia ser o fim do mundo para ele.

- Thalia é esperta, ela nunca faria isso. E aliás, não é problema meu. O que você quer que eu faça? Se Thalia quiser passar as táticas para ele, eu não posso fazer nada. Precisamos confiar na palavra dela, na pessoa dela!

- E desde quando confiamos em uma garota desesperada e apaixonada? – perguntou Grover o olhando, furioso – Você precisa focar no basquete, você precisa voltar com Thalia!

- Que? – Percy ia rir novamente, ou estava prestes a fazê-lo – Voltar com Thalia? Pelo amor de Deus, nunca. Eu não gosto dela, e você sabe disso!

Percy continuou a andar. Grover ficou parado, atrás, bufando de raiva.

- Annabeth nunca vai ficar com você. Pára de ser idiota e vá atrás de outra garota, volte a ser quem você era antes. Annabeth está correndo atrás do Harry enquanto você todo babaca fica se derretendo por ela! – esbravejou Grover nervoso.

Percy estava começando a ficar bravo com as frases intrometidas de Grover em sua vida particular, em seus sentimentos, que, aliás, eram problemas particulares e que não tratavam a respeito da vida de Grover. Ele devia respeitá-lo pro isso.

- Você não é ninguém para falar da minha vida, seu retardado! – Percy voltou na direção de Grover e falava alto, quase partindo para cima dele – Eu gosto mesmo dela e isso não é problema seu!

E para a sua pior vergonha, para o pior drama de toda sua vida, Annabeth estava assistindo a briga o tempo todo, em silêncio, segurando os livros na porta da biblioteca, o lugar que ela estava acostumada a enfrentar durante os intervalos, ou até mesmo o período da tarde. Percy não corou, porque estava muito nervoso com tudo o que estava acontecendo, com os comentários de Grover. Virou as costas para os dois e saiu andando.

- Eu vou tomar as minhas próprias atitudes! – gritou Grover em alto e bom som.

- Que se danem vocês dois! – devolveu Percy sem olhar para trás.

02 de março de 2010

Rony encostou levemente Hermione na parede do colégio, passou as mãos em sua cintura e começou a beijá-la.

02 de março de 2010

Vítor Krum estava descendo as escadas do aeroporto de Nova York, passou a mão no celular e procurou o nome de Hermione na lista. Clicou em "discar" e pôs o telefone no ouvido. Esperando...

02 de março de 2010

Era um pouco tarde da noite, o garoto jogava basquete sozinho, arremessava, a bola batia no aro, quicava e voltava em sua direção, ou muitas vezes ele saia correndo, marcava cesta e pegava a bola outra vez no chão para marcar mais cestas.

Cansada de olhar aquilo pela janela, Annabeth colocou um casaco marrom, ajeitou os cabelos lisos e se aproximou da quadra, assistindo-o jogar. Era simplesmente uma graça vê-lo pular, correr daquela forma, todo atlético, saudável, cheio de energia.

Percy sentiu a presença da garota, deixou a bola bater várias vezes até parar, ficou a olhando de volta.

- Está tarde – resmungou ele com fumaça saindo de sua boca por causa do frio, ainda assim, ele estava usando uma blusa muito fininha – Garotas boazinhas não ficam acordadas na rua até esse horário.

- Eu estou lutando contra a minha dignidade para estar aqui, exatamente aqui, Pery Jackson. Estou lutando contra todos os meus princípios, contra todas as minhas não vontades e aquela vozinha irritante que fica na minha cabeça dizendo "Não, não vá" – ela parou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, os lábios crispando, com medo, com o coração palpitando, a respiração falhando, ela o olhava, com muito medo, trêmula de tomar mais uma fora, mas disposta a tomá-lo – Eu estou aqui porque o meu coração falou mais alto, porque o meu coração não agüenta mais sofrer, não agüenta mais lutar. Eu estou me rendendo, me rendendo ao meu coração, aos meus sentimentos, Percy. Porque eu também gosto de você e preciso admitir isso.

Ele a encarava, em silêncio. Annabeth começou a chorar e falar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou gostando mesmo de você e dói te ver todos os dias, não falar isso, não poder te tocar. Dói muito forte aqui – ela colocou a mão no peito – E eu estou cansada de lutar contra isso, de camuflar os meus sentimentos, de dizer que não te quero, quando o que eu mais quero nessa vida é estar com você.

Percy começou a se aproximar, olhando-a nos olhos, um minuto sem piscar, entendendo, absorvendo cada palavra, cada sentido e identificando-se com todos os sentimentos. Ele também sentia o mesmo por ela. Eles ficaram muito próximos, mesmo chorando, ela o olhava, os seus narizes estavam próximos. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela.

- Não diga nada, Annabeth. Nada! – e foi se aproximando, os seus corações batiam forte, as fumaças provenientes das respirações se cruzavam, e os seus lábios se entreabriram de leve. Percy a tocou nos lábios, com calma, com carinho. Foi um choque, foi como se tivessem sentido uma descarga elétrica por todo o corpo, como se um raio tivesse nocauteado os dois, ali, no meio da quadra iluminada pelos holofotes. No meio do frio da noite.

Eles estavam se beijando. Não era sonho. Era real, os sentimentos pulavam, borbulhavam, os seus corações imploravam por mais, mais sentimento, mais contato. E tudo foi ficando mais intenso, as mãos de Percy percorreram os braços de Annabeth, ela se deixou ser beijada e aos poucos foi se entregando também ao contato, passando as mãos pelo rosto dele, descendo pelos ombros e fixando-as na nuca. Isso era amar de verdade, isso era sentir o amor.

O desejo, a loucura, tudo vinha à tona agora. Ela se sentia completamente e perdidamente apaixonada por Percy Jackson aquela noite. E com certeza, absoluta, ele sentia o mesmo por ela.

02 de março de 2010

Thalia estava sentada na cama, encarando o teto, a televisão estava ligada mas ela pouco se importava com o que estava passando, queria ficar sozinha, pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, como sua vida estava uma desgraça total: primeiro terminara com Percy, depois perdera o cargo como Capitã das Líderes de Torcida para sempre e agora estava recebendo detenção da escola em que estudara desde pequena. Estava pensando seriamente em suicídio.

- Filha, tem visita! – avisou a sua mãe sem bater na porta do quarto.

- Mande-a embora, não quero conversar com ninguém – disse ela ainda deitada.

- Ele já está aqui! – disse ela saindo do quarto e o sorriso familiar de Grover apareceu na porta. Ela se postou sentada rapidamente na cama, forçando um sorriso meio de lado e sem graça por ter falado aquilo.

A mãe dela resolveu deixá-los a sós, mas com a porta aberta, obviamente.

Grover se aproximou, com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta preta, meio cauteloso, afinal de contas se Thalia não quisesse visitas, ela podia tratá-lo mal, mas foi exatamente ao contrário.

- Você ia sair? – perguntou ele vendo-a que estava toda arrumada, de calças jeans, uma blusa rosa cheia de argolas nas alças.

- Eu ia, mas não estou com tanta vontade assim – disse ela desanimada.

- Ora, vamos. Eu estou com o carro aqui, podemos ir a algum lugar legal, vamos aproveitar a noite. Você não pode ficar aqui dentro, sozinha, mofando.

- Não, Grover. Eu não quero, de verdade. E agradeço, mas prefiro ficar em casa, assistir a um bom filme, descansar e tentar esquecer de tudo o que está acontecendo na minha vida – ela disse meigamente. A tristeza era bem visível em seu olhar. Grover a olhava – Você pode assistir aqui comigo se quiser.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu andei percebendo que você anda meio triste nos corredores da escola, e eu vim aqui porque eu queria saber como você está, cuidar de você... – disse ele com um carinho fraternal.

Thalia sorriu de volta, sentada, ela deu um espaço para ele e pegou o controle da televisão. Ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Obrigada. Obrigada por estar aqui. Comigo! – ela disse carente.

- De nada – ele disse bem baixinho.

E no canal 72 estava passando: _Ps: Eu te amo!_

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Peço um trilhão de desculpas pelo atraso, mas estive em semana de provas, faculdade, muito trabalho no escritório, etc, etc. Foi uma semana hiper, mega, ultra corrida! Estou postando o capitulo correndo e sem revisar, então desculpem os erros de português que não vieram a calhar. E... ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO porque foi um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever – apesar de ser meio rápido -. Espero que tenham gostado da música da AVRIL LAVIGNE que me inspirou muito para escrever a cena do beijo. E esperem... Porque eles vão ser, FINALMENTE, felizes. Mas não para sempre, HAUHAUHUAHUUHUAHA! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Eae curtiram o novo casal? O novo triângulo Luke, Thalia e Grover??? O que vocês acham??? E quando a Thalia souber que o Grover está se aproximando dela só por causa do basquete??? E quando o Percy descobrir tudo??? OMG!!! _

_HEYYYY, eu li TODAS as reviews, gostei de TODAS, e adorei as indignações de alguns achando que a Annabeth e o Harry tinham transado. HAUHAUHUAH, nÃOOOO, eles não transaram, que sorte! XDDD. ADOREI AS REVIEWS, quero mais, pleaseeee. Beijos e bom final de semana! _

**Boatos: **

_- A atriz de Hermione Granger deu entrevistas essa semana dizendo que está gravando a cena do oitavo capítulo dessa primeira temporada e deixou escapar que o namoro dela e de Rony está se desgastando por causa do ciúme. Será que eles sobreviverão a essas turbulências? _

_- Mais boatos: O ator do personagem Harry ainda está no set de gravações. Será que ele vai continuar participando do Seriado??? _

**Fofocas da Ti-Ti-Ti (hauhauhuah!): **

_- Se o sucesso de reviews continuar sempre assim, COM CERTEZA teremos uma segunda temporada. Beijos e obrigado pelas reviews! _

**Perguntas e Respostas: **

**Quem vai ficar grávida? – by CahBigaiski e Ghata Granger**

_R) Eu tenho duas opções em mente. Não decidi ainda quem vai ficar grávida nessa temporada. _

**Quem vai ficar com a Thalia? – by Ghata Granger.**

_R) Não sei, mas FICA A DICA, HAUHAUHAUHUAHA! _

**Quem será o gay da história? – by Ghata Granger. **

_R) Estou pensando seriamente nisso também, hauhuhaha. Não me decidi ainda mas em breve vocês saberão. Espero também me decidir logo! XD_

**Quantos episódios terão a primeira temporada? – by Ghata Granger. **

_R) Em torno de uns 20 episódios, mais um ou menos um... Por aí! Você acha muito? Pouco? Mais ou menos? _

**Por que o nome da história é "Your Love is a Song?" – by Karol**

_R) Ah, eu gosto dessa música por vários motivos, a letra dela é linda e parece o amor que a Annabeth sente pelo Percy e vice-versa. Melodia, canção, é o que a história faz o tempo todo, coloca músicas, cenas de músicas. A música é do Switchfoot, eu adoro, acho fantástica e recomendo! _


	6. Capítulo 6 xx Dance So Good

**Capítulo 06 – **

**Dance So Good. **

03 de março de 2006.

Thalia dormia profundamente, enrolada nos lençóis dos seios para baixo, completamente nua. A luz do sol começava a incomodar ao atravessar a janela de seu quarto, ela começou a se remexer na cama ao perceber que seu corpo estava em contato com outro. O espaço na cama de casal estava sendo compartilhando com outra pessoa, e o seu cérebro vagamente começou a trabalhar...

Alguém está do meu lado, alguém está dormindo aqui comigo.

GROVER!

Uma voz gritou em seu cérebro tão alta que ela automaticamente pulou da cama puxando os lençóis juntamente com o corpo tentando cobrir as partes mais íntimas, nisso ela viu um rapaz deitado de costas, com as nádegas viradas para cima, ocupando metade da sua cama e definitivamente não havia como confundir ou se enganar, era o amigo de seu ex-namorado, era mesmo Grover.

- Grover. Grover. Acorda! – gemeu ela sacudindo-o pelo ombro, lembrando-se tudo rapidamente da noite passada, como eles foram dormindo juntos, abraçando-se, logo ele a beijou com carinho, ternura e tudo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso até terem as suas roupas jogadas no chão do quarto.

- Hm... Eu não quero ir para a aula, hoje é sábado! – disse ele esfregando os olhos como quem estivesse sendo acordado pela própria mãe.

- É problema seu. Os meus pais estão em casa. E... E nós fizemos sexo! – ela fez uma certa cara de quem sentia nojo de si própria – Você precisa ir embora. Tipo assim, AGORA! – ela deu ênfase nas últimas palavras e tentava falar baixinho para não acordar os pais que estavam a alguns quartos daquele corredor.

- Nós fizemos sexo? – ele arregalou os olhos, parando de esfregar as mãos – Sério? Uau! Eu... Eu fui bom?

- Horrível, seboso. Eu nunca mais quero transar com você! – disse ela pegando suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e jogando na cara dele. Mesmo com a cara coberta, ele resmungou.

- UAU. Eu transei com Thalia. O que os caras vão dizer de mim na escola?

Pelo silêncio que se seguiu, ele tirou as roupas da cara e viu que Thalia não parecia nada contente com a preocupação dele. Estava com cara de poucos amigos, e pior, uma cara de obviedade do tipo "você tem problema?".

- Que? Nós caras falamos sobre isso. Sexo!

Ela se aproximou ainda o encarando, sem piscar, de um jeito medonho.

- Se você quiser manter os dentes na sua boca, sugiro que continue em silêncio quanto ao que fizemos na noite passada – ela estava tão próxima dele, que ele começou a se assustar se ela resolvesse socá-lo, não havia para onde fugir – Aliás, o seu melhor amigo, também foi o meu ex-namorado, Percy Jackson. E ele não se sentiria nada feliz em saber que passamos a noite juntos.

- Trepando? – perguntou como quem queria confirmar, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- FAZENDO AMOR. Meu Deus, vocês garotos são tão nojentos, porcos, sebosos, imundos! – Thalia olhou no relógio – Agora, se eu você fosse, ia correndo trocar de roupa.

- Só se você disser que gostou – resmungou ele com um sorrisinho malicioso segurando as roupas com as mãos.

- Gostei tanto que vou por fogo na minha cama ainda hoje! – disse ela irônica indo até o banheiro se trocar.

- Eu gostei – resmungou ele enquanto passava os braços pela camiseta.

- Oi? – disse ela como quem não estava escutando direito.

- Oi, bom dia, tudo bem? – devolveu ele e de repente ficou sério pela expressão dela – Sério, eu gostei, você trepa bem!

- Se você disser a palavra "trepa" mais uma vez, vou fazer com que você NÃO trepe nunca mais – disse seriamente.

- Ok, ok, nervosinha – disse ele vestindo as calças por cima da cueca rapidamente – Foi bom para mim e ponto final. Se não foi bom para você, nós... Nós não faremos novamente – por fim, ficaram em silêncio.

Thalia assentiu com um "hm, por mim, ok", mas não parecia muito ok. Ela virou as costas e fechou a porta do banheiro. Grover terminou de se trocar e ficou enrolando mais alguns segundos para se despedir de Thalia antes de ir embora. Ela saiu do banheiro com os cabelos arrumados e vestindo as roupas mais folgadas de ontem, agora com os cabelos escovados e os dentes também.

- A gente se vê – disse ele erguendo o braço na direção dela – Ou não – acrescentou.

Thalia acenou discretamente e quando ele ia virando as costas na direção da porta, ela o chamou pelo nome.

- Grover.

Ele se virou, olhando-a.

- Eu... Eu confesso que também gostei – disse ela dando um sorrisinho tímido, meio de lado, piscando várias vezes – Você sabe fazer amor!

Ele se sentiu lisonjeado com o elogio, sorriu para ela de volta.

- Trepar é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer! – e antes que Thalia arrancasse as suas bolas, ele saiu correndo do quarto às pressas.

03 de março de 2006.

Vítor estava no volante de uma picape preta, alugada em Nova York somente para passar alguns dias. Foi diminuindo a velocidade até parar na frente do prédio de Atena.

- Então é isso? Eu virei as costas e você já está com outro? – perguntou ele tristemente olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

Assim que chegou em casa e viu várias chamadas perdidas, ela resolveu ligar para ele de volta, eles saíram e ela contou tudo o que estava acontecendo atualmente em sua vida.

- Sim, você não me atendia, ou estava ocupado demais em seus jogos que eu acabei me deixando envolver com outra pessoa, Vítor – disse ela bem baixinho, coberta por um sobretudo cinza, cheio de botões enormes e redondos.

- Mas e a nossa promessa? E a carta que eu escrevi para você?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, triste, com o coração ardendo no peito de saudade. Ela ainda gostava dele, os seus sentimentos ainda palpitavam ao sentir a sua voz, saber que ele estava ali ao vivo.

- Acho que ficou no passado – disse com a voz fraca, falhando – Várias coisas ficaram no passado, Vítor. Você me esqueceu, e eu só segui em frente. Não fui estúpida, eu não podia ficar esperando a vida inteira.

Ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Me... Me dá um abraço? Um último abraço? – pediu ele olhando com carinho nos olhos dela.

Hermione o olhou por alguns minutos, em silêncio, pensando se deveria resistir. Abaixou os olhos e envolveu os seus braços ao redor dele, era difícil mesmo não se deixar levar pelo cheiro que ela estava acostumada. Pelo cheiro que a acalentava nos dias sufocantes, frios, medonhos na Inglaterra. Era um cheiro que ainda transmitia calma, fazia o seu sangue descongelar, lembrava de proteção, assim como quando uma criança pequena abraça o seu pai, protetor e se sente mais protegida do que nunca em seus braços. Eles ficaram alguns segundos assim.

- Eu sempre vou me lembrar de você como uma pessoa doce, carinhosa, meiga – admitiu ele baixinho ainda abraçado.

- Eu também, Vítor – ela se afastou ao perceber que não conseguia muito tempo ficar pensando nele e estar assim com ele. Ela não queria se enganar, estava saindo com Rony e não podia traí-lo. Ele era um cara bacana, simpático e trouxera a felicidade de volta em sua vida, não podia simplesmente deixar-se levar por meia dúzia de palavras de Vítor.

- A gente se vê... – disse ele baixinho, não muito convicto.

- Adeus! – ela abriu a porta e saiu. Antes de fechar, ele gritou o nome dela.

- Hermione! – ela ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o mais um pouco – Eu... Eu ainda amo você – disse, finalmente.

- Adeus, Vítor! – disse ela voltando a encarar o asfalto da rua, fechou a porta do carro e virou as costas com as mãos dentro do bolso do sobretudo. Ela não olhou para trás, porém Vítor a encarava e só acelerou o carro novamente ao vê-la sumir nas escadarias do prédio, entrar pelas portas de vidro do Saguão de Entrada.

03 de março de 2006

Annabeth acordou achando que tudo não passara de um sonho. O beijo, o toque, o abraço de Percy Jackson. Ficou algum tempo olhando para o teto, sorrindo no travesseiro, certificando-se de que tudo era real. De que realmente acontecera e que a felicidade estava ao seu lado agora. Ficou tanto tempo naquela posição que ela perdeu a noção da vida lá fora, se era dia, noite, ou quanto tempo havia passado. Só para se certificar de que ele não havia ligado (só para certificar!), ela pegou o celular e apertou o botão do lado. A luz acendeu mostrando o horário, sem chamadas perdidas, ou seja, ele ainda não havia ligado.

E o friozinho na barriga começou a se apossar dela, ainda na cama.

"E se ele não gostou de mim? E se ele achou o meu beijo ruim? E se ele não me ligar nunca mais?" pensou. Uma pontadinha de desespero, mesclada com medo, decepção foi se apoderando em seu peito. Quase como um desespero, o sorriso foi embora, substituindo por preocupação "Deus, e se eu estiver apaixonada por ele?".

Mente bloqueada.

Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Nada. Tudo estava perdido, ela ia chorar a semana inteira, ia se trancar no quarto, ia dançar Funk sem calcinha a noite inteira, até que se sentisse melhor. Ou comeria todos os chocolates do mundo e ao mesmo tempo assistir vários filmes com mulheres gordas para não se sentir com auto-estimo lá no chão. Ou poderia virar stripper! Ótima opção, ótimo salário, por que não?

"Afaste-se desses pensamentos bobos. Percy vai te ligar, ele só ainda não acordou apesar de serem quase 11 horas da manhã!" disse uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça. Ela não sabia se ficava preocupada ou não.

Até que o "vruuumm" em cima da escrivaninha chamou a sua atenção, ela saltou desesperada para pegar o seu celular como se o mundo fosse acabar em segundos. Por um instante, encarou o número do telefone (que provavelmente era do celular de Percy) e ficou pensando em demorar alguns segundos para atender, como quem estivesse muito ocupada.

Com medo dele desistir e não ligar mais, ela resolveu atender.

- Olá – disse com a voz meiga enrolando o cabelo com o dedo, toda simpática.

- Olá – disse uma voz toda graciosa e tímida do outro lado. Era ele mesmo – Estou atrapalhando?

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas simplesmente saiu.

- Nada importante, só estava terminando de ler as notícias do dia – mentiu rapidamente querendo mostrar que era uma pessoa culta.

- Ah! – disse ele aliviado do outro lado – Então, como dormiu? – perguntou preocupado, todo fofinho.

Ela deu um suspiro calmo, meio apaixonado.

- Como um anjo. E você, Percy? Dormiu bem?

- Eu tentei mas não consegui parar de pensar em você – disse bem baixinho fazendo Annabeth suspirar ainda mais – Eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você, Annabeth. E a noite passada foi uma das mais perfeitas de toda a minha vida, eu só gostaria de me certificar de que não foi um sonho qualquer.

- Não foi – disse ela toda apaixonadinha, ficando em pé e olhando o sol brilhar do lado de fora de sua janela. Algumas pessoas caminhavam em volta do Central Park – Foi verdadeiro e eu também estou muito feliz que tenha acontecido, porque eu nunca me senti tão... Tão feliz, Percy.

Ela corou ao desabafar desse jeito, mas era a mais pura a verdade. O seu coração estava desembestado de paixão pelo rapaz, ela mal podia acreditar em tamanha sorte, em tanta felicidade acontecendo em sua vida. Era muito bom estar (muito, muito, muito) apaixonada e ser correspondida. Se aquilo ia virar amor ou não, era outra história. Mas ela ia lutar para que tudo desse certo.

- Eu também estou muito feliz, Anna. Tudo foi muito surreal – murmurou ele do outro lado – A gente vai se ver hoje, não vai?

Por essa ela não esperava.

- Ahn? Se ver hoje?

Mentira. Ela esperava sim.

- É, sair, dar uma volta, conversar? – respondeu como uma pergunta.

- Ah, claro, claro – disse rapidamente antes que ele mudasse de idéia e ela ficasse solteira para sempre (e fosse obrigada a virar freira – ou uma stripper, depende do salário!) – Quer dar uma volta no Central Park? Parece um dia bonito... Caminhar, conversar!

- Eu adoraria, parece perfeito. Só vou colocar um blusão por cima e passo aí na portaria do seu prédio daqui trinta minutos, pode ser ou vou atrapalhar a sua leitura de notícias?

- Leitura? Que leitur... Ah, claro. Nãoooo, não, não vai atrapalhar, as notícias estão meio... Tipo, como eu posso dizer?

- Lidas? Terminadas?

- Isso. Lidas. Então não vai ser problema – disse toda atrapalhada com os pensamentos – Ok, ok, a gente se vê em meia hora – ela achou melhor desligar antes que ficasse ainda mais confusa consigo mesma e ele achasse que ela fosse uma louca-psicopata e a mandasse pastar.

Mas lógico que não faria isso. Era Percy Jackson, o carinha mais fofo, lindo, meio e disputado do mundo. E... Ela estava apaixonada.

Desligou o celular, encarando-o por alguns minutos. Olhou pela janela e murmurou para si mesma.

- Que dia maravilhoso!

03 de março de 2006.

- Que dia péssimo! – resmungou Hermione ao se aproximar do café da tarde.

Annabeth tomava café distraída com os próprios pensamentos.

- Ouviu? OUVIU? – berrou, surtando – Meu dia começou horrível, péssimo, queria que um dirigível elétrico me atropelasse!

- É? – perguntou Annabeth após engolir um pedaço de pão – Por que isso? O que aconteceu? O Rony brochou?

Ela olhou para Annabeth como se fosse dar um soco no meio da sua cara. Ela fez uma cara de peixe morto e murmurou em meados aos chiliques com os braços.

- Você gostaria de passar o restante do ano deformada?

- Er... Não! – disse rapidamente – Não acho que Percy ia gostar de me beijar se eu estivesse roxa! – disse deixando escapar.

- Então é melhor fechar a sua enorme matr... O que? Eu ouvi direito? – perguntou Hermione acompanhando Anna com os olhos até a pia da cozinha enquanto levava o prato para lavar – Você? E o Percy? Juntos mesmo?

Annabeth fez um suspense antes de responder, depositou o prato dentro da pia e a olhou com carinha de ternura.

- Sim, nós ficamos a noite passada e demos uma volta no parque agora pela manhã. Ele foi todo fofo comigo, segurou na minha mão, me beijou todinha no rosto e disse que estava vivendo o melhor dia da vida dele – disse ela sorridente com as duas mãos entrelaçadas na altura do peito.

- Ai, amiga, que bom, eu fico tão feliz em saber que alguém está feliz. Parabéns de verdade, fico feliz que vocês tenham se entendido – e ela estava feliz mesmo, por alguns instante – No entanto, a minha noite foi péssima, tenho que confessar. Eu recebi várias ligações do Vítor, meu ex-namorado da Inglaterra, e eu liguei para ele de volta, nós conversamos no celular e resolvemos sair de carro mas foi um desastre, amiga. Um completo desastre – ela abaixou a cabeça – Eu descobri que ainda gosto dele e que eu também gosto do Rony. E agora eu não sei mais o que fazer da minha vida! – ela afogou o rosto nas mãos e Annabeth a abraçou de lado, como uma verdadeira irmã.

- As coisas vão melhorar para o seu lado, eu prometo. No final do dia, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai se entender.

- Vou? Promete que vou mesmo? – perguntou Hermione completamente insegura e perdida – Porque eu não quero decepcionar ninguém e muito menos a mim mesma!

Annabeth a soltou do abraço.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, rommie. E sempre que precisar, eu vou te ajudar. Nem que eu te empreste o Percy para dar uns amassos – ela olhou para a amiga e riu – Ah, tá, vai nessa... – e as duas deram risadinhas de animosidade.

10 de março de 2006.

- Você não pode estar falando sério – disse Rony vendo o sofá coberto de malas – Mesmo? Você está indo embora somente porque a tal da Annabeth está com outro?

- Eu... Eu coloquei tudo o que eu tinha nesse relacionamento – disse Harry apontando o dedo para Rony como se fosse culpa dele – Eu me apaixonei por ela de verdade, eu... Eu lutei por ela no começo, mas simplesmente não posso continuar fingindo que está ótimo para mim vendo os dois trocarem risadinhas no meio do corredor quando não está!

- E... Você supera, fica com outras garotas!

- Eu não posso. Eu queria que as coisas fossem fáceis assim, Rony. Você acha que eu não tentei? Faz mais de duas semanas que nós terminamos, faz mais de duas semanas que eu não consigo me sentir bem comigo mesmo e lutando contra o meu orgulho para não rastejar aos pés dela, implorar pela volta.

- Não deveria fazer isso, deveria ao menos tentar ficar com outra pessoa.

- Ou ir embora – disse ele socando as roupas com violência dentro da mochila – Eu só quero voltar para a Inglaterra. Nova York não é para mim, não é a minha casa.

- Nós podemos passar por isso juntos – disse Rony indo atrás do amigo que passava o zíper rapidamente pelas malas em cima do sofá verde – Sério, vamos sair, beber, falar mal da vida dos outros.

- Não é o suficiente – parou Harry com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu agradeço muito a tentativa, os conselhos, mas eu quero ir embora, eu preciso voltar para casa.

- Como quiser – disse Rony – Sempre que precisar, eu estarei aqui. Ok?

- Eu volto – disse Harry segurando a mala com as mãos e olhando no fundo dos olhos de Rony – Eu volto assim que estiver bem – e o dois se abraçaram com força, muita força – Eu vou sentir sua falta, buddy. Você foi quase um irmão para mim, eu vou sentir mesmo sua falta.

- Eu também, cara. Eu também, força para você. Força e sucesso na volta para casa! – Rony se afastou. O amigo piscou de volta para ele, levantou a mão em um último acenou e abriu a porta da sala.

Era triste deixar o seu amigo partir, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, nada mesmo, era sua decisão, sua escolha.

- Diga a Annabeth que eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo para ela e para o Percy – disse antes de fechar a porta – Adeus, Rony.

- Adeus, Harry – e correspondeu ao aceno discreto. A porta se fechou com um clique.

Rony olhou ao seu redor, o sofá verde sem as malas, tudo parecia mesmo vazio ou até mesmo grande demais sem a presença de seu melhor amigo ali. Era difícil, estranho, era como perder alguém de verdade.

13 de março de 2006.

Grover estava fazendo uma dancinha esquisita (e totalmente gay) após ter vencido contra o time da própria turma na Educação Física, até mesmo Percy notou a felicidade exagerada do melhor amigo.

- Hm, a noite foi boa – comentou para ele após se acertarem das últimas brigas que tiveram no corredor ultimamente. Os olhos de Thalia observavam a conversa de longe. Ela estava toda bonitinha, com as pernas de fora, depiladas, vestindo uma saia azul, curta, cheia de pregas, de líder de torcida.

- Sempre! – disse Grover estufando o peito – Adoro trepar.

As narinas de Thalia dilataram de raiva, ela odiava essa palavra, era tão grotesca, desumana e insensível. Argh!

- Sexta-feira, às 16 horas, ensaio no Saguão do meu prédio, ok, meninas? – disse a Capitã das Líderes de Torcida para as demais, todas em suas roupinhas apertadas e azuis.

Thalia assentiu para Annabeth e saiu andando depressa atrás do grupinho de Grover e Percy. Ela tentava ouvir a conversa do rapaz à frente, até que Percy inventou uma desculpa que ia passar na biblioteca e mudou o caminho, enquanto Grover ia sozinho para a sala de aula.

- Ei, você – disse Thalia se aproximando de Grover.

- Ah, olá. Desculpa, sem rapidinhas hoje à noite – disse ele todo convencido – Eu sei que você gostou muito aquele dia mas...

- Escuta, eu só não vou te deixar sem dentes porque eu tenho consideração por você, mas quer fazer o favor de calar a boca e parar de ficar se achando? Você é bom de cama mas nem é tudo isso!

Ele continuou presunçoso, com a barriga meio estufada, como quem tivesse comido o melhor prato de carne do mundo e estivesse apreciando todo um reino após o jantar.

- Eu sei que sou bom de cama.

- Acha mesmo? Porque seus 10,5 centímetros nem fizeram cócegas! – disse ela rindo e voltando a andar.

Com a suposição (e não supositório) pequena de seu pênis, ofendido, ele começou a correr atrás dela e discutir baixinho para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir ou perceber.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Acha mesmo que meu pênis é pequeno? Para o seu governo, da sala, eu sou o que tem o segundo maior... Ok, ok, essa conversa está ficando estranha.

- Vocês medem? – perguntou ela rindo e alto.

- Shh... Fala baixo! – disse ele olhando para os lados, preocupado – Quero dizer, a gente... A gente não mede, mas tomamos banho no mesmo banheiro após a Educação Física.

- E fica reparando nas "coisas" dos outros? – perguntou ela rindo, de braços cruzados.

- Você não quer que eu toma banho de olhos fechados, né? – resmungou ele enquanto subiam as escadas – E diferente de você, eu tomo banho, pelo menos. E não cheiro à bacalhau!

- O QUE? EU CHEIRO O QUE? REPETE! – ela fechou a mão como quem fosse dar uma bela de uma porrada no meio cara dele.

- Quero dizer – disse ele se afastando, com medo, muito medo, porque ela não parecia estar brincando – É... Er, bem, tchau, bacalhau! – e saiu correndo antes que ela o alcançasse.

Thalia bufou de ódio.

- Escroto!

E de repente tentou medir com os dedos 10,5 centímetros. Ela começou a aumentar e diminuir o tamanho entre os dedos como se tivesse uma sanfona invisível entre eles.

- É, da próxima vez vou diminuir para 9,5 centímetros!

17 de março de 2006.

**Música: **/watch?v=WB1RhmMw37Y

**Youtube!!! **

Era bem de noite, as ondas calmas e leves terminavam na praia, Percy andava descalço com os chinelos nas mãos e na outra mão segurava a de Annabeth com carinho, os dois estavam caminhando e conversando sob a luz do luar.

- Então meus pais se mudaram para Los Angeles e se separaram, eu ainda era muito jovem para lembrar de tudo. Só sei que quando acordei um belo dia, ela já estava com as malas prontas – comentou meio indiferente – Foi difícil no começo, mas aos poucos eu fui superando.

- É, a minha infância parece um pouco menos conturbada do que a sua – comentou ele sorrindo e a beijando na altura da testa enquanto caminhavam, felizes, como dois pombinhos apaixonados, escutando o barulho das ondas no fundo e deixando a brisa do mar brincar com os seus cabelos.

Eles pararam de andar, ficaram um de frente para o outro, olhando nos olhos, conectados pelos laços de paixão, carinho, ternura. Estavam cada dia mais juntos, apaixonados, grudados e famintos por desejos maiores do que os beijos de língua que agora estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Dança comigo? – perguntou ele no ouvido dela, bem baixinho. Jogou os chinelos para longe deixando as mãos livres.

- Na areia? É estranho! – riu ela baixinho.

- Só ficar juntinho, assim – ele com a mão nas costas dela forçou a colar a cintura na sua, os dois ficaram grudados na altura da cintura, mexendo os corpos de um lado para o outro, dando passos pequenos – Se quiser posso cantar para você – disse ele ainda no ouvido dela – Mas já vou avisando que cantar não é o meu forte.

- Prefiro poupar os meus ouvidos então – brincou ela rindo também enquanto dançavam de um lado para o outro, com as mãos juntinhas.

Ficaram um bom tempo assim, só curtindo o momento, um ao outro, pensativos, curtindo o presente.

- Você dança tão bem – comentou ele baixinho.

- Par aquém canta mal, você também dança muito bem – comentou ela sorrindo.

E ainda dançando, ele passou as mãos em volta de seu rosto delicado, puxou-a para mais perto, beijando-a nos lábios. Dançando para lá e para cá.

- Eu... Eu estou gostando mesmo de você, Annabeth Chase.

- Eu também, Percy Jackson!

Ela o olhou com carinho.

- Você é tão romântico... Eu quero me casar com você – murmurou ela planejando desde já o futuro, em tom de brincadeira.

- Uau. E quantos filhos?

- Uns... Três, pode ser?

Ele olhou para cima, erguendo as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

- Ok, pode ser. Três e pelo que estou vendo, vou ter que trabalhar bastante para sustentar todos eles.

- Ah, vai mesmo, e vai ter que dar de tudo porque os meus filhos serão os mais mimados do mundo, assim como o pai deles.

- Mimado? Eu? – brincou ele – Hm, quero só ver.

- Vem cá! – ela o puxou pelo queixo, lascando um beijo ainda melhor gostoso e quente do que o anterior.

- Estou gostando disso – murmurou ele após um segundo no intervalo entre o beijo calmo e doce dado por Annabeth – Logo nós vamos tornar isso oficial na frente dos nossos amigos.

A noite ia se estender pela frente.

17 de março de 2006.

Rony e Hermione estavam jantando fora, um jantar romântico à luz de velas, só entre os dois. Até que ele começou a questionar a distração excessiva da garota, ela resmungou que era por alguns motivos e explicou-os. Incluindo Vítor Krum na história mas excluindo os seus sentimentos confusos por ele.

- E... Você não sente mais nada por ele? Você está certa disso? – ele parecia desconfortável com o assunto.

- Nada – disse ela, mentindo. E dando um suspiro, as velas em cima da mesa se apagaram. As duas.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Por trás de toda a falsa iluminação do sol, a verdade sempre aparece algum dia, não importa quantas vezes você minta. Não minta para você mesmo, não minta para o seu coração. _

Rony olhou para as velas apagadas. Hermione também.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Porque no final das contas, o seu coração vai doer e vai lembrá-lo de que tudo aquilo não passa de uma grande mentira. _

- Eu te amo, Rony! – murmurou ela convicta disso – Eu te amo. De verdade, Rony!

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Não minta para si mesmo! _

17 de março de 2006.

Annabeth ao chegar em casa, colocou o celular e a chave em cima da escrivaninha e havia um e-mail na tela piscando.

A tela vai se aproximando.

"**Caso você não tenha percebido, eu fui embora..."**

Era de Harry. Annabeth sentou-se para lê-lo.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_As conseqüências podem ser graves e podem afetar inteiramente a vida de uma pessoa. _

Os olhos de Annabeth enchem de lágrimas ao começar a ler o e-mail. Ela coloca a mão na frente da boca para abafar o som de choro.

- Harry...

17 de março de 2006.

Percy está na cama, brincando com o celular, olhando para o teto.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Alguém pode sair ganhando nessa história... _

17 de março de 2006.

Rony levantou-se da mesa.

- Vá embora, vá embora, por favor, Hermione.

Ela o olhou em estado de choque.

- Mas... Eu acabei de dizer que eu te amo.

- Então eu vou – disse ele jogando o guardanapo ao lado do prato. Ele se levantou e saiu andando, deixando-a para trás, confusa, perdida.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E alguém sairá perdendo, com um enorme fardo nas costas... _

Vemos Hermione incrédula, sozinha na mesa, enquanto Rony está correndo em direção à saída do restaurante.

17 de março de 2006.

Bianca está parada na frente da casa de Thalia, ela vê Grover saindo de lá.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Nunca tente viver das mentiras... _

Thalia e Grover parecem estar discutindo na calçada. Até que finalmente ele a toma pela cintura e a beija, apaixonadamente.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Por mais que pior verdade a machuque! _

17 de março de 2006.

Atena sentou-se em uma cadeira branca, era um lugar todo arrumado, ajeitado, um homem vestido de branco estava sentado na sua frente, com uma caneta nas mãos e uma prancheta.

- Eu... Eu preciso de ajuda – disse ela chorando desesperada.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Não tenha medo da verdade, porque no final das contas, por mais dor que ela traga, ela é sempre a melhor opção. _

Atena chorava com as mãos no rosto, sem controle algum do choro.

- Eu vivo dizendo a todo mundo que eu estou bem, mas a verdade é que eu não estou nada bem. Eu acho que estou em depressão...

Vemos o seu rosto em lágrimas afundas nas mãos.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Juro que nunca escrevi um capítulo tão rápido. Espero que tenham gostado... Gostado de verdade, tentei acrescentar um pouco de comédia no começo principalmente com GroverThalia, um pouco com AnnaHermione também. E drama no final, muito drama. Espero que tenham gostado de verdade, porque eu gostei mais desse capítulo do que do passado, principalmente pela comédia e pelo romance de AnnaPercy. _

_Quanto mais reviews, mais cedo eu posto o próximo capítulo ein!!! Beijos para quem é beijos e abraços para quem é abraços, bom restinho de final de semana e feliz dia das mães para quem é mãe! _

**Perguntas e Respostas: **

**A Anna e o Percy vão ficar juntos até o final da temporada? – by . **

_Olhaaaa, para ser sincero não escrevi a temporada toda, estou escrevendo o 16º capítulo no caderno ainda, mas eles tem uma briga para valer na altura do campeonato... Uma briga MUITO feia que pode ocasionar o fim do relacionamento deles para sempre. Hehehehe! _

**Quanto mais episódios melhor, né? – by Luiza.**

_HAUHAUHA, eu também acho. Quanto mais capítulos melhores e quanto mais reviews também, hauhuaha, adoro reviews, sou psicopata por reviews. xD. _

**Prevendo possível confronto entre Vítor e Rony? – by Translation.**

_Talvez sim, talvez não. O confronto é mais entre Rony e Hermione mesmo, hauhauhauha! _

**Harry estará na segunda temporada? – by Ariel Maria. **

_Ele fará uma participação especial, mas nada fixo por enquanto. Ainda não fechamos contrato com ele... E bem vinda à história! XD. _

**Thalia pensa mesmo em suicídio? – by Annie Chase.**

_Sim, ela pensou mesmo em se suicidar, ela estava mesmo depressiva sem amigos, sem ninguém. Agora ela só pensa em outra coisa... HAUHAUHAUHAUHA! Nem te digo o que e nem o tamanho da coisa porque eu não sei e não estou interessado em saber, huahuauhauhuahuaha! Beijos! _

**Vítor vai causar ciúmes? – by BiGaiski **

_O Vítor vai causar coisas piores, hauhauuhaha. Como visto nesse capítulo, coitada da Hermione... Eae foi bem na prova? Espero que sim, ou vou me sentir mal por você não ter estudado. Beijos! _

**O Harry vai ser o gay da história ou vai ter um par romântico? – by Karol **

_Eu juro que pensei no Harry mas não vai ser. Aliás, eu já decidi quem vai ser e quando vocês descobrirem vão querer me matar, hauhauhuauha! _

**A Hermione vai ficar grávida do Vítor? – by Karol.**

_Do Vítor? Não sei, mas confesso que eu tenho 2 possibilidades de gravidez nessa história e a Hermione está definitivamente nessa mini-lista. HAUHAUHA, ela que se cuide! _

**Você costuma postar de quanto em quanto tempo? – by Mari.**

_Na verdade não tem data fixa, eu costumava postar de 1 em 1 semana, mas como tive provas, atrasei e comecei a postar de 3 em 3 semanas, mas tudo depende mesmo da quantidade de reviews. Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu escrevo a história e tento postar. As reviews me dão força para escrever... _

_- OBRIGADO A TODAS AS REVIEWS, EU LI TODAS (ri de algumas, HAUHAUHAUHAU!) e ADOREIII, amei, como sempre! Obrigado!!! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Atena está chorando, sozinha, no quarto.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Os pesadelos começam... _

- Rony, nós precisamos conversar – disse Hermione.

- Como você se atreve a vir falar comigo?

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Mas no final do dia, tudo acabará bem... _

- Eu adoro você, Percy.

- Eu também te adoro, Annabeth.

Os dois se beijam. Thalia se aproxima e arregala os olhos.


	7. Capítulo 7 xx Superar

**Capítulo 07 – **

**Superar. **

18 de março de 2006

Era de manhã, o sol raiava pela escola inteira, o gramado todo iluminado, os adolescentes divididos em grupinhos carregando as suas respectivas mochilas. Conversando, fofocando, seja o que lá estavam fazendo, eles estavam espalhados, enquanto Annabeth e Hermione entravam cabisbaixas em direção ao castelo.

- O que houve? Falta de trepar? – perguntou a voz de Grover se aproximando, meio satirizada.

- Falta de arrancar suas bolas! – respondeu Hermione grosseira.

- Ora, desculpa, senhora Granger, não sabia que estava tão irritada assim. Se estiver de TPM é só dizer...

- Juro que se terminar a frase vai ter que pagar um tratamento dentário – respondeu ela grosseira – Eu estou mesmo irritada.

- Ok, ok. Não vou cutucar a onça com a vara curta – ele deu um sorrisinho e acenou – Bom dia para vocês também.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Annabeth seca, vendo-o subir as escadas, todo animado – Sabe, Hermione, não precisa descontar a sua raiva em outras pessoas

- É que eu estou mesmo de TPM, Anna.

- Ah, ok, justificável – Annabeth jogou os cabelos para trás – Mas aposto que não é só isso. O Rony está envolvido?

Hermione deu um suspiro e olhou para a amiga enquanto subiam os degraus em direção ao pátio principal.

- Você já me conhece como se eu realmente fosse a sua irmã, não é mesmo? – ela deu um sorrisinho de lado.

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça, passou o braço em volta do ombro da amiga e as duas caminharam juntas, abraçadas, quietas. Elas estavam passando por momentos ruins, era difícil estarem passando por isso mas as pessoas em volta não tinham culpa e muito menos obrigação de adivinhar todo o motivo daquele mau-humor acumulado das duas.

- E você? Por que está triste, Anna? – perguntou Hermione enquanto elas se dividiram nos armários para cada uma guardar os seus respectivos materiais.

- Eu... – ela baixou os olhos ao fechar o armário e trancar o cadeado com um clique – Eu li um e-mail do Harry dizendo que foi embora por minha causa. Não sei como lidar com essas coisas, eu me sinto mal comigo mesma em saber que uma pessoa deixou a vida dela aqui por minha culpa!

Hermione passou o zíper nas costas e a olhou com solidariedade, também entendia o que Annabeth estava sentindo por causa de Vítor. Apenas para consolo, respondeu.

- Você não teve culpa, ninguém teve, ele podia ter superado você de outras formas – Hermione a avaliou com o olhar, parecia bem triste mesmo – Sério, ele tomou as próprias atitudes porque quis. Você não pôde fazer nada. Agora vamos subir que o seu namorado lindo e gostoso deve estar esperando por você.

Sabendo que isso provavelmente era verdade, ela deu um sorrisinho para a amiga e as duas resolveram subir para as salas de aula. Lá estava Percy, conversando com os amigos mas de segundo em segundo com o olhar na porta, isso encantou ainda mais Annabeth. Eles trocaram um sorrisinho tímido (de como quem não estavam se pegando horrores), e ela foi se sentar umas duas carteiras próximas da dele.

- Olá – disse ela beijando-o no rosto na frente dos amigos. Era incrível como toda a tristeza no mundo desaparecia naqueles segundos ao lado dele.

- Oi – disse ele meio atordoado com a sua presença – Então... Vamos dar uma volta antes da aula começar?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, lado a lado, eles deixaram a sala de aula com os amigos e seus olhares suspeitos para trás. Hermione deu uma risadinha e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto abria o fichário em cima da carteira.

Percy e Annabeth tomaram o corredor da ala Leste que era sempre mais vazio, era um corredor de passagem. Ele pegou em sua mão, encostou-a na parede e a beijou. Passou a mão em seu pescoço, descendo pelos ombros, até que eles tomaram um fôlego e ela pode sussurrar, finalmente.

- Tudo o que é proibido é mais gostoso – e ela deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Então vamos continuar cometendo pecado – e ele a tomou pela cintura, beijando-a várias vezes sem conseguir parar.

18 de março de 2006

Rony estava terminando de arrumar o armário, Hermione parou vendo-o de costas, com o coração batendo contra a garganta como se fosse vomitá-lo a qualquer momento. Ela simplesmente o olhou, com medo, muito medo de ir falar com ele e ser rejeita. No entanto, ela não podia continuar o seu dia-a-dia sem conversar com ele, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Rony! – disse ela ao se aproximar.

Ele sequer a olhou, continuou a colocar os livros da mochila para dentro do armário.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Hermione. Acho que tudo já foi dito, não foi? Você gosta do Vítor, seu ex-namorado, você não gosta de mim, não precisa forçar a barra.

- Eu não estava forçando, Rony – disse ela o olhando, ele estava frio.

Então, ele terminou de guardar os livros, fechou o armário, bateu o cadeado e a virou em sua direção, seus olhos estavam distante, ela pode sentir isso.

- Você bem que podia parar de complicar as coisas – disse ela retomando a palavra.

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não acredito em você, Hermione. Eu perdi toda a confiança em você, é só isso – ele segurou a alça da mochila e continuou a andar em direção à próxima aula.

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada de errado, eu não entendi porque você saiu correndo aquele dia, e as coisas ficaram assim, estranhas entre a gente – disse ela correndo para seguir os passos dele.

Ele se virou na direção dela, parando de andar.

- Você não gosta de mim, Hermione. Eu sinto isso, eu posso sentir e eu não vou permitir que outra garota como você me faça sofrer novamente!

Ele ia andando, Hermione o segurou pelo braço, ele se voltou.

- Eu não sei quem foi a retardada que fez isso com você da última vez. Mas eu não sou nenhuma delas, ok? Eu prometo – ela apenas disse isso, simples. Virou as costas e saiu andando.

Rony observou-a a andar até virar no corredor, com as palavras mexendo sua cabeça, embaralhando os seus pensamentos.

19 de março de 2006

Thalia estava indo embora quando Grover adiantou os passos em sua direção.

- Aqui não, esquisito! – disse ela descendo as escadas e um grande mar de luz do sol cobrindo seus corpos – Estamos na escola e não quero que ninguém saiba que eu esteja dormindo com você.

- Trepando?

- Fazendo amor, retardado! – corrigiu ela irritada.

- Ok, ok, ninguém precisa saber, mas que horas eu vou para sua casa? – perguntou ele a olhando com interesse.

Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou nos olhos, parando de andar.

- Você acha que é tudo fácil assim, não é mesmo?

- E por que não seria? Nós temos brincado quase todos os dias!

- Certo, eu estou cansada de brincar. Vou procurar alguém que me ame de verdade, pelo o que eu sou e não para "brincar" como você acabou de dizer.

- Ah... Não seja boba, Thalia. Eu gosto de você.

Ela apenas piscou para ele e saiu andando. Logo à frente havia um garoto da sala deles, ela cruzou os braços com ele e saiu andando deixando Grover com cara de bobo para trás. Ele ficou irritadíssimo com a atitude dela, até que Bianca se aproximou com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

- Então... Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Que? – ele rapidamente começou a coçar a cabeça, com um sorriso tosco no rosto – Nós... Nós não estamos juntos. Nós... Nós somos somente amigos, nada mais do que isso!

- Amigos? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É, amigos – ele olhou, viu o carro de seus pais do outro lado da rua, esperando por ele – Escuta, preciso ir embora. A gente conversa outro dia – e sem dar abertura para uma nova conversa, ele saiu correndo na direção do carro.

Bianca cruzou os braços e olhou para ele, com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

- Amizade com bônus? Você e a Thalia acham que eu sou estúpida!

20 de março de 2006

Estavam todas as líderes de torcida do primeiro ano naquela quadra, todas com suas roupinhas grudadas, azuis e seus vestidinhos bem curtos deixando as penas recém-depiladas para fora, fazendo com que qualquer garoto – que fosse heterossexual, claro – se deliciar com aqueles ensaios.

Annabeth, capitã das líderes de torcida, tomava a frente de todas elas.

- Eu pensei em fazer uma coisa mais alternativa do tipo... Abrir a perna, fazer um "L" com os braços para a direita. Logo após juntar as pernas e os braços com um pulinho, estender os braços ao mesmo tempo para frente e fazer um círculo com a mão direita e depois um círculo com a mão esquerda. O que vocês acham?

Os burburinhos começaram a surgir, Thalia sacudiu a cabeça e as amigas dela fizeram o mesmo. Ela estava fazendo aquilo mais por pirraça e vingança do que qualquer outra coisa. Annabeth sabia disso!

- Ridícula, você não tem um pingo de talento como líder de torcida. Nós queremos uma dança mais sexy, sensual, que mostrem nossas calcinhas!

- Mas... Nós usamos um shortinho por baixo.

Thalia e as demais se entreolharam do tipo "novata!".

- Escutem, se eu quisesse fazer uma dança erótica, eu ia procurar um poste para ficar dançando nele e vocês também deviam fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpa, mas não vamos fazer essa dança! – disse a loirinha, amiga de Thalia, cruzando os braços.

- Ok, então você está fora da turma, porque eu sou a Capitã do Time e eu sei o que é melhor para gente, se você não quiser obedecer, já sabe o rumo da saída... – a menina arregalou os olhos ao ver Annabeth alterada.

Ela sacudiu os ombros, fez que estava tudo bem, continuou para de braços cruzados como se não quisesse sair.

- Você não entendeu? Você está fora, agora quem não te quer mais no time sou eu. FORA! – gritou Annabeth apontando para a saída.

A loirinha bufou furiosa, jogou os pompons no chão, saiu aos gritos e berros da quadra, as demais olharam com piedade como se fossem as próximas (ou com medo de serem).

- Alguém mais? – perguntou Annabeth.

Imediatamente o silêncio reinou entre elas, ninguém parecia querer sair da quadra, nem mesmo Thalia que estava pensando em colocar um bilhão de defeitos para cada passo que Annabeth fosse ensinar.

Passado os trinta minutos do primeiro ensaio, Annabeth deixou a quadra exausta, pensou até mesmo em tomar um banho ali no vestiário feminino mas não queria passar muito tempo perto daquelas menininhas nojentas e patricinhas. Resolveu tomar um banho em casa, mais tranqüilo e sossegado, sem muitas fofocas. E ao andar pelos corredores vazios do colégio naquele finalzinho de tarde, ela encontrou com Hermione saindo da biblioteca.

- Então, como foi o treino com as garotas?

- Péssimo, elas começam criticando todos os meus passos, não deram nenhuma sugestão, ficaram apenas mudas e fazendo tudo errado, quando não reclamavam, claro.

- Talvez você seja uma péssima Capitã! – brincou Hermione.

Annabeth a olhou com cara de peixe-morto.

- Ok, ok, brincadeira. Mas é tudo questão de costume, logo-logo elas vão estar obedecendo você, é verdade.

Annabeth deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Espero... Espero de verdade!

23 de março de 2006

- É sempre muito especial estar com você – sussurrou Percy fazendo Annabeth se arrepiar em sua cadeira no cinema.

Eles estavam sentados em poltronas fofas, grandes e vermelhas. O telão iluminava os seus rostos vidrados, ela deu um sorrisinho para ele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Era confortável demais ficar assim com ele, e ele adorava trazê-la para os seus braços, protegê-la e sentir que ela seria somente dele.

- Eu também adoro curtir meus momentos com você! – ela sussurrou deitada, o perfume de seu cabelo exalava, de modo que Percy parecia ainda mais encantado. Era muito bom estar apaixonado e ainda mais sentir isso de volta. Os sentimentos pareciam mil vezes multiplicados quando eles estavam juntos. Era intenso, era verdadeiro, era muito mais do que isso, era real.

- O filme acabou... – sussurrou Percy depois de um tempo em que os nomes começaram a rolar de cima para baixo no telão negro, as luzes se acendendo as poucos e as pessoas já levantando de seus assentos.

- Eu não queria que acabasse nunca – disse Annabeth ainda deitada em seu peitoral – Está confortável assim.

- Podemos nos esconder e fica para a próxima sessão – sugeriu Percy com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não funciona. Eu já tentei isso quando era pequena – e deu um sorriso – Os seguranças revistam tudo!

Eles riram.

- Vamos sair para comer alguma coisa?

- Alguma sugestão? – perguntou ela o olhando.

- Pizza, cachorro-quente, qualquer coisa. Eu quero ficar mais um pouco com você essa noite!

Ela deu um beijo rápido nele.

- Vamos! – e segurou em sua mão, em seguida ficaram em pé para saírem do cinema.

Há três fileiras atrás, Grover olhou para o casal de mãos dadas levantando das poltronas, ele cutucou Thalia mas ela também estava boquiaberta ao vê-los juntos.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito que ele mal terminou comigo e já está com aquela sirigaita!

- Você também está com outro, não está? – perguntou ele referindo a si mesmo.

- Você não conta – disse ela grosseira, levantou-se e saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

- E... Eu sinceramente não sei porquê eu gosto dela – comentou ele sozinho, sentado no cinema vazio.

25 de março de 2006

Atena estava sentada em uma cadeira branca, enorme, muito confortável, em volta de vários quadros de lugares famosos, um tapete de pêlo de urso aos seus pés, encarava um homem vestido de branco, com um sorriso fraternal no rosto, sempre calmo, e com uma prancheta nas mãos para fazer anotações de suas falas.

- E você tem sentido alguma coisa diferente? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos claros, ajeitando os óculos na face. Os seus cabelos grisalhos o deixavam com um ar maduro, sério.

- A minha memória tem falhado, Sr. Gabe. Eu não sei porque mas eu tenho alguns apagões e... Quando eu volto, simplesmente não me lembro do que eu fiz ou de quem eu sou. Será que estou ficando louca? – ela perguntou não só com a voz trêmula, mas as suas mãos também tremiam de nervoso.

- Fica calma, Sra. Chase, isso costuma acontecer bastante com as pessoas que estão passando por um longo período de estresse – ele falava calmamente de modo até mesmo que ela se sentiu mais aliviada, menos doente de alguma forma.

- Isso é comum? Mesmo? – perguntou ainda com uma pontinha de preocupação.

- Claro, claro, não se preocupe. Nós vamos fazer mais algumas sessões de psicologia, vou anotar meus próprios resultados. Mas, então, conforme você havia me dito, você é divorciada, correto?

- Sim – ela se encolheu – Eu... Eu e o meu marido nos separamos há algum tempo. Na verdade, eu o deixei.

- Algum motivo?

Ela tremeu novamente, sentada. O psicólogo anotou alguma coisa em seu papel e a olhou, ainda mais calmo, se possível.

- Não quer falar sobre isso hoje?

- Eu... Eu ainda não superei essa separação – confessou bem baixinho, olhando-o – É como se... Se eu acordasse todos os dias na minha vida e me arrependesse dessa minha decisão.

- E se arrepende? Quero dizer, você está mesmo arrependida?

Atena desviou os olhos para os pés.

- Sra. Chase? – perguntou ele querendo uma resposta direta olhando olho no olho.

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

- Todo santo dia da minha vida!

- E você já conversou isso com ele? – perguntou ele parecendo bastante interessado nessa separação.

- Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei algumas vezes mas o problema é que... Nós ficamos muito tempo sem se ver e agora ele é casado, tem uma família e eu não quero estragar nada disso porque foi uma decisão minha. Tenho que aprender a lidar com essas situações!

- Arrependimento é bom, é sinal de força, sinal de que valeu a pena ao menos – disse o psicólogo a olhando. Atena concordou – Você só precisa encarar isso com naturalidade.

Ela o olhou, encarando-o, preocupada. A respiração começou a ficar pesada. E ela o encarou mais uma vez.

- Então, Atena, você acha que pode seguir em frente sem o seu marido? Consegue mesmo lidar com a situação?

Ela continuou o encarar, em silêncio. Estava em dúvida, mas não parecia estar pensando sobre a pergunta dele. Até que finalmente ela soltou...

- Quem é você? E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou completamente perdida.

E o psicólogo anotou alguma coisa em sua prancheta.

- Eu não estou ficando louca, estou, doutor? Doutor, por favor...

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso meio de lado. Era mesmo preocupante o caso dela.

27 de março de 2006

Música: _It Means Nothing_ – YOUTUBE!

**/watch?v=VAJ-WMwGsco**

Rony terminou mais um treino de basquete com o time do seu ano, aposentou a bola em uma das prateleiras que ficavam no quartinho ao fundo da quadra. Ao sair, deparou com uma garota sentada na platéia. Era Hermione com mais alguns livros em seu colo, provavelmente teria pego-os da biblioteca.

- Olá – cumprimentou ele acenando também.

- Oi – disse ela guardando os livros depressa na mochila e se aproximando dele – Belo treino!

- Não percebi que estava me assistindo – comentou meio tímido.

- Já estava acabando quando eu cheguei – confessou ela caminhando ao seu lado – De qualquer forma, achei que pudéssemos sair para conversar um pouco. O que você acha?

- Não sei, não estou muito a fim de falar sobre a gente, Hermione. Aliás, ultimamente eu andei pensando muito em nós durante esse tempo todo e eu cheguei a uma conclusão com tudo o que vem acontecendo.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Mesmo? E o que você acha?

- Acho que nós deveríamos ser amigos. Encarar a realidade e seguir em frente com outras pessoas.

Ela pareceu perder o rumo, seus pensamentos fugiram de foco um pouco, ela deu um sorrisinho meio amarelado e concordou com a cabeça falsamente.

- Ah... Ah, claro, como não. Também acho, vai ser a melhor solução para nós dois!

Rony assentiu.

- Eu até te abraçaria agora se não tivesse tão suado.

Ela sorriu e fez um gesto que não tinha muita importância.

- Eu vou indo, preciso estudar – e apontou para os livros na mochila.

- Ok. Fique bem, Hermione – disse ele sussurrando seu nome bem baixinho.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, em seguida, virou as costas e saiu andando. E o seu coração implorando por alguém como se nunca tivesse implorado por qualquer outra pessoa antes.

Estava acabado. Definitivamente acabado o relacionamento entre os dois.

E... Para sempre!

28 de março de 2009

- Eu sei que você e a Annabeth estão juntos! – disse Thalia sussurrando na quadra escura e vazia daquela noite em Manhattan.

Percy, distraiu-se, por fim, acabou errando a cesta de basquete ao arremessar a bola que ficou quicando na quadra.

- O que? Você... Você está louca?

- Não precisa esconder isso de mim. Eu vi vocês dois no cinema se beijando – disse ela se aproximando.

- É... – ele coçou a nuca enquanto se aproximava de Thalia – Não posso negar, nós estamos juntos sim. Mas, por favor, Thalia, não comente isso com ninguém. Eu imploro... Nós estamos tentando manter isso em segredo e tentar envolver o menor número de pessoas possível.

- Não, tudo bem – ela fez um gesto banal com as mãos – Tudo bem para mim. Eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês, afinal de contas, nós ainda somos amigos, certo?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Vem cá, garoto. Me dá um abraço! – e ela estendeu os braços em sua direção, apertando-o com força contra o seu corpo. Sentiu saudades de quando namoravam.

28 de março de 2009

Annabeth estava estudando na cama, com os cabelos molhados após o banho, e viu o seu e-mail piscar, provavelmente enviado por alguém. Ela largou o livro de lado e foi ver de quem era.

Era Harry. Do outro lado do mundo do planeta, provavelmente tentando dizer alguma coisa que magoasse os seus sentimentos, que a fizesse chorar novamente e que lembrasse o quanto era culpada por ele ter partido de Nova York.

Era melhor não ler. Ela simplesmente deletou-o, como estava tentando fazer com as suas lembranças também. Embora o tempo todo elas ficassem voltando em sua cabeça.

Ela resolveu dar uma respirada no ar lá fora, olhou pela janela e viu seu namorado, Percy, fortemente abraçado com Thalia.

E seu estômago revirou de uma forma não muito boa. Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça, seus pensamentos saltaram para longe, então ela viu que não passara de uma ilusão, Percy estava sozinho na quadra. Ela estivera pensando em coisas bobas.

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se culpada, pegou o presente em cima da escrivaninha e foi em direção ao quarto de sua mãe. Olhou no relógio antes de bater na porta, era mesmo 12:01 da noite. Ela bateu novamente, insistente e empolgada para entregar o presente.

- Mãe? – ela resolveu abrir a porta, impaciente – Parabéns para você...

Atena estava sentada na cama, de costas para a porta, chorando. Ficou em pé com um sobressalto e encarou Annabeth, a filha ficou pasma, branca, ao ver a mãe daquela forma.

A filha ficou em estado de choque ao ver a situação, o presente escorregou de suas mãos trêmulas, e ela encarou a sua mãe com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.

- O que...

- Eu não sei quem é você. Eu não faço idéia de quem seja mas acho bom sair do meu apartamento antes que eu chame a polícia!

- Mãe... – disse Annabeth assustada, chocada com as palavras dela – Eu sou a sua filha!

- Hermione? Hermione Granger? – perguntou Atena.

Annabeth ficou ainda mais branca. Ela não era mesmo capaz de se lembrar da própria filha mas conseguia se lembrar de Hermione.

29 de março de 2009

Era tarde da noite, Thalia batia insistentemente na porta da casa de alguém. Até que finamente a porta foi aberta e ela se atirou nos braços dele, beijando-o sem que ele pudesse dizer nada antes.

Assim que ela o soltou, ele pode finalmente dizer.

- Thalia, o que você está fazendo aqui? – era a voz de Grover.

- Eu... Eu quero ficar com você, Grover. Para sempre! – e colocando a mão em seu rosto, ela o beijou novamente.

29 de março de 2009

- Está sozinha? – perguntou um garoto alto, forte, de olhos claros, aproximando-se de Hermione, vendo-a sozinha, sentada na bancada de um bar, tomando um copo de whisky.

- Sim, estou.

- Precisa de companhia? – perguntou ele a olhando.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

_**Continua... **_

**Nota de Autor: **_Um trilhão de desculpas para sempre, galera. Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo. Eu falhei com vocês, eu atrasei muito mas foi por conta de toda essa carga horária que tem ocorrido na minha vida. Trabalho demais no escritório e muito estudo na faculdade, mas em breve eu estarei de férias e vou poder escrever mais e postar com mais freqüências. Desculpa mesmo, mas então... Voltando à história. O que estão achando? Estão gostando? Mesmo? Mesmo? Mesmo? _

_**Nota do Autor (dois): **__A notícia boa é que eu escrevi a Season Finale da primeira temporada... E posso dizer com todas as palavras: ESTÁ PERFEITA! Vocês vão adorar e vão roer as unhas – MESMO – para saber o que vai acontecer na próxima temporada, e pelo número de reviews, tudo indica que teremos uma Segunda Temporada, óbvio! Agradeço demais todas as reviews (leio TODASSSSSSSS como sempre!), para sempre. Beijos e bom feriado!_

_**Respondendo as perguntas:**_

_**- O Harry foi embora só por causa da Annabeth mesmo? (By Bigaiski)**_

_R) Sim, só por causa dela mesmo. Ele se apaixonou por ela, entregou-se de corpo e alma e quando viu... Foi abandonado, ela nem deu muita importância. Então, ele resolveu voltar para terra dele Londres! Beijos! _

_**- Quem vai interferir na relação Thalia e Grover? (By Karol)**_

_R) Correto, você acertou. Uma dessas pessoas é o Luke. A outra... Bom, veremos, o Grover conquistará o coração dessa pessoa aos poucos. Hehehe, os bafões estão chegando. Beijos!_

_**- O Percy não vai virar gay, né? (ElisaPercabeth)**_

_R) Risosssss, não, não, fica tranqüila. Ele é definitivamente hétero na história. O gay fica para outra pessoa... Aliás, essa pessoa que é gay tem algum tipo de relação com o Percy (ou é parente, ou amigo, ou namorada, ou ex-ficante), sei lá, hauhauhauha. Fica a dúvida no ar, beijo! _

_**- Quem vai ficar grávida? (By Ghata Granger)**_

_R) Ahhh, Ghata, não posso te falar, perderia toda a graça da história. Mas eu prometo que você vai descobrir até o final dessa temporada. E você vai ficar em estado de choque, HAUHAUHAUHUAHA. Adoorooo ver os leitores assim. Mega beijos! _

"_**Você é o Deus das Histórias" (by Luiza)**_

_R) Obrigado mesmo Luiza, mas nem sou tudo isso. De qualquer forma, agradeço muito... E acredite, contei para todo mundo na faculdade que você me chamou de Deus das Histórias, hehehe. Beijos! _

_**A Annabeth e o Percy vão se apaixonar um pelo outro? **__**(By Annie Chase e Nandinha)**_

_R) Aos poucos, cada vez mais... Eles estão gostando um do outro, eles não se desgrudam mais. No próximo capítulo temos alguém comprando alianças, hehehehehe! Beijos, espero que goste!_

_**A Thalia vai estragar o namoro Percy/Anna? (By Cah Braga).**_

_R) Vai. Mas vai demorar, por enquanto ela terá os próprios problemas com o Grover e isso vai afastar um pouco os pensamentos de Percy, mas... Ela voltará a gostar dele no final da temporada e vai ferrar com tudo. Prepare o coração para chorar, hauhauhauha, beijos e não joga tijolo em mim não, pleaseee! _

"_**É muita sensibilidade para o homem, achei que você fosse uma garota" (By IP S.)**_

_R) HAUHAUHUAHA, normal, eu me baseio em seriados tipo One Tree Hill, OC, Friends, Smallville, também acho que os caras são super sensíveis, mas por trás de 1 único diretor, acredito que tenham várias roteiristas mulheres também, por isso eu acabo absorvendo tudo de uma vez. De qualquer forma, agradeço o comentário. _

_**Rony é o gay? Os garotos também bebem e falam mal da vida dos outros? (By A. Anthony)**_

_R) Talvez seja. Hahauhuauhauha, sim garotos bebem e fofocam, se você estudasse na minha faculdade ia descobrir que o pessoal se interessa MUITOOOO pela vida sexual alheia, muito mesmo, fora do sério, hauhauhauuhaha! _

_**Tem alguma chance de o Vitor e a Thalia ficarem juntos? (By MelissaJackson)**_

_R) Para ser sincero, Melissa, eu até gostaria de mesclar os personagens mas achei melhor não fazer isso com medo de virar mais uma fanfic de Harry Potter do que Percy Jackson, por isso estou eliminando todos os personagens POSSIVEIS de Harry Potter da história, inclusive o próprio Harry. E o próximo a vazar é o Rony, HAUHAHAHAUHAU! Só a Hermione que vai ficar... Prometo! Beijos, continue mandando reviews! _

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_

- Eu estou gostando de alguém, cara... – desabafou Grover com Percy, queria muito contar a verdade, contar que estava saindo com Thalia mas tinha receito já que era a ex-namorada de seu melhor amigo.

- Sério, fico feliz em saber. Grover nunca se apaixona por ninguém – brincou Percy o cutucando com o cotovelo – Fala. Quem é a sortuda?

Grover piscou firme.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Tudo está de ponta cabeça... _

Hermione está beijando alguém.

Vemos um par de alianças reluzentes.

Atena está ligando para alguém.

- Eu preciso de ajuda!


	8. Capítulo 8 xx Álcool

**Capítulo 08 –**

**Álcool.**

29 de março de 2006.

Annabeth estava enchendo a tigela vermelha de leite, com isso, os sucrilhos começaram a flutuar no mar branco que surgia dentro do pote. Ela estava prestando mais atenção em sua mãe comendo do que qualquer outra coisa, mas foi cautelosa o suficiente para não derramar o conteúdo para fora.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – perguntou a filha preocupada, a testa toda enrugada em preocupação. Ela colocou a mão sobre a da mãe que puxou rapidamente, colocando-as duas entre as pernas e assentindo com a cabeça enquanto dizia.

- Claro, claro, Anna. Estou ótima, eu juro que foi só um pesadelo, eu acordei assustada e... Foi somente isso, eu prometo, filha – ela olhou para a filha e deu um sorrisinho forçado que não convencia ninguém.

- Mãe? Eu te conheço...

Atena levantou com o seu prato com metade do pão, parecia visivelmente estressada com o assunto. Annabeth percebeu que não devia ficar forçando a barra, sua mãe nunca contaria a verdade sob pressão e insistência, ao menos que a filha conquistasse sua confiança aos poucos e era a tática que Annabeth usaria.

- Certo – Annabeth elevou a colher até a boca, nesse exato momento, Hermione apareceu na cozinha com o cabelo parecendo mais uma peruca de palhaço de circo do que qualquer outra coisa. Estava vermelha e com uma cara amarrada.

- Eu nunca fiquei de ressaca – ela se jogou na cadeira em frente Annabeth – Isso é culpa de Nova York!

- Vivendo e aprendendo – brincou Atena enquanto colocava o prato na pia – Aliás, mocinha, que história é essa de você ficar zanzando até tarde?

- Desculpa, Atena, eu só estava tentando afastar algumas coisas da minha mente – Hermione fechava os olhos irritada cada vez que Atena falava uma palavra com o tom de voz alto. O som parecia zunir no fundo de seu cérebro – Prometo não fazer de novo.

- É bom mesmo, ou terei que aplicar regras mais severas nessa casa – disse Atena que parecia não estar brincando, Hermione amarrou a cara morrendo de dor de cabeça com os gritos da mãe de Annabeth, assim que a mulher deixou o cômodo, a amiga se curvou diante da outra.

- Então... Andou pegando alguém?

- Ninguém conhecido – disse Hermione coçando a cabeça de palha – Aliás, o nome dele era Julian ou Robert? Não faço ideia! – ela pegou a jarra de suco pela asa e serviu o seu copo – Quero enterrar minha cabeça numa piscina em nunca mais sair dela.

- Bem feito – riu Annabeth enquanto terminava a última colherada – Não devia ser tão piriguete! – ela se levantou e foi até a pia colocar a tigela vermelha no fundo.

- Eu? Piriguete? Pelo menos não sou espiã de banheiros – jogou Hermione rindo ao morder uma generosa fatia de pão com manteiga em cima.

Annabeth a fuzilou com o olhar, numa espécie de brincadeira, pegou o guardanapo, jogou na direção de Hermione.

- Não vá se atrasar para aula – e acrescentou – Piriguete! – e saiu rindo com os cabelos dançando de um lado para o outro.

02 de abril de 2006.

Annabeth estava em uma reunião fechada no vestiário das garotas conversando sobre as danças de líderes de torcida, algumas garotas ainda estavam duras feito porretes, e para as coisas irem bem até o Campeonato Estadual, elas deviam se exercitar mais, treinar, dançar mais nem varassem as madrugas ensaiando.

- Eu não vou perder para as garotas dos outros anos. Sei que é o meu primeiro ano como Capitã das Líderes de Torcida e vou fazer de tudo para ganharmos o troféu Estadual, ok?

- Ok – disseram as outras empolgadas, todas vestidas com suas sainhas e roupinhas tão curtas que as barriguinhas definidas ficavam de fora.

Após mais um treino exaustivo, as garotas foram deixando a quadra feminina em grupinhos, Annabeth encarregou-se de ajeitar os pompons na mochila e deu uma passada na quadra de basquete masculina para ver se tinha alguma novidade. Acabou por ver Rony e outros garotos de seu ano treinando na metade da extensa quadra, não foi muito difícil raciocinar e virar os olhos, Hermione estava encostada de braços cruzados, na entrada da quadra, bem discreta.

- Não vai ajudar em nada ficar aqui e não ir falar com ele! – disse Annabeth se aproximando, começando a prestar atenção no jogo de Rony também, aliás, ele jogava muito bem, era um pouco exibido quando estava com os garotos, mas talvez fosse seu charme.

- Ele não quer falar comigo – sussurrou Hermione ainda de braços cruzados, emburrada, vendo-o jogar de longe – E com razão, Anna. Eu não gostava de fato dele, eu estava mesmo conectada com o Vítor, com o meu passado, eu precisei perder o Rony para sentir o quanto eu gosto dele.

Annabeth a abraçou de lado.

- Dizem que a gente só dá valor as coisas que temos ao perdê-las. Incrível como é verdade na prática, não é?

Hermione concordou por pouco tempo com a cabeça não quero concordar com a veracidade da frase mesmo sabendo o quanto era ruim todo esse sentimento de perda, dor.

- Vamos para casa, minha mãe deve estar chegando – disse Annabeth a soltando do abraço.

Hermione pegou a mochila que estava encostada no chão e passou nas costas.

- Estou indo para biblioteca, eu preciso mesmo estudar, faz um bocado de tempo que não faço isso por pensar em outras coisas – e apontou Rony com a cabeça – Eu pego um táxi para ir para casa, pode ficar tranqüila.

- Você quem sabe, daqui cinco minutos minha mãe estará passando aqui como faz todos os dias. Se mudar de idéia, estaremos lá embaixo na esquina de sempre. Certo?

Hermione piscou para Annabeth e tomou outro rumo no corredor.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas, uma voz que a acalmava nas horas mais estressantes, soou em seus ouvidos, assustando-a de um jeito gostoso que fez o seu coração desembestar por alguns segundos.

- Annabeth!

- Oh... Percy! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela olhando para trás e vendo-o se aproximar, a pergunta era retórica, ele segurava uma bola de basquete embaixo do braço, ainda assim, delicado, ele respondeu.

- Estive treinando um pouco. E você? Colocando as garotas para emagrecerem? Fiquei sabendo que é bem durona como treinadora! – ele deu um sorrisinho que a fez tropeçar.

- Eu? Durona? – disse desviando os olhos, envergonhada por ter tropeçado, mas ainda assim continuando a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido – Sou nada. Eu... Eu sou sempre assim.

Ele, de repente, pegou em sua mão.

- Vem cá! – apenas sussurrou puxando-a para um corredor mais vazio. E a encostou na parede como sempre fazia, beijando-a na altura de seus lábios. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido de saudade.

- Nós vamos ser pegos. Isso era segredo, lembra?

- Ah... Logo nós tornaremos isso oficial e não vamos precisar ficar escondendo mesmo – ele a beijou novamente, ela deixou-se ser levada pelo beijo, sentindo o seu corpo ir às nuvens e retornou somente segundos depois dele ter se afastado.

Ela passou as duas mãos no peitoral dele, sentindo subir e descer por causa da respiração rápida e o afastou com as mãos.

- Escuta, eu queria muito ficar aqui com você, curtindo você assim mas preciso mesmo ir embora, minha mãe deve estar me esperando lá embaixo mas eu prometo te ligar antes de dormir, ok?

- Certo – disse ele piscando para ela – Só mais um beijo! – e a puxou novamente, beijando-a.

Ela riu ao se afastar e acenou mais beijos de longe, em seguida, disparou as escadas para a saída, correndo para a esquina. Ainda estava adiantada uns dois minutos, a sua mãe era muito pontual mas ainda que Annabeth atrasasse, ela esperava pela filha.

Olhando no relógio, Annabeth ficou ali, em pé, olhando para os lados, esperando pela picape preta, volumosa. No entanto, esperou, esperou, esperou... E ela não veio.

05 de abril de 2006.

E os dias que se sucederam a história não foi diferente, Annabeth ficava no ponto combinado, esperando pela mãe. Sabia que ela estava com problemas sentimentais, mas achava que não passava disso, levando em consideração que o dia em que chamara sua própria filha de "Hermione" fora somente um colapso, nada muito além ou pior do que isso.

Era no meio da semana, cansada de esperar no ponto, Annabeth resolveu ligar para a mãe lembrando-a (que ultimamente vinha usando a desculpa de que estava muito ocupada com o trabalho), porém ela não costumava esquecer as coisas assim, tão facilmente.

- A sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobrança após... – Annabeth desligou o celular ao ouvir cair na secretária eletrônica.

- Esperando muito? – disse uma voz nada simpática e irônica se aproximando em suas costas.

Ela se virou, sem um pingo de paciência. Thalia estava de braços cruzados, a alça da bolsinha entre os braços, com um olhar mais simpático do que tinha.

- A minha mãe simplesmente se esqueceu – disse Annabeth murchando os ombros, sendo simpática de volta – Ela está trabalhando muito ultimamente – explicou sem muita emoção, no fundo sabia que não era verdade e isso a preocupava.

- Olha, não estou querendo ser sua melhor amiga, mas se quiser mesmo uma carona, você pode vir comigo, tem quatro vagas sobrando – disse Thalia girando a chave nos dedos. Ela continuou olhando para Annabeth esperando uma resposta.

- Ok, mas por que você seria gentil comigo? – perguntou ela de braços cruzados.

- E por que eu seria malvada com você? – respondeu Thalia com as sobrancelhas erguidas, virando as costas e caminhando na direção do estacionamento.

Annabeth meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro considerando a possibilidade, correu para alcançar Thalia e andar ao seu lado.

- Se você não se importar de verdade... – comentou enquanto andava ao seu lado.

- Não me importo – disse Thalia e em seguida sorriu – Não tenho nada contra a sua pessoa e não tem porque ficarmos brigas até a nossa formatura, vamos conviver juntas, não é mesmo? Seremos obrigadas a gostar uma da outra, de qualquer forma!

- É, por esse ponto de vista, você tem razão – disse Annabeth segurando a alça de sua bolsa transversal, elas entraram no estacionamento coberto da escola, outros estudantes estavam entrando em seus carros também após saírem de suas aulas.

Thalia se aproximou de um carro vermelho, todo descoberto, sem nenhum capô, ela jogou a mochila atrás e abriu a porta.

- Que carro lindo! – disse Annabeth avaliando-o ao entrar também e sentar nos bancos de couro. Era bem antigo, o volante era enorme e todo duro, mas era uma relíquia maravilhosa.

- Importado – disse Thalia se justificando – Da Europa. Tem uns CDs legais no porta-luvas, poderia pegar um para mim? – ela colocou a chave no contato e deu partida, deu ré enquanto Annabeth procurava algum CD legal no porta-CDs – Tem um escrito Crash Boom Bang, é uma banda super maneira, você vai adorar.

- Ok – disse Annabeth pegando o CD cinza escrito na capinha com tinta preta própria para CDs. Ela injetou o disco na máquina do carro que logo engoliu e começou a tocar:

**Youtube: **

**/watch?v=_xKHf-9onKs**

**- Let It You – Crash Boom Bang **– explicou Thalia enquanto dirigia o carro, as duas ganharam as ruas, andando de carro e o vento batia contra os seus rostos jogando seus cabelos para trás, era muito bom andar naquele carro dela. Era pura adrenalina, principalmente quando andavam em alta velocidade com as ruas vazias.

- É muito boa, eu adorei – disse Annabeth enquanto escutava a música que rolava – Aliás, você tem uns CDs muito bons aqui. Codplay, Avril Lavigne, Matthew Perryman, são todos muito bons, você tem um ótimo gosto, Thalia, parabéns.

- Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, assim pode vir sempre de carona comigo – disse Thalia olhando no retrovisor enquanto parava no sinal vermelho.

Annabeth estranhou ela dizer isso, olhou para o seu rosto de perfil e perguntou.

- Sério, sério mesmo, por que você está sendo gentil comigo? Você sabe que eu gosto do Percy, seu ex-namorado.

Inesperadamente, Thalia sorriu e olhou nos olhos azuis de Annabeth.

- Eu não amo o Percy Jackson, aliás estou começando a duvidar se algum dia eu o amei de verdade, acho que simplesmente nos apaixonamos, curtimos e nada além disso – disse simplesmente – Eu sinceramente estou me apaixonando por outra pessoa – disse ela se lembrando de Grover – E é para valer, Annabeth.

As duas estavam conversando como velhas amigas.

- Alguém da escola? – perguntou Annabeth inocente.

Thalia riu, os cabelos esvoaçando para trás, foi uma risada meio sarcástica, do tipo "eu nunca te contaria isso", e foi mais ou menos isso mesmo, porque ela não disse quem era, ainda por cima mudou de assunto.

- Gostou mesmo dessa música? Posso copiar o CD, se você quiser.

- Agradecida – concordou Annabeth sorrindo.

As duas ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre música, entendendo-se, descobrindo que tinham gostos parecidos, até que Thalia parou o carro vermelho em uma sombra, embaixo de uma árvore, na frente do prédio de Annabeth.

- Escuta, você é uma pessoa legal – comentou Thalia – Percy tem razão de gostar de você. Você é uma garota de sorte, Annabeth.

Ela corou levemente.

- Obrigada, tenho certeza de que você encontrará alguém legal também – disse Annabeth enquanto abria a porta do carro e saia, ela parou por um instante e olhou para Thalia, esperando algum comentário a mais.

- Vocês estão juntos, eu vi vocês – disse ela e sorriu para a surpresa de Annabeth. Ela sorriu como se apoiasse o namoro dos dois.

Quão estranho era aquilo? A ex-namorada de Percy Jackson, que o amo, que a vida inteira correu atrás dela, estava apoiando o romance com Annabeth, sua pior rival de toda a escola? A garota que havia roubado a sua vaga de cheerleader?

- Ahn... Como você sabe? – perguntou Annabeth quase fazendo as sobrancelhas se cruzarem na testa.

- Sabendo – ela sorriu – Contatos – e isso foi surpreendemente estranho. Ela estava insinuando alguma coisa? Queria dizer algo além das entrelinhas?

- Ah... Obrigada! – respondeu Annabeth pensativa, depois de um tempo de terem ficado em silêncio, encarando-se.

- Sempre que precisar – Thalia virou na direção do volante, girou a chave, acelerou o carro e saiu andando pelas ruas de Nova York.

No entanto, Annabeth não saiu do lugar, continuou ali, na calçada, boquiaberta com tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. O vento gelado brincando com os seus cabelos, os raios de sol iluminando o asfaltado e o céu completamente azul claro, sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar.

07 de abril de 2006.

Grover estava terminando o suco, deixou alguns trocados em cima do balcão, pegou a sua mochila e ia se levantando quando foi surpreendido pela presença de Bianca em sua direção.

- Olá – disse com um sorriso infantil nos lábios – Estudando muito?

- Er... Não! – disse Grover com sinceridade e estranhando os seus pulinhos de felicidade repentina em sua direção como se eles fossem os melhores amigos do mundo – Na verdade, estou saindo do banho, tivemos um treinamento pesado hoje. Acho que se bobear o Percy ainda deve estar treinando até agora. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão alucinada pelo Campeonato Estadual que nem ele.

- Ele é bem competitivo, mas é fora dos limites, não gosto de caras assim – ela deu um sorrisinho safado – Prefiro caras como você, Grover. Simpáticos, engraçados.

Ele, assustado, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ué, o que foi? Você não é tudo isso?

- Er... É genético, não sei, talvez – disse totalmente sem graça – Mas eu nunca me namoraria, se eu fosse mulher. Ou homem, sei lá!

Bianca riu e passou a mão em seu braço musculoso numa espécie de carinho.

- Tão engraçado, tão fofo e deve ser tão bom de cama!

- Er... Eu preciso ir! – disse ele acelerando o passo, sem graça, todo vermelho de vergonha.

Antes que ele tomasse distância, Bianca gritou por seu nome, ele olhou por cima do ombro querendo saber o que era.

- Você e a Thalia não estão namorando, não é mesmo?

Ele pareceu preocupado, olhou par aos lados verificando se ninguém estava escutando e em seguida se aproximou, falando baixinho.

- Ei... Quem disse isso? Shhhh, ninguém pode ouvir uns absurdos desses. Está doida?

- São apenas os boatos, eu não tenho culpa se eles estão correndo por aí. Sabe como é a escola, não é mesmo? – ela deu um sorrisinho – Só os boatos conseguem ser mais rodados do que a própria Thalia!

- Escuta – Grover a segurou pelos ombros – Não fala assim da Thalia, ok? E outra coisa, pare de falar isso, não é verdade! – ele parecia mesmo preocupado, não estava mais sorrindo, no entanto Bianca estava toda empolgada com o assunto.

- Acho que Percy não ia gostar muito de saber... Sabe? Aliás, se eu fosse você, eu falaria para ele antes que qualquer outra pessoa o contasse. Aposto que ele ficaria furioso – Bianca olhou para Percy por cima do ombro que estava jogando a bola de basquete no aro. Bateu na ponta e caiu, Percy deu um soco de raiva no ar – Furioso mesmo! – acrescentou ela arregalando os olhos.

- Ok, ok, pare de falar essas coisas e... Sim, eu sou bom de cama! – ele virou as costas e saiu correndo na direção de Percy.

Ele estava batendo a bola na quadra, girou o corpo de lado e arremessou a bola com os dois braços no ar virados para a tabela de basquete. Ponto, comemorou todo feliz.

- Ei, Grover, já não terminamos o treino? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Nada – disse inocentemente com um sorrisinho meio broxante de lado – Eu vim apenas conversar com meu... meu melhor amigo!

Percy, surpreso, parou de prestar atenção no jogo e olhou para Grover.

- Fala aí, quanto você precisa dessa vez? 200 dólares, é isso? – insinuando que a puxação de saco de Grover era apenas por dinheiro.

- Não, cara, não é nada disso. É apenas que... Eu queria conversar com você sobre algumas coisas – disse olhando para o amigo, tirando-o de seu foco.

- Certo, vamos conversar, acho que já acabei aqui – disse olhando para a bola aposentada no canto da quadra, após ter feito a cesta.

Os dois foram andando lado a lado em direção à saída da quadra, Grover ao seu lado, apreensivo, querendo contar toda a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos por Thalia, sabia que corria sério risco de Percy ficar bravo no começo mas aos poucos ir aceitando a situação.

- Eu... Eu estou gostando mesmo de alguém, cara!

Percy, desde então, já ficou surpreso com o tipo de diálogo que os dois teriam dali para frente.

- Sério? Que bom, cara, há muito tempo não corre atrás de alguém...

Grover riu, porque no fundo sabia que era verdade independente de estar com Thalia ou não.

- É que... Você conhece essa pessoa! – disse Grover parando de andar. Percy parou também e o olhou diretamente.

- Eu? Conheço? Quem? – ele pareceu um pouco preocupado, Grover ainda não sabia de sua relação com Annabeth. E se... Grover estivesse a fim de Annabeth? Como eles seriam amigos dali para frente? – Espero que não seja...

- Não, não é ela – cortou Grover começando a suar, mesmo parado, achando que estavam falando de Thalia – Não é essa pessoa que você está pensando.

Grover falava de Thalia, enquanto Percy estava preocupado se era Annabeth, como eles não haviam citados os nomes, ficaram achando que estavam falando da mesma pessoa.

- Er... Ufa, que alívio – Percy deu uma pancadinha no ombro de Grover – Então, quem é essa pessoa misteriosa?

- É... É a Hermione – e foi a primeira pessoa que lhe veio a cabeça.

Percy abriu a boca em formato de "O", pego de surpresa. Hermione nunca ficaria com Grover nem nos seus piores pensamentos, não fazia mesmo o seu estilo, e vice-versa.

- Hermione – repetiu Percy chocado – Eu... Nem sei o que dizer ou aconselhar, eu só digo que... Uau, uau mesmo. Vai fundo, se é isso o que achar que deve fazer!

- Eh... Er... Bom, obrigado – disse com as mãos no bolso, envergonhado.

- Ok, vamos beber.

- Yeay, vamos beber! – comemorou Grover mais pelo fato da conversa ter acabado do que de estarem saindo para beber.

E, juntos, eles deixaram a quadra, conversando sobre outras coisas esquisitas. Enquanto isso, a quadra ficou vazia, e a bola de basquete jogada no canto.

**- fim da música: Let It You - **

10 de abril de 2006.

Annabeth bateu na porta do escritório de sua mãe, ela sussurrou um seco "entre", a garota empurrou a porta e viu a escrivaninha lotada de outros papéis espalhados.

Ela estava ocupada, com seus óculos apoiados no nariz, olhando alguns relatórios e anotando rapidamente no notebook algumas coisas importantes.

Sorrateiramente, Annabeth foi se aproximando, sem tirar os olhos da expressão de sua mãe, parecia mais velha, preocupada, séria. Percebeu que demorou um tempo para ser notada, então Atena tirou os óculos da face e olhou para filha.

- Alguma coisa importante, Anna? Você nunca costuma me interromper quando estou trabalhando – disse Atena meio seca. O que era bem difícil, Atena dificilmente a tratava mal.

Annabeth a olhou, sua mãe estava cada dia mais irreconhecível, diferente daquela mulher no aeroporto que a acolhera com um sorriso, abraço e todo carinho do mundo. Como uma verdadeira mãe. Agora estava mais para madrasta.

- Nada. É só que... – Annabeth tentou dizer alguma coisa que veio em sua cabeça, organizou as palavras rapidamente mas não conseguiu dizer nada – É só que... Está tudo diferente!

- Diferente? Como?

- Durante essas últimas semanas você esqueceu de me pegar na escola todos os dias, não justificou, não me ligou e... E me trata como se eu fosse uma qualquer!

- Negócios, Annabeth. Eu estou ocupada, é só isso, minha filha! – disse ela com os óculos nas mãos, piscando várias vezes ao falar com a garota.

- Espero que seja só isso mesmo – disse Annabeth notando a indiferença de sua mãe, seus olhos arderam em lágrimas.

Sabia que não era só isso. Tinha certeza, absoluta.

- Espero mesmo... – Annabeth virou as costas e foi deixando o escritório. Olhou mais uma vez por cima do ombro, e como se nunca tivesse se importado na vida, Atena estava trabalhando novamente em seus relatórios como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Annabeth enfiou as mãos no rosto e só desabou em lágrimas quando estava em quarto, segura de que ninguém a ouviria com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

15 de abril de 2006.

Thalia ainda estava suando, encarando o teto, deitada do lado esquerdo da cama. Ao lado direito, não podia estar ninguém menos que Grover, o menino que ela vinha mantendo relações sexuais nos últimos dias após descobrir que os dois juntos – magicamente – tinham as melhores sensações do mundo. Como se tudo no mundo se encaixasse, como a tampa e a panela. Como o... E a... Enfim, deixa para lá!

- Foi bom para você? – perguntou ele ainda transpirando, suando muito após três horas seguidas (orra!) sem parar.

- Não – disse ela voltando à realidade, toda ofegante – Eu... Eu ainda acho que falta alguma coisa em você, talvez mais alguns centímetros!

- Você parecia gostar há 10 minutos atrás – murmurou baixinho ao lado dela. Ele depositou um beijo em seu rosto, ela empurrou a boca dele com as mãos.

- Sai para lá. Eu só quero tomar um banho, pentear os meus cabelos e ir dormir – ela se enrolou em volta do lençol e foi ao banheiro.

Grover ficou esperando ela sair, enquanto isso foi se vestindo pouco a pouco. Ela saiu toda molhada, enrolada na toalha, cheirosa. Ele simplesmente a olhou.

- Sabe, Thalia, desculpa se eu te ofendi aquele dia, desculpa mesmo – disse ele com os olhos baixos – Eu gosto de você de verdade.

- Eu... Eu também gosto de você – disse ela o olhando, incrédula mas confiante nas palavras – Eu, eu não vejo problemas em você, eu acho que foi tudo ótimo, tudo perfeito. Você é sempre carinhoso e... – ela parou de falar percebendo que estava falando mais do que deveria – Eu acho que estou gostando mesmo de você, Grover.

- Isso é bom – disse ele dando um sorriso – Eu também estou gostando de você!

Ela ficou em pé, de repente, preocupada, mordiscando levemente a unha.

- Não, Grover, não. Isso não é bom, quero dizer, o Percy, ele nunca vai aceitar isso. Quero dizer, ele não pode nem sonhar que estamos juntos, você é o melhor amigo dele...

- O Percy nem comenta mais sobre você – disse Grover sinceramente – Ele tem reparado muito na aluna nova, a tal de Annabeth.

- Eu o conheço, ele ficaria possesso da vida em saber que estamos juntos – Thalia se aproximou, preocupada. Grover também ficou em pé, eles ficaram frente a frente – Acho que... Acho que devíamos parar por aqui, antes que as coisas se tornem mais sérias, Grover.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Voc... Você está terminando comigo?

- Estou – disse ela piscando – Nós vamos enterrar isso o quanto antes. Ninguém mais pode descobrir.

Os olhos de Grover marejaram de lágrimas por breves instantes.

- Você gosta de mim? E quer se afastar? Não quer lutar para isso dar certo. É isso mesmo o que eu entendi?

Thalia o encarou, silenciosa, não havia o que responder, estava em seus olhos, em seu próprio silêncio. Grover assentiu, abaixou a cabeça, pegou seu celular, a chave de seu carro e deixou o quarto para sempre.

15 de abril de 2006.

_Música: Belle of Boulevard – Dashboard Confessional _

_Youtube: _

**/watch?v=-RqS9GclPcg**

Hermione olhou para o seu copo cheio de vodka. Estava pensando em ficar bêbada novamente, como quando terminou com Rony, e por fim, acabou ficando com um desconhecido. Apenas por vingança, teimosia, nada daquilo era porque realmente queria.

- Eu... – ela segurou o copo cheio de vodka e ia virar goela abaixo quando ouviu um grunhido de choro vindo de seu lado esquerdo, deixou o copo de lado e viu um garoto debruçado sobre o balcão, na mesma situação que ela há algumas semanas. Com o rosto molhado em lágrimas, ele estava bebendo como se o mundo fosse acabar. Ele resmungava alguma coisa em outra língua, ao levantar o rosto novamente, ela o viu de perfil – Grover. O que está acontecendo?

Abandonando completamente a sua bebida e o seu lugar, Hermione saltou na direção de Grover preocupada. Ela o segurou pelo braço impedindo que levasse outro copo de vokda à boca. Brava, Hermione olhou para o garçom.

- Você não vê que ele está quase em coma alcoólico e continua empurrando bebida para ele? Você é retardado ou o que?

Ele simplesmente murchou os ombros, envergonhado consigo mesmo.

- Não vou deixar que façam com você o que eu fiz comigo mesma – Hermione o segurou pelo braço, ajudou-o a ficar em pé, estava cambaleando de tão bêbado – Vamos, vou levar você para minha casa!

- Eu... Eu... Eu... – Grover agarrou Hermione pela gola de suas vestes e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

Sentindo um enorme bafo de álcool puro, ela se afastou, segurando-o e tentando equilibrar-se ao mesmo tempo.

- Grover, não seja imbecil, não faça isso. Agora vamos, vamos porque eu sou amiga e eu vou te ajudar. Tem um espaço para você no meu quarto essa noite. E... Não, não vou transar com você!

E tentando mantê-lo em pé, ela o arrastou até a rua, levantou o braço chamando desesperadamente por um táxi.

15 de abril de 2006.

Hermione colocou o ouvido na porta e ouviu Annabeth chorando. Achou melhor não atrapalhar e não dizer que Grover estava em seu quarto, dormindo profundamente após um banho bem gelado.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Um escrito muito famoso disse que as paredes têm ouvidos, imagine-se o tamanho que terão as orelhas das estrelas? _

Na ponta do pé, Hermione tirou o ouvido da porta e voltou no meio da escuridão para o seu quarto. Grover dormia como um anjo em sua cama, ela trancou a porta ao passar, foi até o chão, puxou a coberta e o cobriu até o queixo.

Ela olhou para a poltrona no canto do quarto, buscou um travesseiro e um edredom no guarda-roupa, com isso, ela se ajeitou e desejou um:

- Boa noite, Grover – sussurrou e fechou os olhos, sentada e desconfortável, mas prestes a ajudá-lo a se recuperar do que estivesse sofrendo.

15 de abril de 2006.

Annabeth está segurando uma foto sua e de sua mãe. As duas sorriam, eram anos atrás, um passado bem distante.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Uma vez, um escritor, escreveu: "Gostar é provavelmente a melhor maneira de ter, ter deve ser a pior maneira de gostar."_

E ela continuou a chorar com o retrato nas mãos.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Se você tem um coração de ferro, faça bom aproveito dele, porque eu... Eu tenho um coração de carne e que sangra o dia todo!"_

15 de abril de 2006.

Percy estava debruçado sobre o balcão, era uma loja bem feminina, para ser sincero. Só tinham atendentes e tudo em volta reluzia a ouro ou prata. O balcão todo de vidro, ele apontou para dois pares de alianças.

- Eu quero essas!

- A sua namorada é uma garota de sorte – disse a loirinha balconista – Muito bem escolhido. Vai levá-las?

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E disse também, o __**mesmo**__ escritor: "Não tenhamos pressa, mas também não percamos tempo."_

- Annabeth é especial. Ela merece! – disse ele orgulhoso para a mulher.

Ela sorriu enquanto agachava para pegar as alianças cheias de pedrinhas de ouro branco.

15 de abril de 2006.

Thalia estava guardando as suas coisas de cheerleader na mochila, achava que estava sozinha no vestiário, quando a voz de Bianca a surpreendeu por trás.

- Eu sei que você e o Grover estão juntos. E estou sinceramente decepcionada com o fato de você não ter me contado isso, Thalia – Bianca estava de braços cruzados – Que bela amiga é você, não?

Ela a encarou. Os olhos de Thalia encheram de lágrimas.

- Nós não estamos juntos...

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Esse escritor é tão incrível que ele mesmo disse: "Há esperanças que é loucura de se ter"... Sabe por que? _

- Não minta, para mim. Não seja falsa, Thalia, não...

Thalia a cortou.

- Nós terminamos – ela jogou a mochila em cima do ombro, fez o contorno e deu a volta em Bianca, não sem antes passar em seu ouvido e sussurrar – Pode ficar com ele.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Porque, eu te digo... Porque se não fossem essas esperanças, eu mesma já teria desistido de viver." _

Bianca ficou para trás, boquiaberta, vendo Thalia sumir nas escadas em direção à saída.

15 de abril de 2006.

Atena estava arrumando as suas coisas para dormir, segurou o telefone com força e ligou para o número de seu ex-marido, que provavelmente estava dormindo esse horário.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Você já ouviu essa frase famosa:__"O que seria de nós se não sonhássemos? Se não fugíssemos da realidade por uns instantes?". Então, é do mesmo escritor. _

- Atena, que horas são? Por que está me ligando esse horário?

- Eu... – ela começou a chorar – Eu estou perdendo a minha memória para sempre. Eu não sei quem eu sou, não sei o que estou fazendo, não sei quem é a minha filha. Eu... Eu preciso de ajuda!

E desabou em lágrimas, em seguida, desligou o telefone, jogando-o com força na base. Puxou o fio do telefone com violência da tomada para que não retornassem a ligação.

E chorou.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E, por fim, uma de suas últimas frases foi: "a lucidez, é um luxo que nem todos se podem permitir". _

Atena pegou um remédio em cima da escrivaninha e tomou, bebeu água em seguida e dirigiu-se para a cama, puxando as cobertas, deitada, querendo dormir.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_E que José Saramago descanse em paz! _

**Continua no próximo episódio... **

**Nota do Autor: **_Todas as frases lidas por Annabeth no final desse capítulo são de José Saramago. Esse capítulo foi em homenagem a ele. Um excelente escritor, um cara com uma visão extraordinária do mundo e da vida. Eu simplesmente fui apaixonado por seus poemas e livros, principalmente o famoso "ensaio sobre a cegueira", que apesar de, ser um porre para ler por falta de pontos, vírgulas, travessões, é ótimo. Você lê naturalmente, entendendo tudo, entra no ritmo do livro, se encanta, se apaixona, etc. Enfim, todas as frases citadas foram dele. E que ele descanse em paz... _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Saindo desse 1 minuto de silêncio em homenagem ao Saramago, encontramo-nos em meados aos gritos (irritantes) das vuvuzelas. Parabéns Brasil, parabéns time, odiei a escalação do Dunga, mas é isso aí, bola para frente (literalmente!). Estamos torcendo por você, Brasil! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Gostaram das músicas? Esse capítulo tiveram duas! Espero que sim... _

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **_Preciso muito, muito, MUITOOOO da ajuda de vocês. Se alguém souber o nome do pai da Annabeth, PELOAMORDEDEUS, me manda um e-mail, uma review, um tweet, QUALQUER COISA falando... Porque eu preciso do nome dele para o próximo capítulo. Ele é fundamental nos próximos capítulos, ele vai aparecer muiiiiiito! Obrigado. _

_Respondendo as perguntas! _

**Thalia e Percy? ****Grover gay? – by Luizah. By Baahs. **

Hmmmmm, acho difícil dizer "não" para uma das perguntas. HAUHAUHAUHA, uma elas é sim, ou as duas, não sei, quem sabe. Não posso falar spoilers, ia estragar toda a fanfic, Luiza, mas você e a Baah estão no caminho certo, hehehehe!

**Quem será que a Hermione vai ficar? – by Ghata Granger.**

Olha, eu tenho duas opções para ela. E nesse capítulo, uma delas está muito na cara, hauhauhauhau. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Percy e Anna vão ficar juntos até o final da temporada? by Annie Chase. By Karol. By Nandinha. **

Hmmm, para a primeira pergunta, eu vou ser bem sincero, nãooo. Percy e Annie irão se separar até o final dessa temporada. Problemas surgirão o quanto antes e irão separá-los.

**Na segunda temporada, Percy e Annabeth estarão juntos? – By Nandinha. **

Eles vão começar separados, mas o Percy fará de tudo para reconquistar a Annabeth. Eles ainda se amam, eu garanto disso. Ela o ama, mas estará "chovendo na horta" dela, muitos caras em volta dela e o Percy concorrendo para reconquistá-la. Será uma disputa difícil, hehehehehe!

**E a Annabeth vai ficar grávida? Quando vai ser o campeonato? Vai ter uma festa? – by Annie Chase.**

Annabeth grávida? Bom, talvez... Mas não acho que seja o momento ideal para ela agora, ela terá seu destaque mais para frente. E o campeonato será no final do ano, provavelmente em um dos últimos capítulos e terá festa, claro, se Hogwarts ganhar, hehehehe. Vamos torcer, porque eu ADOROOOO festas, sempre tem bafões, hehehehehe.

**Thália ficará grávida do Grover? – by Karol. By Biiiip. **

É uma possibilidade, é uma possibilidade.

**O que está acontecendo com a Atena? – By Melissa Jackson. By Ariel Maria. **

Ela está em depressão e perdendo a memória, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Obrigado por ter perguntado, hauhauhauhuaha, queria muito que alguém tivesse perguntado isso antes.

**A pessoa que ficará grávida já apareceu na fanfic? Todos os personagens de Harry Potter irão sair? Com quem a Hermione irá ficar? – By Ariel Maria. **

Sim, a pessoa que ficará grávida já apareceu na fanfic e aliás apareceu em quase todos os capítulos – eu acho. E a maioria dos personagens de Harry Potter irão sair, restarão somente Rony e Hermione, ninguém além dos dois, hehehehe. E a Hermione? Bom, ela ficará com alguns, alguns, não posso dizer ainda, desculpa, seriam spoilerssssss e estragariam a fanfic!

**AGRADEÇO A TODASSSSSS REVIEWS, todas maravilhosas, fantásticas, amei, amei, amei. Obrigado e... Me ajudem, por favor, preciso saber o **nome do pai da Annabeth **para o próximo capítulo. Obrigadooo! **


	9. Capítulo 9 xx Amores do passado

**Capítulo 09 –**

**Amor do passado.**

16 de abril de 2006.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Que a força do medo que tenho não me impeça de ver o que anseio. Que a morte de tudo em que acredito não tape os ouvidos e a boca, pois metade de mim é o que eu grito mas a outra metade é silêncio."_

Annabeth acordou com o próprio suspiro, ainda estava deitada na cama, devia ser bem tarde porque o sol batia na janela e era possível ver alguns raios de luzes penetrando pelos espaços escuros em seu quarto. Foi, então, que ela percebeu o que a incomodava a continuar sonhando era o barulho das panelas na cozinha. O que era bem estranho, Atena quase nunca cozinhava, e também porque não era muito boa no fogão, no entanto, não conseguia negar que era bastante familiar esse barulho. E apesar de estar atrapalhando, ela sentiu-se mais familiarizada com o ambiente.

O coração acelerou, continuou a encarar o teto, pensativa. Era mesmo possível? Chutou as cobertas para o mais longe possível de seus pés e saltou da cama, correu pelos corredores seguindo o barulho das panelas e não teve dúvidas ao chegar na cozinha. O homem alto, olhos claros, dono de toda a barulheira, era ele: o seu super-homem, nomeado como Frederick Chase.

- Pai! – gritou ela animada correndo e o abraçando com muita força, era estranhamente gostoso estar de volta em seus braços, protegida, sentindo o perfume que a fazia se sentir mais calma todas as noites antes de dormir – O que bons ventos o trazem aqui para Nova York?

Foi então, com um sorriso abobalhado, que o pai olhou para o canto da cozinha, trocou um olhar cúmplice e meio misterioso com Atena, que estava comendo tão silenciosamente o seu mingau que só fora notada pela filha nesse instante, e trazendo o olhar de volta para a filha, ele murmurou.

- Eu vim ver como estão as minhas garotas – e a olhou de um jeitinho carinhoso, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo da garota que vestia um pijama amarelo-mostarda todo amarrotado.

- Vocês podem me dizer o que a banda The Killers está fazendo na cozinha do nosso apartamento essa manhã? – perguntou Hermione parada na porta com o rosto inchado, o cabelo assemelhava um Black Power, parecia visivelmente chateada com a barulheira.

- Estou tentando preparar um café para vocês. Desculpa o barulho matinal, Annabeth acostumou depois de uns quatro anos – sorriu Frederick para Hermione, Annabeth sacudiu os ombros como quem não se importasse mais – E... Quem é você?

- Essa é a Hermione intercambista, está morando com a gente, esse é o meu pai, de Los Angeles – apresentou Annabeth orgulhosa ao lado dele.

Hermione se aproximou, sonolenta, arrastando os pés, estendeu a mão e sorriu.

- Prazer. O senhor daria um belo baterista!

- Obrigado, mas a minha vocação é outra – ele sorriu brincalhão – Aliás, o que vocês querem para o café da manhã?

Hermione puxou uma cadeira, juntou-se à Atena na mesa, parecia meio emburrada por ter sido acordada tão cedo, mas logo desamarraria a cara e encheria a mesa de risadas.

- Me vê um abafador de som no capricho, por favor?

- Está muito malcriadinha para o meu gosto – comentou Annabeth juntando-se a elas também.

- Eu sei, desculpe, Frederick, eu sempre acordo de mau-humor, principalmente quando são... – ela olhou no relógio – Wow, quase dez horas da manhã, o horário que eu supostamente deveria estar no salão de cabelo arrumando essa... Posso chamar isso de juba?

- Black Power soa melhor! – corrigiu Annabeth.

- Percebi de longe o bom humor da garotinha aí – ironizou Frederick enquanto separava os ovos para fazer o café da manhã.

Atena continuava em silêncio, pegou a sua tigela e dirigiu-se quieta até a pia, parou ao lado do marido e pronunciou as primeiras palavras do dia.

- Eu ajudo você a preparar tudo!

- Ótimo – disse ele ao lado dela, os dois começaram a se fechar em uma conversa entre os dois sobre os ingredientes, até que Hermione olhou para Annabeth e murmurou com os lábios sem sair som.

- Eles não estão separados? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Não tenho idéia! – respondeu bem baixinho Annabeth mordendo um pedaço de pão.

Atena percebeu que elas estavam cochichando e colocou a mão na cintura, curiosa.

- Algum problema, garotas? – suas sobrancelhas estavam esticadas.

- Sabe, estive perguntando a ela, se... Se... – ia tentando dizer Hermione sem idéia alguma. Chutou Annabeth por baixo da mesa como quem pedia ajuda.

- Ai. Absorventes! – gritou Annabeth com a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

- Quê? – perguntou Atena sem entender nada.

- Hermione perguntou se eu tinha alguns absorventes sobrando. Era só isso! – justificou Annabeth rapidamente.

- Claro, é óbvio que eu perguntaria isso, não é mesmo, Annabeth? – murmurou Hermione cerrando os dentes – Ainda mais com um homem na cozinha!

- Esse homem é o meu pai, e ele é quase uma melhor amiga para mim – justificou Annabeth murchando os ombros e mordendo outro pedaço de pão.

Hermione corou em fúria, principalmente porque o Sr. Federick estava na cozinha no meio da tanta conversa (escancarada e) feminina e ainda por cima tratando-se de assuntos íntimos.

- Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, because I'm Mr. Brightside – cantarolava Frederick enquanto fazia o café da manhã. Hermione trocou um olhar rápido com Annabeth e as duas riram baixinho _(essa é a letra da música – The Killers – Mr. Brightside).___

17 de abril de 2006.

**Golden Love – Midnight Youth **

**Youtube /watch?v=uxSAzc1gAdg**

Rony estava com o pé apoiado na arquibancada, ainda vestido com o uniforme do time de basquete, tinha sido um longo treino durante todo o dia, agora estava terminando de amarrar os sapatos. Quando foi surpreendido por uma voz alta, animada, ele a reconhecera imediatamente, era uma das cheerleaders.

- Hey, Rony, como estão as coisas? Acha mesmo que vai ser convocado para o Campeonato Estadual? – perguntou a loirinha, com os cabelos amarrados para trás em formato de rabo de cavalo, usando as roupas coladas e coloridas de cheerleader.

- Não sei, tudo depende do Percy Jackson, aquele primeiranista que foi eleito o Capitão do Time de Basquete pelo Professor de Educação de Física. Talvez ele chame os amiguinhos dele.

Ela se apoiou do lado dele, como quem não tinha o que fazer, parecia disposta a permanecer o tempo que fosse preciso ao lado dele, conversando. Ao terminar de amarrar os sapatos, ele a olhou, ela parecia ansiosa para alguma coisa, já era bem tarde da noite, não tinham muitos estudantes circulando pelo colégio, as primeiras luzes da noite estavam se acendendo enquanto a lua cheia já brotava no horizonte.

- Está uma noite gostosa para uma caminhada, hã? – comentou ele enquanto caminhava ao lado dele, jogou a sacolinha cheia de coisas em suas costas e sorriu para Phoebe.

- Muito gostosa, podemos andar por aí, conversar, fazer coisas legais – ela deu uma piscadela enquanto eles andavam lado a lado, sorrindo e se entreolhando.

Rony passou os braços em volta da garota, sorrindo abertamente, sem vergonha alguma. Hermione estava de longe, com um dos ombros apoiados no pilar, olhando a cena de longe. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça mais duas vezes, e afastou os seus pensamentos para longe, abriu os olhos, e estava tudo claro, sentada na cantina, era a manhã do dia seguinte, estivera novamente pensando no dia anterior, vendo Rony e Phoebe saindo abraçados da quadra de basquete, como se aquilo fosse resultar além de uma caminhada. No entanto, era um pensamento retórico, Hermione nunca saberia da vida íntima de seu ex-namorado e faria aquela pergunta se tornar real, era se intrometer demais em seus relacionamentos dele. E ela também não podia julgar ninguém, uma vez que estivera saindo com Grover nas últimas semanas, e rolara até mesmo um beijo entre os dois, ela não podia julgar, comentar ou tirar satisfações.

Sozinha, sentada na lanchonete, ela estava divagando com os seus próprios pensamentos enquanto saboreava um suco de laranja que já se encontrava quase no final.

- Um bilhão de dólares pelo os seus pensamentos – disse a voz familiar de Rony em suas costas. Sorrindo, ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado, sem nem ao menos questionar.

Após vê-lo, ela tentou manter os filhos fixos no fundo do copo enquanto brincava com o canudo. Ele ainda ao seu lado, olhando-a de perfil, tentou puxar conversa.

- Escuta, eu sei que estamos afastados depois que terminamos o namoro, mas sinceramente não foi tão grave a ponto de ficarmos brigados, sem nos falarmos como no passado, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele todo carinhoso – Costumávamos ser grandes amigos antes disso tudo acontecer, quero dizer, eu, você, Harry, Annabeth.

- Harry e Annabeth não ficaram amigos depois de terem rompido – completou Hermione um pouco emburrada.

- Não precisamos nos basear neles – disse Rony a olhando – Eu quero mesmo ser seu amigo e vou lutar por isso. E se quer saber a verdade, eu ainda sinto alguma coisa por você, mas vou lutar para isso não acontecer, para que as coisas não continuem estranhas entre a gente.

- Está perdendo tempo – disse Hermione ao se levantar, deixou o copo na mesa, passou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando. Rony levantou-se atrás dela.

- Eu não...

Ela virou-se em sua direção, ele parou de andar ficando frente a frente com ela, ela o olhou, mas ele não sabia distinguir se era alguma espécie de raiva ou nojo que predominava nesse contato.

- Eu estou ficando com outro carinha e eu não quero que ele me veja assim, conversando aqui com você, ok? Então, se puder não falar comigo outra vez, eu agradeceria – disse grosseiramente e deu as costas para ele, outra vez.

- Eu só queria ser o seu amigo – disse ele ainda atrás – Pense nisso! – e começou a andar depressa, passando por ela se molhar em seus olhos, deixando-a para trás em suas costas, invertendo os papéis.

Ela ficou para trás, paralisada.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Que a música que eu ouço ao longe seja linda ainda que triste e a mulher que eu amo seja para sempre amada mesmo que distante. Porque metade de mim é partida mas a outra metade é saudade!"_

**- Fim da Música Golden Love - **

20 de abril de 2006.

- Nós precisamos conversar – disse Thalia pousando a bolsa em cima da carteira de Grover.

- Aqui? Na frente de todo mundo? Na frente do seu "precioso ex-namorado" Percy Jackson? Acho que ele não vai gostar muito – disse Grover com um certo grau de ironia na voz.

- Amigos também conversam, ridículo! – resmungou Thalia como quem ainda o tratava como um cachorro.

- Exatamente, se está vindo conversar com um ridículo, é porque não conseguiu fazer sexo ontem à noite e está desesperadamente procurando por isso. E sinto muito, mas estou ocupado – e continuou a ler as páginas dos livros que estavam em suas mãos.

- Lendo? Poupe-me, de cérebro você infelizmente só utiliza meio porcento! – zombou ela rindo para trás.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho um, diferente de você – respondeu ao mesmo nível.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, dobrou as mãos como quem fosse estralar um tapa no meio da cara dele, Bianca de longe se aproximou.

- Oi gatão! – ela piscou para ele.

- Oi – respondeu Grover desfazendo a cara emburrada e dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha a ela. Ela passou e foi se sentar logo atrás – Acho que chegou a sua vez de passar, Thalia. Não quero você na minha frente outra vez.

- Argh! – bufou ela cuspindo fogo de ódio, saiu batendo o pé e foi se sentar ao fundo, com uma galera aleatória. Grover desceu os olhos para o livro, tentando se concentrar – Eu te odeio, Grover. Eu te odeio – saiu repetindo.

Ele precisava mesmo focar em outra coisa que o fizesse esquecer Thalia. E essa coisa, ou melhor, essa pessoa, estava sentada há três carteiras para o lado e mais duas para frente, com o rosto por cima do ombro, e o seu nome era Hermione Jane Granger.

- Eu também te odeio, Thalia! – respondeu baixinho enquanto lia, sem notar Hermione à frente.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Que as palavras que eu falo não sejam ouvidas como prece, nem mesmo repetidas com fervor, apenas respeitadas como a única coisa que resta a um homem inundado de sentimento. Porque metade de mim é o que eu ouço, mas a outra metade é o que eu calo!"._

22 de abril de 2006.

**- Halo – Byoncé – **

**Youtube: /watch?v=YfRUz_2xx88**

Atena deixou a bolsa em cima do aparador da sala, ao chegar, seu ex-marido estava esparramado no sofá da sala de visita, com o rosto escondido por trás do jornal matinal, ele apareceu por cima, com seu rosto angelical, ao abaixar os papéis e pareceu surpreso ao vê-la ali, parada, olhando como se o jornal fosse transparente.

- Então? Como foi a primeira sessão com o psicólogo? – perguntou preocupado com a ex-esposa.

- Foi... Foi... – ela parou pensativa, com o olhar perdido, como se ela também estivesse assim – Foi diferente – ela se aproximou enquanto ele atirava o jornal para o lado e prestava atenção em suas palavras – Ele foi me perguntando várias coisas, foi me guiando alguns caminhos, deu-me várias dicas de como enfrentar os problemas mas eu confesso que fiquei tímida, e espero que eu vá me abrindo aos poucos.

- Com certeza, as coisas vão melhorar, Atena – disse Frederick sorrindo para ela. Ela sentou ao seu lado no sofá bege, com o olhar perdido para as próprias mãos.

Silêncio. Frederick passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos de Atena, ela virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo, com o coração batendo forte no peito, forte o bastante e com medo de que ele escutasse as batidas, corou levemente na ponta das bochechas.

- Promete? – perguntou ela baixinho.

Ele a olhava no fundo dos olhos, penetrante.

- O que você quiser – respondeu ele baixinho também, romântico.

- Promete que tudo vai ficar bem? E que eu vou me recuperar de todo esse pesadelo que eu estou passando? De toda essa depressão sem fim? – os seus olhos marejaram em lágrimas.

Frederick a abraçou com força, Atena apoiou a cabeça no peitoral do homem como há anos não fazia, ele passou os braços em volta dela, protegendo-a.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Atena. Eu prometo, eu sempre estarei aqui por você! – ele murmurou baixinho enquanto baixava os cabelos sobre a testa dela – Estamos juntos nisso.

- É bom ter você de volta na minha vida, Fred – murmurou ela entre as lágrimas.

- É bom me sentir de volta! – respondeu ele ainda abraçando-a.

Atena desabou a chorar em seus braços, bem baixinho, vergonhosa e com medo de voltar a ter pesadelos, a sonhar com coisas horríveis, ali, pelo menos ela estava confortável, bem, segura, saudável.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Que não seja preciso mais que uma simples alegria para me fazer aquietar o espírito e que o teu silêncio me fale cada vez mais porque metade de mim é abrigo mas a outra metade é cansaço!"_

Annabeth havia acabado de chegar da escola, em silêncio, ela se aproximou e viu os pais abraçados na sala, como não imaginava há anos. Ficou estática, sentiu o coração desembestar de felicidade, era muito bom vê-los assim novamente, reunidos, juntos, nem que fossem como amigos, mas ao que parecia, aquilo era mais do que ser amigos.

Na ponta do pé, Annabeth, sorrindo muito, virou as costas e foi para o quarto, sem passar por percebida na sala de visitas.

"É só uma questão de tempo" pensou Annabeth sabendo exatamente como era estar apaixonada e ser correspondida. Sentia o mesmo por Percy e tinha certeza de que era recíproco.

**- Fim da música Halo – Byoncé - **

26 de abril de 2006.

Ultimamente ela estava assim, pensativa, reparando muito mais ao seu redor do que a sua própria vida. Hermione estava assim desde que vira Rony andar pelos corredores com as garotas mais populares do colégio, isso tudo porque ele também estava se tornando popular.

Ela não podia deixar de confessar, sentira ciúmes no começo, e não era pouco. Era muito, muito mesmo. Só que ela vinha convivendo com isso tão naturalmente pelos corredores do colégio, vendo as garotas disputando pela atenção dela, e com isso, ela percebeu que estava se acostumando.

Não somente acostumando, mas ela também estava seguindo em frente, vinha trocando olhares com Grover, seu amigo de sala de aula, e o que encontrou uma certa noite caindo de tão bêbado que estava. Ela o levou para o apartamento, embaixo do nariz da proprietária e da filha dela, e cuidou dele com um bom banho, cama e comida. E no dia seguinte, misteriosamente ele desaparecera da cama, não deixara nenhum bilhete, nem mesmo agradecera e sempre que cruzava com Hermione nos corredores, olhava-a, mas de alguma forma, acabava desviando esse olhar para outros lugares. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele não podia mentir, o seu olhar denunciava que ela sabia, e sabia muito bem o que acontecera, mas por algum motivo, ele não queria comentar sobre isso nunca mais. Ela respeitava a atitude dele, só que não desejava que as coisas fossem assim. Por ela, queria sentar, conversar, resolver tudo e quem sabe ir adiante com suas vidas como amigos ou qualquer outro relacionamento.

Inúmeras as vezes em que passou ela cabeça dela ir atrás de Grover, conversar, mas não sabia como seria a sua reação. E se ele estourasse como fez com Thalia? E se ele... Denunciasse a todos que tinham se beijado e que acabou dormindo no apartamento de Annabeth (que ainda não sabia de nada, e não precisava, para ser sincero)? E se tudo isso acontecesse?

E o medo a correu por dentro, porque tudo deveria continuar como estava. Assim, ninguém sem ninguém. Mas, talvez, e se Grover nunca tivera interesse por algum ela? E se ela fosse tão chata a ponto de ninguém a querer mais? E se Rony era a sua cara metade e ela o deixou escapar de sua vida?

Medo. Insegurança. Era exatamente assim que ela se sentia ao ver os pensamentos rodando em sua cabeça. Só que não podia negar, que no meio de tanta briga, tantos sentimentos, um deles que ela tinha certeza, era de que não nutria mais nada por Rony. Nem mesmo esperanças, principalmente agora que estava de braços dados com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo – e por dia.

E ela o viu, Rony, pela primeira vez na semana estava sozinho, sem ninguém embaixo do braço, resolveu se aproximar, ainda receosa.

- Olá – disse sorridente – É estranho ver você sem nenhuma loira embaixo do sovaco, mas, aproveitando o tempo você está aqui, sem ninguém, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelas minhas atitudes ultimamente e toda a minha grosseria.

- Nenhum problema – respondeu ele sorrindo, animado – Fico feliz que tenha reconhecido os seus próprios erros.

Ela assentiu como se reconhecesse mesmo.

- Um abraço? – pediu ela sorrindo estendendo os braços.

- Claro – e se abraçaram, ele aproveitou para sussurrar no ouvido dela – Sabe, você tinha razão aquela hora em dizer que logo eu teria uma loira embaixo do meu sovaco.

Ela começou a rir e se afastou.

- Bobo! – brincou dando um tapinha em seu braço – Nós podemos ser amigos, eu pensei muito nisso como você pediu que eu fizesse – respondeu ela baixinho.

Ele continuou a sorrir, piscou para ela, charmoso.

- É, então acho que acabou, acabou mesmo o nosso namoro. É bom saber que esse laço se rompeu – disse ele a olhando – E que podemos ser amigos.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom, vejo você por aí, certo?

- Ótimo, amiga – concordou ele sorrindo.

Ela acenou, virou as costas e saiu andando. Rony ficou para trás, encarando-a, com um enorme peso no peito, sentindo que realmente acabara.

**Voz de Annabeth: **"_Que essa vontade de ir embora se transforme na calma e na paz que eu mereço, que essa tensão que me corrói por dentro seja um dia recompensada. Porque metade de mim é o que eu penso e a outra metade é um vulcão._"

30 de abril de 2006.

**Lady Gaga – Bad Romance **

**Youtube /watch?v=CAoi_-_EVio**

Grover conversava com Percy amigavelmente mesmo que o outro estivesse na sua frente pulando de um lado para o outro tentando roubar a bola de basquete de suas mãos. Eles estavam na quadra, treinando, correndo para lá e para cá pensando no final do Campeonato Estadual.

- E... Vocês ficaram? Ficaram? Ficaram? – perguntou Percy ofegando ao mesmo tempo que suava com um porco fedido.

- Sim, beijamos, que eu me lembre foi só uma vez, mas de qualquer forma, eu gostaria de poder sair com ela outra vez.

- Ela é a Hermione – Grover marcou a cesta, Percy foi buscar a bola – Ela nunca ficaria com você. Quero dizer, ela é bonita, inteligente, não muito popular mas... É, bem, ela nunca ficaria mesmo com você. Acho melhor esquecer – Percy jogou a bola para Grover, ele pegou a voltou a batê-la contra o chão.

Percy foi tentar roubar a bola novamente.

- A não ser que... – ele ficou parado, Grover passou por ele, marcou outra cesta – Que vocês marquem um encontro – seu rosto parecia sugerir alguma coisa a mais.

- Está louco? Eu nunca a chamaria para sair. É bem provável que eu tome um fora na frente de todo mundo – disse ele a olhando como se fosse loucura.

- Bom, não custar tentar.

- Não... Um encontro é algo anormal para mim. Ela nunca sairia comigo!

30 de abril 2010.

- Ele nunca sairia comigo! – resmungou Hermione enquanto conversava com Annabeth entre as prateleiras da biblioteca, as duas conversavam bem baixinho.

- Por que não? Você é bonita, inteligente. Lógico que ele sairia.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédula. Grover nunca toparia sair com ela, ele a evitava olhar toda vez que se cruzavam nos corredores.

- Eu tenho uma idéia, mas seria um pouco tradicional – brincou Annabeth rindo ao olhar para a amiga – Aliás, eu super acho que o Percy toparia fazer uma saidinha básica a quatro!

- Quê? Você está pensando em suruba? Não sou disso não...

- Não, na verdade, estive pensando em um encontro!

- O QUE? UM ENCONTRO? – ia dizendo Hermione quase aos berros como se fosse pior do que uma suruba, a bibliotecária olhou feio para ela, logo ela mudou o tom de voz o mais rápido possível – Em... Fazer um encontro?

- Jantarzinho básico, como eu disse, bem tradicional – disse Annabeth sorridente com a nova idéia – Ou... – ela revirou os olhinhos pensativa – Tive uma idéia melhor.

- Annabeth, eu não... Chega!

- Você vai gostar! – disse Annabeth sorridente, a sua expressão demonstrava que era algo mais "misterioso" do que o normal. E isso preocupava Hermione de verdade – É algo bem básico. Você vai se sentir mega à vontade, você vai ver.

**- Pausa na música da Lady Gaga –**

- Annabeth, não... – Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Não? O que? – perguntou ela se fazendo de inocente – Você vai gostar.

- Eu juro... Eu juro que vou esfolar sua cara viva no asfalto de você...

- Não se preocupe. Como eu disse, vai ser só um cineminha. Bem básico! – disse com uma cara de safada, Annabeth.

**- Volta a tocar a música de Lady Gaga, mais alta –**

01 de maio de 2006.

As luzes coloridas se moviam de um lado para o outro, as pessoas estavam dançando agitadas, bebendo, jogando os braços de um lado para o outro. Grover estava de braços cruzados, emburrado, de boca fechada. Hermione também estava na mesma posição, olhando para ele. Os dois pareciam estar em um velório, ao invés de estarem na balada. Ela aproveitava para lixar as próprias unhas, de vez em quando parava para apreciar o trabalho. Sim, isso no meio da balada.

Percy e Annabeth estavam dançando, olhavam de canto de olho para o lado para ver como o "encontro" dos dois estavam indo.

- Eles parecem estar se divertindo à beça – sussurrou Annabeth sem um pingo de bom-senso. Até mesmo uma estátua dançaria mais do que a própria Hermione na pista de dança.

- Acho que eles estão um pouco tímidos até demais para um primeiro encontro – sussurrou Percy vendo Grover com os olhos para cima, contando os fios de cabelo de sua franja.

- Será que estragamos todo o romantismo dos dois? – perguntou Annabeth parando de dançar e preocupada com os amigos – Eles não me parecem almas gêmeas, conforme eu achava que fosse.

- É, talvez tenhamos estragado um pouco. Vamos consertar isso – disse Percy segurando na mão de Annabeth e a trazendo para mais perto dos dois – Então, estão gostando? Eu estou adorando o ambiente, estão gostando da música?

- De viadinho! – comentou Grover emburrado – Por acaso, você tem certeza de que é hétero, Percy?

- Pelo menos não sou eu quem está rejeitando uma mulher essa noite! – devolveu ele deixando o amigo roxo de vergonha. Hermione também corou de leve e guardou a lixa na bolsa.

- Um cineminha? Um cineminha? Quando posso esfregar a sua cara no asfalto? – perguntou Hermione cerrando os dentes e puxando Annabeth pelo cotovelo para longe dos garotos, ela foi praticamente arrastada aos tropeços – O que você fez comigo essa noite? Você estragou tudo.

- Estraguei nada! Você que é muito molenga! – brincou Annabeth mas a amiga ao seu lado não parecia estar achando um pingo de graça – Escuta, eu vou arrumar isso, ok? Vai dar tudo certo!

- Espero que seja rápido mesmo ou a sua cara estará comprometida, melhor dizendo, coitado do asfalto!

- Ok, ok, agora desgrude esses braços do corpo, dê um sorriso e rebole até o chão – disse Annabeth a puxando de volta para a rodinha dos dois garotos, elas se aproximaram sorrindo e seja lá qual conselho Grover tinha recebido, também estava mais animado e prestes a ser colocado em prática.

Percy segurou a mão de Annabeth e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Vai dar certo, vamos dar uma volta.

Anna piscou para Hermione antes de sair, e animada, acenou para a amiga.

- Te vejo depois.

Ao sair, escutou um:

- Você vem sempre aqui? – vindo de Grover, tímido.

Annabeth olhou para Percy, piscando.

- Se eu tiver minha cara deformada no asfalto, você ainda vai me amar?

**- Fim da Música: Bad Romance - **

02 de maio de 2006.

- E a gente foi embora dez segundos depois – finalizou Hermione sentada na cama de Annabeth na noite do dia seguinte.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito pela noite, amiga. Não era o que eu tinha em mente, sério mesmo – disse Annabeth ainda com meio corpo coberto pelo edredom.

- Eu ainda acho que ele esteja ligado de alguma forma no passado, com alguma garota – disse Hermione com os ombros caídos, o seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da escrivaninha, ela atendeu imediatamente.

E começou a sorrir. Desligou o telefone, olhou ansiosa para Annabeth.

- Ele... Ele está me esperando lá embaixo!

- Quem?

- Grover! – e saiu correndo para arrumar o cabelo e fazer uma maquiagem rápida.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Que a arte nos aponte uma resposta, mesmo que ela não saiba. E que ninguém a tente complicar, porque é preciso simplicidade para fazê-la florescer. Porque metade de mim é platéia e a outra metade é a canção."_

Annabeth sorriu.

- Pensando bem, acho que vou fazer uma surpresinha para o meu namorado também – disse sozinha pulando da cama.

- 02 de maio de 2006 –

**Belief – David DeGraw**

**Youtube: /watch?v=GBZACUxTFLU**

Grover estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Thalia, ficou algum tempo contemplando o lugar. Pegou o celular nas mãos, seguro de que ela estaria em casa naquele horário da noite.

- Thalia, eu precisava falar com você. Eu... Eu preciso de uma vez por todas dizer que eu te amo, e que eu não vivo... Sem você – ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Por favor, volte para mim.

- Sai daqui, Lucas! – disse ela do outro lado da linha e voltou a colocar o telefone na orelha – O que você dizia mesmo, Grover?

- Er... Aonde você está? – perguntou meio cético.

- No meio de uma balada e você está me atrapalhando – ela riu bem alto do outro lado – Ai, Lucas, assim não, devagar!

Grover continuou ouvindo, incrédulo.

- O que você dizia mesmo, Grover?

- Que... Eu estou desistindo de você! – respondeu e desligou para valer.

Grover acelerou o carro, enquanto dirigia, falava no celular.

- Hermione? Estou chegando na sua casa, será que poderíamos conversar por um minuto?

E parou em frente a um prédio enorme perto do Central Park, esperando por ela.

- 02 de maio de 2006 –

Alguém batia insistentemente na porta.

- Já vou, já vou – disse Percy calçando os chinelos com pressa, girou a chave e abriu a porta. Thalia estava completamente desequilibrada, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Oi? Eh... Percy. Eu... Eu... Estou um... Um, Ic, pouquinho alterada, ic! – ela soluçava, fedia a cigarro e vodca pura – Será que... Você poderia, ic, chamar a polícia para me prender?

- O que está querendo dizer? Por que você está assim?

- Afogando as... As, como chama mesmo? Ah, magoas! – e começou a chorar – Eu... Eu estou apaixonada pelo...

- Por quem? Você está bem?

- Por... – ela o olhou – Desculpa, ic, você não pode saber. Se você souber quem eu estou... Ic, transando, você ficaria bravo.

- Você não está falando coisa com coisa – disse Percy a segurando pela cintura pra que ficasse em pé – Venha, vamos entrar, assim que tiver melhor, eu te levo para casa.

Ele fechou a porta assim que os dois entraram. Ao fundo, Annabeth estava olhando de longe, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, incrédula com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Anna amava tanto Percy, seu coração suspirava todos os dias por ele, no entanto, estava trazendo Thalia, sua ex-namorada, para a casa? Era isso mesmo? Ela começou a chorar ali mesmo.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, essa palhaçada teria que terminar. E virou as costas, com as lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto e pingando na calçada.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Porque metade de mim é o que eu penso, e a outra metade eu simplesmente não sei mais!". _

02 de maio de 2006.

Vemos o rosto de Grover aproximar ao de Hermione.

- Eu sinto muito, eu fui imbecil, eu... Eu devia ter vindo conversar com você sobre aquela noite em que eu fiquei bêbado, você me trouxe para cá, me deu todo um aparato, cuidou de mim. E... Eu agradeço. Obrigado, Hermione!

- Não, tudo bem – disse Hermione o olhando – Eu só não entendi porque você não veio conversar comigo antes, evitou falar comigo pelos corredores e... Está vindo aqui agora.

- Você é uma garota de ouro, Hermione. E eu sinto muito se o retardado do Rony não percebeu isso, mas eu adoraria ter uma chance de sair com você algum dia. Outra vez, porque aquela noite de ontem não contou.

Ela riu.

- Estou aguardando o convite.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Agora? – ele mostrou o caminho do carro.

- Parece perfeito para mim! – e ela saiu andando ao seu lado em direção ao carro estacionado do outro lado da rua.

02 de maio de 2006.

Podemos enxergar as costas do notebook e o olhar de Rony iluminado pela luz do computador, ele estava concentrado. Aos poucos, vamos girando e vendo o notebook de lado, fininho e o perfil do rosto de Rony.

E antes de terminar o giro, percebemos que Rony está vendo uma foto na tela do notebook, uma foto de Hermione sorrindo, abraçada ao seu lado. Ele parece compenetrado em olhar para ela. Como se ainda sentisse alguma coisa...

- Rony? – gritou a voz de sua namorada ao fundo, aproximando-se.

Ele rapidamente apertou a tecla "deletar" de seu notebook, ele apertou "enter" em seguida também, sem mesmo pensar duas vezes.

- Oi – disse ele ao receber um beijo no rosto. Ela estava usando uma camisa social dele e poucas roupas íntimas por baixo – O que você estava fazendo?

- Deletando algumas coisas da minha vida – e a beijou nos lábios – Vamos, vamos voltar para cama.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"E que a minha loucura seja perdoada... Sabe por quê?"_

- 02 de maio de 2006 –

- Não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou Frederick se aproximando, vendo Atena de roupão azul-bem clarinho na sacada, recebendo um vento fresco no rosto. Ela o olhou assustada.

- Não, todo o tratamento está sendo difícil para mim – ela disse abraçando a si mesma. Ele se aproximou e a envolveu em seus braços grossos, puxando-a para um abraço.

- Eu prometi que tudo ia ficar bem e vai ficar! – ele ia a beijar na testa como sempre fazia, só que ela foi mais rápida e o beijou nos lábios. Somente encostou, foi de leve, seco.

Ela se afastou com os olhos fechados, ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

- O que acabou de...

Ele se aproximou e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais vontade e desejo, um desejo que dormia no peito mas que agora rugia como um leão.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Porque metade de mim é amor..."_

- 02 de maio de 2006 –

Vemos de longe a sombra de Grover virar as costas e deixar Hermione no portão do prédio.

Vemos Grover voltar na direção dela, como quem tivesse chamado por seu nome.

Em seguida, Hermione anda em sua direção e o beija com vontade, ali mesmo, na calçada. E eles se beijam, se beijam e se beijam.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"E a outra metade também..." _

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Que ótimo, os conflitos Percabeth já começaram. Divirtam-se, rs! Então, o poema do capítulo de hoje é do Oswaldo Montenegro, a primeira vez que eu ouviu estava no segundo colegial, meu professor de literatura receitou para sala inteira, eu achei legal, pesquisei na internet e salvei o site nos favoritos (faz muiiiito tempo!). _

**Nota do Autor: **_Então, galere, eu espero, de verdade, de verdade, que tenham gostado._

**Nota do Autor: **_Comecei a escrever a 2ª temporada no meu caderno, e adivinhem só? Vai bombar, está cheia de bafões, acho que vai bombar mais do que a 1ª temporada, tenho CERTEZA. Porque tem muito mais baphos e dramas. A Annabeth já está com o contrato GARANTIDO para segunda temporada – porém é a única, até agora, rs! _

_Bafos da 2ª temporada: Veremos no que Annabeth realmente é boa, suas habilidades, e ela começará a ficar famosa por isso, recebendo até mesmo propostas de equipes do exterior para trabalho. E... Vemos a Hermione ajudando-a o tempo todo. Luke estará ao lado de Annabeth na maioria das cenas da segunda temporada. FICA A DICA! _

_E OBRIGADO A TODOS pelo Frederick Chase, eu não lembrava mesmooooooooooo. Obrigado! XD. _

_E parabéns ESPANHA, maravilhosa, mereceu mesme! Parabénssss! _

_**Ingrid,**__ estou te seguindo no meu twitter ( __**/luisdu**__ ) também, ok? Beijos! _

**Respondendo as perguntas que fizeram **(que também são do bafão ein?):

**A história é adaptada ao poema? Ou o poema é adaptado à história? – by Ip. S. **

_Pergunta interessantíssima, uma das mais bem boladas até hoje. E... O poema é adaptado à história, eu procuro alguma coisa parecida e vou encaixando. Obrigado por perguntar! _

**Na segunda temporada, a Atena estará curada? – by Nandinha.**

_Na verdade, eu tenho medo de tudo o que eu fiz com a Atena até hoje, porque ela é a única personagem que sofre horrores na primeira e na segunda temporada inteirinha. Estou mesmo pensando em como superar isso e fazer a Atena ser feliz na – quem sabe, se tiver, uma terceira temporada. Mas eu acho difícil, a Atena não terá muitas temporadas com a gente... Saberemos mais dela na segunda temporada! _

**Thalia vai correr atrás do Percy? A Hermione vai ficar com o Grover (ou grávida dele)? O Percy/Anna vão ter alguma relação nessa temporada? – by Annie Chase. **

_Na verdade vai, mas não agora, até o final dessa temporada ela vai dar o bote na hora certa. E a Hermione e o Grover vão ficar juntos por um bom tempo, acho que vou começar a investir nos dois agora. Possivelmente grávida do Grover? Ah... Talvez, talvez, uma possibilidade! E o Percy/Anna, eu tinha programado para eles terem uma relação sexual até no 18º episódio, mas acho que vou ser obrigado a tirar, rsss. Muitos bafões mais para frente! Obrigadão pelas dicas, beijo! _

**Annabeth grávida do Percy? – by Renata**

_Rs, tudo é possível, Renata. Rssss! _

**O estranho que a Hermione beijou no bar tem chances de voltar? – by Karol, by Bigaiski. **

_Na verdade, não tem muito efeito para história. Eu sinceramente não sei quem ele é, eu só coloquei para Hermione dar uns pegas mesmo, hehehehe! Mas eu vi que muita gente achou que fosse um personagem da história, eu realmente fiquei tentando a colocar o Luke ou o Grover como o "personagem misterioso", beijos. _

**A Atena irá se recuperar? – By Ghata Granger, by Bigaiski, by Melissa Jackson. **

_Da depressão? Vai... Agora do romance... Hm, sei não! Hehehehe! _

**O Frederick vai tentar levar a Annabeth embora? – by Bigaiski.**

_Nãooo, acho que a probabilidade do Fred ficar em Nova York é maior do que a Annabeth de ir para Los Angeles, hehehehehe. Acho que é bem capaz que a Annabeth queira para Los Angeles depois dessa galinhagem toda do Percy Jackson. Fica a dica! XD_

**A Hermione ficará interessada no Grover? O Julian/Robert vai aparecer mais nos próximos episódios? – by Melissa Jackson.**

_Sim, ela ficará interessada no Grover e eles vão se envolver muito daqui para frente. E o Julian/Robert voltarão? Hahahaha, você gostou deles? Não tenho previsão para eles voltarem não, mas se você quiser, eu posso trazê-los de volta... _

**A Annabeth vai ficar com o Luke? O Luke vai aparecer? O Harry vai voltar? O Percy e a Thalia já fizeram... Hm, você sabe? Se a Annabeth ficar grávida, vai ser do Percy, né?**

_A Annabeth e o Luke terão um caso sim, não posso mais esconder isso, sinto muito. Eles farão uma peça de teatro Romeu&Julieta e vão se beijar, vão acabar se beijando outras vezes e... Enfim, chega de spoilers. O Luke vai aparecer bastante daqui para frente, mas ele só será importante na próxima temporada, nessa ele vai ser um mero coadjuvante. Na próxima ele será um personagem principal, prometo! Se o Harry vai voltar? Vai, mas só para capítulos especiais, e nada para atrapalhar, só para ser amigo mesmo. Percy/Thalia já... Já e bastante, rsss! E a Annabeth corre o risco de ficar grávida do Percy? Olha, sinceramente, não tenho planos para Annabeth ficar grávida até o final da segunda temporada. E nem na terceira, se tiver, mas... Ela vai ficar grávida algum dia sim, é claro. E pode ser que seja do Percy ou de outro cara, depende com quem ela estiver. Não posso prometer que Percy/Annabeth ficarão juntos para sempre, sinto muito, não posso mesmo... Mas pode ser que fiquem, é uma grande possibilidade! Beijãooo, até a próxima. Espero que tenha gostado! _

_OBRIGADO A TODAS AS REVIEWS, BEIJOS PARA QUEM É BEIJOS E ABRAÇOS PARA QUEM É ABRAÇOS! _

**Próximo capítulo:**

**Tudo o que começa, tem um fim... **

- Nós não podemos ficar juntos mais, eu sinto muito... - os seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

**E... Isso pode trazer conseqüências... **

Vemos alguém se atirar de um prédio.

- !

**E realmente, tudo o que começa, tem um fim:**

O celular de Hermione vibrou, ela leu a mensagem e ficou branca como um papel.

- Alguém tentou suicídio! – ela começou a chorar nos braços de Grover.

**YOUR LOVE IS A SONG! **

**Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**PS: **_Estou pensando em usar o meu __**Twitter /LUISDU **_para divulgar spoilers da fanfic, novidades, quando será postado o novo capítulo. Se vocês acharem que é uma boa idéia, adicionei e mandem um recadinho que eu adiciono de volta, ok? Beijos, boa semana E VIVA ESPANHA!


	10. Capítulo 10 xx Trabalhar com a mente

**Capítulo 10 – **

**Trabalhar com a mente. **

- 02 de maio de 2006 -

O céu está escuro, as estrelas ainda piscando, a lua cheia parada no mesmo lugar de sempre, iluminando toda a cidade de Nova York. É possível ver algumas acesas em um prédio branco no centro da cidade.

**Voz de Atena: **_Esses dias, eu descobri que não existe sorte ou azar, a vida é simplesmente feita do modo como a construímos, como a moldamos. Somos nós quem tecemos as nossas próprias histórias, guiamos os nossos caminhos. Se alguma coisa falhar, se em algum momento dar errado, não culpe ninguém, não culpe Deus, ninguém tem culpa, além de você mesmo. Acredite nisso e reflita! _

Há um casal se beijando na sacada de um prédio, com aproximadamente quarenta e poucos anos, a mulher de roupão azul passava as mãos por trás da cabeça do homem loiro, olhos claros, e os dois estavam enroscados uns nos braços do outro, até que...

- Não, Atena, eu não posso. Isso não pode estar acontecendo mesmo... – Frederick ficou desesperado após se afastar do beijo, segurou os braços fininhos de Atena em sua frente. E os seus olhos se fechavam, sacudia a cabeça de um lado para o outro numa espécie de arrependimento.

Atena não soube dizer nada, não havia o que falar, ele estava se esquivando do beijo após tê-lo feito intensamente como no passado. Foi uma espécie de saudade que batia ainda mais forte no peito quando as bocas se tocaram. Ela o queria, ela não podia negar, ela ainda o amava. Apesar de toda a sua vida independente, ser uma executiva de primeira classe, ser dona de sua própria empresa, ter todo o dinheiro do mundo e ser muito mais sucedida do que o próprio marido com o esforço, ela era fraca de coração, ela ainda era apegada ao passado, às carícias do ex-marido, ao seu sorriso, seu bom dia, seu jeito de segurar os seus braços e tocá-la. Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sem compreender o que acontecera, ela o encarava, chocada.

- Eu... Eu sou casado, Atena. A minha esposa está me esperando do outro lado do país, e eu simplesmente não posso deixar as coisas se misturarem dessa forma. A minha vida não pode tomar uma decisão diferente daquela que eu tomei.

- O nosso casamento já estava desgastado, Frederick – ela parou com a respiração falhando, a vontade de chorar amarrada no peito, a voz trêmula acompanhando o ritmo dos lábios, puramente em choque – As coisas são diferentes agora, nós podemos tentar fazer dar certo.

Frederick largou os seus braços, deu um suspiro preocupado, fechou os olhos e se afastou com uma das mãos na cintura. Ele estava mesmo preocupado, os seus gestos denunciavam tudo isso. Passou a mão de frente para trás nos cabelos loiros e ondulados, com o olhar voltado para o piso de mármore da sacada. Ao erguer o olhar, Atena ainda o encarava, com os olhos azuis, congelados.

- Temos que encarar a situação, encarar a verdade, Atena. Esse casamento já falhou uma vez e... Eu segui em frente – ele disse sem medo de magoar, olhando-a – E acho que está na hora de você fazer o mesmo – ele a olhava – Eu sinto muito, eu estou aqui para te ajudar a sair dessa, eu prometi isso a você e vou fazê-lo, mas desde que isso não envolva os meus reais sentimentos pela minha atual esposa!

Aquelas palavras cortaram o coração de Atena como navalhas, ela fechou os olhos, as lágrimas inevitavelmente escorreram passando pelas bochechas com pressa e caindo no roupão azul-bebê.

- Eu sinto muito, Atena, mas história veio, aconteceu mas passou... – ele assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés, ele saiu da sacada, deixando o frio estabelecer-se completamente naquele lugar. Um frio que subia as pernas de Atena, rodopiava com o seu estômago, trincava o seu coração, bloqueava o seu cérebro e congelava a sua alma.

Atena mordiscava o próprio lábio, nervosa, entristecida, com a única possibilidade rompida de tê-lo novamente em seus braços, ele havia deixado bem claro que estava com outra pessoa, tinha escolhido ela a voltar a construir a história com sua família Atena, Annabeth. A verdade é que ele tinha uma outra família a cuidar.

Atena colocou a mão dentro do roupão, tirou o seu celular, abriu-o e rapidamente procurou o nome de seu psicólogo na agenda: Gabe. Ela rapidamente colocou o telefone para funcionar. Era tarde da noite, sabia disso, provavelmente ele devia estar dormindo, mas não se importava, a dor que ela sentia era muito maior. E ainda que estivesse dormindo, podia deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica, e como previsto, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

- Eu sinto muito, Sr. Gabe, sinto muito por ligar nesse horário e te deixar preocupado, é que eu só queria saber se estou fazendo o certo, tentando recomeçar, porque... Quanto mais eu tento esquecer o meu ex-marido, mais ele não sai da minha cabeça, do meu coração. Ele é a única pessoa que consegue me fazer sentir melhor, não acho que exista outra maneira e... – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as palmas da mão, estava chorando ainda mais forte – Eu não posso, eu não posso fazer mais nada. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem ultimamente. E não mereço isso, não mereço isso mesmo!

Atena está desesperada, andando de um lado para o outro, falando sem parar no telefone enquanto chora e respira, tudo ao mesmo tempo. As luzes continuam piscar no céu, as nuvens aparentemente estão no mesmo lugar e a lua também.

**Voz de Atena: **_Eu disse, as escolhas, a nossa vida, somos nós mesmo que construímos. Não fuja dos seus desafios, enfrente-os enquanto você pode, sinta-se preparado para isso, porque se você os ignorar, eles voltarão e pegarão você desprevenido. _

Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular.

Athena sacode a cabeça, e afasta os pensamentos.

- 03 de maio de 2006 –

- E o que você fará quanto a isso? – perguntou Grover enquanto arremessava a bola na cesta e marcava um ponto – Você vai contar a ela que Thalia passou a noite na sua casa?

Percy arremessou a bola e errou a cesta, estava preocupado pensando em outras coisas, não conseguia se concentrar muito bem, alguma coisa o impedia de fazer com que as coisas saíssem perfeitamente normais.

- Não sei se é necessário, quero dizer, não rolou nada com a Thalia. Ela só foi a uma festa, ficou bêbada e apareceu na minha casa.

Grover tinha falado com ela no celular minutos antes de sair com Hermione pela noite afora. E de fato, Thalia estava mesmo muito alterada no telefone, foi exatamente por esse motivo que ele resolveu sair com outra pessoa naquela noite e tentar esquecer o passado. No entanto, ele não podia demonstrar muita preocupação ou interesse no assunto, tentou ser o mais sutil possível.

- Ela disse sobre estar saindo com alguém – Percy parou franzindo o cenho, com a bola nas mãos – Por acaso... Você e a Thalia não estão... – Grover engoliu em seco, ficou ligeiramente vermelho e olhou para o chão. Percy parou de falar, encarando-o por mais alguns segundos, piscou várias vezes e sacudiu a cabeça – Esquece, deixa para lá!

Grover sentiu que saiu ileso por muito pouco daquela pergunta, Percy demonstrara algum tipo de desconfiança e isso era realmente um grande risco a correr. Resolveu mudar de assunto o quanto antes.

- Não acho que há necessidade de contar a Annabeth, ela só vai ficar brava à toa com você, não é mesmo? Quero dizer, não aconteceu nada, não precisa se preocupar com isso, cara! – aconselhou Grover vendo Percy marcar um ponto, correu para buscar a bola laranja que quicava sozinha na quadra.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Percy contrariado, alguma coisa dizia que ele não deveria mentir. E mesmo que devesse, não gostava de passar por esse tipo de situação, odiava mentir e não era o tipo de cara que costumava ser. E nem mesmo Annabeth era o tipo de garota que merecia ouvir mentiras do próprio namorado.

- Claro, é pelo bem do namoro de vocês, puxa vida! – Grover arremessou e marcou – Concorda?

Percy pegou a bola, parou, pensativo, com ela nas mãos. Ele olhou para a cesta e arremessou.

- Você tem razão, falando nela...

Annabeth apareceu carregando a mochila nas costas, segurando a alça com uma delas, depositou um beijo seco nos lábios de Percy e o olhou com os olhos espremidos de quem não tinha dormido muito bem a noite anterior.

- Podemos dar uma volta? Eu preciso conversar um pouco!

Ele trocou um olhar surpreso com Grover, que fez do tipo "o problema não é meu, meu amigo!" e continuou a brincar com a bola de basquete.

Percy, andando ao lado de Annabeth, percebeu que o clima estava um pouco tenso, perguntou-se sem necessariamente falar em voz alta, se Thalia já não teria contado alguma coisa para ela. No entanto, Thalia estava tão mal pela manhã, conforme havia verificado antes de ir ao colégio e ela não parecia em condições para sequer levantar, imagina discar para Annabeth e fofocar alguma coisa. Achou melhor continuar de bico fechado.

- Então, fiquei esperando a sua ligação ontem à noite. Por que não me ligou? – perguntou Annabeth com as mãos segurando as duas alças da mochila.

- Eu estive ocupado – disse sem graça, coçando a nuca – Er... Dormindo.

Annabeth sorriu, dando um suspiro de alívio, ela o beijou nos lábios com mais calma e olhou em seus olhos.

- Que bom. Achei que tivesse alguma coisa para me contar... – ela o olhou. Percy abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, ela continuou esperando, por fim, ele apenas disse.

- É, não teve nada.

Annabeth sorriu ainda mais, deu um beijo em seu rosto e saiu andando.

- A gente se vê por aí – e tudo estava bem novamente.

Ao dobrar o corredor, Annabeth caiu sentada rente à parede, com as mãos no rosto tentando não solucionar. Percy Jackson, seu namorado, mentira na cara dura. E ela sentia-se traída, de alguma forma. Não suspeitava que Percy tivesse ficado com Thalia, talvez nunca o fizera.

Mas era doloroso conviver com um "talvez". Para sempre, um talvez.

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular. _

- 06 de maio de 2006 –

Era muito incomum ver Grover fora da quadra, ainda mais incomum era vê-lo sem Percy – seu melhor amigo – ao seu lado, Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade, pôs-se sentada ao lado dele, com um sorriso meio torto nos lábios prestes a escancará-lo.

- Como passou o dia? – era uma pergunta que vinha se acostumando a fazer desde que eles tinham começado a sair todos os dias.

- Treinando, suando, fedendo, mas até que agora estou cheiroso – comentou ele abrindo um sorriso. Hermione correspondeu também com um olhar íntimo.

Ele a olhou, por um momento, ficaram assim, em silêncio, conversando através do olhar apaixonado, encantador. Eles se aproximaram, até que Grover inclinou-se mais de perto, beijando-a nos lábios de leve. Um beijo calmo, sem muitas delongas, mas o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos os que estavam em volta. Ele fizera de propósito.

- Tornando isso oficial? – perguntou ela abrindo os olhos lentamente após se afastar do beijo – Quem diria, hã? Tão rápido e tão oficial! – ela sorriu, ele fez o mesmo.

- Estranho, mas isso é bom. Mesmo que tenhamos começado cedo, eu quero ir além disso com você – ele murmurou.

Três cadeiras para o lado, Thalia conversava animadamente com uma de suas melhores amigas, também cheerleader, mas no entanto, elas não riam mais, pararam para observar Grover e Hermione se beijando no meio da cantina da escola e nunca pararam para pensar no quanto isso era diferente, ou talvez "estranho" fosse a palavra correta. Eles se beijavam como um casal recém-apaixonado, isso fez com que o estômago de Thalia rodopiasse numa espécie de nojo, as suas amigas também estavam espantadas mas era de um jeito diferente.

- Uau, quem diria que uma babaca daquelas pegaria um cara tão musculoso e gostoso? – perguntou Rachel mordiscando um pedaço de Ruffles com um "crack".

- É uma retardada mesmo, só quer alguém follower no twitter além da mãe dela! – comentou a loirinha ainda com o uniforme de cheerleader, evitando comer coisas que engordavam, do tipo, alface. Não era à toa que era vista como anoréxica.

- Ouvi dizer que ela está grávida e ele está ficando com ela por pena – sussurrou uma morena de olhos claros se aproximando das três garotas.

- E você, Thalia? Não vai comentar nada, só vai ficar com essa cara da palerma azeda? – queixou-se a loirinha rindo, as demais repararam na cara de Thalia também.

Thalia saiu de transe, olhou para as amigas que estavam com os rostos em sua direção, tratou logo de dizer.

- Eu... Eu acho que eles se merecem, só isso! – ela pegou a bolsa, passou pelos ombros – Eu estou indo na biblioteca estudar!

As amigas riram histericamente, com as mãos na barriga como se estivessem doendo de tanto rir.

- Grover e Hermione? Thalia e biblioteca? O que diabos está acontecendo com essa escola? – gargalhava Rachel repetindo.

Thalia pouco se importava com os comentários, ela se importava com o rumo que eles estavam tomando. E se fosse verdade? E se Grover e Hermione estivessem mesmo tão apaixonados um pelo outro a ponto dela sobrar? O que aconteceria dali para frente?

As mesmas perguntas rondavam a cabeça de um certo ruivo, que estava parado na porta da cantina, tinha acabado de chegar com a sua fã (que vivia pulando em seus braços sempre que podia), no entanto, ele a largara para ficar encarando Grover e Hermione juntos e próximos.

Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só queria respirar, sair dali daquela movimentação toda e ter um pouco de privacidade, longe daquelas bocas ridículas se beijando.

Rony também estava tomando o mesmo rumo que Thalia, o rumo de suas próprias casas. O quão ridículo era aquilo?

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular._

- 07 de maio de 2010 –

Annabeth estava passando com o olhar firmado nos pés, arrastando-se praticamente entre uma aula e outra, estava sozinha pelos corredores quando foi surpreendida com um puxão pelos braços até o canto entre dois armários, estava acostumada com essas atitudes de seu namorado (podia chamá-lo assim?), Percy. Só que ela estava com um péssimo humor e não gostava de ser puxada assim quando estava pensativa, concentrada em outras coisas. Ele já foi logo beijando-a nos lábios, todo carinhoso, com as mãos em sua cintura.

- Então... O que achou de Grover e Hermione? Nós bem que podíamos assumir o nosso namoro na frente de todos eles, não acha? – perguntou ele com um sorrisinho nos lábios, escondendo a empolgação. Estava doido, na verdade, para entregar as alianças que havia comprado, ela com certeza ia adorá-las quando visse.

- Eu... Eu estou menstruada, eu quero ir embora – disse Annabeth passando a mão nos cabelos, desviando o olhar novamente para o chão e desvencilhando-se dos braços de Percy, não sabia se conseguia sentir a mesma coisa por ele depois de todas aquelas mentiras.

Ela foi se afastando pelo corredor, ele resolveu verificar o que estava acontecendo de fato, porque sabia que não era só por esse motivo. Andando ao seu lado, ele se perguntava porque eles estavam sem se falar durante aquela semana toda.

- Anna, a gente precisa conversar – disse ele postando-se ao lado dela – O que está acontecendo? Por que as coisas estão estranhas entre a gente? Nós precisamos conversar – ele estava mesmo preocupado com ela.

Annabeth franziu a testa, com os olhos pequenos, ela o olhou, firme.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, certo? – devolveu ela sendo um pouco irônica.

- Não, o que houve? – ele colocou as duas mãos nos ombros dela – Você está diferente comigo.

Annabeth se desvencilhou mais uma vez, afastou-se em seguida e disse de costas.

- Eu preciso estudar, com licença! – dessa forma, ele não podia ver as lágrimas que brotavam no canto de seus olhos.

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular. _

- 10 de maio de 2006 –

Atena estava sentada em uma poltrona confortável enquanto o psicólogo utilizava de seus instrumentos de trabalho para fazer as palavras dela se tornarem escritas, e de alguma forma, tornar aquilo concluso. Ela respondia as suas perguntas, emendava em suas frases e o monólogo fluía como o desenrolar de um fio embolado de lã. Era simples assim.

- E... Eu não sei mais o que fazer, porque eu continuo apaixonada por ele. E as coisas não são como antigamente, ele já deixou bem claro que tem outra família e que ama a nova esposa dele – ela dizia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, embora tivesse chorado a noite inteira, agora estava mais calma, menos estressada com tudo o que acontecia.

O psicólogo anotava tudo, paciente, ouvindo cada murmúrio exclamado por ela. Ele a olhava, com um certo ar de piedade, no entanto, sabia o valor que ela tinha, era bonita, jovem, inteligente. E pouco a pouco, o tempo foi passando até que acabou o seu horário, ela agradeceu e se levantou, com o casaco em mãos. Abaixou a cabeça, triste, porque ela gostaria de permanecer ali o dia inteiro, desabafando. Quando se passa por momentos difíceis, a pessoa nunca percebe o quanto está se tornando enjoativa de tanto conversar. Só quer falar, desabafar, falar, desabafar e assim sucessivamente.

- Senhora Atena... – chamou o psicólogo vendo-a de costas. Atena se virou, jogando os cabelos sedosos de um lado para o outro, com os olhos cheios de carência voltados para ele.

Ela fez uma expressão esquisita com a face, como quem gostaria que ele continuasse a falar.

- Você é linda demais – ele murmurou meio abobado, aproximando-se lentamente da mulher a sua frente. Ela estava em pé, boquiaberta, com o casaco nos braços – Você não merece passar por isso...

E quando ela menos esperava, Gabe estava com uma das mãos atrás das orelhas dela, passando rapidamente os seus lábios sobre os dela, aos poucos, eles estavam se beijando no meio da sala de consulta.

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular. _

- 12 de maio de 2006 –

Thalia estava conversando com as cheerleaders, rindo bastante quando a mão de Percy a pegou de surpresa, puxando-a pelos braços. Os seus olhos estavam preocupados, ele parecia nervoso.

- Thalia, eu preciso saber de uma coisa – ele a puxou para longe das amigas que olharam estranhas para Percy, ele nunca costumava a ter esse tipo de atitude, ser grosseiro com nenhuma delas, era sempre simpático.

- Está me machucando! – protestou Thalia puxando o seu braço de volta e massageando no lugar em que ele havia apertado – O que você quer? – perguntou ofendida.

Ele olhou em volta, abaixou o tom de voz e se aproximou.

- Você contou a alguém sobre aquela noite em que você dormiu em casa? Quero dizer, não aconteceu nada, mas bêbada do jeito que você estava podia muito bem ter visto coisas!

- Não, é óbvio que não, eu nunca faria isso, não há motivos para fazer nada disso – Thalia olhou chateada para ele – Por que faria pensar que eu o fiz? – Thalia o olhou e deu uma risadinha – Ah, é claro, Annabeth ficou sabendo de alguma forma. Vocês terminaram é isso?

- Quase – resmungou ele, triste, desviando o olhar para o chão – Acho que ela descobriu, mas deixa para lá, te vejo por aí – Percy ajeitou a mochila no ombro, deu as costas e saiu andando.

Na metade do caminho, Thalia gritou:

- Percy! – ele se virou – Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber... – ela se aproximou aproveitando que ele estava parado, aproximou-se calmamente e o olhou – Enquanto eu estive na sua casa, eu andei ouvindo algumas conversas sem querer.

- Quê? Você andou bisbilhotando alguma coisa? – perguntou ele meio encabulado. Ele teria ajudado ela a se reerguer uma noite dessas e ela vinha dando uma dessas?

- Não, eu juro que não, Percy. Eu só estava indo na cozinha buscar um copo de água quando escutei os seus pais conversarem alguma coisa no quarto deles, eles estavam brigando, na verdade e falaram em voz alta, eu fiquei assustada mas não pude evitar. Eu sinto muito.

- O que você ouviu exatamente? – perguntou ele franzindo o cenho.

Ela o olhou, em silêncio por alguns instantes, engoliu em seco, acabou por fim murmurando.

- Você... Você tem um irmão!

Percy ficou um bom tempo parado, com os olhos voltados na direção de Thalia tentando absorver aquelas palavras. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Você... Você tem certeza disso, Thalia? É um assunto muito grave!

Thalia assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu... Eu me certificarei disso! – ele virou as costas e saiu correndo.

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular. _

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

- Eu estou cancelando todas as minhas sessões com o Dr. Gabe – disse Atena pendurada no telefone com a secretária do psicólogo. Ela estava desesperada, falando sem parar.

- Nós já percebemos, senhora. Você não tem comparecido nas últimas sessões – disse a secretária – Nós íamos entrar em contato!

- Certo, eu só estou cancelando! – ela desligou o telefone e deixou-se cair no sofá, triste, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**Música: How to Save a Life**

_Youtube: /watch?v=qw0wRfHjF5M_

Os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, a campainha tocou, ela levantou em um sobressalto, tratou de enxugar as lágrimas que botavam no canto dos olhos com as mãos. Correu para atender e viu a expressão de preocupação do Sr. Gabe na porta, ele massageava o punho.

- Tive que socar o porteiro! – justificou.

Atena fechou a porta imediatamente, ou teria feito se ele não colocasse o pé no batente, de modo que sua voz vazasse pela fresta aberta.

- Eu... Eu só quero conversar. Eu vim aqui para saber o que está acontecendo, eu sou o seu psicólogo, eu tenho o direito de saber.

- Você não tem o direito de invadir a minha casa – resmungou ela baixinho.

Ele usou um pouco mais da força e empurrou a porta, assim sendo, Atena cedeu e ele adentrou, olhando em seus olhos.

- E você não tem o direito de entrar no meu coração – resmungou baixinho, com o coração de fato batendo no peito – Eu quero uma chance, eu sei tudo sobre a sua vida, sei o você precisa, sei cada detalhe seu. Por favor, deixe-me entrar – e ele já não estava mais falando da casa.

Atena se aproximou, passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, beijando-o.

Frederick, que se aproximava, parou no mesmo instante, vendo tudo de longe.

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular._

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

Os seus pais estavam tomando café da manhã, Percy puxou a cadeira, quieto, sentou-se de frente a eles, logo perceberam a expressão do filho. Preocupados, perguntaram.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Percy?

- Aconteceu – disse ele levantando o pescoço – Eu fiquei sabendo... Sabendo que eu tenho um irmão. Isso é verdade?

Os seus pais se entreolharam, em estado de choque.

- Sim, é verdade! – assentiu o seu pai.

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

Annabeth estava pensando em Percy, em como as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior em sua vida, em seu relacionamento. Ela se aproximou da sacada e olhou para as pessoas em volta, caminhando de um lado para o outro, sem preocupações, felizes da vida.

Foi então, que ela teve uma ideia. Subir na sacada, ficar em pé, somente para apreciar a vista. Que mal teria?

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Estava louca? Que tipo de pensamentos eram esses? Deu as costas e correu para o seu quarto, aproximou da escrivaninha, pegou uma folha de fichário e uma caneta. Ocupou-se na cadeira branca para começar a escrever.

"_Percy, eu não sei aonde estamos chegando com esse relacionamento, aonde iremos, mas eu só gostaria que você soubesse que eu estou pondo um fim em tudo isso..."_

Ela começou a chorar enquanto escrevia, mas não parou um minuto para enxugar as lágrimas, deixou-as que caíssem sobre a folha. Era um preço que tinha que pegar por ter sido idiota e ter acredito nele.

Parou apenas um segundo para olhar a sacada de seu quarto. As pessoas caminhando lá fora, felizes.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e continuou a escrever.

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

Rony estava remexendo em seu computador, revendo as fotos de Hermione. Lembrou-se de como ela estava feliz beijando Grover. O seu coração apertou no peito.

Não havia solução, ela estava em outra, ela seguira em frente. E ele não.

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

Grover e Hermione estavam aconchegantes em um sofá de uma Starbucks ali no centro. Estava bastante frio e eles estavam se deliciando com os cafés quentes do local, os cremes, etc. Era ainda mais gostoso porque estavam abraçadinhos, juntos, felizes.

Até que o celular de Hermione vibrou. O telefone era da sua própria casa, provavelmente era Atena ligando. Sentiu o seu coração disparar, por algum motivo.

- Alô? – atendeu ela enquanto Grover foi pagar a conta dos dois. Estavam muito felizes, nada ia estragar a felicidade deles. Nada!

Grover terminou de acertar tudo e voltou, Hermione estava boquiaberta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela desligou o telefone, sem palavras.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Aconteceu que... Houve um suicídio essa noite, Grover! – ela o abraçou com muita força e chorou, chorou profundamente – Eu não acredito!

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

Luke e Thalia estavam bêbados, ele a jogou contra a parede, beijando-a com intensidade. Eles estavam se pegando como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- Experimente isso! – disse ele tirando uma bala do bolso.

- O que é?

- Para deixar as coisas mais quentes – ele pegou a bala que segurava e colocou em sua boca, imediatamente ficou tonto, mas tratou de beijar Thalia o quanto antes, e durante o beijo, com um movimento na língua, ele passou a bala para a boca dela, em seguida, parou de beijá-la.

- Hm, que bala gostosa! – sorriu ela experimentando. Ele sorriu de volta, meio sexy e se afastou.

Thalia foi ficando meio lenta, as pálpebras começaram a piscar involuntariamente, ela foi escorregando pela parede. E dormiu profundamente assim que se sentou.

Luke deu um sorriso maquiavélico e olhou em volta, começou a fuçar nas gavetas, procurando desesperadamente por alguma coisa. Até que achou alguns papéis antigos em suas coisas. Eram as táticas de basquete de Percy. Ela vivia guardando as coisas dele, uma vez que era técnico do time, e mesmo que tivessem terminado o namoro, Percy ainda confiava em Thalia para tal segredo.

Luke segurou os papéis com firmeza e deu risada.

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

Rony fechou as janelas das fotos de Hermione, rumou para varanda de seu apartamento com um único objetivo: livrar-se desses pensamentos de uma vez por todas.

O vento batia contra o seu rosto, era gelado, frio, rápido. Não ia demorar muito para que o processo fosse finalizado, e por sorte, talvez nem doesse. Ele dormiria antes mesmo de atingir o chão.

Os seus cabelos estavam agitados contra o vento. Ele era teimoso, não era uma decisão sensata, mas ele estava farto, cansado, queria por o fim em toda aquela história.

Não conseguia imaginar Hermione nos braços de outro cara, dormindo com outro cara. Isso doía demais.

_Vemos alguém subir na sacada, colocar os dois pés. E pular._

Ele pulou com os braços fechados ao corpo.

E caiu em queda livre.

**Voz de Atena: **_Como eu disse no começo, somos nós que tomamos nossas próprias decisões e atitudes. Somos nós que construímos a nossa vida. E algumas vezes colocamos ponto final nessa história, desnecessariamente... _

_Continua! _

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu não podia estar mais velórico hoje. Passei a minhas últimas semanas me apaixonando para valer, para valer mesmo, dando meu coração para alguém. E hoje tive que terminar esse relacionamento (por falta de evolução, tosco, mas eu precisava terminar. Acabei de terminar, faz pouco menos de 2 horas e estou aqui escrevendo em nome do Rony, embora eu seja forte o suficiente para não fazer uma besteira igual a ele, não sair por aí me jogando, porque não vale a pena. A cada dia que passa, eu construí um futuro para chegar aqui, para passar no vestibular, chegar no trabalho, conseguir emprego, lutar, ter status, comprar minhas coisas com meu dinheiro, etc. etc. Então essa atitude, não vale a pena, ok? Quero deixar isso bem claro para todos que suicídio por amor não vale a pena, NÃO VALE MESMO. Porque depois você supera a perda, você redescobre a vida e não tem sensação MELHOR do que descobrir que ainda existe alguém lá fora esperando por você... E que você tem fôlego o suficiente para fazer uma carreira, sucesso e ter uma família. Então, em nome do meu próprio personagem, mesmo após ter terminado um namoro hoje em que eu era apaixonadíssimo por essa pessoa, acho essa atitude uma tremenda burrice. _

_Estou triste, claro, é inevitável, mas com uma sensação de que vou superar e a vida vai me trazer novas oportunidades de ser ainda mais feliz. Espero que aconteça o mesmo para todos._

_- E a letra da música How To Save a Life – The Fray – tem tudo, tudo haver com o suicídio. Depois dêem uma olhada na letra, se tiverem um tempinho! _

**Nota do Autor Dois: **_Em algum momento vocês chegaram a achar que a Atena se suicidaria né? Em outros, acharam que seria a Annabeth, né? Então, eu fiz de propósito, faz parte do meu "joguinho de cintura" com as escritas, HAUHAUHAUH. Eu gosto disso, induzir vocês a uma situação e ocorrer outra. _

**Nota do Autor (Três): **_Desculpa a demora, desculpa, não abandonei ninguém não. Só que eu passei muito tempo escrevendo a segunda temporada no caderno e isso me levou muitas horas (mas a segunda temporada está ótima). E eu acho que vai ser a melhor de todas, é a mais engraçada, a mais intrigante, a mais baforenta. Acontece TUDO na segunda temporada. Sério, estou ansioso para começar a passar para o Word a segunda temporada, muito ansioso mesmo. Beijos._

**Spoilers da Segunda Temporada:**

**- Hermione vira cheerleader no final da temporada! **

**- Annabeth reencontra Harry na Inglaterra. **

**- Thalia faz a pior besteira de sua vida! **

**Nota (última): Próximo capítulo... **

- A culpa é sua, é toda sua! – berrava a Sra. Weasley descontrolada apontando o dedo na cara de Hermione – EU VOU ME VINGAR DE VOCÊ!

Atena está dançando tango com Gabe.

Annabeth deixa a carta nas coisas de Percy.

**See you. E deixem reviews, por favor, isso com certeza vai dar um "UP" no meu dia. Beijos! **

_Perguntas e Respostas:_

_1) Por que o Fred e a Atena se separaram? – by Ip S._

_R) Atena sempre foi uma mulher de negócios, ela é mais pulso firme do que muito homem por aí, acontece que ela nunca foi aquela mulher de ficar em casa, acariciando homem, ou esperando ele com janta após o trabalho. Já o Frederick sempre exigiu isso dela, o amor foi se desgastando e eles se separaram. Foi aí que Atena caiu na real de quanto o amava, precisou perder para dar valor. Entende? _

_2) Thalia é vítima das circunstâncias ou é má por natureza? – by Ip S._

_R) Os dois. Ela é má por natureza, ela gosta fazer umas maldades mesmo mas também por tudo o que ela está passando. Ela está completamente perdida. Mas é engraçado, porque ela ainda vai querer virar freira na segunda temporada, hahahahaha! _

_3) Existe alguma chance de Thalia e Percy voltarem? – by Annie Chase, by Melissa Jackson. _

_R) Não por parte do Percy. Eles vão ficar mais vezes, mas nem rola sentimento, sabe? Percy já broxou com ela, não há como voltar atrás, hehehe! _

_4) Percy vai se decepcionar com Annabeth? – by Annie Chase._

_R) Vai, vai, aguarde a segunda temporada (risos!). Peço desculpas pela demora! _

_5) Annabeth já ficou com alguém? – by Renata._

_R) Já ficou sim com vários caras em Los Angeles, mas nunca transou com nenhum deles. Hm, algum deles vai aparecer? Talvez, você me deu uma ótima idéia agora. Acho que vou colocar personagens novos na terceira temporada, hehehehe. Obrigado! _

_6) A Thalia e a Annabeth vão ser amigas para sempre? – by Renata._

_R) Não, não, acho muito difícil isso acontecer. A Thalia vai dar muitas mancadas com a Annabeth daqui para frente! _

_7) O Luke vai aparecer com mais freqüência? – by Karoll._

_R) Sim, mas ainda assim ele não vai ser nada importante para a história. Mas na segunda temporada... Se cuida, porque ele vai ser MEGA-importante, ele vai aparecer em mais cenas do que o próprio Percy! _

_8) O Grover está com a Hermione só para esquecer a Thalia? – by Karoll._

_R) Olha, no começo confesso que foi, mas o Grover está mesmo gostando da Hermione, os dois estão cada vez mais juntos e conectados. É bem capaz que eles virem fixo! _

_9) O que acontecerá com Frederick e Atena? – by Melissa._

_R) Hm... Eles tem muito pano para manga ainda nessa temporada e na outra também. Hehehehe, sem muitos comentários se não vira spoilers!_

_10) E no final dessa temporada, a Hermione ficará com Rony ou Grover? – by Melissa._

_R) Ela estará com o Rony, mas gostando de Grover. No final dessa temporada – frisando. Rs! E vou ver se trago o Robert ou o Julian, mas não há muita storyline para eles. A Hermione já seguiu em frente com o Grover, é capaz deles darem certos juntos, depende do que os leitores acharem! _

_11) Percy Gay? – by Larissa. _

_R) Rssss, nunca pensei nisso, confesso. Beijos! _


	11. Capítulo 11 xx Perdidos no Tempo

**Capítulo 11 – **

**Perdidos no tempo.**

- 14 de maio de 2006 –

**Música: Timshel – Mumford e Sons**

_Youtube: /watch?v=kl-VCHzS1So_

Annabeth, Hermione e Grover atravessaram o corredor do hospital desesperados, preocupados, tudo parecia girar em camera lenta, era muito difícil acreditar que Rony tivesse tentando cometer suicídio. Viram médicos atravessando de um lado para o outro, enfermeiras carregando pacientes em cadeiras de rodas, alguns outros na maca cobertos por lençóis tão brancos que quase se confundiam com as paredes.

Evitando se olharem, eles saíram disparados pelos corredores. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não com o melhor amigo deles, não com Rony que sempre fora uma pessoa dinâmica, engraçada, brincalhona. Vários momentos passaram em flashes em suas cabeças, principalmente de Hermione que fora sua namorada por um bom tempo. Eles saíram juntos durante longas semanas.

E lá estava, os parentes dele abraçados na sala de espera, chorando loucamente, abraçados, unidos. Eram todos muito parecidos com eles, ruivos. Eles olharam imediatamente para os adolescentes que se aproximaram, assustados, sabiam que eram amigos do acidentado. Percy estava ali, segurando um café nas mãos, misturado entre os parentes, ficou de pé no mesmo instante, esperou receber um abraço de Annabeth, mas ela friamente mal o encarou.

- Quem... Quem são vocês? – perguntou uma senhora baixinha, ruiva, um pouco acima do peso.

- Sou Hermione. Nós somos amigos do Rony – confessou Hermione em meados às lágrimas – O que está acontecendo? Por que... Por que ele fez isso?

A Sra. Weasley enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos, olhou para Hermione e se aproximou lentamente, encarou-a nos olhos, com uma certa fúria. Ergueu a mão e estralou um tapa no meio da sua cara. E provavelmente deixaria sua marca por alguns dias.

- Você foi o motivo – ela se alterou – SE O MEU FILHO ESTÁ NAQUELA SALA DE CIRURGIA ENTRE A VIDA E A MORTE. A CULPA É SUA! – berrou escandalizando.

Hermione ficou perplexa, assim como o restante da sala, todos estavam boquiabertos. Era óbvio que ela não revidaria nessas circunstâncias, a mãe do rapaz estava alterada por motivos óbvios, o seu filho estava morrendo. Enquanto isso, os filhos mais velhos se prontificaram de ficarem entre Hermione e a Sra. Weasley que foi puxada pelo marido para longe dos amigos de Rony. Uma garota ruiva, estava também muito chocada no sofá, parecia alterada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Grover colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Hermione, ela passou a mão no rosto na altura do tapa, sentindo-se violentada, mas não disse nada, nem mesmo gritou, continuou parada, sem mover um músculo.

- Vão dar uma volta – sussurrou Annabeth no canto dos lábios interpretando o olhar assustado de Percy. Grover e Hermione assentiram, abaixaram as cabeças e deixaram a sala de espera, obviamente que depois daquilo tudo, o clima ficou ainda mais pesado, a mulher enterrou a cabeça nos ombros do marido e o namorado de Annabeth se aproximou para conversarem.

- Como está? – perguntou baixinho sabendo que poderia tomar uma patada dela.

- Sem palavras – disse ela de braços cruzados virando o rosto, evitando olhar nos olhos do namorado. Ele a beijou no rosto, esperando que isso fosse quebrar o gelo, no entanto ela deu os ombros e foi se sentar em uma poltrona que só cabia uma pessoa.

Percy ficou ali, parado, com o coração ainda mais arrombado, era muito ruim ter um colega de escola naquele estado, mas infinitamente pior ser ignorado pela própria namorada. Era como se o amor tivesse acabado, como se o desespero batesse na porta. Ele não podia fazer mais nada para salvar aquele relacionamento. Ao que indicava estava tudo acabado, tudo mesmo, e ele não queria e nem podia começar a discutir sobre o seu relacionamento com ela, ali, no hospital, naquele estado, com toda a família do rapaz nervosa, em estado de choque.

- Ele vai se recuperar! – murmurou o Sr. Weasley beijando a testa da sua mulher – Ele vai sair dessa se Deus quiser!

A garotinha ruiva que estava muda até então, começou a chorar, enquanto segurava uma caneca de café com as duas mãos.

Era de dar pena.

**Fim da Música Timshel – Mumford e Sons**

- 15 de maio de 2006 –

O dia estava nublado e Hermione ficara sem conseguir comer nada até então, estava branca, magricela, os olhos inchados. Encontrava-se encolhida em um banco de madeira do lado de fora do hospital, embaixo de uma árvore. Completamente sozinha com os seus pensamentos, porque era assim que gostaria de ficar o restante de seus dias, mas por mais que gostasse de estar ali, só, não fazia bem para si mesma, os pensamentos maldosos a rondavam, os gritos da Sra. Weasley ecoavam em sua cabeça e ela gritava por desespero, por socorro. Ela não conseguia mais chorar, não podia, as lágrimas estavam secas, o seu coração estava seco. Não havia muito o que fazer.

Grover se aproximou com um copinho de café da Starbucks, uma sacola com algumas coisas dentro. Ela estava trancada demais em suas ideias que sequer prestou atenção no barulho dos passos do rapaz, ele sentou ao lado dela, e mesmo chocada, ela só deu uma olhada para o lado, voltou a ficar com a cabeça para baixo como estava anteriormente.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa – sussurrou Grover bem baixinho em seu ouvido – Comece pelo café da manhã, você não pode ficar assim. Tem passado as últimas horas se martirizando.

- Eu sinto como se a culpa fosse minha – disse ela com os olhos ainda vermelho de lágrimas, os cabelos meio bagunçados – Eu... Eu sinto isso e dói, não tem como voltar atrás.

Grover a olhava de perfil, segurou em suas mãos com carinho, mas também com medo de se machucar, não que ela fosse dar algum golpe, porém o seu coração poderia se ferir com as palavras. Hermione queria voltar atrás... Por causa de Rony. E mesmo que sua mente gritasse que Rony estava na maca do hospital lutando por mais um dia de vida,

- Não é sua culpa, você sabe disso e não é nada saudável ficar pensando isso, Hermione – disse ele bem baixinho – Não é culpa sua! – enfatizou baixinho.

Ela passou a mão no rosto limpando o canto dos olhos com os dedos.

- Eu preciso estar aqui quando ele acordar – ela murmurou – Ele precisa acordar, Grover. Ele tem que fazê-lo!

Grover assentiu, apertou a mão dela com carinho e colocou o potinho de café em sua frente.

- Tome, pelo menos tome o seu café. Vai se sentir melhor, por favor! – ele insistiu.

Hermione olhou em seus olhos, ela pode ver tristeza, preocupação. Era assim que ele se sentia em relação a ela. Pegou com a mão direita e tentou tomar um gole, no entanto o seu estômago estava fechado e embrulhou ainda mais com o cheiro. Ela devolveu para ele, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não consigo...

- Esforce-se, por favor!

Ela bebeu outro gole e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, cansada, com os olhos tão pesados que se fecharam ali mesmo, achou que não conseguisse dormir, mas estava tão cansada que o sono a dominou ali mesmo. Tentando não se movimentar muito para não acordá-la, Grover passou o seu blusão verde em volta das costas de Hermione e desejou que ela descansasse por um bom tempo ali, em seu ombro.

- 15 de maio de 2006 –

Thalia abriu os olhos, estivera sonhando durante muito tempo, era meio esquisito, estava dolorida nas costas, no pescoço. E o mais estranho era que já era dia, o céu estava claro, apesar de nublado. Pensou que tivesse dormido por horas, dias ou meses talvez. Que estranho: estava morta? Credo, não, que horror. Sai para lá, morte!

Sentindo os pés descalços roçarem em um carpete fofo, ela abriu os olhos e viu que estava deitada em seu quarto e imediatamente sua cabeça mergulhou em vários pensamentos, flashes com Luke. Ela estivera ali com ele, beijando-o, até que ele... Ela foi se lembrando lentamente. Ele deu uma bala a ela, porém ela não aceitou, eles se beijaram e ela caiu em um sono profundo ao receber a bala por meio dos lábios dele.

Ela ficou em pé com um sobressalto, correu na direção das gavetas e procurou pelas papeladas, porque sabia que ele estava ali com um único objetivo: pegar as táticas dos jogos de basquete. E a gaveta estava vazia. O coração de Thalia quase parou – se não parou realmente – as táticas que Percy tanto bolava, tanto confiava, passava tudo para Thalia para guardá-las e no entanto tinha dado um jeito de perdê-las. Fracassara, errara. E ia ser punida por isso, da pior forma possível, uma vez que Percy nunca mais olharia em sua cara. Ela precisava, a qualquer custo, recuperar aquelas folhas de volta, aquelas táticas em suas mãos. E ela o faria de tudo para conseguir.

Thalia estava completamente desesperada e perdida. Luke tinha feito com que ela dormisse. Talvez tivesse feito pior. Credo. Que pedófilo safado. Puxou a cintura da calça e da calcinha para verificar se sua vagina ainda estava ali, intacta. Suspirou ao ver que estava tudo bem.

- Espero que eu ainda seja virgem – disse para si mesma. Virgem? Thalia? Até parece...

Quem ela estava querendo enganar?

- 17 de maio de 2006 –

Atena estava sorridente enquanto dirigia a sua enorme picape preta, Annabeth estava ao seu lado desconfiando do motivo, talvez fosse porque seu pai Frederick continuava em Nova York, talvez não fosse. Ela não queria se iludir com a volta dos pais, até mesmo porque sabia que seu pai tinha uma outra família em Los Angeles e ela não queria se intrometer nesses assuntos, porque eles eram complicados demais. E de complicação já bastava sua vida por si só. Porém, por mais que sua vida estivesse desmorronando, ela não ia estragar a felicidade de sua mãe.

Elas pararam no sinal e tocava no rádio uma música da Shakira, ela começou a rebolar, sentada e agitar os braços. Anna a olhou com estranheza.

- Mãe? Você está aí dentro?

- O que foi? – perguntou ela dançando como se estivesse em uma balada e sendo a própria Shakira – Eu danço bem, ué! – disse ela agitando os braços.

- Não, não dança e tem gente buzinando atrás! - Annabeth olhou para o semáforo mas ainda estava fechado, tentou entender porque o carro de trás buzinava tanto. Olhou no retrovisor e era um carro cheio de garotos, rindo da performance de Atena. Eles saíram de trás e pararam do lado do motorista, abaixaram o vidro e uns oito moleques – não sei como estavam sentados no carro, um em cima do outro, quem sabe – enfim, os oito, com exceção do motorista (o que faria sete deles. Quanta confusão com números! Enfim...), colocaram a cabeça para fora.

- Eae gatinha? Quando tá livre? – perguntaram eles rindo, alguns com bonés de lado.

Atena abaixou o vidro, sorridente.

- Eu sou a Shakira – disse em alto e bom som. Eles riram, e pior do que isso, eles perguntaram.

- Você é a Annabeth do colégio? – perguntaram eles – A Espiã de Banheiros?

Ela estava quase roxa de tanta vergonha, afundou-se na poltrona de couro do carro.

- Filha? É esse o seu apelido na escola? Muito bonito... – ela parou olhando de lado, ao menos havia parado de dançar e fazê-la passar vergonha. Agora na escola todos a chamariam de "mini-Shakira" ou qualquer coisa parecida – O que você fica fazendo nos banheiros alheios? Não me diga que...

- Eu... Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, mãe! – disse ela corada.

O sinal abriu, salva pelo gongo. Atena acelerou, porém ainda precoupada com a filha.

- Filha... Conversa comigo, se abre – ela parou o carro na frente da escola, preocupada – Você está usando drogas, é isso?

- Não, mãe! – retrucou em voz alta – Eu sou... Eu sou normal, oras! – ela olhou para a mãe esquisita – Pelo menos eu não danço Shakira enquanto o carro está esperando o semáforo abrir.

- Ah, filha... Aquilo foi só um... Você sabe, ensaio. Estou querendo aprender a dançar no poste – ela sorriu – Sabe, admiro as pessoas que dançam!

- Eu vou estudar – "ou me drogar" pensou Annabeth, mas só pensou, não falou porque se pronunciasse era muito capaz que sua mãe saísse do carro, preocupada e perseguiria Annabeth pelo restante do dia, achou melhor terminar a frase com um – Bom dia, vou estudar que eu ganho mais! – abriu a porta do carro, saltou para fora o quanto antes, como se fosse beijar a calçada.

- Espiã de Banheiros, quero dizer, filha, volte aqui! – disse Atena, mas era tarde demais, ela agarrara a mochila e saíra correndo pelos gramados em direção à escola, como quem adorasse estudar. Até parece!

Se Annabeth estava desconfortável com sua mãe pagando de dançarina no semáforo, estava ainda pior ao ver os garotos (oito deles) desembarcarem de seu carro, no entanto, ela podia zoá-los já que um estava no colo do outro. De alguma maneira, deixou para lá e subiu as escadas em direção à sala de aula, porque apesar de tudo, o pior ainda estava por vir. Ela se lembrou da carta que escrevera a Percy, terminando o seu namoro, precisava entregá-la o quanto antes, uma vez que não vinha respondendo suas mensagens no celular e não atendia às suas ligações há alguns dias. Ela precisava terminar o namoro.

Annabeth subiu as escadas, determinada.

**Love The Way You Lie – Eminem e Rihanna**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U_

- 17 de maio de 2006 –

Percy percorreu os corredores desamparado com a carta nas mãos, ele tinha terminado de ler e não conseguia acreditar naquilo que ela estava falando. Por acaso, terminaram sem motivos? O que estava acontecendo, afinal de contas? Annabeth sempre o amara, correra atrás dele. Os dois finalmente estavam juntos e felizes. Por que ela estava terminando tudo?

Ele a encontrou, seu coração estava despedaçado, sentira-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo sozinho, sem rumo e não sabia como sua vida seria dali para frente sem ela.

Medo.

Foi tudo o que sentiu, mas não podia deixar as coisas terminarem dessa maneira. Ele lutaria por ela até o fim. E ela estava caminhando até a saída, alcançou entre os esbarrões e xingamentos de outros colegas, colocou a mão no ombro dela e a olhou com carinho, ternura.

- Annabeth, por favor, vamos conversar... – pediu com insistência, os seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que ela sentiu o coração pesar no peito.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar, Percy. Eu não conseguia colocar todos os meus sentimentos na sua frente, por isso eu escrevi a carta – ela o olhou com o cenho franzido – Se eu fosse falar isso na sua frente, eu não aguentaria, eu não me suportaria fazê-lo, no entanto é preciso!

- Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo – insistiu ele completamente perdido e isso era visivel em seu olhar, o desespero, o medo que dominavam seu corpo. Ele segurou na mão de Annabeth como nos velhos tempos e a conduziu para um corredor mais vazio, isolado. E lembrou-se do dia em que dançou com ela na praia, as águas batendo, a saudade apertou no peito. Assim que estavam seguros das fofocas alheias, ele a olhou em seus olhos outra vez – Por que essa atitude precipitada? Você não tem mais nada para me dizer?

- Eu acho que você que tem algo a me dizer – ela disse durona, cruzando os braços, esperando que ele falasse sobre Thalia, o dia em que ela chegara bêbada e ele a recolhera.

Porém, ele não se lembrava de nada, nada mesmo do que fizera errado. Conforme deduzira (equivocado), tudo estava correndo bem até então.

- Não há nada, eu não fiz nada de errado – disse ele sendo sincero consigo mesmo – Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Se você acha que isso é tudo – ela sacudiu os ombros, decidida – Então não temos mais nada para conversar – ela o olhou – Odeio mentiras, Jackson – ela falou friamente – Pense direito e depois venha conversar comigo – virou as costas e saiu andando.

Percy sabia que não adiantava insistir, ela não se renderia. No entanto, ela estava se referindo a alguma coisa que não fora contada, alguma coisa que ele fizera de errado. Mas ele não conseguia se lembrar o que era. Abriu a boca várias vezes para chamá-la pelo nome, mas a voz não saia.

Medo. Ele estava com muito medo.

- 20 de maio de 2006 –

Era de noitinha, Hermione aproveitou que os pais de Rony tinham saído para dormirem na casa de seus parentes, adentrou o quarto dele no hospital, sorrateiramente. Ela não fez nenhum barulho, nem mesmo acendeu a luz, apenas queria vê-lo, conversar um pouco com ele a sós. E lá estava a oportunidade, fechou a porta com um estalido bem baixinho que ninguém escutaria mesmo que estivesse muito perto. E ela o olhou, na cama, branco, pálido, vestia aquela roupa azul de hospital, respirava por meio de aparelhos, sozinho, indefeso. Por que tentara suicidio? Por que? Ele era engraçado, bonito, saudável, não precisava ter sido tão descontrolado em relação aos seus sentimentos. Com esses pensamentos, ela se aproximou, devagar, e o olhou. As lágrimas não vieram dessa vez e ela sabia que seria forte o suficiente para não chorar ali, na frente dele. Apenas aproximou e passou a mão em seus cabelos ruivos, estavam compridos, quase na hora de cortá-los. Ele estava em coma, ela murmurou baixinho com a voz chorosa.

- Ei, Rony, sou eu, Hermione. Eu sei que você deve estar me ouvindo, por isso que eu vim falar com você – ela parou por uns instantes para recuperar o fôlego - Você... Você não precisava ter feito isso, Rony – ela disse baixinho, mal abrindo a boca para falar – Você é tão inteligente, tão talentoso e esforçado, podia muito bem ter conversado comigo antes de fazer qualquer besteira. Teríamos feito um acordo, enfrentado isso juntos. Sei que tinha muita coisa acontecendo, tudo ao mesmo tempo, a vida de seus pais estão de ponta cabeça, estão bravos, preocupados, eles não sabem o que fazer da vida sem você, Rony. Todos eles vieram da Inglaterra só para ficar com você – ela parou por um momento – Embora sua mãe esteja com raiva de mim, com razão, é claro, eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu gostaria que ela me desse uma nova oportunidade, que nós pudéssemos ser amigas, e que conversássemos sobre tudo o que passamos, seria bem legal – Hermione assoou o nariz – E Gina, sua irmãzinha, ela é tão delicada, tão frágil, esses dias tomei café da manhã na cantina do hospital e ela estava comprando pão de queijo, acabou conversando um pouco comigo, foi muito gentil e me disse que o seu café da manhã preferido era café com creme de chantilly, pão de queijo recheado com cheddar – ela deu um sorrisinho de lado – Como se eu não soubesse... Não é mesmo? – ela sorriu denovo, tendo algumas lembranças com ele no passado – Você tem que acordar logo, Rony. Você tem uma família muito bonita aí fora esperando por você, torcendo por você – ela brincou com seus fios ruivos entre os dedos – E eu também estou, eu não vejo a hora de te abraçar, conversar com você outra vez. Você precisa acordar, Rony – repetiu ela enfática – E... Eu não posso suportar essa dor que eu sinto no meu peito, uma dor de culpa, uma dor de solidão, eu preciso de você – os seus olhos tornaram a marejar de lágrimas, ela tornou a prometer a si mesma que não choraria, mas era difícil – Precisamos de você, precisamos mesmo – ela parou alguns segundos, e para não chorar, para cumprir sua promessa, ela teria que sair do quarto – E foi bom conversar com você, boa noite, Rony – ela o beijou na testa, estava quente, não a ponto de estar febril, mas estava quente.

Ela se afastou aos poucos e assustou-se ao ver a presença de uma terceira pessoa no quarto, a Sra. Weasley estava olhando para os dois com uma expressão fria no rosto, raivosa.

- Acha que vai se sentir melhor assim? Aproveitando que meu filho está mudo para se desculpar? Aproveitando que ele não pode se defender? – perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura, indignada.

- Não, não é nada disso – disse rapidamente Hermione, como se justificasse – Eu só... Eu só queria conversar com ele, Sra. Weasley, eu não queria que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre a gente.

- Eu nunca vou perdoar você se acontecer alguma coisa com o meu filho –era uma conciliação que não haveria progresso, elas continuariam sempre brigando pelos mesmos motivos – Eu... Eu não quero que você se aproxime novamente do meu filho.

Hermione continuou parada, chocada, sem saber o que dizer, esperava que algum dia essa barreira fosse quebrada, mas parece que não ia acontecer tão cedo. Ela encarou a ex-sogra, as duas ficaram um bom tempo assim, em silêncio.

- Vá embora – disse a Sra. Weasley abrindo a porta – Some das nossas vidas, é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer para a nossa família. É o melhor conforto que você pode nos dar!

- Senhora... – ia dizendo.

- Fique! – murmurou uma terceira voz no quarto, as duas pararam chocadas, sem reação, boquiabertas. A voz vinha da cama onde Rony estava – Hermione... Fique... – ele murmurou com dificuldade.

Ela olhou por cima dos ombros e encontrou a esperança nos olhos azuis de Rony, ele estava de volta, saíra do estado de coma. Estava com a boca entreaberta, murmurando palavras. Palavras que significavam muito para ela, Hermione.

- RONY! – gritou meio rouca.

- Filho! – gemeu sua mãe baixinho, abraçando os próprios braços como se estivesse com frio, as duas aproximaram da cama do rapaz – É tão bom ver você de volta.

Ele deu um sorrisinho meio de lado.

- Água – pediu com dificuldade. A Sra. Weasley se prontificou a pegar, saiu correndo e pegou a jarra de vidro ao lado, encheu o copo, levou até os lábios do filho que se curvou com um pouco de dor. Bebeu água e murmurou após.

- Quebrei algumas costelas – disse ele colocando a mão ao lado da barriga com um pouco de dor. Ele riu – Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Alguns dias. Isso é uma longa conversa – disse a Sra. Weasley – Descanse um pouco, eu vou chamar um médico.

Hermione a olhou, a Sra. Weasley parou por um instante, se ela saísse, isso significava deixar Rony com ela. Ela assentiu.

- Cuide dele – murmurou carinhosamente e saiu apressada atrás de um médico.

Hermione não achou que fosse assim, mas sentiu-se completamente constrangida com a saída da Sra. Weasley, estava a sós com o rapaz que havia tentado suicídio e por sua causa. Ela o olhou com carinho.

- É bom que você esteja de volte – disse ela carinhosa – Mas você precisa dormir um pouco mais.

- Está tudo bem – ele sorriu apertando levemente a mão dela. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Você promete que vai melhorar, Rony? – perguntou ela com o olhar voltado em sua direção. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

Logo em seguida, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley adentraram correndo o quarto, trazendo o médico junto com todos os seus equipamento e uma enfermeira logo atrás. Pareciam bem contentes com o resultado.

Rony ia melhorar.

**- Fim Love The Way You Lie – Eminem e Rihanna**

- 22 de maio de 2006 –

Atena usava uma malha preta que cobria os seus braços finos e se dobrava no pescoço. O seu cabelo estava liso, solto, sem nada prendendo-o, e em frente à dona dos maravilhosos cabelos, estava o Sr. Gabe, seu psicólogo. Os dois vinham se encontrando bastante ultimamente, fazendo programas de casais, cinema, entretenimento. E hoje resolveram sair para jantar fora.

**Tango Music**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=F35Rtjs-Kbk_

Era um restaurante muito elegante, duas velas acesas na mesa acompanhadas de lírios e pratos quadrados com talheres tão brilhantes que reluziam tudo em volta. As taças tinham um cabinho fino de vidro e estavam recheadas de um vinho tão caro que era bem provável que a conta não ficasse menos de R$20.000,00. Mas tudo bem, dinheiro não era problema para eles.

- Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você – disse ela olhando em seus olhos, deixando de lado a sua admiração pelos casais que estavam dançando no centro do salão todo espelhado. O ritmo de tango deixava a noite ainda mais perfeita.

Pousando a taça de vinho na mesa, ele passou o guardanapo branco de pano nos lábios e pousou-o em seu colo. Sorriu de volta para ela.

- Eu também estou feliz de estar com você, Atena, é muito bom – ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela na mesa – Não vai terminar de tomar o seu vinho?

Ela piscou os cílios compridos de leve, dando um dar de delicadeza em seu rosto.

- Não, obrigada – agradeceu – Acho que vou aceitar somente uma água essa noite.

Ele assentiu, chamou o garçom com um gesto singelo e silencioso. O rapaz jovem tratou de buscar a bandeja com água rapidamente. Atena sorriu para ele e segurou sua mão de volta.

- Vamos dançar um pouco? Eu sou apaixonada por tango! – pediu ela sorridente.

Ele tirou o guardanapo das pernas, levantou-se sem perder a elegância e parou ao lado dela pedindo a sua mão. Ela cedeu, colocando seus dedos finos e unhas bem feitas na palma da mão dele, levantou-se e os dois foram juntos para a pista de dança no meio de vários outros casais.

Atena sensualmente passou sua perna definida e comprida ao redor da coxa dele, em seguida, desenroscou, apertaram as mãos no ar e começaram a andar no mesmo passo de um lado, para o outro. Ele sabia dançar muito bem, até mesmo passou a mão na cintura dela, tombou-a de leve para trás, ela esticou o pescoço e por um segundo viu tudo de ponta cabeça. Voltou à posição inicial, empolgada. Estenderam os braços juntos para o teto, ficaram olhando na mesma direção, logo seus olhares se encontraram e seus narizes roçaram, sorriram um para o outro.

- Posso dançar Shakira se você quiser.

Ele riu.

- Não, não, obrigado, prefiro ficar somente com o Tango – ele murmurou girando-a três vezes seguidas somente com a sua mão no alto. Isso porque ela estava com uma saia preta, enorme, com cortes ao lado, usando salto alto. No entanto, eles brilhavam.

Assim, continuaram a dançar, dando um show para os casais que estavam sentados, aplaudindo e com inveja de suas posturas. Eles definitivamente dominavam a pista de dança.

**- Fim da Música: Tango – **

- 25 de maio de 2006 –

Thalia estava irritadíssima com o que acontecera em seu quarto, com o furto de Luke. E descobrira que não estava mais gostando dele por toda a maldição que tivera causado. E o odiava por isso, odiava cruzá-lo no corredor e vê-lo sorrindo com seus amigos de basquete. Queria espancá-lo, furtá-lo, denunciá-lo de alguma forma. Mas sabia que não podia ou se tornaria um escândalo na escola toda.

Atravessando a cantina, ela o viu novamente com seus amigos. Estavam rindo, escondeu-se atrás de um pilar para poder escutar melhor o que estavam falando.

- E... Nós vamos para Vermont no próximo final de semana – disse Luke para os amigos – Eu vou viajar com os meus pais, vai ser bem chato.

- É uma pena que não dê para você sair com a gente, cara! – disseram os amigos dando alguns tapinhas de consolo em suas costas.

- Uma pena mesmo! – disse o mais jovem.

Thalia sorriu para si mesma. Ia conseguir de qualquer jeito os papéis de volta, entregaria a Percy como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_A vida pode ser uma droga, algumas vezes... Você pode agir por impulso e fazer algumas decisões erradas, ter um certo descontrole emocional e isso é péssimo. Para ser sincera, é muito pior do que péssimo! _

- 27 de maio de 2006 –

**Carolina Liar – Coming To Termis**

**Youtube **_/watch?v=ej3fktfGIUw_

Annabeth e Hermione estavam subindo as escadas da escola juntas, sorrindo e conversando. Até que de repente, Hermione mudou a expressão, como se sentisse algum tipo de dor, sua mão apertou a barriga com força e ela encurvou-se. Com a outra mão, segurou-se em Annabeth para não cair.

- Eu... Eu... Estou com dor insuportável!

- Vamos para a enfermaria! – aconselhou Annabeth ajudando-a a terminar as escadas, as duas tomaram o corredor da Ala Leste, indo para enfermaria, quando Hermione teve uma ideia melhor.

- Eu... Eu quero ir ao banheiro! – ela tirou as mãos de Annabeth e correu para o banheiro, pelo visto havia parado de doer porque ela tirou as mãos da barriga e colocou as duas ao mesmo tempo nos lábios. Como se fosse vomitar.

Annabeth correu desesperada atrás de sua melhor amiga, viu-a ajoelhada em um box com a porta aberta, as duas mãos estavam apoiadas na beirada da privada e ela terminava de vomitar.

- Eu... Eu estou meio ruim de estômago hoje – justificou ela ao se levantar, branca. Annabeth a segurou nos braços, ajudando-a ir até a pia. Ela lavou as mãos com sabonete e álcool em gel, em silêncio. A amiga não questionou muito, mas olhou desconfiada.

- Hermione... – disse Annabeth preocupada.

Hermione molhou o rosto com duas conchas de água, apoiou-se na pia e olhou para Annabeth pelo espelho, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado parar o outro.

- Eu estou bem, Anna, é sério, não se preocupe.

- Você não quer mesmo consultar um médico? Uma enfermeira? – Annabeth a olhava de lado.

- Não. Foi só um mal-estar, vai passar – disse ela pegando o seu material de volta que estava espalhado por todo o banheiro – Vai passar – repetiu, em seguida tomou o rumo da porta.

- Eu espero – disse Annabeth olhando suas costas e indo atrás.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Como eu falei, às vezes, a vida é péssima. E é assim que tudo começa... _

- 29 de maio de 2006 –

Thalia parou na frente da casa de Luke, as luzes estavam apagadas, pelo visto ninguém estava lá mesmo. Um silêncio profundo dormia naquela rua, provavelmente por causa do horário. Olhou por cima dos ombros, mais uma vez, como garantia. Pegou seus objetos e adentrou a casa. Ela ia conseguir de volta as táticas do time de basquete.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_A vida, às vezes, pode nos surpreender. Achamos que conhecemos alguém e de repente isso muda. Ou, às vezes, a pessoa não muda, continua a mesma, nós é que crescemos, amadurecemos, e certas coisas nunca mudam! _

- 29 de maio de 2006 –

Annabeth estava sozinha na quadra de basquete do Central Park, era bem tarde da noite, ela estava ali porque precisava ficar sozinha um pouco. E da janela de sua casa, viu que Percy não estava ali – fazia alguns dias na verdade – que tinha abandonado o lugar, talvez com o término do namoro ele não se sentisse tão estimulado a jogar. E parou de ir ali.

- Annabeth... – surpreendeu uma voz assustando-a. Seus cabelos esvoaçaram para o lado. Era a voz doce de seu ex-namorado, ali, vagando naquela noite maravilhosa. Os seus olhos ainda brilhavam como antigamente e ela sentiu saudade de tocá-los – Podemos conversar?

- Percy – ela gemeu, sentindo o coração apertar no peito. Ela deu um suspiro – Nós...

Ele colocou as duas mãos em seus braços colados no corpo, olhou em seus olhos com firmeza, eles estavam muito pertos, as respirações se confundiam, era como estar nos velhos tempos, aquela sensação de paixão no peito, saudade. Ambos sentiam isso, ambos sofriam com isso.

- Eu acho que sei o que aconteceu e sei porque você está assim. É por causa de Thalia – disse ele baixinho. Ela não concordou mas também não discordou. Então, ele sabia que era isso mesmo – Você deve ter ouvido que ela dormiu em casa, mas nada aconteceu, eu não faria nada com ela. Ela estava bêbada e precisva de ajuda, e como um grande amigo, eu o fiz!

- Percy... – Annabeth permaneceria imutável.

- Eu não fiz nada além disso, Annabeth. Você tem que acreditar em mim, é verdade. Não aconteceu nada, eu só a ajudei – ela desviou o olhar, impaciente – Se eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa por ela, eu não teria deixado ela entrar na minha casa com medo de voltar a sentir alguma coisa por ela. Mas eu não sentia e continuo não sentindo, por isso eu a ajudei, eu superei isso com você. Aliás, eu gosto de você e quero uma nova chance para nós dois.

- Você mentiu, Percy. E isso dói – os olhos de Annabeth encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu não queria causar problemas, foi um conselho estúpido de Grover, só isso – ele murmurou – Desculpa, eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso. Aliás, eu juro, eu juro que nunca mais eu vou...

Annabeth o calou com um beijo demorado, ela passou os seus lábios sobre os dele, com o coração batendo tão forte quanto um tambor. Ele também passava pelos os mesmos sintomas.

- Estou desculpado? – perguntou inocente, meio bobinho.

Annabeth achou simplesmente fofo, muito fofo. E o beijou novamente, sorrindo.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Às vezes, a vida pode ser recompensadora também. Nem sempre ela é traiçoeira! _

- 29 de maio de 2006 –

Thalia estava no escuro, revirando o quarto de Luke, era bem difícil enxergar quando o ambiente estava assim. E as luzes dos postes nas ruas iluminavam bem pouco. Então, as luzes começaram a rodopiar pelas paredes, coloridas, azul e vermelha. Azul e vermelha...

Thalia sentiu o coração pulsar na boca. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Era a polícia parada na frente da casa dele.

De fato, era mesmo.

- 29 de maio de 2006 –

Aproveitando que o quarto estava vazio, Rony se levantou e foi até o armário. Lá estavam seus remédios. Procurou desesperadamente pelas cápsulas e despejou várias em sua mão.

Triste, cabisbaixo, ele olhou para as sete cápsulas em suas mãos e as colocou de uma vez na boca.

Dessa vez o suicídio não teria como falhar.

- 29 de maio de 2006 -

- É uma carta. Para mim? – perguntou Hermione recebendo um envelope das mãos de Atena – Chegou pela manhã?

Ela estava em seu quarto, lendo um livro na cama, Atena se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Aposto que é de algum gatinho... – e riu. Atena estava muito brincalhona ultimamente, estava mais feliz, radiante. Sair com Gabe estava lhe fazendo bem.

Hermione, esperançosa, começou a rasgar o envelope, tinham algumas folhas, ela passou os olhos rapidamente, lendo. À medida que lia, seus olhos ficavam mais arregalados, sua pele ganhava um tom transparente. Ela terminou de ler com os lábios entreabertos, sem palavras.

- O que... O que houve? – perguntou Atena preocupada.

- Os tios de Rony trabalham no governo dos Estados Unidos – ela parou tentando recuperar o fôlego – E... Isso de alguma forma deve ter influenciado – ela mostrou a carta para Atena.

Atena leu rapidamente também.

- Você vai ser deportada?

Hermione, assustada, fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu perdi leitores? Sério mesmo, estranho, mas o número de reviews vem caindo nos últimos capítulos, estou preocupado. A qualidade da fanfic está caindo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me falem, pelo amor de Deus, que eu melhoro. Eu não quero é perder os leitores! Mas agradeço de coração mesmo a todos que estão mandando reviews, estou adorando. _

_E quanto às músicas? Vocês gostaram? _

_E o que acharam da família de Rony? Dei uma pincelada na Sra. Weasley – embora, nunca ache que ela agiria assim com Hermione, mas essa é uma Hermione que ela não conhece. E, concordemos que, é uma Sra. Weasley diferente, meio descontrolada. Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado de verdade... Os próximos capítulos prometem! _

_**Respostas e perguntas: **_

**- Tem alguma chance de Fred e Atena voltarem? – by Annie Chase. **

_R) Tem sim e são altíssimas. Believe that! XD_

**- Quantos capítulos terão essa temporada? – by Annie Chase.**

_R) Acho que uns 21 e a segunda temporada 19. _

**- Rony morreu ou não? – by Annie Chase.**

_R) Não, ainda não. Rs, brincadeira, vou te contar um segredo: não tenho planos para matar o Rony tão cedo. Ele ainda tem história para render._

**- Annabeth vai desapontar o Percy nessa temporada? – by Annie Chase. **

_R) Hm, acho que ele irá aprontar novamente, é bem provável que ele sofra as conseqüências disso, porque da segunda vez, a Annabeth não vai ficar de braços cruzados não. E não se acanhe em perguntar, eu gosto de responder, rsss. Beijos!_

**- O Percy ou a Annabeth se relacionarão com outras pessoas até o final dessa temporada? – by Karoll.**

_R) A resposta é... sim! Rs! _

**A Thalia vai ficar grávida do Luke? – by Karoll.**

_R) Talvez a Thalia, mas do Luke? Nãooo, não tão cedo. _

**Por que ao invés de passar para o caderno, você não passa direto para o Word? – by Luiza.**

_R) Na verdade, no caderno eu só escrevo as cenas e idéias principais, depois no Word eu vou co-relacionando tudo isso. Acho que fica mais organizado, não sei, posso tentar passar para o Word para ver como fica. Vou fazer assim na 3ª temporada, pode ser? Rs, um beijo! _

**Como será o relacionamento de Gabe e Atena? – by Nandinha.**

_R) Infelizmente será passageiro. A Atena nasceu para ficar com o Frederick e os dois descobrirão isso juntos mais para frente. Se bem que eu gosto do Gabe, mas acho ele meio psyco (fica a dica!). Rs, beijos! _


	12. Capítulo 12 xx Propostas

**Capítulo 12 – **

**Propostas.**

- 01 de junho de 2006 –

**Sunday Best – Augusta **

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=2YMO-ICF4hk_

Hermione estava sentada, segurando sua bolsa, na cadeira de espera da Embaixada Americana, queria conversar com alguma autoridade máxima para verificar a questão do seu passaporte, de quando seria obrigada a voltar para a Inglaterra, se ao menos podia terminar o intercâmbio.

- Hermione Jane Granger! – chamou a secretária que brincava com o seu computador por trás do balcão.

- Sou eu! – disse ela ficando em pé. Seus cabelos estavam encaracolados, mas pelo menos não estavam rebeldes. Ela queria passar uma boa impressão para o embaixador que a atendesse, por isso colocou uma roupa discreta, que a deixasse séria, meio intelectual e não muito vulgar. Afinal de contas, aquilo não era uma balada.

Ela passou por algumas portas, outras escrivaninhas com pessoas sérias, trabalhando, sem desviar a atenção. Agarrada à bolsa, a única esperança que tinha era de permanecer mais algum tempo no país. Um senhor de bigode esperava em uma sala, na porta, sentiu-se assustada. Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, ele apenas a olhou dos pés a cabeça e entrou, deixando-a completamente sem graça. Sem perder a calma, ela entrou na sala e fechou a porta ao passar. O homem de terno, gravata, arrogante e nervoso, sentou-se na escrivaninha – único objeto que tinha naquela sala – sentiu-se viajada por trás das janelas escuras. Aliás, sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo presa por algum crime.

- Então... – ele leu um papel em suas mãos – Deportada, hã? O que andou aprontando?

- É por isso que eu estou aqui! – disse ela sincera, erguendo os olhos, fingindo espanto.

- Hm – ele continuou a ler – Sejamos breves, você andou aprontando com o Sr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, e pelo que me consta, você estava diretamente envolvida com as duas – ele enfatizou – tentativas de suicídio. Aliás, a segunda me pareceu bem sucedida uma vez que eu o visitei hoje de manhã no hospital e não parecia ter tido muito progresso com a cirurgia.

Ela estava trêmula, negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não, senhor. Eu não estive envolvida com nada disso.

Ele ergueu os olhos dos papéis.

- Você o influenciou diretamente, afinal de contas, você o humilhou, você terminou com ele e começou a desfilar seu namoradinho novo para cima e para baixo querendo passar ciúmes no rapaz!

Hermione continuou a negar.

- Rony terminou comigo, foi em um restaurante, estávamos comemorando o nosso namoro e ele simplesmente terminou tudo, eu não tive culpa. Além do mais, ele começou a sair com as garotas da minha turma primeiro, desfilava as cheerleaders para cima e para baixo como se eu não fosse ninguém na vida dele. Ele quem começou... Eu comecei a namorar Grover muito tempo depois, senhor!

- Grover? – ele anotou o nome nos papéis – Muito bem!

- Eu não tive culpa, o senhor tem que acreditar em mim – repetiu ela implorando, preocupada.

- Quem garante? – ele perguntou erguendo os olhos, arrogante.

- Eu tenho provas, vídeos na escola de que ele namorava outras garotas na minha frente. O vídeo de segurança do restaurante pode mostrar que ele me deixou sozinha sentada naquela noite, terminando tudo comigo! – ela disse simplesmente, as provas estavam a favor dela.

Ele parou, pensativo, por alguns segundos. Picotou os papéis em centenas de outros papéis menores. Não ia adiantar muito conversar, ele era parente da Sra. Weasley, ela ia ser deportada de qualquer jeito, por mais que tentasse passar uma boa impressão, ele a barraria de todas as formas. Ele ia encontrar uma maneira de culpá-la.

- Não posso ajudá-la, sinto muito. Você será deportada de qualquer forma – ele disse.

Ela bufou de raiva, queria xingar, gritar, dar pontapés, mas não adiantaria, não precisava insistir. Embora ela quisesse fazer tudo isso com o senhor em sua frente, ele queria muito mais, porque assim seria um motivo a mais para deportá-la o quanto antes. Levando em consideração que haveriam centenas de outras testemunhas por trás daqueles vidros escuros.

- Eu vou embora – ela se levantou com pressa, deixou a sala o mais rápido que podia. Começou a chorar no corredor imaginando o que as pessoas diriam quando soubessem. Desceu as escadarias correndo, Grover estava terminando de pitar o cigarro do lado de fora. Arremessou o toquinho na calçada e correu em direção a ela.

Ela se atirou nos braços dele, chorando, com as mãos no rosto. Ele não ia perguntar o resultado da conversa porque já sabia, podia sentir. Ela ia ser deportada de qualquer maneira. Hermione voltaria para Inglaterra para sempre.

- 02 de junho de 2006 –

Annabeth foi acordada pelos toques de Percy. Normalmente ela não gostava de ser acordada, mas quando se tratava de alguém em que ela estava se envolvendo (ou se apaixonando), ela não ligava. Era até mais gostoso acordar assim, levando em consideração que não estavam dormindo juntos, mas era como se tivessem.

Ela terminou de tomar um banho, enrolou-se na toalha e saiu pingando água pelo quarto procurando uma roupa bonita no guarda-roupa. Achou uma blusa em tom azul para combinar com seus olhos, juntamente com uma saia jeans. No entanto, para ficar ainda mais perfeito, precisaria pegar um cinto quase no mesmo tom. Pensou em pegar emprestado de Hermione um, porque sabia que ela tinha comprado por esses dias.

Somente com a toalha no corpo, saiu pelo corredor de seu apartamento, sentindo os pés roçarem no carpete, bateu na porta do quarto da garota mas não houve resposta. Bateu novamente e esperou mais uns trinta segundos, talvez Hermione estivesse conversando com o pessoal do Consulado como vinha fazendo ultimamente. Resolveu entrar e procurar.

O quarto estava desarrumado, como quem tinha acordado às pressas e saído corredo para algum compromisso. A cama estava desfeita e algumas roupas jogadas no chão, ela parecia bem revoltada ultimamente, também não era para menos, a menina estava passando por maus bocados. Com pena, Annabeth procurou em seu guarda-roupa algum cinto que combinasse com a sua roupa. Só que não estava lá.

"Talvez esteja no banheiro, no cesto de roupas sujas ou até mesmo atrás da porta!" pensou Annabeth e resolveu ir até lá.

Alguns cremes estavam destampados, a maquiagem espalhada por toda a pia, a bagunça era tanta que ela ficou até meio perdida e confusa, não era bem a Hermione que costumava conhecer. Revirando algumas gavetas procurando os cintos, ela viu uma caixinha de farmácia.

"TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ" – estava escrito em letras normais, pretas e o contorno em branco da palavra.

O sangue de Annabeth congelou ao segurar a caixa em suas mãos, estava aberta. Ou o teste talvez ainda estivesse dentro da caixinha. Ela olhou para conferir, a curiosidade estava formigando em seu peito.

E só havia uma forma de constatar a realidade. Ela o fez. Ao tirar o palitinho de dentro da caixa, ela viu que marcava positivo, e o efeito do choque só estava no começo. De repente, foi como se tudo ficasse escuro e ela estivesse completamente perdida.

Hermione estava grávida.

Annabeth guardou tudo às pressas com medo de ser pega por alguém, empurrou a gaveta correndo e voltou para o quarto sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. O choque era tão grande que ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: o futuro de Hermione estava arruinado. Ela teria um bebê no auge dos seus quinze anos e tudo estava perdido. Quem seria o pai? O que ela faria dali para frente? Voltaria para a Inglaterra?

Ela deixou-se cair na cama, como se o problema fosse dela. Estava muito preocupada com a sua amiga, pensou em ligar para ela, dizer que sabia tudo, mas ia respeitar a decisão dela. Se ela não quisesse contar, tudo bem. Isso era um segredo dela, importante para ela. Annabeth não ia interferir enquanto não precisasse.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e percebeu que estava suando, apavorada com a ideia.

- 04 de junho de 2006 –

Annabeth estava terminando o jantar em silêncio, embora Hermione tivesse voltado para o apartamento no dia anterior, as duas não tinham conversado muito ou se cruzado até então. Mesmo assim, a amiga vinha mantendo-se bem quieta durante a sua permanência, naqueles dias. Annabeth não sabia se agüentaria muito tempo continuar no anonimato, como se não soubesse de nada, quando na verdade estava sabendo de tudo e queria ajudá-la.

- Não sei porquê mas estou meio enjoada de tomar vinhos – comentou Atena por comentar enquanto terminava de comer o macarrão delicioso. As sobrancelhas de Annabeth se cruzaram.

A campainha tocou, interrompendo-a de seus pensamentos, Atena disse que atenderia, deixou o jantar e foi até a sala abrir a porta. Estranhando que alguém subiria no prédio naquele horário. Ainda em silêncio, Annabeth escutou a mãe falar surpresa na entrada.

- Sr. e Sra. Grace mas que surpersa a essa hora! – disse Atena enrolando o roupão com mais força em volta do corpo e dando um nó na cintura – O que trazem aqui?

- Seremos breves, mas se pudéssemos entrar seria ainda melhor – disse a voz feminina que provavelmente era da Sra. Grace, mãe de Thalia – Queremos falar em particular com a senhora e com a sua filha!

- Claro, pois não, entrem! – educadamente ofereceu a mãe de Annabeth.

Imediatamente ela largou o prato de comida e se aproximou. Os pais de Thalia eram um pouco mais velhos do que Atena, eles pareciam simpáticos e simples ao mesmo tempo. Estavam preocupados com alguma coisa, também não era para menos, Thalia vivia se metendo em confusões ultimamente. Mas não imaginou que fosse tão sério dessa vez.

- Essa é a minha filha, Annabeth. Ela estuda com a filha de vocês, Thalia – explicou Atena rapidamente.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Annabeth assustada.

- Nas reuniões de pais – justificou Atena com um sorriso torto nos lábios, porém os dois não sorriram, sentaram-se apressados no sofá. Atena fez um sinal para que Annabeth também se aproximasse, ela arrastando os pés o fez, evitando olhar para os pais dela, pediu uma resposta para sua mãe que também não parecia entender muito bem.

- Estamos com problemas – desabafou a Sra. Grace rapidamente com as mãos cruzadas em cima do colo – A nossa filha foi presa injustamente há algumas noites e nós não sabemos como tirá-la da cadeia, Sra. Chase! – surgiram lágrimas salientes nos olhos da senhora, Annabeth queria de alguma forma abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Sentiu pena da mulher mas ao se lembrar de Thalia, era como jogar um balde de água gelada em um fogo. E rapidamente a pena se esvaziou de seu peito.

Atena, com cara de espanto, abriu a boca em choque para perguntar:

- Mas o que fez com que ela fosse presa? Ela cometeu algum crime muito grave?

A Sra. Grace enxugou as lágrimas que brotavam, o marido apertou a mão com força em volta do ombro da esposa e a poupou de responder.

- Ela invadiu a casa de um coleguinha durante a madrugada, Luke Castellan, do mesmo colégio que vocês – disse ele se dirigindo a Annabeth com as mãos – E... A polícia entendeu tudo errado, prendeu-a antes que ela pudesse se explicar, no entanto Thalia estava lá inocentemente. Estava apenas querendo conversar com ele.

Annabeth sabia que isso era uma mentira e provavelmente tinha sido criada pela filha do casal. Vivia inventando histórias para afastar as crenças verdadeiras das pessoas em relação a ela, sempre com desculpas que ninguém acreditava. Ninguém exceto os próprios pais.

Atena ficou mesmo comovida com a história dos pais de Thalia, olhou para ele com certa piedade.

- Levando em conta que a senhora é uma advogada famosa, gostaríamos de pedir a sua ajuda para que pudesse tirar a nossa filha da cadeia – e eles olharam para Annabeth – E por favor, não comente isso com ninguém da escola.

Annabeth assentiu, óbvio que não o faria. Era grave demais para sair fofocando por aí. E pessoal.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar, ultimamente tenho estado sobrecarregada de trabalho – ela trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com a filha, como quem quisesse primeiro conversar com ela sobre Thalia para depois aceitar ou recusar o caso – Mas os senhores podem ficar tranquilos, não deve haver uma solução muito difícil de ser encontrada – ela disse dando esperança ao casal – E... Ela deve ter boas notas!

Os pais ficaram em silêncio, Annabeth teria rido se não fosse tão trágico.

- Bom, entrarei em contato com vocês – disse Atena.

- Aguardaremos, Sra. Chase, estamos mesmo muito preocupados com a nossa filhinha – disse o casal se levantando.

Atena assentiu, os três foram andando até a porta. Assim que se despediram, Atena fechou a porta, ela e a filha ficaram em silêncio por um tempo esperando o casal se afastar.

- Então, Anna, o que você acha? – perguntou Atena segura de que os dois estavam longe, mas ainda assim, por precaução falando baixinho.

- Não, sem chance – disse Annabeth se levantando – Ela é a pior pessoa que eu conheço na minha vida. Eu não daria uma terceira ou quarta chance para ela nunca – ela foi indo para a cozinha, sua mãe acompanhando-a.

- Eles precisam da nossa ajuda, filha.

- Não, mãe, sem chance mesmo! – Annabeth pegou o seu prato ainda cheio e com a faca, varreu toda a comida para o lixo.

- 06 de junho de 2006 –

Os pais de Rony estavam chorando no corredor do hospital, Percy misturado aos familiares, vendo aquela cena triste resolveu se afastar um pouco em respeito à choradeira, Grover e Hermione estavam do lado de fora, sentados no mesmo banco que costumavam ficar todos os dias.

- Ele estava melhorando – comentou Hermione chateada – Por que tentou se suicidar outra vez? – ela estava indignada, porém mais conformada.

- Ele está se sentindo meio fraco ultimamente – justificou Percy sentando ao lado de Grover – Acabei de sair da sala de espera, o Sr. Weasley acha que é melhor interná-lo em uma clínica psiquiátrica por um tempo.

Hermione pareceu em estado de choque. Grover a abraçou de lado, com força. Ela estava muito confusa ultimamente.

- Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer – disse Percy.

Annabeth se aproximou com algumas revistas compradas na banca que já havia lido umas duas ou três vezes, no mínimo. Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Percy e sentou ao lado dele, segurando sua mão.

- Vamos passar isso juntos, galera – disse Annabeth colocando a mão na perna de Hermione e olhando para sua barriga, imaginando algum vestígio de bebês ali – E isso não está fazendo bem para você, Hermione.

- É a terceira vez que você me fala isso em menos de meia hora – disse Hermione a olhando – Relaxe, é sério, eu não estou aleijada.

- Não quis dizer isso – reclamou Annabeth afastando a mão ofendida – Eu só quero que você cuide bem da sua saúde. Você é importante para mim, sabe disso.

Hermione concordou e afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Grover, bastante triste. Annabeth imaginou estando ali no hospital pela amiga em menos de 9 meses.

- Ele vai ficar preso, condenado como se fosse um prisioneiro – Hermione estava bastante nervosa com o fato de Rony ir para uma clínica psiquiátrica.

- Ele vai ficar bem – sussurrou Grover beijando-a na testa – Será melhor para ele.

Hermione se afastou, com os olhos molhados.

- Eu vou dar uma volta, quero ficar sozinha um pouco – e se levantou. Grover a pegou pela mão, ela puxou a mão de volta para si mesma – Eu quero ficar sozinha – repetiu olhando-o friamente.

E se afastou, muito triste.

- Não liga, ela está cheia de problemas – disse Annabeth baixinho vendo Grover de lado, bastante triste por tudo o que estava ocorrendo.

Hermione atravessou a rua e sumiu ao dobrar a esquina, sabe-se lá para onde estava indo.

Tudo estava desmoronando.

- 10 de junho de 2006 –

Percy terminou de fazer cesta quando o treinador apitou, chamando a atenção de todos, sabendo que teria um aviso para dar. Ele resolveu deixar a brincadeira de lado e prestar atenção no recado.

O treinador estava com as mãos na cintura, usando o shortinho de sempre, com um ar sempre de bravo para manter a pose, mas fora dos treinos era a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo.

- Escutem, nós já temos as datas marcadas dos nossos jogos! – disse atraindo ainda mais as atenções dos jogadores. Todos ficaram em alerta, planejando colocarem todo o seu treinamento em ação no dia que viria – E nós vamos jogar fora da cidade.

- Que legal! – disseram alguns excitados.

- Qual cidade?

- Nós iremos para Chicago! – anunciou de uma vez. Todos ficaram muito contentes, Percy bateu palmas em comemoração – E será no dia 26 de julho. Correto? A data já está marcada.

O sorriso de Percy se desfez, Grover porém continuava a bater palmas, comemorando. Até que percebeu a chateação do amigo em relação à data.

- O que foi? – perguntou Grover preocupado.

- Te conto no caminho – disse Percy olhando ao seu redor o número de fofoqueiros que poderiam comentar alguma coisa que fosse ouvida.

Assim que dispersaram, Grover aproximou ainda mais de Percy, e baixinho, este falou:

- Vai ser no mesmo dia do aniversário da Annabeth. Sem chances, eu não vou poder ir!

- Está louco? Você sonhou com isso a vida inteira e agora vai desistir? Você precisa conversar com Annabeth, ela vai entender.

- Cara, é o aniversário da garota que eu amo, se o aniversário dela é importante para ela, ele é importante para mim também! – disse ele convicto de uma coisa. Grover assustou com as palavras do amigo, ele estava mesmo gostando dela, pelo visto.

Percy parecia dividido, muito dividido, apesar dos apesares.

- 11 de junho de 2006 –

**James Carrington - Ache**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=x18ZH0X4SYs_

Ela acordou assustada com o barulho de alguém arrastando as grades, a policial entrou, puxou-a pelos braços com violência. Era deprimente.

- Você tem visita! – disse a mulher com voz grossa enquanto empurrava Thalia pelo corredor escuro e mal-iluminado, as outras presidiárias murmuravam alguma coisa, outras xingavam, outras assobiavam.

Ela queria responder que não queria receber visitas, muito menos se fossem os seus pais. O olhar de desgosto em seus olhos eram tão intensos que ela preferia se matar a vê-los novamente. Desejou que não fossem eles, que fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

Luke estava sentado, do outro lado da parede de vidro, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Era por culpa dele que ela estava ali. Era a terceira pessoa no mundo que não queria ver em sua vida, havia se esquecido do quanto ela o odiava. Ela praticamente foi forçada a se sentar, olhou para os seus olhos, odiando-o mais do que nunca, sua expressão era irônica demais.

- Então, como estão os dias por aí? – perguntou ele, obviamente, irônico.

- Você... Eu te odeio, Luke. Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças!

- Você brincou com a pessoa errada, Thalia – ele sorriu – Está pagando por não saber jogar o meu jogo!

- Chama isso de jogo? Eu diria mais que foi uma armadilha sua! – respondeu ela erguendo o rosto, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo a deixava ainda com mais cara de prisioneira.

Ele sorriu, tirou as táticas do jogo de basquete de dentro da bolsa de couro e mostrou para Thalia. O filho da mãe tinha mesmo roubado.

- Estão aqui, todas as táticas do seu ex-namoradinho, Percy. Eles vão perder de lavada quando eu vender isso para o time adversário.

- Você não ousaria... – Thalia sentou nojo de Luke. Como ele gostava de ser ridículo, queria vender o jogo da própria escola, vender a felicidade de seus melhores amigos para uma outra escola?

Ele sorriu e guardou os desenhos na mochila.

- Só passei para uma visitinha básica – ele se levantou e piscou para ela – Voltarei em breve com novidades!

Thalia queria socá-lo, esmurrá-lo, mas não podia. E ela se odiava ainda mais por isso, por não poder fazer nada, exceto ficar presa atrás daquela parede de vidro.

Ela se odiava para sempre!

- 14 de junho de 2006 –

Atena estava com um terninho preto, sentada de frente à Thalia. Tinha várias outras mesas vazias em volta, algumas outras presas conversando com os seus respectivos advogados.

- Escuta, eu recebi a proposta de seus pais, mas por mais que a minha filha te odeie, eu vou ajudar você – disse Atena sensata – Não consegui dormir desde o dia em que soube que você estava presa.

- Certo – Thalia a encarava, em silêncio.

- Mas você tem que prometer que Annabeth nunca saberá disso.

- Eu prometo! – jurou Thalia cabisbaixa.

- 15 de junho de 2006 –

Percy estava todo suado, vestindo a camiseta do time de basquete, o treinador se aproximou dele, aplaudindo.

- Você vai fazer a diferença no campeonato, Percy Jackson – ele sorriu, raramente fazia isso quando estava em quadra.

- Eu? Tem jogadores melhores... – Percy o olhou.

- Sem você não seremos nada – ele deu algumas palmadinhas em suas costas – Conto com você para ganhar esse troféu, ein rapaz? – e bagunçou o seu cabelo.

Grover fingiu que não estava vendo, arremessou a bola na cesta e errou o ponto. Sabia muito bem como Percy estava se sentindo ao saber que iria se separar de Annabeth por alguns dias.

- 15 de junho de 2006 –

Hermione estava arrumando o seu guarda-roupa, até que avisou algumas fotos de sua mãe, ela puxou-as da gaveta e carinhosamente olhou para as fotos. Hermione era apenas bebê no colo dela. Sorria toda menininha, alegre, animada.

Bebês são sempre tão fofos, pensou sorrindo.

Hermione se olhou no espelho, segurando as fotos e passou as mãos na barriga com delicadeza. E o sorriso desapareceu, ela não parecia nenhum um pouco satisfeita.

O celular começou a tocar, distraindo-a de seus pensamentos. O nome de Grover piscava na tela, ela simplesmente ignorou, e assim que ele terminou de ligar, a tela do celular piscou com os seguintes dizeres:

"_7 chamadas perdidas_".

Hermione passou a mão nos cabelos, preocupada. Ela se encarou no espelho, preocupada.

- Só tem uma solução para isso tudo – ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair na cama, pensativa.

- 15 de junho de 2006 –

Rony estava usando uma roupa branca que ia até o chão. Estava em uma clínica psiquiátrica, a sua família estava reunida de longe, acenando para ele.

O rapaz era levado levemente por dois enfermeiros homens, fortes para que pudessem arrastá-lo caso fosse preciso. Assim que Rony entrou na clínica psiquiátrica, a porta se fechou e não havia mais sinal do garoto.

A Sra. Weasley afundou o rosto no peito do marido, chorando desesperadamente.

- 15 de junho de 2006 –

- Passei o dia inteiro pensando em você – murmurou Percy beijando Annabeth nos lábios, carinhosamente.

Ela se arrepiou inteirinha ao sentir o seu toque. Ela correspondeu o beijo com delicadeza, as mãos dele foram deslizando ao redor de seu corpo.

- E você? Andou pensando naquele assunto? – ele murmurou tão baixinho perto de seus lábios que só ela poderia ouvir.

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu estou pronta – respondeu ela.

Ele apertou-a com força contra o seu corpo, ela podia sentir a excitação, a vontade. Os seus corpos não poderiam mentir, eles suavam, eles imploravam por uma continuação.

- Eu te amo, Annabeth. Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida – disse ele com as mãos passeando pelas costas dela.

- Eu também te amo, Percy. Eu te amo para sempre – disse ela com os olhos brilhando de paixão, sentiu que as mãos de Percy encontraram o zíper de seu vestido na parte de trás. E pela primeira vez na vida ela não se importou com isso. Muito pelo contrário, ela desejou que ele puxasse para baixo. E pouco a pouco, ele o fez, o barulhinho do zíper foi silenciado pelo crepitar do fogo na lareira e pelo roçar dos lábios do casal. Eles se beijavam, desejando aquilo.

Annabeth puxou a camiseta de Percy para cima revelando os seus músculos, tudo caminhava para o que ela sempre havia sonhado. Era o momento perfeito. Eles começaram a caminhar, beijando-se cada vez mais sedentos. Ele tirou os sapatos no meio do caminho, ficando apenas de calça jeans, e ela pode sentir o coração dele palpitando, bem rápido.

E o vestido de Annabeth foi alargando-se nas laterais de seu corpo e deslizando em direção ao chão. Logo, ela estava completamente nua em frente a ele, com o corpo grudado ao dele, suando. Como se fossem um só.

Sem perceber, os dois foram se deitando no tapete da sala, sem romper o momento, sem intterromper a felicidade. Eles estavam prontos para uma noite intensa e cheia de amor.

E seus corações batiam mais fortes do que nunca.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Gostaram da música que eu fiz especialmente para a primeira vez de Percy e Anna? Espero que sim. E o que acharam do capítulo sem poemas? Acharam melhor assim? Aguardo respostas!_

_Bom, gostaria de pedir desculpa pelo atraso, mas eu juro que tenho me esforçado, ontem por exemplo, fiquei até duas horas da manhã escrevendo o capítulo. Hoje já é meia noite e treze, e eu estou aqui, revisando o capítulo e me esforçando para que vocês possam ler nesse final de semana. Desculpa se às vezes eu atraso, mas é muito difícil trabalhar, fazer faculdade, estudar para as provas, fazer inglês e ainda tentar administrar tudo isso. Ahh, é difícil, mas é gratificante depois de um tempo. Bom, eu tento, pelo menos né? E gostaria de agradecer o apoio e o carinho de todos vocês, de verdade! _

_Bom, próximo capítulo:_

**Percy vai se deparar com difíceis decisões em sua vida. Thalia terá que lidar com o fato de não poder confessar nada a Annabeth sobre o seu vínculo com Atena. Annabeth estará com problemas psicológicos quanto ao seu peso. Hermione passará por conflitos de relacionamento e que podem afetar o seu estado emocional. **

REVIEWS:

_O Gabe irá aprontar alguma coisa? – by Karol_

_R) Na verdade, eu tinha planejado para ele ser o psicopata da série, mas a Atena terá problemas o suficiente para uma temporada inteira, então eu retirei essa hipótese da vida dela, coitada. Ela não merece! Ela vai ser feliz, mas o Gabe vai atrapalhar um pouquinho sim, viu? hehehe, veremos mais o Gabe e Atena nos próximos capítulos._

_Thalia não vai ser presa né? – Melissa Jackson._

_R) Ah vai, vai sim e foi. Em breve estará fora da prisão e como sempre... CAUSANDO! Hahahaha, é só o que ela sabe fazer! _

_A Hermione vai ser deportada e ainda grávida? – Ip. S._

_R) Essa é a lógica do negócio. HAHAHAHA, faz total sentido, você raciocinou junto comigo. Obrigado, rs! _

_A Hermione está grávida? – Bel Chase Jackson. _

_R) Desculpa, mas não posso te responder isso agora. Perderia toda a graça, tudo o que eu estou planejando para a história. Peço para continuar lendo, por favor. Rs, pode ser? _

_A Hermione está grávida de quem? – by V. Keat, by Luiza. _

_R) Risos, algumas possibilidades. Tanto de estar como não estar. Como de ser o Grover, ser o Vitor ou o Rony. Não sei... Ou inesperadamente quem sabe o Percy? Já pensou que bafão seria? Hahahaha, barraco total! Desculpem, mas não posso responder isso agora, é uma pergunta difícil, e que me coloca em "xeque-mate". Por favor, continuem lendo que vocês vão descobrir. Ah, e não esqueçam das reviews, por favor. Obrigadão. _


	13. Capítulo 13 xx Clube Vegetariano

**Capítulo 13 – **

**Clube Vegetariano. **

- 16 de junho de 2006 –

É de manhã cedo, o sol ainda está nascendo, vemos dois portões enormes serem abertos pelos guardas de uma prisão.

**Voz de Thalia: **_Eu sinto saudade da minha vida antiga. Quando eu era uma garotinha, o mundo parecia uma coisa simples e fácil de ser conquistada. Tudo estava nos eixos e no entanto, tudo parece meio embaralhado. Mas o importante é que eu recebi uma nova oportunidade e dessa vez, vou tirar aproveito disso. _

Atena abraçada com Thalia em seus ombros, vai se afastando do presídio, deixando para trás aquele cenário medonho que nenhuma garota de 16 anos merecia visitar ou viver nem mesmo em seus piores pesadelos. As duas saíram dali como se fossem mãe e filha. Juntas, abraçadas, unidas.

- Está tudo bem agora, Thalia! – murmurou pela décima vez ao seu lado.

- Eu quero ir para casa – disse ela abraçando os próprios braços como se estivesse sentindo muito frio.

- Darei uma carona a você até lá – disse Atena se soltando dela assim que chegaram em frente ao carro preto no estacionamento, era uma picape – Entre!

Thalia parecia ainda não acreditar muito bem em tudo o que estava acontecendo, era como nascer de novo. Até mesmo para coisas mais simples como abrir uma porta de um carro, ela tinha dificuldade. Ao entrar, sentou-se toda torta no banco macio do carro e ficou quieta, quieta até demais para uma adolescente que vivia aprontando bagunça na vida das pessoas ao seu redor.

- E aproveitando a oportunidade, eu quero que você nunca mais faça nada para Annabeth. Nada, inclusive, ira parar de chateá-la! – disse Atena enquanto estava com o carro parado.

- Estamos combinadas! – resmungou Thalia ainda abraçando os próprios braços.

Atena ligou o carro e deixou o presídio para trás.

**Voz de Thalia: **_Eu invejo a minha vida de antigamente..._

- 16 de junho de 2006 –

Annabeth estava enrolada por um edredom branco, deitada de lado no tapete da sala, abriu os olhos lentamente, tateou o chão à procura de alguma coisa sólida para apertar, supondo que Percy estivesse do seu lado. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao vê-lo sentado no sofá, só de calça jeans, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Foi um sonho? – ela perguntou com os olhos virados em sua direção, ainda sonolenta.

Ele sorriu e ofereceu um pouco de gelatina na colher para ela também. Annabeth experimentou e fez um barulhinho de que estava muito bom.

- Ainda é um sonho – comentou ele hipnotizado com os olhos voltados para os olhos dela. Beijou-a lentamente, os dois fecharam os olhos e deixaram o momento passar.

- Te vejo no chuveiro – disse ela se enrolando em volta do cobertor e indo para o banheiro. Percy acompanhou-a com os olhos e sorriu, meio bobo, cada vez mais apaixonado.

A tela escurece.

**I Wanna – American Rejects.**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=AhnmVu40Emw_

Ao retornar, Annabeth estava com a porta aberta, os cabelos molhados, enrolados em um coque. Ela está de lado, olhando-se no espelho, medindo a barriga com uma fita métrica, Percy riu ao vê-la assim.

- O que está fazendo? – riu ele se aproximando, abraçando-a de lado. Ela não pareceu dar muita atenção, estava mais preocupada com as medidas.

- Eu... Eu estou uma baleia, logo vão me chamar de Free Willy na escola – reclamou ela desnecessariamente. Era óbvio que não estava gorda.

- Calma, ainda faltam 9 meses – brincou Percy rindo.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, ele calou-se rapidamente, desculpando-se.

- É sério, eu estou engordando! – ela ficou chateada e deixou a fita métrica de lado. Percy estava em seu quarto, ligando o seu computador.

- Vamos aproveitar o final de semana, antes que os meus pais cheguem e fazer mais daquelas coisinhas que fizemos a noite passada – disse ele. Ela estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Ué, vai dizer que não gostou da noite passada? Aliás exercícios ajudam a emagrecer.

Ela caiu sentada em sua cama, emburrada, com os braços cruzados.

- Você acabou de dizer que me chamar oficialmente de balão.

Percy abraçou em volta dos braços dela e a sussurrou no ouvido.

- Eu não disse nada disso, meu amor. Eu só queria atrair você para mais pertinho de mim – e a beijou no pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Ela meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não ouvisse.

- Eu só queria ter o corpinho daquelas meninas da banda RBD, elas são magérrimas – ela olhou para ele – Já sei!

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Quê? Já sabe o que?

- Eu vou... Eu vou parar de comer para sempre.

Ele riu.

- Isso é impossível. Ninguém sobreviveria a ficar sem comer para sempre, meu amor! – murmurou.

- Não, quero dizer tudo, só não comer carne, carboidratos. Eu acho que vou viver de salada – ela se olhou para o espelho – Ótima ideia, vou viver de salada. E para ter um estímulo, vou fundar um clube com camisetas e bottons!

- Um clube? – ele colocou a mão na testa dela – Você está com febre, Anna?

Ela sorriu, como se delirasse.

- Um Clube Vegetariano. Preciso pensar em um nome bem legal.

- Hm – pensou Percy – Que tal "Clube Vegetariano" mesmo? Ou que tal "Eu não preciso disso porque sou linda"?

- Tosco – disse ela negando com a cabeça – Ficaria mais legal como... "Vege Sexy". Vege de vegetais. E sexy porque estimulará as pessoas a ficarem sexy. Que tal?

Ele parecia incrédulo, porém riu.

- Ok, se você acha que isso vai durar muito tempo.

Ela passou a mão no celular.

- Vou ligar para a Hermione. Vou obrigá-la a entrar no meu novo Clube – ela sorriu – E você também, mocinho. Está proibido de comer carne.

- QUÊ? – os olhos dele faltaram saltar de seu rosto.

- Alô? Hermione? – ela se levantou da cama e deixou Percy para trás – Tudo bom, amiga? Enfim, problema seu se não estiver, eu gostaria de convidar você para o meu novo Clube...

Percy ficou para trás, no quarto. Assustado.

- 19 de junho de 2006 –

- Por que não faz uma coisa mais cultural, estilo um grupo de estudos? – perguntou Hermione enquanto andava ao lado de Annabeth nos corredores da escola.

- Está com medo de engordar, né piranha? – perguntou Annabeth maliciosamente, olhando para a barriga da amiga.

Hermione olhou para a própria barriga, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não seja ridícula.

- Você vomitou aquele dia – disse Annabeth com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Isso é normal. Até bebês vomitam. E toda hora! – justificou Hermione enquanto retirava alguns livros do armário.

- Está entendendo bastante do assunto, hã, bebês – alfinetou Annabeth – Mas, de qualquer forma, você não é um bebê. Você é Hermione, que aliás – Annabeth fez gestos maliciosos com as mãos – Namora com o Grover, e que é sexualmente ativo, e que além do mais...

Hermione riu, alto, cortando porque nesse exato momento, Grover vinha andando na direção das duas, Percy ao seu lado, acompanhava-o. Grover passou a mão na cintura de Hermione e deu um beijo em seu rosto, ela pareceu incomodada. Annabeth retribuiu o beijo de Percy com muito carinho, os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- Pense no assunto – disse Annabeth piscando para Hermione, ela entrelaçou os dedos nos de Percy e os dois foram dar uma volta.

- Que assunto? – perguntou Grover curioso.

- Nada – disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça.

- Fala, compartilha comigo – pediu ele carinhoso andando com a mão na cintura dela.

- Ela quer fundar um tal de "Alface Sexy" ou whatever! – resmungou Hermione revirando os olhos.

- Vege Sexy? – perguntou Grover, corrigindo.

- Isso, isso mesmo. Como sabe? – ela o olhou, em dúvida.

- Então, eu sou amigo de um tal de Percy Jackson, que aliás, namora uma tal de Annabeth, que por coincidência anda bastante com uma menina que eu estou a fim – disse Grover com os olhos voltados para cima.

Hermione sorriu e deu um selinho rápido em Grover. Ele se olharam, apaixonados.

- Você não quer fazer parte disso, não é mesmo? – perguntou Grover.

- Acha que eu preciso? – perguntou ela numa insinuação se estava acima do peso ou não.

- Claro que não – respondeu ele quase que imediatamente – Você está... No ponto! – ele riu.

Hermione deu um tapa em seu ombro, acabou excedendo um pouco, machucando-o. Ela passou a mão pedindo desculpas, Grover pareceu um pouco mal-humorado após isso.

- Já falei que esses seus tapas são doloridos – resmungou esfregando no lugar de cara amarrada.

- Não seja dramático – riu ela voltando a andar, como se não se importasse com ele.

**- fim de música: I Wanna - **

Ele ficou parado, deixando-a andar. Ela demorou um pouco para perceber que ele não estava indo atrás dela, olhou por cima do ombro e o chamou.

- Você não vem? – perguntou ela, depois de um tempo.

- Qual é a sua ein, Hermione? – ele se aproximou olhando em seus olhos, sentindo a indiferença – Primeiro você está me tratando todo estranho, não atende as minhas ligações. Está pouco se importando comigo, às vezes nem me beija de verdade. Sério, o que está acontecendo? – ele a olhava em seus olhos, profundamente.

- Não... Não está acontecendo nada – ela passou a mão nos cabelos, colocando-os para trás, em cachos – Sério, eu estou preocupada com algumas coisas na minha família. E tudo o que aconteceu com o Rony.

- Você precisa compartilhar isso comigo – despejou ele, chateado – Sério, eu sou o seu namorado agora, você devia me tratar como um de verdade!

Ela espremeu os olhos em sua direção.

- Quer discutir o nosso relacionamento aqui? Na frente do colégio inteiro, é isso? – perguntou ela irritada com as mãos na cintura.

Ele apenas a olhou.

- Você está esquisita, com mudanças repentinas de humor – ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Volte a falar comigo quando estiver estável – e saiu andando, deixando-a sozinha para trás.

- Grover, Grover! – chamou ela em voz alta, mas ele sequer olhou para trás. Ela também não correu atrás dele. Ia deixar as coisas como estavam.

Thalia estava assistindo tudo de longe. Ela parecia feliz que Grover estivesse brigando com Hermione. Sorriu.

**Voz de Thalia: **_A minha vida antiga. Quando eu vejo o que eu perdi, sinto a navalha estraçalhar o meu coração. Eu já cheguei a ser poderosa, uma rainha, a ter o meu rei e o meu próprio reino. Só que eu peguei todos os meus planos, desejos e sonhos. E joguei-os pela janela. _

_Mas vou reconquistá-los. Custe o que custar! _

- 22 de junho de 2006 –

Era bem à noite, estava frio, a garota estava reunida com uma turma de garotos cheios de piercing, tatuagens e fumavam baseados. Thalia estava conversando com eles, mas não de uma maneira íntima. Ela não conhecia os rapazes, que eram malandros, diga-se de passagem: pessoas que arrumavam confusões em rua.

- Aqui está o dinheiro – ela tirou do casaco um maço de notas para cada um deles, entregou para eles.

Cada um deles reagiu de uma maneira diferente, um deles guardou diretamente no bolso, o outro conferiu as notas. O mais forte, mais gordo também, viu que eram verdadeiras.

- Certo. E o que você quer?

Thalia tirou uma foto de Luke de dentro de seu casaco, entregou a eles. Eles pegaram, analisaram bem o rosto do rapaz.

- Vocês precisam pegar ele. Sei que não são assassinos, não precisam deixá-lo aleijado, nem nada. Mas quero que machuquem ele e deixem-no com alguns sintomas bem visíveis no rosto, no corpo, de modo que todo mundo tire o sarro dele na escola. E que ele se lembre de mim nos próximos vinte dias!

- Você deve odiar bastante esse rapaz – disse o loirinho de cabelo espetado, com os músculos não cabendo dentro da camisa baby-look (cor-de-rosa, ainda por cima, ui! Esse está doidinho para entrar para o Clube Vege Sexy, não sei não ein?).

- Sim, eu o odeio – afirmou ela – E preciso que vocês o odeiem também.

- Por esse valor todo? – o menino olhava para as notas com os olhos esbugalhados - Eu odiaria até a mãe do Roger, e olha que ela é muito gostosa! - resmungou o mais baixinho que recebeu um tapa na nuca do colega, que provavelmente devia ser o Roger. Thalia sentiu pena dele, era o mais fraquinho do grupo e com certeza era abusado (sexualmente? Não sei, problema deles, enfim!).

- E se perguntarem, vocês não me conhecem, ok? – Thalia sorriu e piscou para eles.

Todos eles assentiram, ela se afastou na calada da noite.

- 24 de junho de 2006 –

- Eu estou muito estressada com essa história de ter que voltar para a Inglaterra e por vezes acabo descontando no Grover – comentou Hermione enquanto enfrentava a fila da cantina ao lado de Annabeth – Ele não tem culpa, eu sei, mas são muitas coisas na minha cabeça, sabe? E teve o Rony, também.

- É complicado, eu sei – disse Annabeth assentindo enquanto separava o cartão de crédito para pedir o lanche.

- Ele também deveria entender todo o meu estresse – justificou ela chateada – Faz alguns dias que não estamos nos falando mais, eu não posso fazer nada, não vou ficar correndo atrás.

- Exato – concordou Annabeth ajeitando a camiseta verde.

E chegou a vez das duas de fazer o pedido.

- Eu acho que vou exagerar um pouquinho – disse Hermione – Eu mereço, afinal de contas – a mulher do caixa sorriu para anotar o pedido – Eu quero um lanche de hambúrguer, coloca dois, por favor, estou muito, muito estressada – ela jogou os cabelos para trás.

Annabeth a assassinou com o olhar, calada, de braços cruzados.

- Que foi?

- E o nosso clube?

- Repolho Sexy? – perguntou Hermione com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Vege Sexy, sua cara de pau! – corrigiu Annabeth óbvia – E além do mais, você havia prometido que não ia comer mais carne. Você praticamente fez um pacto de sangue comigo!

- Annabeth, eu não considero pacto de sangue ser obrigada a rezar cinco vezes o Pai-Nosso diante de um cadáver de porco comprado no açougue, aliás você me obrigou a fazer aquilo e eu me senti fazendo macumba, para ser sincera – confessou Hermione.

- Cancela o pedido, moça! – pediu Annabeth fazendo sinal com as mãos, muito chateada, cortando Hermione – Ela está obesa e não vai comer nada disso.

- Quê? O dinheiro é meu. Vou comer isso sim, se sua calcinha está apertada, é problema meu. Eu não preciso emagrecer!

- Viada, as palavras também foram suas. Se quebrar a promessa, vão nascer pelos em volta dos seus mamilos!

- Dane-se, meus peitos são bonitinhos mesmo, ninguém vai reparar nos pelos. É o que eu quero. E aliás, você não pode tirar isso de mim. – brigou Hermione quase enforcando Annabeth na fila.

- Posso e vou. Cancela moça, é uma ordem!

Hermione resolveu apelar.

- Eu... Eu estou com desejo! – e fez uma carinha de quem estava sofrendo por dentro (estilo gato do Shrek).

- Você está... Grávida! – disse Annabeth toda fofa, esperando que ela confessasse há algum tempo – Que fofo! – abraçou a amiga.

Hermione assentiu, não dando muita importância, estava mais interessada no lanche.

- Sim, então, eu quero dois hamburgueres – disse para a atendente – Dois, ouviu bem? Deliciosos e bem suculentos!

Annabeth divagava nos próprios pensamentos. As duas se afastaram da fila carregando o lanche de Hermione, enquanto Annabeth havia pedido um kit-completo de salada. Elas se sentaram, Hermione quase devorou o sanduíche antes que Annabeth mudasse de ideia, nesse finalzinho, ela aproveitou para confessar.

- Era mentira – riu Hermione lambendo os dedos – Eu te enganei direitinho.

Annabeth a olhou, com muita raiva. A amiga riu.

- Sério, eu não queria que você ficasse reclamando, eu só queria comer um pouquinho de carne.

Annabeth parecia ofendida.

- Um pouquinho? Pouquinho de carne? Você comeu quase duas vacas inteiras! – Annabeth a fuzilou com o olhar – Sabia que as coitadinhas foram mortas a facadas? Foram trituradas, mortas e sepulcradas?

- Você tirou isso da onde por acaso? Da bíblia? – riu Hermione.

- Se continuar achando engraçado, vou fazer você devolver as vacas! – Annabeth mostrou o punho, furiosa.

Hermione achou melhor não brincar com coisa séria, Annabeth parecia mesmo zangada.

- Mas, fala sério, amiga, que história é essa de ser vegetariana de repente? Por que está defendendo tanto as vacas?

- Porque são vacas, oras! – Annabeth meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Se o ser-humano não lutar por elas, quem lutará? Elas não podem fazer isso por si próprias!

Hermione a olhou como se estivesse louca.

- Sequer existe algum sindicato das vacas! – murmurou Hermione.

Annabeth a olhou, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma grande ideia. Uma ideia muito óbvia que nunca ninguém tivera antes.

- Ah, vá. Só me faltava surgir o Clube da Múúú Sexy? – perguntou Hermione em ironia.

- Clube não, mas como você mesmo disse. Um sindicato. Que ótima ideia, Hermis. Como não pensei nisso antes? E já tenho uma madrinha nesse sindicato, você mesma. Afinal de contas, você deu a ideia. Que aliás, foi muito boa! – Annabeth parecia mesmo empolgada.

Hermione a olhou, confusa.

- Falta muito tempo para eu ser deportada? – perguntou para si mesma enquanto andavam.

- 25 de junho de 2006 –

**Katy**** Perry – Thinking of You**

(bem baixinho!)

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=Ebh6FL0vo44_

Eles estavam em um parque de diversões, era tarde da noite, mas todas as luzes estavam acesas e as pessoas transitavam pelo lugar de um lado para o outro querendo aproveitar ao máximo daquele lugar.

A roda-gigante ficava no centro do pátio e iluminava todos os lugares em volta, as pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro carregando balões com gás hélio, com as cores mais escandalosas possíveis. Outras carregavam seus ursos de diversos tamanhos, as meninas desfilavam de um lado para o outro quando estavam acompanhadas por seus namorados, mostrando o quanto eram amadas, portanto, presenteadas.

Gabe estava atirando nos patos amarelos que rodopiavam em círculos, Atena estava ao seu lado, rindo da performance dele.

- Eu costumava ser bom nisso – disse ele convicto.

- Sei, sei – riu Atena olhando-o.

- E o que você está rindo de mim? Aposto que deve ser péssima – brincou ele – Toda mulher tem um senso de mira muito ruim, que nem dirigir. Terríveis!

Atena o olhou de lado.

- Engraçadinho.

De cinco tentativas, ele conseguiu acertar duas. A moça pegou o menor ursinho da prateleira e deu para ele. Atena recusou o presente, ele apenas olhou espantado.

- Hm, uma ficha de cinco tentativas, por favor! – pediu Atena entregando o dinheiro à mulher. Ela pegou a arma, de forma profissional.

Terminada as tentativas, Gabe estava carregando um urso cor-de-rosa maior do que ele mesmo. Atena estava rindo, de mãos vazias.

- Meu pai me mandou para o acampamento de férias – justificou Atena enquanto ria andando ao lado dele – Eu aprendi a lidar com os moleques durante as guerrinhas. Foi bem fácil, se quer saber!

- Você aprendeu direitinho – resmungou Gabe – Podemos deixar esse urso no carro e continuarmos o nosso passeio? Aliás, eu deixo você voltar dirigindo.

Atena sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo.

- Eita, Gabe, que mulherzinha-reclamona você, eu te ajudo a carregar – ela pegou o urso e tirou a chave do carro do bolso.

Corta. Atena está na roda-gigante sorrindo, enquanto Gabe está visivelmente enjoado. Ela está rindo, logo em seguida, eles estão girando de ponta cabeça no kamikaze, Atena está gritando, toda animada, Gabe parece não gostar muito.

Logo, eles estão no carrossel, com muitas crianças em volta, Gabe está com os braços erguidos, gritando, enquanto Atena está de braços cruzados, mal humorada.

Corta. Eles estavam andando, um ao lado do outro, no meio da garotada correndo de um lado para o outro. Atena se deliciava com um pedaço de algodão-doce enquanto Gabe falava alguma coisa sobre adorar crianças. Ela sorriu, espantada.

- Eu adorava ser criança também, elas são inocentes – Atena sorriu – Eu sempre achei que algodão-doce, por exemplo, fosse feito com um pedaço de nuvem.

Gabe sorriu, segurando em sua cintura, ele olhou em seus olhos, parou de andar, ela também parou quieta, olhando-o de volta, até mesmo parou de beliscar o doce em sua frente.

- Já faz algum tempo que eu quero perguntar isso a você – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela. Ela parou, piscando duro – Eu gostaria de saber... Se você quer namorar comigo, Atena!

Ela o olhou, em silêncio, tudo ao seu redor parecia não fazer mais sentido. E alguma coisa, dentro de seu peito, gritou desesperadamente para que ela aceitasse. Era como ser adolescente de novo, sentir que estava prestes a namorar, era uma sensação nova mas ao mesmo tempo antiga.

- Gabe, eu...

Antes que ela vacilasse na resposta, Gabe apertou com força a sua cintura, pressionando a resposta positiva, ele a beijou carinhosamente. Ela parou por alguns instantes, sem reação nenhuma, mas aos poucos se entregando ao beijo, até que cedeu.

- Eu aceito! – disse ela sorrindo e o beijou de volta.

Vemos o casal se beijar no meio do movimento entre outras pessoas e a roda-gigante no fundo piscando em forma de estrelas. E a noite parecia ainda mais bonita.

- 25 de junho de 2006 –

Percy, bateu a bola, passou para Grover, aproveitou a distração dos colegas, passou correndo entre eles. Grover devolveu a bola. E ele virado de costas, pulou, encaixou a bola dentro da cesta, era um excelente jogador.

- UAU, cesta de costas. Quanta audácia! – riu Grover dando alguns toques manjados com as mãos para o amigo.

Eles fizeram uma rodada de jogos excelentes. Percy estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, terminou o jogo sorrindo, os amigos foram se dispersando em direção ao vestiário.

- E como está a sua relação com Annabeth? – perguntou Grover.

Percy sorriu ainda mais, o que respondia tudo. Ele estava nas nuvens de tão apaixonado, era muito bom ter a sensação de ter alguém que amava ao seu lado.

- Não existem palavras, eu não vou poder faltar em seu aniversário, vou ter que faltar no jogo! – disse ele caminhando, todo suado.

O treinador se aproximou, Grover soltou um assobio.

- Falando nisso... Boa sorte! – Grover deu algumas palmadinhas e saiu, deixando os dois a sós.

O treinador segurou em seu ombro.

- Você é o melhor jogador que temos em anos, Percy. Você é fantástico, o seu nome vai entrar para a história! – disse o treinador todo orgulhoso – Você ainda será muito famoso, dará muitos autógrafos. Terá um monte de fãs.

Ele sorriu, sem jeito.

- Tem uma coisa, treinador, que eu preciso dizer ao senhor – murmurou meio cabisbaixo, logo o treinador percebeu.

- O que foi? Não está contente com alguma coisa do time? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É que... – ele ficou ainda mais sem graça – Na verdade, o aniversário da minha namorada vai ser no mesmo dia do jogo, 26 de julho, em Chicago. E eu não vou poder ir, senhor!

O treinador ficou em silêncio, pensando nas palavras que ouvira, somente olhava para Percy que estava sem reação. Inquieto com o silêncio, ele continuou.

- E... Não tenho escolhas! – disse simplesmente.

O treinador ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio que pareceram horas.

- Se não comparecer no jogo – ele de repente ficou sério, muito sério – Não precisa aparecer nos próximos treinos – ele virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Está me demitindo? – enfrentou Percy Jackson.

- É a sua decisão – disse o treinador, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

- Então, eu... Eu me demito! – gritou em voz alta, alguns colegas do outro lado que riam, pararam para assistir a briga.

O treinador parou de andar, aproximou alguns passos de volta, olhando nos olhos de Percy.

- No passado, havia uma garota, eu larguei o basquete por causa dela – ele parecia ter alguma coisa que o prendia no passado – Ela terminou comigo algum tempo depois. Garotas vem e vão nas nossas vidas, rapaz, agora o nosso futuro não. Ele sempre vai estar lá, uma hora ou outra, ele vai chegar, ele vai nos confrontar!

Percy o olhava em silêncio.

- Você pode pensar com mais calma quando chegar em casa. Teremos uma resposta em breve! – ele se afastou.

Percy queria dizer alguma coisa, gritar, chutar, morder qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Estava nervoso, muito nervoso com a situação. Era mesmo uma decisão muito difícil que teria dali para frente.

**- Fim da música: Katy Perry – **

- 26 de junho de 2006 –

Hermione estava terminando de passar a cobertura em um bolo na cozinha, Annabeth se aproximou calada, vendo-a fazer milagres com as próprias mãos.

- Espero que ao menos esteja gostoso – comentou Annabeth com um sorriso meio de lado, vendo a amiga brincar com a cobertura.

- Está, estou aprendendo a lidar com coisas adultas – disse ela sacudindo os ombros.

- Ainda não conversou com Grover, não é mesmo? Vocês ainda estão brigados? – perguntou Annabeth apoiando a cintura na bancada de mármore.

**Wherever You Will Go – The Calling**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=Gu39GeV572Q_

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. E como se não desse a menor importância, ela pegou alguns confetes e derrubou-os na cobertura de chocolate. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Annabeth colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Não precisa ser durona, eu sei que você gosta dele, ele gosta de você.

- Cedo ou tarde, eu vou embora dessa cidade, Anna – os seus olhos estavam vermelhos – E eu não posso deixar a vida das pessoas bagunçadas por minha culpa. Eu quero ir, e quero que ninguém sinta a minha falta, sabe?

Annabeth sentiu o peito apertar de pena.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito, a minha mãe está correndo com a papelada – tentou animar Annabeth – Ao menos você vai terminar os seus estudos aqui em Nova York.

- Eu não vou – disse Hermione séria – Eu gosto de todos vocês, não é nada disso, eu só não quero me apegar, me afeiçoar e depois ter que ir embora também. Assim como aconteceu com o Vítor.

- Não vai, dessa vez é diferente.

- Não, não é, com o Vítor foi tudo mais intenso e acabei magoada – Hermione revirou os olhos.

Annabeth a abraçou com força, elas ficaram quietas por um tempo, nada além do barulho do ventilador da cozinha.

- Você está grávida, não está? – perguntou Annabeth enquanto elas se abraçavam.

Hermione se afastou, com as mãos grudadas em seus ombros. Ela olhou para a amiga.

- Quê? Como assim?

- Você vomitando na escola, um teste de gravidez em seu banheiro – Annabeth corou de leve – Desculpa ter fuçado em suas coisas, não foi a minha intenção, eu estava procurando uma roupa emprestada, foi só isso.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu... Eu...

- Não precisa mentir para mim, ok? – precipitou Annabeth olhando no fundo dos olhos de sua melhor amiga – Eu vou ajudar você com isso, nós estamos juntas nisso.

Hermione sorriu, grata por ter uma amiga tão legal, simpática, altruísta. Abraçou-a de volta.

- Obrigada.

- E... Foi por isso que eu deixei comer carne aquele dia – disse Annabeth ainda abraçada, rindo – Você é a única integrante da Vege Sexy que está liberada para comer carne, ok?

- Única integrante? Isso quer dizer que temos quantas?

- Contando com você? – Annabeth parou para contar – Duas!

Hermione riu, as duas se afastaram. Ela tirou uma vela da gaveta, colocou no bolo, pegou-o com as duas mãos.

- Eu sei que para o seu aniversário ainda falta um mês certinho, mas caso eu não esteja aqui... – Hermione entregou a ela – Feliz aniversário, minha melhor amiga!

- Own, que linda! – Annabeth sorriu ao olhar, arrepiada de felicidade. Ela passou o dedo na cobertura, recheando-o de chocolate, em seguida saboreou com vontade, fechando os olhos – Hm, que delícia – ela parou assustada – Bolo não é feito de carne, não é mesmo?

Hermione sorriu.

- Não, sua boba – Hermione achou melhor ocultar a parte dos ovos, ou faria Annabeth ter um ataque bulímico.

Elas se abraçaram, sorrindo.

- Obrigada, você é a melhor irmã que alguém pode ter!

- 27 de junho de 2006 –

Percy estava deitado na cama de seu quarto, pensativo. Os seus braços estavam dobrados atrás da nuca, ele olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e viu uma foto de Annabeth.

Pensativo.

Olhou para o lado direito e viu um pôster de basquete.

Pensativo.

Ele estava em dúvida.

- 28 de julho de 2006 –

Grover estava com o celular em nomes, a tela piscava: _"Hermione Granger – Ligar, Enviar Torpedo"_.

Ele buscou uma nova opção.

_Deletar. _

- O número foi apagado! – disse a voz eletrônica.

- Apagado... Da minha vida! – murmurou ele olhando pela janela, o dia estava amanhecendo.

Ele passou a mochila nas costas e saiu do quarto. Pronto para uma vida nova.

- 29 de julho de 2006 –

**Voz de Thalia: **_Remorso? Que tipo de sentimento é esse?_

Thalia colocou a mochila em cima da carteira e viu a carteira de Luke vazia. Provavelmente os garotos já deviam tê-lo encontrado na noite passada, na saída da escola.

E ele devia ter apanhado que nem cachorrinho. Ele desejou que isso tivesse acontecido até que...

Ele estava na porta, com os dois olhos roxos. Metade da bochecha cortada, estava usando roupas novas, mas a cara estava tão inchada, tão inchada que ela imaginou se ele não ficaria deformado pelo resto de sua vida.

Então, ela sentiu pena. Uma espécie de remorso. Seria isso mesmo? Ele passou, olhou para ela, numa espécie de dó, pena, misturado com arrependimento. Ela desejou que nunca tivesse feito aquilo.

Ele baixou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

E Thalia sabia. Sabia que ela tinha vencido a briga, aquela guerra travada entre os dois. Mas de que adiantava ter feito tudo isso?

Ela ganhara alguma coisa, no final das contas?

**Voz de Thalia: **_O que é remorso? Eu só descobri no dia que o sangue respingou no meu rosto, e me fez sentir remorso. Remorso por usar uma coisa tão estúpida e infantil para tentar controlar uma coisa que sempre teve em minhas mãos. Agora só falta minha cabeça aceitar isso. Faltou-me maturidade na época. Hoje, eu sei o que é essa palavra. Eu sei o que é remorso. _

- 30 de junho de 2006 –

Hermione estava abrindo uma outra carta do governo em seu quarto. Terminou de rasgar o envelope.

- 30 dias?

Podemos ver a carta, e temos acesso à seguinte frase no papel:

"_...tendo somente 30 dias para se retirar do país, até que chegue no dia 30 de julho de 2006."_

O tempo estava correndo contra o tempo.

A tela escurece.

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Galera, é agora OU NUNCA. Eu estou me decidindo sobre uma coisa. Eu estou escrevendo o final da segunda temporada. E garanto que está muito boa, muito boa mesmo. Annabeth e o Luke estão interagindo bastante, Hermione tem o seu contrato renovado para mais um ano, o que significa que SIM, ela estará de volta na segunda temporada com a gente. Percy vai passar grande parte do tempo mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio, tentando reconquistar o amor de Annabeth. Bom, enfim... A segunda temporada está garantida para vocês. _

_Agora, sinceramente, vamos ter uma conversa séria, porque eu estou escrevendo exatamente o último capítulo da segunda temporada. E estou com DOIS rumos na minha cabeça: finalizar a fanfic, com um final feliz para sempre. Ou dar continuação para uma terceira temporada. Eu vou deixar em "off" esse capítulo pelos próximos um ou dois meses, até eu me decidir definitivamente se vale mesmo a pena continuar uma terceira temporada, se tem fôlego para mais um ano agitado. E claro, vocês podem não gostar da segunda temporada, por isso, que eu vou adiantar mais ou menos como vai ser, só para terem uma base, sendo assim, eu me decido nesse tempo se finalizo a fanfic, ou se dou uma terceira temporada: _

_Spoilers da segunda temporada__: Annabeth descobrirá que Percy não agiu corretamente com ela, sendo assim, eles vão terminar o namoro. Hermione voltará com um projeto de teatro para a escola, e a peça principal vai ser Romeu e Julieta. O cargo de Romeu será disputado por Percy e por Luke. E adivinha quem será a Julieta? Annabeth, obviamente! Passaremos grande parte da temporada tendo o Luke e o Percy disputando a atenção de Annabeth. Hermione e Grover terão que conciliar a amizade e o namoro, enquanto Rony ajudará Hermione em uma missão impossível, conseguir o visto para ficar para sempre nos Estados Unidos. Atena e Frederick vão tentar reatar o casamento de onde pararam, mas é claro, não será nada fácil quando Atena descobrir que a ex-esposa de Frederick está grávida. Enfim, a segunda temporada se resume mais ou menos nessa agitação. Eu espero DE VERDADE que vocês gostem, e que o sucesso continue. Porque para mim é um tremendo esforço escrever a história, bolar tudo, escrever, só não quero que seja em vão. Preciso mesmo do apoio de vocês, então, eu pergunto: posso seguir em frente? Posso adicionar uma terceira temporada? Vocês estarão comigo, vão me agüentar? (sei que parece um tempo distante, mas em breve eu preciso decidir isso para escrever ou não o final da segunda temporada, é uma espécie de programação que eu faço para organizar a minha vida, as minhas idéias e pensamentos no dia-a-dia). Por que eu preciso saber disso? Porque todo seriado televisivo, sabemos se é bom ou ruim, pela audiência. E seriado por meio de fanfiction, o único termômetro para isso, são as respostas dos fãs. Portanto... _

_**Aguardo respostas! **_

_E desculpas por não postar semanalmente, eu até tento, mas é impossível mesmo, o trabalho e a faculdade consomem muito do meu tempo. E obrigado, galera pela atenção! _

Temos twitter agora, se quiserem adicionar o reply é: **/YLIS_**, as pessoas terão acesso aos comentários, a respostas de perguntas, quando foram postados os novos capítulos ou quando serão. Enfim, a vida do autor e da fanfic a QUALQUER MOMENTO. Podem enviar perguntas, comentários, QUALQUER COISA que vocês quiserem!

**Próximo Capítulo: Atena ajudará Hermione a ficar mais um tempo no país. Annabeth faz uma proposta a Hermione, pedindo para que ela tenha o filho em Nova York. Thalia e Luke reconhecem os próprios erros. Hermione toma uma decisão muito difícil. **

_**REVIEWS: **_

**ThamyresBarradas: **_Meu, estou admirando como você é detalhista, adivinhou quase tudo no futuro da fanfic, hahahaha, isso é muito bom, fiquei muito contente. Você está bem no ritmo da fanfic mesmo, adorei o seu comentário, muito obrigado. Sempre leio e fico muitoooo contente com o que você posta. Obrigadão!_

_A Thalia e o Luke vão causar muito ainda, né? E a personalidade da Hermione vai mudar com todos esses problemas? – by Karoll. _

_R) Risos, bom, começando pela Thalia e pelo Luke, eles vão dar um basta nessa briguinha infantil aqui. Porém a maldade da Thalia vai além disso, quanto ao Luke, ele tomará um rumo na vida e vai virar alguém decente. Quanto a personalidade da Hermione, sim, está sofrendo algumas mudanças, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai ser "rodada". Ela teve sim um caso com o Vítor, que ficou no passado, esquecido e enterrado. Surgiu o Rony, porém, convenhamos que andou dando umas mancadas muito feias, e então ela se apaixonou pelo Grover. É possível que tenham novas pessoas em sua vida, porém isso ainda não foi cogitado para as próximas duas temporadas. Ela vai ficar somente entre Grover e Rony daqui para frente, como eu disse, o Vítor é passado (mais do que enterrado). Não pretendo trazer ele para a fanfic – aliás, eu queria evitar trazer um pouco de Harry Potter, mas às vezes é inevitável para dar uma sacudida. Vejo alguém de Crepúsculo fazendo Crossover na segunda temporada. Será o Edward? Será a Bella? Não sei, veremos, veremos... _

_Percy e Hermione? __Que bafão! – by A. Anthony M._

_R) Olha, não é impossível, aliás... Melhor eu calar a boca antes que eu entregue spoilers, rs! Desculpa, mil desculpas, não me ponha contra a parede, rssss! Preciso parar de falar, tipo assim, agora, ou meus dedos vão começar a formigar, e eu não posso. Não posso, simplesmente, não posso. Perderia toda a graça da fanfic, xD. Fim, chega, fui, beijo. E desculpa! XD_

_26 de julho? Meu aniversário! E a Annabeth, vai ficar grávida do Percy? – Melissa Jackson_

_R) Primeiramente parabéns atrasado, hahaha, espero que tenha gostado da cena do bolo. Foi entre amigas, espero que tenha gostado de verdade. Agradeço bastantão a sua review, é sempre grande, cheia de vida e alegre, me anima muito. E quanto a Annabeth grávida, bom, eu sinceramente não sei até que temporada escrever, mas se terminar mesmo na segunda temporada, ela ainda estará somente uma adolescente, não-grávida. Mas eu tenho esperanças que as pessoas estejam comigo até o fim, assim eu possa fazer uma terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta, enfim, várias temporadas. _

_Coloca "Lean On Me"? Poderia postar uma lista das músicas que você já colocou aqui? – by Regina._

_R) Está cogitada para os próximos capítulos, adorei o palpite, muito bom. Vou tentar encaixar em alguma cena. HAHAHA, obrigadão pela dica e pela review. E sim, no final das contas, vou colocar uma lista com todas as músicas aqui, para gente relembrar de tudo, prometo. Caso eu esqueça, pode me cobrar sem falta. Mega-beijo. _

_Já pensou em ser escritor? – by Nandinha._

_R) Claro que já, aliás, essa fanfic é um projeto que eu tinha para escrever uma história em livro, claro, com muito mais tempo, muito mais prolongado, mas decidi "doar" essa ideia para o site fanfiction. E tomara que surjam idéias novas para o futuro, se não já declaro: estou pobre. Friso: pobreeeeeee, hahahahaha. Mas as idéias sempre surgem, vem, vão embora, a vida é assim mesmo. Beijão, Nandinha. _


	14. Capítulo 14 xx Nos eixos

**Episódio 14 – **

**Nos eixos. **

- 01 de julho de 2006 –

**Inalcanzable – RBD**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=lI9jjfphpUU_

Hermione estava tirando as peças de roupas de seu guarda-roupa, estava primeiro espalhando-as na cama, dobrando-as nas malas abertas espalhadas pelo quarto, fazendo tudo calmamente. Não tinha pressa para ir embora. Enquanto fazia o gesto, as lembranças passavam em sua cabeça de cada momento daquela cidade, das festas, dos amigos, de Grover, da escola. E todos esses pensamentos ficariam para trás com o tempo. E ela estaria voltando para a realidade que sempre foi a sua cidade natal, Inglaterra, a sua casa, família, o seu ex-namorado.

Mesmo estando a porta aberta, Annabeth bateu com os nós dos dedos, pediu licença para entrar, a garota loira resmungou que sim bem baixinho e a morena ocupou espaço do quarto, sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha em frente ao seu notebook desligado.

- Está mesmo decidida? Não vai lutar por isso? – perguntou Annabeth.

- Não tem muito o que lutar, nós já sabemos que é uma causa perdida – respondeu Hermione mexendo os ombros.

- Eu não queria que você fosse embora, de verdade – confessou Annabeth – Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes quando vi você na minha casa, invadindo o meu espaço, mas com o tempo, você foi me conquistando, e a única coisa que eu posso fazer é agradecer por ter me ajudado esse tempo todo! – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione largou as roupas em cima da cama e abraçou Annabeth.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer por tudo o que aconteceu, Anna. Você foi uma irmã para mim, tenho que confessar! – elas se apertaram com força, ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

Hermione se afastou, voltando a dobrar as roupas.

- Você sabe que poderá me visitar sempre quando quiser.

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Assim que chegar na Inglaterra, poderia mandar lembranças ao Harry, por favor? – Annabeth a olhava – Eu sinto saudades, ele simplesmente sumiu das nossas vidas e nunca mais deu notícias. E eu me senti culpada pelos e-mails que ele mandou, dizendo que tinha ido embora por minha causa e tudo mais.

- Eu vou falar com ele sim – disse Hermione – E mandarei e-mails sempre que puder – ela sorriu.

Atena apareceu na porta do quarto, carregando um envelope, interrompendo a conversa das duas.

- Olá, meninas – cumprimentou Atena que recebeu de volta os cumprimentos – Então, Hermione, eu estou tentando ao máximo dar andamento no seu caso, mas o Estado está dificultando ao máximo a renovação de seu passaporte.

- Eu estou conformada – justificou ela continuando a fazer as suas malas.

- Você precisa ter paciência – pediu Atena olhando-a com dó.

- Como? A cada dia que passa nessa cidade é um dia a menos para ficar aqui, os dias estão passando, Atena – justificou-se ela colocando mais roupas na mala – No final das contas, sabemos qual vai ser o resultado.

Atena ficou em silêncio, porque sabia que era muito difícil reverter a situação dela, se fosse qualquer pessoa comum teria sido muito fácil, mas pelo fato de ela ter influenciado muito no quase-suicídio de Rony Weasley, sobrinho de parentes que ocupavam cargo no governo, ela provavelmente não teria muita solução contra a arbitrariedade.

- Eu não vou me esquecer de nada disso que vocês estão fazendo por mim! – Hermione sorriu – Obrigada, Atena – e ela abraçou Atena como se fosse sua mãe, apertou-a com muita força.

Annabeth se aproximou e abraçou as duas.

- Formamos um excelente time nos últimos meses.

- Excelente – assentiu Atena sorrindo.

- 03 de julho de 2006 –

- Eu me sinto melhor, é verdade – disse Rony usando calça jeans, uma camiseta verde limão, sentado no sofá da casa de seus tios, sua mãe estava ao seu lado.

- A recuperação foi milagrosa – disse a Sra. Weasley sorridente passando a mão nos cabelos compridos do filho – Você agiu corretamente, querido, você só está um pouco pálido, mas nada como uns bons dias se alimentando normalmente, você voltará ao normal.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado.

- Nós vamos voltar para a Inglaterra, ok? É uma decisão que eu e o seu pai pensamos desde o momento em que você sairia da clínica.

- Eu quero ficar aqui, mamãe! – disse ele baixinho, contrariado.

- Mas, querido, essa cidade só trouxe problemas a você, pesadelos, coisas do tipo, não seria bom continuar aqui – disse ela ainda passando a mão em seus cabelos.

- Você e o papai não podem decidir por mim, mamãe. Eu quero permanecer aqui. É a minha vontade, é a minha escolha – disse baixinho.

A Sra. Weasley ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, ela assentiu com a cabeça depois de um tempo.

- Vou convesar com o seu pai, se é realmente isso o que você quer.

Ele, novamente, abriu um sorriso.

- Vamos almoçar, filho!

E os dois, abraçados, deixaram o sofá.

- 04 de julho de 2006 -

Hermione estava sentada em um banco, embaixo de uma árvore, lendo um livro clássica da História da Inglaterra na época de Colonização, percebeu o barulho de alguém pisando nas folhas, o barulho foi se aproximando de seus ouvidos, desconcentrando-a de modo que ela abaixou o livro sabendo que se depararia com alguém em sua frente. E o seu coração quase escapou pela boca ao ver que Grover estava ali, parado, duro como uma estátua, com a mochila suspensa nas costas, sendo segurada apenas por uma das mãos por cima dos ombros.

- Oi – disse ele baixinho, mexendo o menor número de músculos possíveis.

- Oi – respondeu ela fechando o livro, sabendo que ele não estava ali apenas para dar aquele "oi", eles estavam ali para conversar sobre alguma coisa mais – Está tudo bem com você?

- Não, não está, nem comigo e nem com a gente – disse ele em sua frente – O modo como as coisas estão acontecendo, para tudo o que está caminhando.

Ela semicerrou os olhos na direção dele.

- Como assim? – era meio hipocrisia perguntar isso quando ela sabia perfeitamente que as coisas estavam péssimas entre eles.

Ele tomou o espaço ao lado dela, sem muito encarar o seu rosto. Ela ficou olhando o perfil dele, meio tristonho, fixado no horizonte.

- Você não está falando comigo faz algumas semanas, não tem me ligado, me procurado ou atendido às minhas ligações.

- Eu estou com problemas – confessou Hermione quase sem voz, ela não queria demonstrar que estava sofrendo com isso, não queria demonstrar nem um pouco de fraqueza diante das palavras sensibilizadas de Grover.

Ele mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, incrédulo.

- Você podia ter recorrido a mim, eu tentei dar todo o meu apoio a você, fiquei atrás de você tentando te ajudar a sair dessa, mas quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais você me afastava de você – ele parou para respirar rapidamente – De verdade, Hermione, de verdade mesmo, eu estou desistindo disso. Eu estou desistindo do nosso relacionamento, da gente.

- Eu preciso enfrentar os meus problemas sozinha, é só isso – disse ela claramente – Não significa que eu não goste de você – respondeu ela com o coração apertado no peito – Acredite em mim.

- Eu estou cansado de tentar fazer isso dar certo, cansado de ficar correndo atrás de você – Grover tirou o celular da mochila – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já deletei você da minha agenda, agora só falta deletar você da minha vida. E eu vou fazer, custe o que custar!

Grover ficou em pé, com a mochila ainda pendurada nas costas.

- Grover... – chamou Hermione baixinho.

Ele a olhou, seu olhar ainda transmitia alguma esperança, como se as coisas fossem voltar a ser como eram antes. Ele pedia ela de volta, de alguma forma.

- Eu não me importo em ficar sozinha nesses dias de tempestade, aliás eu prefiro tudo isso – ela sacudiu os ombros – Não que eu não goste de você, mas eu não quero voltar para a Inglaterra sabendo que deixei as coisas resolvidas pela metade em Nova York. Assim como eu deixei da última vez na Inglaterra!

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso – murmurou ele baixinho – Se você achasse mesmo que eu valesse a pena, você teria corrido atrás, você teria se importado com os meus sentimentos por você nesses últimos dias. E você sequer está pensando nisso – ele parou, com um suspiro, passou a mão no rosto – Mas se você quer realmente enfrentar tudo isso sozinha, como você mesma acabou de dizer, eu não posso fazer mais nada. O que eu deveria fazer, já foi feito. Eu não quero ser mais o cara que fica empacando a sua vida – eles se encararam em silêncio por poucos segundos. Ela ainda sentada, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, ele em pé jogando todas as cartas em cima da mesa, falando tudo sobre os seus sentimentos como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo – Eu sai de um relacionamento muito conturbado com a Thalia, e no momento em que eu mais precisei de alguém, você esteve lá para me ajudar, Hermione. Eu me apaixonei por você, de coração e alma – assumiu ele todo sentimental.

- Grover... – ela ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, ele fez um gesto nas mãos parando as palavras dela.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que você devia voltar para a Inglaterra mesmo, é o que eu faria no seu lugar.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras apenas saíram.

- E quanto a gente?

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

- Acabou, acabou para sempre – ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente – Bom retorno para a Inglaterra, Hermione! – ele virou as costas e saiu andando.

Ela ficou paralisada para trás, com o livro fechado ao seu lado, as pernas cruzadas, uma vontade louca e quase desesperadora de sair correndo atrás dele para abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer que as coisas poderiam ser recuperadas. Ela ainda gostava dele, apesar de todos os problemas que estava enfretando, apesar do foco estar em outro lugar. Ela queria ir atrás, no entanto, ela nada fez, apenas encarou-o de costas até que virasse o quarteirão e fosse embora.

**- fim da música – **

- 06 de julho de 2006 –

**Glee – Lean on me.**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=iZR4cVE0Htw_

Percy estava parado na praça de alimentação do shopping, com as mãos dentro do bolso, esperando por alguém. Até que a sua namorada, Annabeth, se aproximou com pulinhos excitados, pulou em seu pescoço e o beijou sem que antes pudesse abrir a boca para cumprimentá-la.

- Cuidado, eu tenho namorada – brincou ele logo após.

- Acho que vou ter que usar as minhas técnicas de karatê se ela aparecer – disse ela rindo – E então? Como está a dieta? – e olhou para a barriga dele dando algumas palmadinhas.

- Ah! – disse ele coçando a nuca, lembrando rapidamente em mentir – Está indo bem, é claro, muito bem, para ser sincero!

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

- Como chama o nosso Clube mesmo? – perguntou fazendo-se de ignorante.

- Ahn? – ele parou pensativo – Annabeth Chase? – respondeu em tom de pergunta.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Esse é o meu nome, engraçadinho! – ela deu-lhe um beliscão no braço, ele passou a mão por cima, dolorido – O nome do clube é Vege Sexy. Não se esqueça. Vege Sexy, repete comigo em voz alta, VE-GE-SE-XY! – todo mundo olhava em volta, ele estava vermelho de vergonha.

- VE-GE-SE-XY! – respondeu fazendo.

- Tem que fazer beicinho – disse ela constrangendo-o ainda mais.

- Chega! – disse ele olhando ao redor. Ele ainda esfregava a mão em cima do beliscão - Vou me lembrar de não comer vegetais, vou me lembrar – resmungou querendo mudar o foco da conversa.

- Quê? É ao contrário, nós devemos comer somente vegetais, por isso que é Vege, de Vegetais. Vege Sexy, e não comer carne, repete comigo: VE-GE-SE-XY – ela o olhou, ele estava com uma cara de peixe morto – Enfim, só porque você é muito bonito, dessa vez passa!

Ele sorriu e a beijou no rosto.

- E o que viemos fazer no shopping?

- Compras? – sugeriu ela erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- E o meu cinema? Eu quero ver um filme, ficar um pouco abraçado com você – sugeriu ele sorrindo.

- Hm – ela mordeu o lábio – Sabe que eu gostei da ideia?

Ela saiu desfilando na frente, puxando-o pelas mãos, só que Percy não saiu do lugar, ela olhou para trás para saber por qual motivo ele estava parado no lugar.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – disse preocupado.

A expressão de felicidade de Annabeth se desfez em segundos. Ela o olhou, preocupada.

- Você está fumando maconha? – perguntou querendo adivinhar.

- Antes fosse! – Percy sacudiu a cabeça – Quero dizer, eu preciso conversar sobre uma coisa muito chata que está acontecendo comigo, na verdade, eu recebi uma proposta para jogar basquete com a galera em Chicago. É o Campeonato Estadual que acontece todos os anos.

- E...? – ela estava se perguntando aonde aquela história ia parar.

- E a data da viagem coincidiu com o seu aniversário. Dia 26 de julho – disse ele meio preocupado.

- E...?

Ele continuou calado, esperando que ela interpretasse o silêncio. Annabeth piscou várias vezes, soltou um suspiro de alívio, os seus cabelos se mexeram para o lado.

- Ufa, eu esperava que você fosse dizer que teria que dividir o quarto com a Thalia ou algo parecido. Já estava pronta para começar um barraco aqui mesmo – ela sorriu, ele também, aliviado – É claro que você pode ir, meu amor. Eu nunca colocaria você contra a parede e pediria para escolher entre o seu jogo de basquete e o meu aniversário – ele a beijou.

- Você é demais, sabia?

- Mas é claro, tem as suas condições – disse ela virando os olhos para cima – Nada de buquê de flores porque esse é um presente muito simples e brega. Eu quero algo bem legal em troca!

Ele deu um assobio longo, com as mãos na cintura dela.

- Isso pode me custar um ano inteiro como limpador de privadas.

- Ou... Apostar bastante na loteria – brincou ela rindo – Nada muito especial que não seja você para comemorar comigo assim que voltar. Um jantar, uma balada, qualquer lugar, desde que seja com você. Ah, claro, um colar de pérolas cairia muito bem!

Ele riu e a beijou.

- Não estou brincando – disse ela se fazendo de séria, mas acabou não agüentando e rindo ao ver a expressão preocupada dele, ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro – É claro que é brincadeira – eles se olharam apaixonados – Promete que vai se cuidar em Chicago?

- Só se você prometer que vai ficar bem aqui em Nova York – ele colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

- Não muito, mas nada que um Go-Go-Boy não resolva! – brincou ela mexendo com as mãos e batendo palmas várias vezes, excitada com a ideia.

- Até parece, vou colocar um GPS em você, garotinha – riu ele puxando-a pela cintura e a beijou com muito amor.

Ela segurou nas mãos dele.

- Vamos dar uma volta, vamos fazer compras, ir ao cinema e se pegar loucamente! – e eles foram dar uma volta pelo shopping assim, felizes e apaixonados.

**- fim de música - **

- 08 de julho de 2010 –

Luke estava com o rosto marcado apenas na região dos olhos agora, algumas marcas de mãos nas costas mas que não era tão visível quando ele estava usando roupas.

Tinha passado muitos dias sozinho na escola, nas ruas, sem com que as pessoas viessem falar com ele, preferia assim para ser sincero, continuar no anonimato, embora fosse difícil isso acontecer com o rosto tão inchado quanto uma colméia de abelhas.

Caminhando pela noite, ele viu de longe, os mesmos rapazes que bateram nele, lembrou-se claramente do rosto de cada um deles e seu corpo arrepiou só de lembrar das cenas em sua caabeça, não desejava aquilo para mais ninguém no mundo. E no meio de todos os pilantras, rindo, estava Thalia, jogando os cabelos para trás, sentindo-se vitoriosa por tudo o que acontecia. Pela vingança armada.

Luke olhou de longe, na calada da noite, até que eles se afastaram, satisfeitos. E ela ficou sozinha no lugar, com as mãos no bolso. Agora era a hora da vingança, Thalia estava caminhando em sua direção. Ele estava se preparando psicologicamente para atacá-la.

"Fazer com que ela ficasse em silêncio, primeiramente, tapando a sua boca com as mãos" – foi o que passou em sua cabeça.

A cada passo, o seu coração parecia mais atento, disparava no peito. E Thalia estava muito próxima quando ele saiu do esconderijo e sorriu para ela.

- Boa noite – murmurou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ela assustou, colocando a mão no peito, estava segurando um pacotinho branco com as mãos, eram drogas. Luke sabia disso porque já havia experimentado uma vez na vida, agora não mais.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela enfiando a mão com pressa para dentro do bolso a fim de esconder o pacote.

- Não devia andar sozinha, numa noite tão escura como essas em Nova York e ainda mais em um bairro tão vazio como esses, pode acabar machucada! – disse Luke andando em volta dela, girando.

Ela respirou fundo, rindo ironicamente.

- Eu sei me defender muito bem sozinha, obrigada – e saiu andando. Luke a puxou com força pelo braço, machucando-a.

- Vou terminar de deixa você roxo se não me soltar! – murmurou ela com os dentes cerrados, corajosa.

- Sabe que o sentimento de vingança me dominou até alguns minutos atrás? – ele a olhou com ódio nos olhos – E sabe o que eu mais sinto de você agora? Nojo e desprezo, os dois empatados no mesmo nível.

- Eu vou te bater, me solta! – repetiu ela, nervosa.

Ele falava, enquanto a encarava com ódio, soltando aos poucos o aperto em seu braço, até que finalmente a soltou. Ela ficou parada na frente dele, esperando alguma reação pior, pronta para enfrentá-lo se fosse preciso. Estava mesmo surpresa.

- Pode correr se quiser, ainda dá tempo – disse ele abrindo os braços.

- Não vai mesmo me machucar? – perguntou ela o olhando, com os olhos espantados – Nem mesmo um tapa?

- Eu só queria agradecer você, Thalia. Você me mostrou o ponto errado da minha vida, o momento em que eu preciso deixar todas as malandragens para trás e seguir em frente, amadurecer. Ser um novo Luke!

Ela apenas o olhava.

- Eu aprendi com os meus erros, eu vou ser uma pessoa diferente daqui para frente. Sabe por quê? Porque eu tive uma segunda chance, você me mostrou esse lado bom da vida. Agora é uma pena que embora você mesma tenha me passado essa lição de moral, e ainda continue a viver nesse inferno! – apontou para o bolso dela com as drogas – Será sempre uma fracassada, miserável, nunca vai conseguir superar a si própria!

Ele virou as costas e saiu andando, Thalia ficou pensativa, encarando as suas costas. Porque sabia, que de fato, no fundo, ela tinha razão.

- Não, Luke, eu tenho certeza de que você não vai mudar. Continuaremos nesse jogo de vingança até que um dos dois saia morto, isso não vai acabar nunca.

Ele parou de andar, voltou-se na direção dela.

- Não estou jogando mais, Thalia. Aliás "aquele Luke" que você conheceu não está jogando mais – ele deu uma piscada para ela – Obrigado, muito obrigado – repetiu com ênfase e continuou a andar no escuro.

Thalia ficou abismada para trás, com as palavras dele ecoando em sua cabeça: "obrigado, muito obrigado". Ele não ia mudar, tinha convicção disso. Mexeu a cabeça, segurou o saquinho com as mãos e ia fumar o seu baseado em paz.

- 10 de julho de 2006 –

Gabe estava com uma das mãos dadas com Atena, os dois estavam no carro, voltando para casa, ele dirigia apenas com uma mão aproveitando que o carro era automático. Sendo assim, após uma noite muito gostosa em um restaurante romântico, ela parecia um pouco triste e dispersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele estava cantarolando a música do rádio, e só terminou ao parar o carro na frente do prédio da casa dela.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Atena? Você esteve muito quieta essa noite – perguntou ele olhando em seus olhos, segurando a sua mão com carinho.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Não, não está acontecendo nada, não se preocupe, bebê – ela o beijou nos lábios rapidamente – A noite foi perfeita, é só que eu tenho algumas coisas na cabeça para resolver, mas não precisa ficar pensando nisso!

- Tem certeza? Não quer dividir? – perguntou ele com um olhar todo carinhoso e fofo para ela.

- Absoluta – ela sorriu mais uma vez e puxou a alavanca para sair do carro, ele deixou que ela partisse sem dizer mais nada, ficou apenas ali, no escuro, contemplando a donzela entrar em seu prédio, charmosa como nunca, era linda, elegante, espetacular. Qualquer homem se apaixonaria facilmente por ela, assim como ele estava.

E não conseguia imaginar a sua vida outra vez sem Atena.

- 14 de julho de 2006 –

**Poker Face – Daughtry**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=bqT4VnnEU0M_

Hermione estava dobrando as peças de roupas dentro da mala aberta sobre a cama, novamente, Annabeth estava na porta, de braços cruzados.

- Parece dejá vu – ela sorriu - Não adianta pedir para você ficar, não é mesmo? – perguntou a amiga preocupada – Quero dizer, eu queria muito que você ficasse aqui comigo, nós vamos defender você até o fim – ela cruzou as pernas em formato de borboleta em cima da cama de casal no quarto de visitas e olhou a garota com seus cachos bem formados caindo sobre os ombros.

- Eu estou voltando para casa – disse ela baixinho.

- Tudo bem, desde que você não me troque por suas amigas riquinhas e patricinhas! – brincou.

Hermione riu balançando a cabeça, nostálgica. Annabeth a olhava, sorriu por um instante.

- Você quer ter o bebê com os seus pais, correto? – perguntou ela sorridente – É fofo e tudo mais, só que eu gostaria muito que você tivesse o seu filho aqui em Nova York conosco! – ela sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem fáceis para mim, mas costumam não ser, sempre tive que lutar por aquilo que sonhei – era como se encarasse tudo de forma natural – Aliás, falando em coisas difíceis, Grover terminou comigo semana passada, não quis te contar para não te abalar.

Annabeth fez uma cara de decepção.

- Eu meio que esperava que isso fosse acontecer logo, ele estava bem triste por esses dias nos corredores da escola, ele acha que é muito mais fácil você fugir do que dar a volta por cima, lutar e encarar o que você realmente quer da vida. Eu também acho que seja verdade! – disse Annabeth baixinho mas foi o suficiente para fazer Hermione pensar, ela parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, ficou apenas absorvendo as palavras. Demorou algum tempo que se recuperasse após as navalhas de Annabeth.

- Parece fácil visto de outro ponto de vista, mas as coisas não são tão coloridas assim.

Annabeth a abraçou de lado, beijou-a no rosto.

- Eu odeio mentir, eu odeio inventar as coisas e manipular as situações, ainda mais deixando todos pensarem que sou uma otária, mas as coisas tem que ser assim. Estou fazendo isso para proteger as pessoas ao meu redor – disse Hermione abraçando-a.

- Eu não queria entender, queria te bater, mas eu entendo – brincou Annabeth rindo – Vou deixar você um pouco em paz – e a soltou – E o seu bebê também – fez um carinho em sua barriga, saiu do quarto cabisbaixa, pensando na amiga.

Atena estava parada na porta, com um olhar de preocupação.

- Desculpa, eu não costumo ouvir as conversas alheias, mas não pude evitar dessa vez – ela mexia os braços de um lado para o outro – Mas que história é essa de bebê? Você não está...?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, olhando-a com as roupas nas mãos.

- Não, Atena, você sabe muito bem que não estou – ela sorriu – Aliás, eu também não costumo fuçar nas coisas dos outros mas encontrei um teste de gravidez positivo na minhas coisas esses dias e escondi de Annabeth porque eu sabia que era seu!

Atena arregalou os olhos para Hermione, sem muito o que dizer, ela apenas riu.

- Eu tive que mentir para a Annabeth nos últimos dias dizendo que estava grávida, isso porque eu queria protegê-la da verdade – Hermione sorriu – Eu sou uma péssima amiga, não sou? – e enfiou as mãos na cara, arrependida. Atena se aproximou, abraçando-a de lado.

- Hermione, você fez isso para me proteger? Para proteger Annabeth da verdade? Oh, meu Deus, obrigada, Hermione. Obrigada de verdade, você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz em saber – ela parou preocupada – Annabeth não desconfiou de nada em momento algum?

- Não, eu menti muito bem – disse Hermione olhando-a – Mas acho que não conseguirá manter isso em segredo por muito mais tempo, Atena. Está na hora dela saber a verdade!

- Como você disse, mentir é uma coisa muito ruim, Hermione, mas às vezes precisamos fazê-lo para proteger as pessoas ao nosso redor – confessou Atena baixinho – Eu tenho tanto medo da verdade, qual será a reação quando Annabeth souber?

Hermione a olhou nos olhos, segurando as suas mãos.

- Annabeth é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheci na minha vida, esteja grata pela filha que tem, Atena. Orgulhe-se disso e não a magoe se algum dia estiver fora da vida de vocês. Promete?

Atena sorriu fazendo que sim com a cabeça, as duas se abraçaram com muita força. Como mãe e filha.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, obrigada, Hermione.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de todos esses meses maravilhosos em que eu passei aqui em Nova York!

E as lágrimas nos olhos de Atena revelavam o quanto ela sentiria saudades de Hermione. Sua mais _velha_ filha, uma vez que a _atual _estava a alguns meses para nascer.

- 22 de julho de 2006 –

Thalia estava espalhando o pó no espelho, em seguida, enrolou um pedaço de papel, curvou-se diante olhando a sua própria face.

- Luke não vai mudar – e como se a sua vida se comparasse a dele. Ela começou a aspirar o pó – E eu também não vou!

- 25 de julho de 2006 –

Atena está trancada no banheiro, sozinha. Ela olha para o teste de gravidez positivo e sorri.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Todos estavam dormindo, Hermione carregava as malas em silêncio pela sala, não querendo acordar ninguém. O seu celular piscou no silêncio, os números no relógio se alteraram de 23:59 da madrugada para 00:00. O que só podia significar uma coisa: era 26 de julho. _Era o aniversário de Annabeth._

- Parabéns, irmã – sussurrou ela abrindo a porta no escuro, carregando a mala sozinha.

Fechou a porta, deixando o apartamento de Atena para trás.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

O quarto de Hermione está completamente vazio, a cama bem arrumada, tudo no lugar, como se não tivesse ninguém ali há anos. Estava tudo muito bem encaixado. E apenas dois bilhetes em cima da escrivaninha.

_Um para Annabeth._

_E o outro para Atena. _

Hermione se despedira por cartas, não queria chorar na frente delas. E assim, partiu.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Não havia barulho algum, exceto das turbinas silenciosas do avião. Percy abriu os olhos e olhou as nuvens lá embaixo, estava viajando para Chicago para o Campeonato Estadual.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já passava da meia noite. Era o aniversário de sua amada, Annabeth. Sentiu saudades dela, queria que ela estivesse ali, do seu lado.

Na outra fileira do avião, podemos ver Thalia acordada, olhando para o lado, observando o perfil de Percy. Ela deu um suspiro.

Percy fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Thalia sorriu para ele, não via a hora de chegar em Chicago.

**A tela escurece. **

_**Continua... **_

**Nota do Autor: **_É tarde para caramba, revisei meio por cima, desculpem. Tenho aula amanhã cedo (sim, sábado!), poderia estar agora vendo televisão, comendo, dormindo ou vendo seriado, mas não, estou aqui escrevendo para vocês. Porque eu amo isso e porque eu ganhei uma fã nova que me empolgou muito no Twitter. _

_Não trago notícias da terceira temporada, por enquanto nada!_

_Enfim, bom final de semana. Preciso dormir._

**Próximo Capítulo (prometo colocar comédia, apesar do drama): **

**É o aniversário de Annabeth, embora ninguém esteja lá para comemorar com ela. Hermione foi embora, Percy está do outro lado do país com os seus amigos no Campeonato Estadual. A sua única opção que resta é Atena. E teremos surpresas desvendadas. Como Annabeth receberá o presente de aniversário? E Thalia vai aprontar em Chicago? É o que vamos ver, ou melhor, ler! **

Questions: 

O que o Percy vai escolher: o basquete ou Annabeth? – by Regina, by Melissa Jackson.

_É o Percy, e ele está apaixonado por Annabeth, ela entenderia, é óbvio, é isso que eu gosto do casal, cada um cede um pouco. E gostei da ideia de ser roteirista de novela, sabe que é um sonho que eu tenho, né? Hahaha, pois é, eu espero ser mesmo. Obrigado pelo apoio!_

Será que a Hermione e o Percy ficaram aquela noite? – by V. Keat.

_Hm, é uma possibilidade. E das boas, eu gosto de imaginar uma história entre o Percy e a Hermione, eu acho que seria muito engraçado os dois juntos. _

Thalia vai aprontar? Ela será presa? – by Karoll e Melissa Jackson. 

_Vai. Vai e muiiiiito. E sim, ela será presa novamente! _

Gromione acabou? – by Melissa Jackson.

_Adorei o nome que você deu ao casal, hahahaha. Sim, acabou. A Hermione de fato não gosta dele, ele que gosta dela. Difícil, muito difícil. _

**O TWITTER **_YLIS__** continua ativo, ok?**


	15. Capítulo 15 xx Bafos e desabafos

**Nota do Autor: **_As músicas são __muito importantes__ em cada detalhe desse capítulo. Por favor, escutem-na com o passar das cenas (e se ela acabar, retorne e escute novamente!). Obrigado e boa leitura! _

**Capítulo 15 – **

**Bafos e desabafos. **

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

**Good Girls Go Bad**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=rsE2d_npAc4_

Vemos vários takes da cidade de Chicago, imagens panorâmicas, filmadas do alto, por helicópteros.

Imagens do Lago Michigan, um sol maravilhoso, brilhando nas águas.

Os barcos navegando de um lado para o outro.

Pessoas caminhando com roupas de sol.

Carros passando de um lado para o outro.

O Rio Chicago cortando a cidade, as pontes em cima do Rio.

Prédios enormes.

O Millenium Park.

O Edifício Chicago Board of Trade.

O metrô passando rapidamente e os trilhos chacoalhando.

O avião cortando o céu claro da cidade.

Um grupo de alunos descendo no aeroporto, os meninos com suas respectivas mochilas e as meninas segurando suas roupas de cheerleaders.

- Vai ser um máximo – disse Thalia colocando o óculos de sol no rosto – Concordam, garotas?

- É claro – disse Clarice jogando os cabelos lisos para trás, toda patricinha também – Nós vamos arrasar!

Rachel estava com as mãos na cintura, os cabelos voando ao vento.

- Eu não voltarei virgem!

Clarice e Thalia se olharam, quase cuspiram de tanto rir.

- Você? Virgem?

Elas riram ainda mais, inclusive Rachel.

- Pois é, a minha mãe também – disse Clarice.

- É, não posso mentir. Quando eu tinha quatro anos já deixava os menininhos de pipi duro, fazer o que se eu nasci gostosa? – gabou-se Rachel rindo – Vamos, garotas, vamos transar bastante essa semana! – e elas riram alto, comemorando.

As três saíram desfilando em sincronia, rindo, comemorando, prontas para aproveitar a vida em Chicago.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Percy estava batendo a bola na pista do aeroporto, muito empolgado, enquanto conversava com Grover ao seu lado.

- Então, o que acha? – perguntou Percy sorridente.

- Que você está agindo como se fosse do interior! – zombou Grover – Você não está triste por que Annabeth não veio? Não é aniversário dela, afinal de contas?

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso – ele emburrou, pegou a bola, colocou embaixo do braço – Conversei com Annabeth, ela não poderia vir nem se conversasse com o diretor. É preciso passar por uma fase de adaptação na escola, ela não viria de qualquer forma, nem mesmo como cheerleader. Mas vai ser legal, vamos poder aproveitar mais – riu ele dando uma cotovelada em Grover.

Grover o olhou, como se decifrasse os seus pensamentos.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? Não está pensando em ficar com outras garotas aqui, está?

- Não seja bobo, estou falando de voltar a ser carnívoro, comer carne! – murmurou Percy que estava longo do Clube Vege Sexy.

Grover riu.

- Larga a mão de ser "pau-mandado"? Você precisa dizer a Annabeth que gosta de comer carne e não quer ser vegetariano.

- Isso a magoaria, cara – disse Percy passando pela sala de embarque, o grupinho escolar vinha logo atrás – Ela provavelmente entraria em depressão e se mataria em seguida!

Grover ainda ria.

- Dramático, tinha que ser namorado da Annabeth mesmo!

- Escuta – ele olhou para o amigo apontando o dedo – Estamos em Chicago, teremos muitas festas para curtir. É óbvio que não vou ficar com ninguém porque eu sou fiel à minha namorada, mas eu quero aproveitar, ok?

- Ok, o problema é: será que as garotas não vão dar em cima de você? – Grover olhou por cima do ombro e viu um grupinho de meninas da escola olhando para os dois, dando risadinhas entre elas.

Grover acenou convencido achando que algumas risadinhas eram para ele. Elas mostraram a língua para Grover.

- Viu? – disse ele fazendo um gesto bobo com as mãos – Elas querem você. Todas elas! – e eles olharam para trás, as garotas pareciam alucinadas por Percy, era como se ele fosse famoso e estivesse descendo em um aeroporto rodeado por fãs, elas estavam com máquinas fotográficas, rindo, apontando e admiradas pelo rapaz.

- Você tem uma roupa coladinha, cor-de-rosa? Acho que vai me ser útil durante essa semana – disse Percy olhando para elas, rindo, logo atrás tinha um rapaz com cabelo de anjinho, a mão na cintura piscando para ele também – Deixa para lá, é melhor eu continuar sendo eu mesmo!

Grover pegou a alça da mala na esteira e passou em volta do ombro, deu algumas palmadinhas em Percy.

- O que acontece em Chicago, meu rapaz, fica em Chicago! – e saiu rindo.

Percy ficou para trás, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro refletindo sobre as palavras ditas por Grover.

- Acho que ainda prefiro usar rosa, menos pior! – murmurou Percy, rindo e seguiu o amigo.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Annabeth saltou da cama e começou a dançar em cima da cama, passou a mão por todo o corpo, como se fosse uma dançarina de boate.

- Viva! – ela saltou da cama e caiu em pé no chão – É o meu aniversário, estou ficando mais velha, o que significa mais experiência, logo virá a faculdade e eu serei famosa – ela parou na frente do espelho fazendo algumas poses.

Atena estava na porta rindo da filha, ela se sentiu envergonhada.

- Parabéns, meu anjo. Feliz aniversário! – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço da filha, as duas estavam na mesma altura praticamente. Elas se apertaram uma contra a outra – E desejo muito sucesso para você, meu bebê.

- Mãe, eu não sou mais um bebê. Estou com 16 anos já!

- Para mim é como se fosse o meu bebê – brincou Atena bagunçando o seu cabelo, rindo bastante – Tão pequenininha e tão frágil nos meus braços, eu mal posso acreditar que você já está completando 16 anos!

Atena sorriu, nostálgica, os olhos virados para o teto, lembrando-se dos tempos em que podia proteger Annabeth, criar as regras, proibi-la ou permiti-la de fazer terminadas coisas. E agora ia passar por isso tudo de novo. Olhou discretamente para a sua barriga.

- Obrigada – disse Annabeth sorrindo – É muito bom fazer aniversário, só é uma pena que a maioria dos meus amigos tenham ido para Chicago, menos eu. Ano que vem eu não vou esquecer de fazer a inscrição para essa viagem.

**- fim da música – **

- Pois é – disse Atena sorrindo – Mas tenho certeza de que eles estão pensando em você, principalmente o seu namorado, Percy.

Annabeth olhou para sua mãe, sorrindo.

- Eu amo tanto aquele garoto, mãe, você não tem ideia – os seus olhos brilhavam ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Atena a olhou, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, colocou os cabelos das filhas atrás dos ombros.

- É bom saber que está feliz, meu bem. Eu fico contente com isso – e fez um carinho em sua cabeça – Nossa! Eu já ia me esquecendo, o seu presente está na mesa da cozinha!

Annabeth arregalou os olhos, espantada. Sequer havia pensado nisso até agora, estava tão satisfeita com os seus 16 anos, era como se a sua vida fosse mudar repentinamente a partir daquela data. Saiu em disparada para ver o que havia ganhado na cozinha, um embrulho pequeno vermelho estava lá em cima, com duas fitas amarelas bem discretas, parecia uma pasta fina.

- O que é? – perguntou correndo até o presente.

- Terá que abrir para descobrir.

Era um notebook, da mais nova geração, os olhos de Annabeth ficaram ainda mais molhados, estava muito contente.

- Mãe, obrigada. É o melhor presente dos últimos anos! – ela correu na direção de sua mãe, apertou-a com força.

- Isso é para você levar para a escola, não precisará mais usar aqueles cadernos velhos e empoeirados – avisou a sua mãe enquanto a abraçava.

Annabeth ficou segurando o presente, admirada.

- Eu vou mostrar para a Hermione – ela sorridente, saiu andando pela casa. Atena ficou alimentando aquele sentimento gostoso de presentear alguém e ver a pessoa muito contente com o que havia dado.

Annabeth, vivendo completamente em outro mundo, imaginava como seriam os seus dias na escola com aquele seu novo notebook, não precisaria mais ficar escrevendo o tempo todo com as mãos, seria bem mais rápido e eficaz, sem contar que as suas amigas morreriam de inveja. Não que ela gostasse disso, mas gostava da sensação de levar uma novidade para a escola.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com o quarto de Hermione completamente vazio, silencioso e arrumado. Não precisou mais de dois segundos para raciocinar que a amiga havia ido embora, não era possível que tivesse saído tão cedo e tivesse deixado tudo arrumado – pior do que isso, tudo vazio sobre as escrivaninhas.

Desesperada, com a garganta seca, esquecendo-se completamente de que era para ser o dia mais feliz do ano. Annabeth começou a procurar por ela no quarto, correu até o banheiro mas já estava sem esperança ao encontrá-lo vazio, limpo, sem muitos objetos sobre a pia.

- Ela se foi – disse Annabeth com a garganta seca vendo dois envelopes em cima da escrivaninha, um com o nome dela e o outro de Atena. Tratou de rasgar imediatamente. Os seus olhos foram descendo a carta e à medida que o fazia, sentia o chão sumir aos seus pés, estava mesmo confirmado: Hermione partira na noite anterior, sem mais, nem menos.

Ela olhou para trás, vazia, com o sentimento em branco no peito. Atena estava parada na porta, interpretando o vazio da mesma maneira que a filha, só que muito menos indignada.

- Ela foi embora no dia do meu aniversário – resmungou Annabeth chateada – Será que ela não poderia ficar aqui por mais um dia? – ela começou a desabar em lágrimas, abraçou a sua mãe com força como se buscasse apoio – A minha melhor amiga me deixou sem se despedir!

- Ela deve ter tido os motivos pessoais dela – disse Atena – Ela tinha um prazo para deixar o país, seria hoje ou amanhã, Annabeth, não muito mais do que isso!

Annabeth fez que não com a cabeça, muito chateada.

- Ela poderia ter ficado até o último segundo, pelo menos.

- Talvez achasse arriscado, não sei – Atena estava tentando consolar a filha de algum jeito – Hermione é uma garota inteligente, deve ter preferido as coisas dessa forma – ela olhou nos olhos marejados da filha – E sabemos que amigos de verdade não falam adeus, foi apenas um até logo. Veremos Hermione novamente algum dia desses. Podemos visitá-la nas suas férias de verão que estão chegando!

Annabeth ainda estava chateada, não importa o que Atena dissesse, ela ficaria magoada pelo ocorrido, era muita falta de consideração. Ela queria magoá-la de alguma forma.

- Ela... Ela estava grávida, mãe – revelou Annabeth sem pensar nas conseqüências, queria mesmo que a sua mãe soubesse de uma vez por todas o segredo escondido por Hermione - Ela foi embora grávida.

Atena engoliu em seco ao receber a notícia, não pareceu preocupada ou espantada com a notícia, o que fez Annabeth desconfiar que alguma coisa estava estranha.

- Mãe? Hermione fez sexo! – disse como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa – Ela não era mais virgem!

- E daí, filha? As pessoas alguma vez na vida tem que perder a virgindade, essa hora chega para todo mundo! – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- E se eu dissesse que...

- VOCÊ NÃO! – gritou ela brava apontando o dedo para a filha, piscou os olhos várias vezes, com a mão na cintura – Quero dizer, o seu pai te assassinaria e você terá que seguir o exemplo da sua mãe, eu, e perder a virgindade somente após o casamento – mentiu rapidamente.

Annabeth revirou os olhos, inconformada.

- Eu sou consciente, mãe. Não sou que nem a Lindsey Lohan, e nem mesmo vou virar lésbica – acrescentou rapidamente ao ver os olhos de preocupação da mãe – Em todo caso, você já sabia da gravidez de Hermione? Quero dizer, eu achava que só eu sabia, porque eu encontrei o teste de gravidez nas coisas dela.

Atena sentou na cama, puxou a filha com as mãos, o clima pesou ainda mais naquele quarto. Annabeth sentou ao seu lado, inconformada, olhando para a própria mãe pedindo uma resposta.

**3 Doors Down – Here Without You**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=kPBzTxZQG5Q&ob=av3e_

- O teste de gravidez não era dela – assumiu Atena preocupada, Atena ficou ainda mais espantada – E o que você vai ouvir daqui para frente, só aconteceu por um único motivo, Anna. Eu não queria te machucar, por isso poupei você da verdade até agora.

- Mãe...

- Eu estou grávida, filha!

- Mas que palhaçada é essa? – devolveu Annabeth indignada em pé.

- Filha, acalme-se – disse Athena ficando em pé também.

Annabeth fez que não com a cabeça e saiu correndo do quarto.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

O celular de Annabeth vibrava desesperadamente em cima da cama dela, o nome piscava: _Príncipe Jackson_na tela. No entanto, ela não estava no quarto para atender.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Percy desligou o celular, preocupado. Grover estava em sua frente, eles estavam de calção de banho, ao lado da piscina. As garotas passavam desfilando e dando tchauzinho para ele.

- Eu já liguei três vezes, e ela ainda não me atendeu.

- Ela deve estar ocupada – murmurou Grover tomando refrigerante diretamente da latinha de guaraná – Cara, vamos relaxar, estamos nesse hotel que é um paraíso – e podemos ver coqueiros artificiais no fundo, as pessoas andando de biquíni de um lado para o outro – Não é tipo Los Angeles, mas é um dos hotéis mais luxuosos da cidade, vamos curtir!

Percy fechou o celular, concordando.

- Tem razão, eu posso ligar mais tarde para ela. Eu só queria me certificar de que está tudo bem, não sei, mas eu não me sinto bem.

Grover sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ela deve estar bem, relaxa.

- Não sei.

Grover o olhou.

- O que você comprou de presente de aniversário para ela?

Ele ficou em dúvida se falava a verdade ou se mentia, por fim, decidiu-se pela realidade.

- Eu comprei faz algum tempo para ser sincero – ele parecia meio envergonhado – Um para de alianças!

Grover cuspiu o refrigerante.

- Quê? Você quer mesmo oficializar esse namoro?

- Claro que eu quero. Eu estou apaixonado por ela, é o que eu mais quero nesse mundo, estar com ela, dizer isso para todo mundo! – ele tentou ligar novamente, mas ninguém atendia do outro lado, ele murmurou baixinho – Eu só espero que ela não esteja se sentindo sozinha hoje, uma data que é tão especial para ela, me faz sentir arrependido de não estar com ela!

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Annabeth estava sentada no Central Park, com os pés no banco, e o quadril em cima das costas do cimento, estava com as mãos enterradas no rosto, chorando sem parar.

Estava sozinha em Nova York, nenhum amigo que pudesse ligar, desabafar, contar com a ajuda, estavam todos eles em Chicago, viajando, rindo, na maior diversão enquanto ela estava ali, sozinha, precisando de apoio, precisando de seu namorado.

O que será que Percy estava fazendo nesse exato segundo? – ela parou para pensar. Olhou para cima lembrando que havia deixado o celular em seu quarto. Sentiu-se desesperada para ouvir a voz dele, para sentir o calor dele, o seu abraço, mas sabia que se conversasse com ele nesse exato momento, ela choraria sem disfarçar e o que tiraria a concentração dele no jogo. O que faria pegar o primeiro avião de volta para Nova York sem pensar nas conseqüências, e ela não queria isso. Estava fragilizada, e isso era um problema dela, não ia estragar o futuro dele por causa disso.

Passando a mão nos olhos, ela soluçava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, imaginando como as coisas seriam dali para frente. Teria uma criança em sua casa, o que estava acontecendo com a sua família? Que tipo de estrutura era aquela? Era simplesmente inaceitável.

- Filha, nós precisamos conversar – disse Atena que parecia ter seguido ela até ali, ela estava apreensiva – Precisamos conversar sobre a minha gravidez.

- Foi o pior presente de aniversário da minha vida – resmungou ela entre as lágrimas.

- Não seja egoísta – devolveu Atena se aproximando com cautela, mas nervosa por Annabeth estar falando com ela naquele tom – Você é a minha filha e ainda me deve respeito por isso!

Annabeth concordou, isso era verdade, por mais triste e nervosa que estivesse. Ela deveria ao menos manter o respeito.

- Quando isso aconteceu, mãe? A Hermione sabia de tudo e não me contou? – Annabeth estava decepcionada com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Isso era demais para ela – Por que vocês duas mentiram para mim?

- Desculpa, Anna, desculpa, eu fiquei assustada demais ao descobrir que estava grávida. Eu fiquei espantada, não sabia a quem recorrer, então eu comecei a sair com o Gabe, meu psicólogo, e também não podia me abrir com ele.

- Foi por isso que você decidiu contar para Hermione e não para mim? – perguntou ela chateada.

- Hermione sabia porque achou o meu teste de gravidez no banheiro. E durante essas semanas todas ela sabia mas também não me contou. Eu soube minutos antes dela deixar Nova York!

- Por que escondeu de mim? Por quê?

Atena deu um suspiro, essa seria difícil explicar.

- Porque eu não queria que você ficasse preocupada comigo, porque eu sabia que ia reagir dessa forma. Aliás, nem eu mesma estava pronta para toda essa verdade – ela deu um suspiro – É um direito meu, não é?

Annabeth deu um suspiro, sem responder.

- Então, agora vamos para a pergunta que pode acabar de vez com o meu dia – Annabeth engoliu em seco – De quem é o bebê?

Atena a olhou, em silêncio.

- Não minta, eu não suportaria descobrir daqui 9 meses que ele não é filho da pessoa para que você está prestes a me dizer – disse Annabeth a olhando.

- Eu estou no meu terceiro mês de gravidez – disse Atena baixinho – Foi exatamente na época em que o seu pai veio passar um tempo em Nova York. Houve uma noite em que nós nos beijamos e acabamos passando desse limite.

Annabeth estava aliviada, ao mesmo tempo magoada demais porque alimentou esperanças de que seus pais um dia voltariam, e agora Atena estava dizendo que sim, eles haviam ficado uma noite dessas, no entanto, Frederick tinha uma outra família em Los Angeles.

- E a atual esposa dele. Ela sabe disso?

Atena olhou para o chão, envergonhada. Annabeth passou a mão nos cabelos preocupada.

- Vocês dois tem noção das conseqüências que isso pode trazer? Isso pode destruir mais uma família, mãe – disse Annabeth indignada.

- Eu sei, filha, eu sei, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, aconteceu e... – ela sacudiu os ombros – E foi só uma noite.

Annabeth, preocupada, olhou para o chão.

- O sermão devia ser ao contrário, não é mesmo? – disse Atena olhando para Annabeth.

- Quem está grávida aqui é você! – devolveu ela como uma patada, irritada com a mãe.

- Eu sou uma mulher independente, ganho o meu próprio dinheiro e não preciso ser sustentada por ninguém, diferente de você mocinha! – esbravejou Atena – Portanto, respeite-me e se eu quiser ter esse bebê é um assunto meu. E se não quiser contar ao seu pai, também é um assunto meu!

Annabeth, calada, continuou encarando a sua mãe.

- Eu acho que o papai tem o direito de saber. Eu não esconderia isso de ninguém, se estivesse no seu lugar – confessou Annabeth.

Atena passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da filha, ela abraçou Annabeth de lado sabendo que ela não se recusaria a fazê-lo.

- Não está perdoada – resmungou Annabeth como se fosse um bebê – Eu ainda estou chateada, menos, mas ainda estou!

- Eu não escolhi isso, não escolhi esse destino – filosofou Atena olhando para um casal brincando com o seu bebê no parquinho do Central Park, invejou-os por meros segundos – Mas se o destino quis assim, eu vou ser obrigada a viver essa vida!

Annabeth deitou no colo da mãe, Atena ficou brincando com os seus cabelos. E elas ficaram ali, um bom tempo em silêncio.

**- fim de música – **

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Percy estava batendo a bola de basquete com força no chão, Grover veio correndo do seu lado direito.

- AQUI, AQUI!

Percy jogou na direção de Grover, todos os jogadores do outro time saíram correndo na direção dele, deixando Percy completamente sozinho no meio da quadra. Ele aproveitou para correr mais perto da cesta de basquete.

Animadas, as cheerleades gritavam sacudindo os pompons.

- VAI YANCY, VAI YANCY! – elas agitavam toda a arquibancada.

Então, Grover devolveu para Percy, que marcou a cesta pulando-o no aro, quase enfiando as duas mãos junto com a bola.

- PONTO PARA YANCY! – gritou o locutor, a torcida explodiu de felicidades.

O placar indicava que Yancy estava quase alcançando a escola adversária Forks High School, que estava na frente por cinco pontos.

- VAI YANCY, VAI! – gritavam as meninas.

Só que faltavam poucos segundos para terminar. O time de Yancy estava fazendo o máximo para ganhar, Percy estava suando para valer, Grover corria como nunca, Luke também estava muito empolgado com a vitória, estava de um lado para o outro capturando a bola dos adversários.

- TEMPO! – pediu o técnico, todos os gritos de empolgação pararam instantaneamente, o time fez um contorno em volta do técnico. Alguns foram beber um pouco de água mas estavam prestando atenção em tudo.

- Você só fica na direita, Percy. Dessa vez eles vão te cercar na direita, eles não são bobos, então vá pela esquerda, esquerda, está me ouvindo? – Percy que sim - E ao invés de passar a bola para Grover, jogue para o Luke, correto? Luke, você irá fazer três pontos, ok? E assim ficará faltando apenas mais dois para o empate!

Percy discordou, enquanto Luke assentiu.

- Mas o Luke não é muito bom para os passes finais. Ele já errou três lances, técnico!

- Isso é um time – disse o técnico cortando-o – Se vocês não sabem jogar como um, talvez seja melhor ficar no banco de reserva, Sr. Jackson!

Ele ficou calado, não queria entregar o jogo na reta final, faltava pouco para ganharem, só precisavam marcar alguns pontos em menos de 50 segundos. Era bem puxado, mas não impossível.

- Vocês vão conseguir – disse o técnico colocando a mão no meio, todos os jogadores fizeram igual – 1, 2, 3, YANCY!

- YANCY! – gritaram eles de volta, batendo palmas e voltaram para a quadra.

Grover olhou para Percy e cochichou.

- Você vai mesmo seguir tudo o que o treinador falou?

- É claro que não. Não vou tocar para o Luke, vou devolver para você!

Grover engoliu em seco e sorriu.

- É, vamos levar essa sem ele!

Eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Luke estava do outro lado, sorrindo, pronto para ganhar. Então, o jogo foi retomado, um jogador de Yancy conseguiu tomar a bola, ele jogou para Luke.

Luke pegou a bola no ar, bateu até metade da quadra e jogou para Percy que estava caminhando pela esquerda conforme combinado com o técnico, e não pela direita. Grover estava rodeado de rapazes do time de Forks.

- PARA MIM, PARA MIM! – gritou Luke desviando vários outros rapazes e ficando próximo da cesta. Só havia um rapaz barrando-o mas que também não era páreo para sua capacidade de jogar.

Percy olhou para Grover, os rapazes estavam um pouco de lado, então, sem pensar duas vezes. Ele jogou a bola na direção de Grover.

- VAI YANCY! – gritaram as meninas empolgadas, segurando as mãos em coletividade – VAI YANCY!

Em câmera lenta, a bola foi na direção de Grover, até que um dos jogadores de Forks foi muito mais rápido, correu de lado, ergueu um de seus braços bem no alto e bateu a mão na bola ainda no ar para frente, mais baixo, a bola quicou, em formato de "V", e foi diretamente para as mãos de um dos jogadores de Forks.

Percy se desesperou, sentiu o sangue congelar, Grover também estava paralisado, com os olhos arregalados, Luke estava tão surpreso que nem conseguia sair do lugar. E o outro time batia a bola no chão, avançando passo a passo em direção à cesta. O técnico, decepcionado, enterrava os olhos nas mãos, triste. O outro time, sem nenhuma dificuldade, aproximou-se da cesta, jogou a bola e arremessou...

Os olhos das cheerleaders de Yancy acompanhavam o movimento no ar, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, o silêncio reinou por segundos que pareceram séculos, todo mundo olhava boquiaberto. As meninas estavam com esperança de que eles errassem. E os segundos passavam no relógio, faltava apenas 12 segundos para o jogo acabar, se Forks marcasse a pontuação, eles tomariam ainda mais distância no placar e seria definitivamente impossível ganhar.

- PONTO PARA FORKS!

E as cheerleaders de Forks gritaram como nunca, pulavam se abraçando, agitavam os pompons animadas, vitoriosas.

- GANHAMOS. GANHAMOS! – elas gritavam, gargalhando, comemorando.

O técnico deixou a prancheta em cima do banco, deu um último olhar de tristeza para Percy e deixou a quadra antes que o jogo acabasse. Os jogadores de Yancy, já sabendo que seriam derrotados, cumprimentando-se. Não adiantava mais jogarem, eles não iam ganhar em 18 segundos. Percy continuou com as pernas dobradas, caído na quadra vendo os demais comemorarem a vitória. Sentia-se culpado pela perda, completamente culpado. Resolveu tentar melhorar a situação, ao menos.

- PAI, ME PERDOE! – gritou Percy correndo atrás dele.

O técnico o olhou nos olhos com desprezo, podemos ver em sua camiseta, atrás escrito: POSEIDON. Embaixo o nome da escola: YANCY.

- Você não é mais meu filho – ele virou as costas e saiu andando.

E sabia que as coisas não iam ficar assim.

- 26 de julho de 2006 –

Ela estava deitada na sua cama, pensativa, principalmente com as notícias que havia recebido logo pela manhã. Annabeth olhava para o teto, não dormia, apenas refletia.

O seu celular vibrava insistentemente, era o seu namorado Percy tentando falar com ela, só que ela não estava muito bem para atendê-lo, ia fazê-lo se sentir mal se ouvisse a sua voz e não queria estragar o final de semana dele, ou sentir-se culpada caso ele viesse a desistir do time por conta dela. Achou que seria melhor fingir que nada estava acontecendo, ou fazia de conta que havia esquecido o celular em algum lugar. No entanto, ele parecia mesmo preocupado, já era a sétima ligação daquele naquele dia.

Em seguida, o telefone de sua casa tocou.

- Se for ele, diga que eu sai! – berrou Annabeth bem alto para que a sua mãe escutasse. Ela não respondeu, mas atendeu ao telefone porque imediatamente parou de tocar.

Ela ficou alguns segundos pensativa, até que Atena se aproximou do quarto, carregando o telefone ligado nas mãos.

- É o seu pai!

Annabeth sentou na cama, pensativa por alguns instantes. Ele também ia notar a sua tristeza, e ela tinha medo de não conseguir guardar o segredo para ela.

- Atenda. Ele quer te dar os parabéns – disse Atena estendendo o telefone em sua direção.

- Ou deveria eu dar os parabéns para ele? – perguntou Annabeth amarrando a cara, pegou o telefone das mãos da mãe, colocou no ouvido enquanto Atena fazia uma careta de desgosto para a filha – Oi pai! – disse o mais triste possível.

- Oi filha, parabéns, muita saúde, paz, alegria – ele parou suspirando – Eu queria tanto estar ao seu lado hoje, mas não consegui comprar as passagens a tempo, estou cheio de compromissos com o meu trabalho por aqui.

- Como sempre – murmurou ela baixinho.

- O que? Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Não, nada. São alguns problemas da escola, faltam poucos dias para as férias de verão, o senhor sabe, provas, preocupações – mentiu ela rapidamente trocando um olhar de cúmplice com Atena que suspirou aliviada.

- Você é inteligente, com certeza irá muito bem. Eu me lembro de quando você estava na terceira série, você foi uma das melhores da sala.

Ela sorriu, orgulhosa, lembrando-se disso também. Por um momento era como se os seus problemas não existissem, era muito bom ter a sensação de que ainda era a garotinha de seu pai, mesmo quando se tinha 16 anos.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, filhinha, você vai ver – disse ele animado do outro lado.

- Eu espero – ela sorriu.

A campainha tocou, Annabeth ficou atenta, o seu coração tremeu por um instante. Teria Percy tomado o avião de volta por não ter atendido a sua ligação? Atena ficou em pé e foi até a porta para atender.

- Pai, eu preciso desligar, obrigada pelos parabéns – ela foi um pouco grosseira mas estava preocupada demais para ser educada. Deixou o telefone de lado, desligado e correu até a porta, dois policiais estavam ali, parados.

- Nós viemos investigar, estamos procurando por Hermione Jane Granger – disseram eles parados na porta.

- Vocês sabem com quem estão falando, por um acaso? – Atena estava com as mãos na cintura – Eu sou Atena Chase!

- Doutora? – riu um dos policiais ficando completamente sem graça – A senhora é aquela juíza? Famosa?

- Exatamente, e mesmo com mandado, vocês não podem ir invadindo a casa de uma juíza assim, sem mais, nem menos – ela com as mãos na cintura, expulsou-os – Vão embora antes que eu demita todos vocês!

Como se fossem cachorrinhos, eles literalmente colocam os rabos entre as pernas e saíram cabisbaixos, pedindo milhares de desculpas. Atena fechou a porta na cara deles, Annabeth estava do outro lado da sala, sorrindo.

- Você coloca mesmo ordem no barraco! – sorriu.

Atena assentiu.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa – disse Atena pegando a chave do carro.

- Salada, você quis dizer?

- Mas é o seu aniversário, filha! – indignou-se a mãe.

- Eu ainda não te falei do meu clube? – perguntou Annabeth pegando a bolsa pendurada no aparador para sair.

- Não, ainda não.

Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam, empolgados.

- Chama-se Vege Sexy, as pessoas são proibidas de comer carne, a tendência é que elas fiquem sexy para o próximo verão e...

E foi tagarelando as regras para a sua mãe enquanto saiam do apartamento.

- 26 de julho de 2006 -

**Taio Cruz – Break Your Heart**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=NTFv8Tcj3xM_

Eles estavam e uma balada em Chicago, muitas pessoas dançando ao som de Taio Cruz, o DJ mexia as mãos no ar, as pessoas vibravam, gritavam, explodindo no "Viva!", a galera de Forks estava comemorando a vitória enquanto a galera de Yancy estava no sofá, os jogadores todos tristes sentados no sofá, vendo o restante dançar, comemorar.

- Gente, isso não é um velório, pelo amor de Deus, vamos aproveitar! – dizia Rachel batendo palmas, chamando as amigas.

- Pois é – era como se Thalia não se importasse – E daí que eles ganharam? É só um jogo!

- Não era só um jogo, Thalia, significa muito para gente – disse Grover deixando escapar um olhar de censura para ela – É o Campeonato Estadual, nós merecíamos ter ganhado isso, treinamos muito para isso!

- Teríamos ganhado se não fosse por um certo alguém – resmungou Luke sentado no braço do sofá como se falasse sozinho.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – resmungou Grover fechando os pulsos de ódio, ficando em pé com muita raiva, pronto para começar uma briga se fosse preciso.

Até que alguém disse:

- Ele tem razão – e não foi ninguém menos que o próprio Percy Jackson, sentado, encarando os próprios cadarços, com a voz baixa – Não vamos nos abalar por isso, já tentei conversar com o técnico, ele não quis conversar comigo, virou as costas e me deixou falando sozinho. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu vou passar as minhas férias de verão em detenção, vocês não serão prejudicados, eu serei culpado por isso!

O restante da equipe ficou em silêncio percebendo que o clima havia esquentado, porém Grover não tirava os olhos de Luke enraivecido, muito furioso, prestes a atacá-lo. Luke não parecia nem um pouco com medo, também o fuzilava com o olhar.

- Sente-se! – disse Clarice empurrando com os ombros para baixo, obrigando-o a ficar no sofá – Vamos aproveitar a festa, a música está ótima, as bebidas são maravilhosas e... As pessoas são lindas – disse ela olhando para um garoto de Forks muito bonito, trocou uma risadinha com ele – Vamos nos divertir.

- Rachel tem razão – disse Thalia brincando com os cabelos lisos de Percy.

- É – resmungou ele pegando o celular, viu que era quase meia-noite, e não havia nenhuma ligação de volta, o que deixou frustrado – Eu só preciso fazer uma ligação e assim que voltar, nós vamos beber até amanhã!

Grover assentiu, ficou em pé e saiu com as meninas. Luke também seguiu-os, fazia parte da turma. E eles foram dançar enquanto Percy ia para um lugar mais silencioso.

23 horas e 55 minutos da noite. Em breve seria 27 de julho, e não seria mais aniversário de Annabeth, não teria mais sentido cumprimentá-la. Apertou o botão para discar e colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

- Tu... – chamava do outro lado – Tu...

Ele suspirou, nervoso, sem esperanças. Ninguém atendeu, ele simplesmente aceitou as circunstâncias, olhou para as pessoas festejando em volta, as luzes coloridas de um lado para o outro.

Todos pareciam felizes, menos ele.

- Eu vou beber! – disse descendo as escadas e indo para a pista de dançar com o pessoal da escola.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Annabeth deixou o celular dentro da gaveta no guarda-roupa, fechou a gaveta, em seguida fechou as portas. Não queria conversar com Percy, por algum motivo estranho, não queria saber do jogo. Seu aniversário tinha sido um fiasco.

Estava decepcionada.

Decepcionada com Atena, com o seu pai, Frederick, com todos. Sentia o mesmo por Hermione que havia ido embora sem se despedir. E é como se Percy tivesse a obrigação de adivinhar que ela não estava bem, deveria ter passado com ela. Ela precisava tanto dele agora.

Ela não queria atender, não queria falar com ninguém. Ela se aproximou da janela, viu que estava tudo escuro, já devia ter passado da meia-noite. Encarou a lua e pensou consigo mesmo: "Estou feliz que esse dia tenha terminado!". Ela varreu as cortinas e foi fazer a única coisa que restava: dormir.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Alguém estava batendo na porta do quarto de hotel, a garota de cabelos cacheados se levantou e foi atender. Pelas costas, podemos ver que é Hermione.

Era um serviçal do hotel luxuoso.

- Este é o quarto da Senhora Julie Madison? – perguntou o rapaz segurando uma bandeja com um prato de comida coberto.

- Sou eu mesma! – disse Hermione mostrando um RG para ele, com a sua própria foto – Brincadeira! – e guardou-o no bolso de trás da calça jeans – Obrigada pelo jantar, fique com isso – e deu alguns dólares para ele.

- Obrigado! – disse ele cumprimentando-a, virou as costas e saiu.

Hermione colocou o prato em cima da mesa. E sentou-se para jantar.

- 27 de julho de 2010 –

Tinham três copos vazios em cima do balcão, Percy estava terminando o quarto e colocou ao lado deles, gritando alto, as meninas aplaudiam empolgadas.

- É isso aí! – comemoravam elas, ele achava um máximo.

Thalia se aproximou, sorrindo e se esfregando nos braços dele.

- Você não me deixar fazer nenhuma besteira? – perguntou ele no ouvido dela.

Ela riu, jogando os cabelos para trás. Ele cheirou e como se gostasse, fechou os olhos, deliciando-se.

- Do que você está falando? Foram só algumas cachacinhas, você ainda está sóbrio! – ela disse rindo e se aproveitando do momento. E dançava esfregando o seu quadril nas calças jeans apertadas dele – A noite é só uma criança! – ela piscou para ele e saiu.

**- fim de música –**

Percy estava meio bobo, sorrindo, o efeito das bebidas já dominava completamente os seus movimentos.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Atena estava terminando de tricotar no sofá da sala, era tarde da noite. Alguém abriu a porta da sala devagarzinho, o rosto de Frederick apareceu, carregando um presente nas mãos.

- Olá? É muito tarde por aqui? – brincou sorrindo.

- Fred! – chamou Atena largando todos os objetos de lado de tricô do lado. Ela abraçou o ex-marido com saudade – O que está fazendo aqui?

**The Honorary Title – Stay Away**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=TbxMp0S7ziY_

Fred sorriu, tentando não parecer preocupado.

- Eu senti que a voz de Annabeth estava diferente no telefone, eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo com a minha filha pessoalmente – ele mostrou o presente – Peguei o primeiro avião que tinha para Nova York para entregar o meu presente e dar um pouco de atenção para ela.

Atena sorriu, meio constrangida, preocupada com o fato dele estar na cidade de volta, ainda mais com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Está tudo bem, ela só está longe do namorado.

Fred beijou Atena no rosto.

- Vou falar com ela um minuto.

- Er… Ela está dormindo! – disse Atena preocupada.

Fred olhou por cima do ombro.

- Não acho que ela vá se importar! – ele continuou a andar.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Hermione terminou de jantar, aproximou-se da janela para olhar as luzes do lado de fora do hotel. Já tinha passado da meia-noite, não era mais aniversário de Annabeth e sentia muito por não ter ligado, mas não queria que fosse rastreada, ainda estava fugindo da polícia.

Isso tudo porque ela não estava na Inglaterra ainda.

Hermione olha para o _Empire State Building._

O que deixa a entender: Hermione ainda está em Nova York!

Hermione está olhando o movimento nas ruas, vemos o seu rosto triste, preocupado. Logo vemos as suas costas e o quarto com as malas espalhadas.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Grover estava andando de um lado para o outro na balada, procurando por seu amigo Percy que provavelmente não estava em boas companhias.

- Cadê ele? Cadê o Percy? – perguntou vendo Rachel.

- Ele subiu para o quarto.

- Mas a chave está comigo! – disse Grover indignado.

- E quem disse que ele não está no quarto de outra pessoa? – Rachel ao dizer isso riu. Ela saiu sem dizer mais nada, sumindo na multidão.

Grover olhou indignado. Percy nunca faria isso com Annabeth. E continuou a procurá-lo entre as pessoas. Até que viu um rapaz de costas, com o cabelo cortado, bem liso. Ufa, ele estava ali. São e salvo!

- Percy! – o rapaz estava beijando outro rapaz.

Percy estava beijando outro cara? Como assim?

Grover se aproximou, cutucou Percy pelas costas. O rapaz parou de beijar o outro moço e com os olhos azuis, voltou em sua direção, a franjinha era bem curta na medida dos olhos. Era muito, muito parecido com Percy Jackson, podia até mesmo ser um irmão, mas não era o Percy. Grover pediu desculpas enquanto suspirava aliviado.

- Relaxa, eu não sou esse tal de Percy que você está procurando – ele sorriu – O meu nome é Tyson, eu moro em Nova York.

Grover não lhe deu atenção, sacudiu a cabeça e saiu andando. Percy tinha que estar em algum lugar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

- Filha? – chamou Frederick abrindo uma frestinha da porta do quarto, estava completamente escuro.

- Papai? – ela chamou deitada na cama, com o rosto inchado de sono – É você?

- Eu vim te desejar parabéns pessoalmente, desculpa se passou do horário – ele entrou, fechou a porta em seguida. Foi caminhando em direção à cama dela, beijou-a na testa.

Annabeth piscou, graciosa. Era como se ainda fosse a garotinha do papai.

- Obrigada, papai! – ela sorriu – Posso te pedir um favor?

- Mas é claro que pode! – ele sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu estou me sentindo meio sozinha essa noite. Dorme aqui comigo? – ela deu um espaço para ele na cama.

Frederick sorriu passando a mão na franja dela, tirou os sapatos, e de calça jeans mesmo, ocupou o espaço na cama.

- Claro que sim – e a abraçou a filha, ela deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço – Eu te amo, filha.

- Eu também te amo, papai!

Ele acariciava os cabelos da filha.

- Feliz aniversário atrasado.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos – É o melhor presente que eu recebi em toda a minha vida!

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Atena estava na sala, não conseguia continuar a tricotar, estava com a cabeça ocupada em outros lugares. Frederick estava de volta, não podia negar que o seu coração batia no peito, ainda bem forte.

Ela deixou tudo de lado, ajoelhou-se na estante, começou a revirar alguns papéis dentro da gaveta e puxou um cartãozinho.

"_Clínica de aborto_" – estava escrito.

Atena segurava o cartão nas mãos, olhando para a parede, pensativa.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Percy e Thalia estavam em cima de uma cama de casal, ele estava com o cabelo bagunçado, os olhos vermelhos, os três primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos. Completamente bêbado.

Estavam em silêncio, um olhando para o outro, sem dizer nada, apenas se encarando. Thalia estava parada, apenas de sutiã e calcinha, sequer estavam encostados, ela apenas o desejava com o olhar, mas isso era mais do óbvio.

- Isso… Não é certo! – murmurou ele fechando os olhos, quase como quem fosse chorar.

- Eu sei – ela murmurou em seu ouvido, provocando-o.

Thalia se aproximou, com os lábios entreabertos. Ela ficou tão próxima que não havia como escapar, milímetros separavam os seus lábios. Ele, como um mármore, não se moveu. Então, ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou. Era bem estranho porque ele não correspondia, estava apenas parado, ela começou a forçar os lábios enquanto as duas mãos habilmente abriam a camisa dele. Ele estava bêbado demais para reclamar, ainda que quisesse, Thalia não deixava espaço, ela o beijava e o acariciava fazendo com que ele a desejasse. E ele começou a se arrepiar com os toques delicados das mãos delas em seus braços que começavam a ganhar músculos.

Ela tirou a camisa dele, admirando o seu peitoral forte demais para um garoto de 16 anos, quase 17. Ele começou a querer aquilo também, o seu corpo começou a pedir para que fosse fundo, o cheiro de Thalia já era conhecido, era como estar de volta em alguns anos. Sentia-se seguro.

Percy passou as mãos em volta da cintura de Thalia, entregando-se. Ele a deitou de lado, sem parar de beijá-la por um segundo sequer. E ela se deitou. Em cima dela, ele começou a fazer movimentos de quem pretendia muito mais do que beijá-la.

Ele queria ir até o fim.

_Continua… _

**Nota do Autor: **_Querem a minha opinião pessoal? Esse foi o melhor capítulo de TODOS até agora. Annabeth sozinha conversando com a mãe. Hermione em Nova York no final das contas, Annabeth grávida, Frederick voltando para ficar com a filha. Percy e Thalia, embora nessa hora eu quisesse invadir a história e estraçalhar os dois. E a música então? Comentei no Twitter, me fez arrepiar e chorar, de ódio, de raiva. Mas calma, calma, o pior AINDA está por vir. _

_E outra, soltei um mega baphão: o técnico é o próprio pai do Percy, HAHAHAHAHA, isso ainda vai dar muito rolo, Brasil! _

_Se vocês gostaram desse capítulo, também vão gostar da Season Finale, é no mesmo estilo! XD_

_Olha, quem te viu, quem te vê, o Tyson está na história, mas não quero que imagem ele como um cara de um olho só. Eu quero que vocês imaginem ele como o Nate Archibaldi de Gossip Girl. Aliás, ele é Nate de Gossip Girl, sem mais discussões e ponto final. Já foi definido, para quem não sabe quem é o Nate só que com nome de Tyson, pesquise no Google se tiver problemas com isso. Ele é a CARA do Percy Jackson (ou vão na página principal do meu perfil do Fanfictionnet vejam, mais prático, eu acho, hehehe). Então é o Nate!_

_Galera, enfim, mandem reviews, cada capítulo tem menos gente mandando e isso é mega-desanimador. Mande uma review nem que seja para falar OIII, mas deixe, pelo menos para saber que tem muitas pessoas lendo. Ou falaram que ouviram a música, ou detestaram, sei lá. QUALQUER COISA, pelo amor de Deus! EU VIVO por causa dessas reviews, hahahaha! XD_

_E tem um monte de coisa que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês sobre, por exemplo, o nome da próxima temporada será "My Heart Still Beats For You", a música é bem chatinha, mas a letra diz TUDO o que a Annabeth estará sentindo em relação ao Percy. E preparem-se para ver os dois sofrer um bocadinho! HAHAHAHA, eu sou mal, desculpem! _

_**Késtions: **_

_**Como você escolhe as datas? – Melissa. **_

_R) Me, então, eu tento usar a cronologia, mas são aleatórias, eu tento fazer com que um capítulo se passe a cada 15 em 15 dias. Se em 1 capítulo passar o dia inteiro – caso específico como esse capítulo – então, eu compenso nos outros e fica de 20 em 20 dias, entende? O importante é passar um mês em 2 capítulos. Afinal de constas, os personagens também merecem férias, né? Rs, beijão. _

_**O pai do bebê de Athena? – Regina e Bih Portela. **_

_R) Então, Regis, é o Frederick, fato! Mas a intenção foi fazer com que você achassem que era a Hermis mesmo, hahahaha, fiz de propósito, tadinha a Hermione é tãooooo virgenzinha, hahahaha, brinks, nem é. Então, adorei a música, obrigadão, eu não conhecia aquela! Lean On Me! _

_**O Rony e a Hermione vão render? – Karoll.**_

_R) Yep. Vejo a Hermione entrando na igreja com o Rony ainda. Ops, falei demais! Se eu disser que ela vai estar de branco seria muito spoiler? HAHAHAHA, pode ser que ela seja madrinha, vai saber, né? Enfim, muitas águas vão rolar ainda para Rony e Hermione. _

_**Poderia toca Airplanes? – L.**_

_R) Claro que sim, eu não achei a música, você poderia só me passar o nome do cantor, por favor? Independente se ela é pop, rock, jazz, eu colocarei sim. Estou precisando de músicas, para ser sincero! Obrigado por comentar! _

_**Thalia e Luke tem chances? – Bih Portela. **_

_R) Na verdade, isso serviu como uma lição de vida para o Luke, ele e a Thalia vão se entender mas como amigos. O Luke tomará um rumo diferente ao conhecer Annabeth, ela vai valorizar coisas importantes na personalidade do Luke, e ele vai gostar disso. E se o Luke e a Annabeth vão durar para sempre? Não sei, eu gostei da forma como eles ficaram juntos, talvez eles se tornem fixos, depende dos fãs. A relação Luke e Annabeth foi muito bem trabalhada, sério, eu pessoalmente gostei muito mais do que Percy e Annabeth. Rachel apareceu nesse capítulo, gostou? Coloquei só porque você lembrou, hahahaha, ela vai aparecer mais sim, no próximo te juro. De helicóptero e tudo mais! _

_**Qual a solução que a Hermione pretendia? – Bih Portela. **_

_R) Na verdade, ela sempre teve a solução que era ir embora do país, fazer com que todos odiassem ela e seria esquecida, como se nunca tivesse existido. Foi sempre essa solução que ela quis, não que ela realmente tivesse grávida, embora ela tenha se divertido com a ideia da Athena estar grávida, ficou se imaginando como seria estar grávida de Grover. Agora é meio tarde para as coisas acontecem._

_ENFIM, próximo capítulo está um bapho só:_

"- Quem fala?

- Somos nós, da polícia de Nova York e nós encontramos Hermione Jane Granger pelas câmeras de segurança.

- Sério? Aonde ela está? Eu preciso saber! 

- Faça a gentileza de vir até aqui, Sr. Weasley – disse o policial. 

- Em um segundo – Rony desligou o celular e começou a andar mais rápido.

Hermione tinha sido localizada. Ela finalmente ia ser presa."

COMENTEM PLEASE! - e peço de coração, NÃO VOTEM na Dilma!


	16. Capítulo 16 xx Férias de Verão

**Capítulo 16 – **

**Férias de Verão**

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Era como se tivesse sido atropelado por um carro, ou pior por um caminhão, no entanto ele sequer fora atropelado por uma motocicleta, mas sabia como devia doer.

**Voz de Percy Jackson: **_"Sem pensar em nada mais, fecho os olhos para esquecer. Dorme - repito no escuro. E o sono também me salva. Ou adia a minha dor."_

Percy abriu os olhos, já estava sol do lado de fora e isso irritava ainda mais a sua visão, mesmo que a cortina tentasse impedir com que os raios entrassem no quarto. A sua cabeça latejava de dor e os seus tímpanos pareciam prestes a explodir. As buzinas do carro lá fora ampliavam em sua cabeça.

- O Príncipe Charmoso acordou – murmurou Thalia sentada e sorridente enquanto mexia em seu celular.

Percy olhou para o lado, cansado demais para se sentar, os seus olhos estavam inchados. Ele olhou para Thalia, piscou várias vezes.

- Nós… - sabia que tinha feito uma burrada, não adianta ficar bravo por isso, nem mesmo com Thalia, porque ele estava consciente quando começou a beber.

Sentiu que estava pelado embaixo das cobertas, e não foi muito difícil raciocinar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Nós transamos? – perguntou ele olhando para ela.

- Sim, nós fizemos amor! – disse ela toda sorridente, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. E da mesa, olhou para ele.

Percy enrolou-se na coberta, preocupado. Procurou pelo celular jogado em algum canto, ele estava desligado.

- Droga! – disse ele agachando para pegar o celular, imaginou quantas pessoas não deviam ter ligado para ele enquanto estivesse ali, bêbado. Inclusive sua namorada Annabeth, por quem nutria tanto amor e estava desesperado para descobrir o que ela faria se soubesse – Thalia, isso tudo… Isso tudo não pode ter acontecido, eu sou apaixonado pela minha namorada.

Thalia fechou o celular e olhou para toda a preocupação em seu rosto. Ela ficou em pé na altura dele, ao menos ela estava vestida, os cabelos molhados diziam que ela havia acabado de tomar um banho.

- Fique tranqüilo, Percy. Eu sei o quanto você ama Annabeth e tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente foi uma coisa de pessoas bêbadas, sem o menor juízo. Adolescentes fazem besteiras o tempo todo! – ela sorriu.

Percy admirou que ela fosse topar com tanta facilidade com a sua proposta, e o mais engraçado de tudo é que não havia pedido nada em troca. Ficou olhando para ela, tentando penetrar em sua mente, adivinhar o que se passava lá dentro de sua cabeça.

- Obrigado – disse meio receoso – Eu… Eu vou conversar com ela, tenho certeza de que ela entenderá! – ele coçou os cabelos procurando a cueca pelo quarto – Eu espero!

Thalia sorriu, mordiscava uma por uva de um cacho em cima da mesa.

- Tem uma toalha extra no banheiro, se você precisar.

- Er… Não, obrigado, embora eu precise mesmo de um banho, vou para o meu quarto! – disse ele pegando o seu All-Star branco, espalhado no chão do quarto – Vejo você mais tarde no aeroporto!

- Ok – disse ela piscando e rindo – Fofinho!

Percy deixou o quarto naquele estado, enrolado em um lençol segurando as peças de roupa como se fosse um desesperado. Aliás, estava mesmo desesperado e isso fez com que Thalia sorrisse, ela abriu o celular novamente e começou a brincar com o aparelho.

No celular tinha foto dela nua de costas, deitada no peitoral de Percy, enrolada no mesmo lençol que ele. Ela fingia dormir. Thalia terminou de ver as fotos, todas muito parecidas, fechou o celular e guardou na bolsa.

A diversão estava só começando.

- 27 de julho de 2006 –

Annabeth estava ansiosa no aeroporto, as pessoas passavam em grupos, conversando, rindo, mas nenhuma delas eram sequer familiares. Começou a ficar preocupada com o atraso da saída de seus colegas, mas depois de um tempo acostumou-se ao ver que ao seu redor outras pessoas também esperavam os seus familiares.

Até que começaram a surgir as primeiras pessoas do colégio em que ela estudava mas que em breve se desacostumaria com os rostos familiares por causa das férias de verão. Isso sempre acontecia, até que as aulas voltassem novamente.

E lá estava, o seu namorado, carregando a alça da mala, com um sorriso apaixonante no rosto, os cabelos lisos e castanhos esvoaçando ao vento, ele corria em sua direção. Annabeth sorriu de volta, com o coração batendo forte no peito, sequer reparou quem estava ao seu redor, ele se aproximou, largou todas as malas em volta e a beijou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Percy… - gemeu ela com saudade, sorria entre os beijos desesperados.

- Anna… O que aconteceu? Por que não atendeu as ligações? Eu estive preocupado esse tempo todo, achei que você queria terminar comigo – desabafou ele desesperado.

Ela ficou triste de repente, cabisbaixa.

- Aconteceram algumas coisas comigo enquanto vocês estavam fora, e eu não queria contagiar você com os meus problemas, é só isso.

Thalia, Rachel e Clarice estavam reunidas, dando risadinhas de longe. Annabeth notou-as por cima dos ombros do namorado.

- Por que disso?

- Nós perdemos o campeonato – cortou Percy com a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça – Elas estão bravas comigo e querem me ferrar por causa disso, Annabeth. Elas estão espalhando boatos terríveis sobre mim, não acredite nelas.

Annabeth franziu o cenho.

- Que tipo de boatos?

- Boatos, são só boatos – disse ele passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela – Vamos para casa, eu não quero ficar mais um segundo sem você!

**Voz de Percy Jackson:**_ "Eu constantemente sinto saudade das coisas que perco, mas não as quero de volta. Já doeu uma vez."_

Percy tentou sorrir, embora fosse difícil. Ele olhou para Annabeth.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase: **_"Estou com tanta saudades de conversar contigo, de rir com você, ficar idiota com você, saudades de saber da sua vida. Saudades de você."_

Annabeth correspondeu, porém o seu sorriso era sincero.

- 28 de julho de 2006 –

Era o último dia de aula, todos estavam prontos para as férias de verão, estavam recebendo as notas e se despedindo dos professores nos corredores da escola. Annabeth estava muito empolgada em terminar o primeiro ano, estava contente com a possibilidade de se tornar mais velha, ir para o segundo ano, aprender coisas novas. Mas para isso, é claro, teria que passar pelas férias. E ela queria descansar bastante.

- Annabeth! – chamou a voz de Thalia no corredor.

Annabeth olhou para trás, tentou dar um sorriso meio bobo.

- Desculpa ter rido de você no aeroporto ontem, eu só estava meio estranha – ela sorriu.

- Não tem problema – Annabeth sacudiu os ombros e continuou a andar, Thalia ficou ao seu lado.

- Eu ouvi dizer que você tem um Clube, um Clube Vegetariano. É o Vege Sexy, não é mesmo?

Annabeth sorriu, empolgada.

- Nossa, você é a primeira pessoa que acertou o nome do meu clube, deve mesmo conhecê-lo.

- Os boatos correm nesses corredores – disse Thalia olhando para o corredor dos armários – Eu queria me filiar ao seu clube, sabe? Eu sou vegetariana desde os meus 11 anos, é por isso que eu tenho esse corpinho para lá de sexy! – gabou-se.

- Eu sempre quis seguir a sua dieta – disse Annabeth sorrindo para ela – Você é mesmo muito magra, o seu corpo é excelente!

Thalia olhou para cima, convencida, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Então – Annabeth abriu o armário que estava praticamente vazio, apenas alguns bottons verdes e amarelos do Clube Vege Sexy. Ela entregou um deles para Thalia – Toma! Espero que você goste de verdade.

Thalia sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- O seu pai vai se orgulhar disso – comentou Annabeth tirando tudo do armário, esvaziando-o por completo.

Thalia a olhou, em silêncio.

- Que foi? As vacas são do bem!

- Eu sei, é que você falou do meu pai e… Ele meio que não me dá muita atenção – disse Thalia com a cara murcha – É como se eu nem existisse na vida dele, principalmente depois que eu fui presa, muita coisa aconteceu!

Annabeth mudou a expressão em solidariedade.

- É bem triste, eu desejaria que as coisas não fossem assim para você – disse Annabeth triste por ela. Guardou tudo na mochila e fechou o armário – Preciso devolver a minha chave na secretaria, vem comigo?

- Claro, preciso devolver a minha também – Thalia sacudiu a chave com as mãos e as duas foram andando juntas.

Elas desceram as escadas, conversando.

- E como está Hermione? Ela voltou mesmo para a Inglaterra?

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu sinto uma falta enorme dela, é uma pena que ela tenha ido embora tão cedo. O bom é que ela conseguiu passar em todas as matérias com nota dez. Ela é muito nerd!

Thalia sorriu.

- Você deve estar se sentindo um pouco sozinha – disse como se tivesse pensado muito no assunto.

- Ela era como uma irmã para mim – confessou.

As duas chegaram na secretaria e deixaram as chaves, assinaram alguns documentos.

- Thalia. Anna! – chamou a voz de Percy no final do corredor, aproximando-se delas como quem estava preocupado. Ele veio andando em passos apressados.

- Escuta, eu preciso ir, tenho muita coisa para fazer – Thalia a beijou no rosto rapidamente – Obrigada pelo botton, vou divulgar! – e saiu correndo.

Percy se aproximou, ofegando.

- O que ela queria?

- Nada, apenas falar sobre a Hermione comigo.

- Nada mais?

- Não – respondeu Annabeth olhando-o com estranheza – Por que?

- Por nada – ele sacudiu os ombros, deixou a chave no balcão também. Abraçou Annabeth com força.

Percy estava preocupado, com os olhos abertos, quase como arregalados.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Quando você abraça alguém com os olhos fechados, significa que você possui sentimentos por esta pessoa…"_

Percy suspirou, fechou os olhos, aliviado.

**Voz de Percy Jackson: **_"Eu te amo, Annabeth! Acredite em mim!"_

- 30 de julho de 2006 –

Grover estava com os seus fones de ouvido, lendo um livro, sentado no metrô, distraído com a sua própria leitura enquanto passageiros andavam de um lado para o outro ao entrar naquela estação.

Só ficou atento para que a próxima estação não passasse despercebida, ele fechou o livro, levantou-se e segurou para se equilibrar enquanto o metro andava. Até que sua atenção foi desviada por um rapaz que estava ali perto, muito parecido com Percy. Ele se lembrou de tê-lo visto em Chicago, aproximou-se.

- Tyson? – perguntou ao se lembrar do nome dele.

- Oi? – disse o rapaz com os olhos virados para o outro lugar, voltou a sua atenção para o desconhecido que o chamava – Eu o conheço de onde mesmo?

- De Chicago, nós cruzamos em uma festa – Grover parecia meio sem graça – Você estava meio ocupado, se é que me entender – e deu uma risadinha.

Com as bochechas bem clarinhas por trás da barba loira, Tyson sorriu. Ele jogou os cabelos lisos para o lado, desviando os fios finos dos olhos azuis, o seu sorriso era encantador assim como o de Percy.

- Então, nós não trocamos o telefone aquele dia – insistiu Grover achando que talvez estivesse fazendo ao manter contato. Quem sabe se ele não era algum parente próximo de Percy. Um primo, talvez.

Tyson pareceu ainda mais envergonhado, colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Eu namoro, cara – respondeu meio sem jeito.

Grover corou.

- AH! Não... Er, quer dizer, eu não quero o seu telefone para isso, eca! – ele fez que não com as mãos – Eu confio no meu taco – e deu uma risadinha sem graça – Quero dizer, eu gosto de xoxotas! – disse rapidamente tentando consertar mas ficou ainda mais sem graça. Todos olhavam para os dois no meio do metro.

Tyson o olhou, provavelmente pensando o quão estranho ele era.

- Escuta, desculpe, o meu nome é Grover. E eu só gostaria de saber se poderíamos sair algum dia desses. Numa boa! – insistiu Grover.

Tyson sorriu.

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho aquilo uma vagina, você pode me ligar qualquer dia desses – Tyson tirou um cartãozinho do bolso e entregou ao rapaz – É só me ligar – e seu sorriso era tão educado e elegante que Grover sentiu-se intimidado.

- Eu gosto de xoxotas! – repetiu afirmando para si mesmo.

Tyson deu algumas palmadinhas em suas costas.

- Se falar isso em voz alta de novo, farei você lamber os meus pés – repetiu Tyson ficando completamente sem graça ao redor de tantas pessoas.

Grover assentiu e o metrô parou exatamente na estação em que ele ia descer. Tyson acenou e viu Grover partir.

- Que cara mais esquisito – murmurou Tyson jogando os seus cabelos lisos mais uma vez para o lado, como se fosse um tique nervoso.

- Que cara mais esquisito – murmurou Grover olhando por cima do ombro enquanto o metro ganhava velocidade novamente sumindo na primeira curva do túnel escuro.

- 02 de agosto de 2006 –

A escola estava completamente vazia, não era para menos, todos estavam de férias, no entanto Annabeth estava organizando algumas coisas na sala das cheerleaders. Ela era a capitã de todas elas e gostaria de deixar tudo muito limpo para que não surgissem reclamações durante as férias.

- As suas cheerleaders costumam ser muito bonitas – disse uma voz masculina vindo da porta, assustando Annabeth.

- Pessoas educadas costumam bater na porta antes de entrar – disse ela chateada guardando alguns pompons amarelos com fitas pretas no armário.

- Desculpe, não foi intencional.

Annabeth o olhou, ele era Luke, do mesmo ano, da mesma sala, mas não se falavam muito. Ele costumava ser ignorado, principalmente por ser egoísta, arrogante e metido, mas o seu jeito de ser tinha mudado após tomar alguns bons tabefes na rua.

- O que está fazendo aqui nesse horário? Estão todos de férias! – perguntou ela guardando alguns troféus na prateleira.

- Eu só vim ver como as coisas estão – ele olhou ao redor – Ultimamente eu não tenho muitos amigos para compartilhar ou me divertir durante as férias – ele olhou para os próprios pés – Tenho me sentido meio sozinho.

Annabeth deu os ombros.

- Quem manda ser tão idiota?

Luke semicerrou os olhos em sua direção.

- O que você sabe sobre mim? – perguntou, ofendido.

- O que os boatos contam? – respondeu ela em tom de pergunta – Mas não se empolgue muito, você deixou de ser um boato quando passou a ser um loser nessa escola.

Ele sentou no banco de madeira.

- Ei, eu não sou um loser!

Annabeth riu enquanto dava os toques finais de limpeza no vestiário.

- Agora é, sinto muito, mas é assim que as coisas funcionam. Você apanhou, ficou isolado, ninguém mais conversa muito com você, pode até não ser um loser, mas não é o que parece.

Luke a olhava, acabou deixando escapar uma risadinha abafada pelo nariz.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não me importo com essa história de aparências. Não é mesmo um problema meu! – ele se levantou – E eu vou provar isso.

Annabeth o olhou como se ele estivesse fazendo algum mistério. Ela fez que não se importava, ele virou as costas e foi andando em direção à saída. Ela, por fim, disse:

- Você deve ser um cara legal, Luke. Não nego isso, é que eu apenas não o conheço – disse simplesmente.

Ele sorriu, meio que piscando com os dois olhos ao mesmo tempo. Continuou o seu trajeto em direção à saída.

**Voz de Luke Castellan: **_"A menos que você tenha vivido a minha vida não me julgue, por que você nunca soube, não sabe, e nem nunca vai saber tudo sobre mim."_

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

Rony estava andando no centro de Nova York, o seu celular começou a tocar. Sem parar de andar, ele atendeu.

- Quem fala?

- Somos nós, da polícia de Nova York e nós encontramos Hermione Jane Granger pelas câmeras de segurança.

- Sério? Aonde ela está? Eu preciso saber!

- Faça a gentileza de vir até aqui, Sr. Weasley – disse o policial.

- Em um segundo – Rony desligou o celular e começou a andar mais rápido.

Hermione tinha sido localizada. Ela finalmente ia ser presa.

**Voz de Rony Weasley: **_"eu tive um amor, mais foi a dor que me ensinou a ser quem sou."_

O seu sorriso mostrava vingança.

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

Percy arremessou a bola e marcou uma cesta. Thalia estava se aproximando da quadra, ele arregalou os olhos em sua direção.

- Não precisa se assustar, ainda não fiz o teste de gravidez – ela riu da própria piada, enquanto ele ficava muito sério – Foi uma brincadeira, no entanto, pode relaxar, se algum dia estivesse grávida de Percy Jackson, o mundo inteiro saberia no dia seguinte.

Ele deu um suspiro aliviado, aproximou-se dela com a bola nas mãos.

- Escuta, Thalia, aquela noite foi uma bobagem, eu não sei porquê fiz aquilo, simplesmente perdi a razão, extrapolei os motivos só porque estava longe dela, foi muito fraco da minha parte.

Ela assentiu.

- Foi estupidez, mas foi uma estupidez gostosa – disse ela sorrindo – Eu faria novamente se você quisesse, porque eu sou gostosa, meu traseiro é lindo e você não me resiste, já fizemos isso várias outras vezes! – e se aproximou.

Percy deu alguns passos para trás, negando com as mãos e com a cabeça.

- Não, Thalia, dessa vez é diferente, chega. Eu sou apaixonado por Annabeth, todo mundo sabe disso e eu não posso estragar o meu namoro!

Thalia murchou os ombros.

- Acho que devia contar a ela, sabe como as coisas funcionam no colégio, as fofocas criam asas e voam!

Ele a olhou, pensativo.

- Estamos de férias, ela não precisa saber, porque afinal de contas não significou nada para mim.

- Às vezes significa para ela! – disse Thalia – Sério, entregue as alianças o quanto antes. Tudo é relativo nessa vida e daqui a dez minutos pode ser meio tarde.

Thalia o olhou nos olhos como se deixasse uma mensagem subliminar. Percy a encarava, ela virou as costas e saiu da quadra. Ele tentou marcar a cesta, porém errou feio por causa da distração.

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

- Distribuindo bottons para Vege Sexy? – perguntou Grover chegando bem perto de Annabeth que estava na esquina distribuindo folhetos.

- Na verdade, são só panfletos – disse ela entregando um para ele também – Tem uma churrascaria do outro lado da rua, e eu estou incentivando a não matarem as vacas.

Grover viu uma vaca sendo esquartejada por uma faca no panfleto.

- O gerente deve te amar – comentou ele rindo e olhando o panfleto – Eca, que nojo, precisava tirar uma foto da vaca sendo triturada? Não sei nem se vou conseguir respirar direito, que nojento!

- Bem vindo à realidade, bonitinho – disse Annabeth irônica para ele, apressou-se em esticar o braço para entregar os panfletos para duas velhinhas que passavam conversando.

- Que modo mais imbecil de passar as férias – comentou ele baixinho.

- Quê? – perguntou ela rapidamente.

- Nada, só achei sua ação muito bonita – disse ele amassando o panfleto enquanto ela olhava para o lado. Ele aproveitou para arremessar na direção do lixo, mas errou por pouco e o papel caiu na calçada.

- Pega, ou farei você comê-lo pelas narinas! – mandou ela nervosa.

Como se fosse um cachorrinho o fez.

- Só quero deixar claro que fiz isso por causa do meio ambiente – ele sorriu.

- Ok, senta aqui, Cláudia! – e Annabeth deu algumas palmadinhas no banco. Ele olhou cético – É sério!

Ele sentou no banco da praça para descansar, Annabeth aproveitou para guardar os folhetos em sua mochila.

- Então, o que traz pelas redondezas? Se disser que tem fofocas boas, vai ganhar um bottom meu – disse ela tirando da mochila um broche verde, redondo.

- Esse troço? Eu compro isso na... Que lindo, é muito bonito – mudou rapidamente ao ver a cara esmagadora da amiga – Mas então, falando sério, foi bom encontrar você, porque eu preciso perguntar algumas coisas.

- Sou praticamente a rainha dos conselhos, em outra vida eu cobraria por isso, mas convenhamos que eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para as próximas décadas, então, desabafe – disse ela falando tudo muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo.

- É sobre Hermione, ela foi mesmo embora? Quero dizer, eu fui viajar, achei que estava tudo bem mas ao que me consta ele foi para a Inglaterra e nem ao menos se despediu.

Annabeth o olhou, de lado, ele parecia chateado com o fato dela ter ido embora sem dizer nada.

- Para ser sincera, ela me contou o quanto era apaixonada por você, Grover – ela disse honesta – Eu era a sua melhor amiga, ela me dizia tudo sobre as suas particularidades, só que eu precisava respeitar a opinião dela. Ela não quis que ninguém sofresse com o seu sumiço, voa lá. Aqui estamos nós, solitários, no meio de uma praça, em plenas férias de verão!

Ele sorriu, de lado.

- Eu gosto bastante dela, é uma pena que as coisas tenham terminado dessa forma – disse ele encarando os próprios cadarços.

Annabeth deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga, sorrindo.

- E você? O que me conta? Como Percy se comportou na viagem para Chicago?

Grover sorriu, meio forçado.

- Escuta, eu estou atrasado para o almoço!

Annabeth o olhou, sentindo a estranheza no ar.

- Ok, só não coma carne!

- Oh, o panfleto. Perdi a fome – ele sorriu – Sério, a gente se fala outra hora, preciso mesmo ir – ele deu um beijo na testa de Annabeth – Até mais tarde.

- Até – disse ela retirando os panfletos da mochila para redistribuir.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Sem mais palavras, sem mais mentiras, sem mais choro, sem mais dor, sem mais machucados, sem mais tentativas."_

Annabeth encarou o andar de Grover.

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

Alguém estava batendo insistentemente na porta de seu quarto, Hermione estava lendo, silenciosa e com a luz apagada. Ela não ia atender porque sabia que corria risco de ser reconhecida. E não tinha pedido nenhum serviço de quarto. E as pessoas continuaram a bater sem se identificar. Como não havia olho mágico, ela ficou com medo. Quem quer que fosse, estava batendo sem parar.

- Sou eu, você pode confiar em mim! – disse a voz familiar de Rony.

E o seu coração esquentou por alguns segundos, o sangue pareceu fluir normalmente. Ela foi até a porta, segurando o celular e abriu.

- Rony, que alívio! – disse ela o chamando para dentro. Abraçou com força assim que entrou. Fechou a porta e tornou a abraçá-lo – Você está bem, que saudade!

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você não achou que podia continuar no país e escapar do governo, não é mesmo?

Ela estranhou a maneira como ele falava.

- O amor somente é bonitos nos filmes, Hermione – ele pegou o celular e colocou na orelha, pelo visto, ainda ninguém havia atendido do outro lado – Porque na vida real é ilusão.

Ele adentrou o quarto enquanto Hermione ficava parada na porta.

- Não adianta fugir, os policiais cercaram o quarteirão todo – então ele fez uma expressão de que havia alguém do outro lado da linha – Pai? Mãe? Está tudo bem, eu achei Hermione Jane Granger.

Ela correu até a janela do quarto, de fato, as polícias tinham cercado o lugar.

- Rony...

- Tarde demais! – disse ele desligando o celular. Ele sorria diabolicamente.

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

**Empire State Of Mind**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=0UjsXo9l6I8_

Annabeth estranhou porque tantas polícias estavam rodeando o Central Park, ela não se sentia nada segura daquela forma, por isso decidiu apertar o passo para voltar para casa. Não era cedo, a escuridão do céu já despontava na linha do horizonte.

- Oi, doce – disse Percy se aproximando, ela colocou a mão no peito assustada – Desculpe – ele a beijou na testa, estava segurando a bola em baixo do braço, provavelmente estava vindo da quadra.

- Tem alguma coisa errada! – disse ela olhando ao redor – Estamos correndo risco de vida.

Annabeth começou a correr, Percy a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu preciso contar algo a você. É muito importante.

Annabeth o olhou nos olhos. Ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios.

- Nada é mais importante do que estar com você, Percy – ela segurou em sua mão – Não quero saber o que é, outra hora você me conta. Agora nós precisamos ir embora daqui. Rápido!

Ele a olhou, ela estava preocupada, os seus olhos demonstravam isso.

- Deixa para lá, vamos – eles deram as mãos e saíram correndo para o apartamento dela.

E o barulho das sirenes assustavam todos em volta, eram muitas polícias.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"Lendo o livro do Querido John, eu descobri uma coisa, que o amor significa mais pensar na felicidade da outra pessoa do que na própria. Não importa o quão dolorosa seja a sua escolha."_

**Voz de Percy: **_"E se algum dia tiver a opção de escolher: eu darei a minha vida pela sua, Annabeth! Isso eu faria sem pensar duas vezes!"_

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

Atena estava andando de carro, as polícias passavam de um lado para o outro, fechando a rua. Suas mãos começaram a tremer involuntariamente, o seu estômago revirou.

Algo estava errado.

Ela parou o carro no semáforo vermelho, a sua mente sofreu um bloqueio repentino e seus olhos ficaram vidrados.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ela ficou um bom tempo se encarando no retrovisor, e o semáforo abriu, as outras pessoas estavam preocupadas, buzinavam pedindo para ela sair da frente. No entanto, ela estava muito chocada para dirigir.

Ou pior, ela não sabia para onde ia. Ou o que fazer.

Sirenes, ambulâncias, polícias.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Quem sou eu? – perguntou ela com as duas mãos coladas no volante.

O sinal fechou novamente. Ela soltou o cinto e saiu do carro, descalça, sem saber o que fazer. A única coisa que sabia é que o barulho a incomodava. Deixou o carro para trás, no trânsito, com as portas abertas. Nada mais importava, nada. Ela só queria descobrir quem era e o que estava fazendo ali.

Enroscou as mãos nos cabelos loiros, preocupada.

- A senhora está com algum problema? – perguntou o homem do carro de trás ao abaixar o vidro.

- Eu preciso ir para a casa – disse ela respirando fundo.

- E aonde você mora?

Ela olhou para ele, e sincera, respondeu.

- Eu não sei!

E deixou-se cair sentada na calçada.

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

Hermione estava sem saída.

- Venha, eu vou dar um jeito nessa palhaçada – disse ele estendendo a mão para ela.

- Como eu vou confiar em você? – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Você me encurralou dessa forma, você me traiu, Rony!

Ele a olhou, aproximou-se.

- Eu... Eu fui um idiota, e estou disposto a consertar isso, segure a minha mão – disse ele estendendo a mão para ela.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu só queria me vingar, porque eu sou um imbecil – ele parou respirando – E porque eu sou a sua única esperança! – murmurou ele.

Ela olhou para sua mão e segurou.

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

Annabeth estava olhando as luzes dos carros das polícias espalharem pela cidade. Alguma coisa de fato estava acontecendo ali pelas redondezas, ela ia ligar a televisão, mas Percy segurou a mão dela no ar.

- Escuta, eu preciso te falar uma coisa – disse ele olhando – E é importante.

- Não pode nem mesmo esperar?

- Não, eu não consigo mais – disse ele a olhando nos olhos.

Ela o olhou, preocupada.

- Então fale.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Quando você me conheceu, eu era outra pessoa, eu estava com Thalia, e você era a garota da carteira ao lado, a garota que invadia o banheiro masculino, você era apenas a caloura. A mais bonita de todas elas – disse sinceramente – E eu me apaixonei por você no segundo que a vi, mesmo estando com Thalia, porque ela nunca significou nada para mim. Depois que eu conheci você, tudo mudou, os meus sentimentos mudaram, a minha vida mudou.

- Percy... – ela arregalou os olhos na direção dele – Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Só gostaria que você soubesse, Thalia não vai passar de uma garota qualquer para mim, não importa o que digam para você.

- Percy...

Ele segurou nas mãos dela.

- Faz algum tempo que eu venho guardando isso para você, no entanto, eu não consigo mais manter isso dentro de mim. Eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida e gostaria que você fosse a minha namorada – ele colocou a mão de dentro dos bolsos e tirou uma caixinha preta – Oficialmente!

- Percy...

- Eu te amo, Annabeth!

- Eu também te amo, Percy Jackson – e ela pulou em seu pescoço – É claro que eu aceito!

**Voz de Percy: **_"E se você concorda com o autor de Querido John, só queria acrescentar que quando a outra pessoa está extremamente feliz, isso te faz feliz. Isso faz você se sentir tão especial quanto. E basta. O amor é tudo em nossas vidas!"_

- 06 de agosto de 2006 –

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione sendo guiada por Rony pelas escadas de emergência do hotel – Por que estamos subindo? Ainda mais de escadas?

- Uma porque os elevadores são cheios de câmeras, e segundo, estamos subindo porque você vai escapar por cima.

Ela pareceu incrédula.

- Como? Você quer que eu saia voando?

- É, exatamente isso.

- Quê?

- Continue andando – disse ele correndo – Continue andando que eles estão subindo – e guardou o celular no bolso.

- Como você sabe?

- Essa SMS – ele passou o celular para ela – Os policiais acabaram de invadir o Saguão do Hotel!

Ventava muito no heliporto, um helicóptero estava lá em cima, com as portas abertas.

- Aquela é Rachel Elizabeth, ela é uma das garotas mais ricas do colégio. O pai dela tem um helicóptero!

- E...

- É por lá que você vai escapar. Conversei com ela.

- Rony...

Ela o olhou, ele soltou a sua mão.

- Vá, antes que seja tarde demais.

Rachel desceu do helicóptero, os seus cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento, ela tinha dificuldade em fazê-los parar atrás da orelha para enxergar.

- Vamos – disse ela passando o braço em volta do ombro de Hermione. A hélice do helicóptero começou a girar.

- Rony... – ela se soltou dos braços de Rachel que olhava incrédula.

Hermione correu até ele, abraçou-o com força.

- Obrigada por tudo!

- Imagina, só cuidado com as câmeras de segurança. É sério, os policiais do país inteiro estão procurando por você.

Ela o beijou, inesperadamente.

- Não... – murmurou ele atordoado após o beijo – Vá! – os policiais abriram a porta – VAI, VAI!

Hermione soltou Rony, correu até o helicóptero e bateu a porta. Ele levantou vôo antes mesmo que os policiais alcançassem.

Hermione conseguira escapar. E as sirenes dos carros das polícias apitavam em vão nas ruas.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_"O amor é tudo em nossas vidas. Ainda que você consiga escapar de seu destino!"_

_Continua... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Um bafo atrás do outro. __Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Rony, Hermione. __Até mesmo o Luke teve um toque especial nesse capítulo! Todos eles estão passando por momentos dramáticos, mas acreditem. Estou pegando leve com eles, coisas piores virão! _

_Bom, essa semana vai ser bem corrida, estou em semana de provas, mas as aulas estão acabando e após isso teremos mais fanfics porque vou passar mais tempo em casa escrevendo. É bom acrescentar que estou muito feliz com o número de reviews e o conteúdo de TODAS elas, amando, amando mesmo e adorando as indicações de músicas, vou tentar colocar todas – mas não prometo porque por vez ou outra posso acabar esquecendo, ok? _

_Nem sei o que dizer, Dilma ganhou as eleições, conforme o esperado, e Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte foi muito bom. Por enquanto são só essas as novidades, beijo! _

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_- Existe a possibilidade de Percy e Thalia voltarem? – by Amanda._

_R) Existe, principalmente quando Percy tomar um pé na bunda, ele vai ficar bem carente. Não acho que sinceramente ele vá gostar de Thalia, isso nunca, ele já superou faz tempo. _

_- Tyson é gay? – by Amanda._

_R) Rs, duzentos porcento! _

_- E como será o futuro de Atena, Fred e o bebê? – by karoll, by Melissa. _

_R) Isso reaproximará o casal, sem dúvidas. No entanto Atena irá passar por problemas maiores, ela terá que decidir entre a própria saúde e o bebê. Os remédios dela são fatais e matarão o bebê. Ou ela toma o remédio e salva a própria vida, ou a vida do bebê. É um drama e tanto daqui para frente, teremos novidades e muito choro (barra) drama. Pode deixar, em breve teremos Back to December na fanfic. Obrigado! _

_- Algum dia, quando ela descobrir, Annabeth irá perdoar Percy? – by Luiza._

_R) Primeiro tenho que agradecer todos os seus comentários, foram vários e amei todos de verdade. Foi uma surpresa vê-los de volta, achei que tivesse desistido, hahaha. Então, respondendo, Annabeth não irá perdoar Percy tão cedo, vai demorar alguns meses, quando ele for atingido por um... Raio? HAHAHA, quase, Percy irá passar por uma deficiência física na próxima temporada. E Annabeth será a única pessoa a colocar esperanças na vida dele novamente, isso unirá os dois, definitivamente! _

_- Foi erro de digitação ao falar que a Annabeth estava grávida, né? – by Regina._

_R) Rssss, nem tinha reparado, mas foi sim. Desculpa! Annabeth? Grávida? Nãooooo tão cedo, pelo amor de Deus. Isso seria um drama muito drama para vida dela, coitada. _

_- Por que a Hermione não quis ligar para a Annabeth? Decepção master! – by Melissa._

_R) Ela não queria ser rastreada, acabou optando por não ligar. Ela quer escapar da polícia ao mesmo tempo continuar em Nova York. Estranha, mas se eu fosse ela não tomaria essa mesma atitude. _

_- O Percy não vai contar para Annabeth sobre a traição, né? – by Melissa._

_R) Não, ela vai descobrir sozinha. E imagina, quando ela descobrir, raios e trovões irão dominar o seriado, imagina só! _

_- As músicas são muito boas. Como você escolhe as músicas? – by Melissa. _

_R) Olha, é a parte mais difícil da história, encaixar a música na história, porque as histórias são muito cortadas, tem muito drama, cena engraçada, é difícil conectar uma música com TODAS as cenas. O tempo que cada leitor demora para ler também é muito difícil, por isso que eu peço que eles recoloquem a música quando acabar e ainda a cena continuar. E eu fico escutando várias, várias para ver se encaixa em cada cena. Leio e releio, fico imaginando a cena e a música para tentar encaixar. Obrigado pelo elogio, espero que esteja gostando. Beijão Mê! _

_Continua... _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Obrigada por ser legal comigo, Rachel – disse Hermione a olhando – Apesar de termos conversado poucas vezes na escola, eu agradeço mesmo por tudo o que você está fazendo por mim.

- A pedidos do Rony – Rachel sorriu – Nada que uns favores sexuais não resolvam – Hermione arregalou os olhos com as insinuações – É brincadeira, nós nunca nos pegamos, mas nós somos parentes, caso não saiba! – Rachel mostrou os cabelos ruivos – Ele é o meu primo de segundo grau!

Hermione assentiu sorridente.

- Mas tem algo em troca que você pode fazer – Rachel apontou para a pilha de cadernos dela em cima da mesa – São as minhas lições das férias de verão!

- Isso seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer nas minhas férias! – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando.


	17. Capítulo 17 xx A saúde vem primeiro

**Capítulo 17 –**

**A saúde vem primeiro.**

- 07 de agosto de 2006 –

Annabeth estava com o cabelo preso, o olhar preocupado, com as pernas cruzadas, batucando impaciente, aguardando pelo diagnóstico do médico. Atena, sua mãe, estava ao seu lado, com o olhar perdido, vago, com os cabelos também amarrados mas aquilo parecia mais um capricho da filha do que por qualquer outra pessoa.

- A noite passada ela foi encontrada na rua, numa espécie de trauma – disse Annabeth com o dedo indicador no lábio, e o dedão embaixo do queixo, preocupada, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira – Resolvi trazê-la o quanto antes, ela não se lembra de muitas coisas desde então e conversa comigo como se fosse uma estranha.

O dr. Gabe, que era o seu psicólogo, aproximou com um relatório, sentou-se em sua cadeira giratória e começou a rabiscar alguma coisa.

- Ela está passando por problemas de estresse e isso pode afetá-la de uma forma irreversível, Annabeth – ele sacudiu as mãos – Óbvio que os sintomas são muito recentes e nada claros, então não posso garantir com toda certeza, mas o seu estado é grave.

- Faz mais de vinte e quatro horas que ela está assim, doutor – disse Annabeth mesmo preocupada – Ela sequer fala comigo!

- Então, é o mais preocupante, achei que ela fosse me reconhecer também – disse ele visivelmente entristecido – Eu estou preocupado por vocês, tenho que confessar.

Annabeth ficou parada na cadeira, congelada. Atena não dava muita atenção às palavras, era como se ela nem fosse a paciente, a sua alma parecia completamente vazia. Agia como se tivesse deficiência auditiva e visual, ao mesmo tempo. Falava apenas quando queria e coisas sem sentido.

- Ela... Não está ficando louca, está, doutor? – perguntou Annabeth com as mãos cruzadas, aflita.

O Dr. Gabe não respondeu, olhou por cima de seus óculos, a resposta era clara demais para ser falada. A filha ficou congelada no lugar, por um instante quis dizer que ele estava errado, que tudo ia ficar bem, no entanto ele era o médico, ele sabia dos sintomas. Ele havia estudado anos para diagnosticar isso.

- Ela... Ela está grávida! – confessou Annabeth baixinho.

O Dr. Gabe parou de escrever, deixou a caneta cair de sua mão para o lado, olhou para Annabeth, preocupado.

- Ela... Está o que? – perguntou preocupado.

- Grávida – disse baixinho, surpresa – Achei que o senhor soubesse, desculpe – ela sacudiu os ombros – O senhor era o psicólogo dela!

Ele assentiu, suspirando, colocou a mão na boca, deixou as costas caírem para trás, era novidade. Passou a mão em seus cabelos raros e loiros na cabeça, deixou escapar outro suspiro antes de continuar.

- Ela ocultou isso de mim o tempo todo – fez que não com a cabeça várias vezes – Ela soube mentir muito bem.

Annabeth murchou os ombros.

- Doutor, desculpe-me, de verdade, eu não gostaria de intrometer nessa questão, acho que é um assunto muito pessoal e por algum motivo ela deve ter esquecido de mencionar – Annabeth passou a mão nos cabelos.

Gabe a olhou, em silêncio, depois murmurou.

- Nós temos que interná-la.

Os olhos de Annabeth quase saltaram, o seu coração paralisou no peito.

- Doutor, não... Por favor, a minha mãe não pode ser internada, ela é muito jovem para ser considerada com algum tipo de doença. Ela ainda não completou quarenta anos, doutor.

- Annabeth – o Dr. Gabe olhou em seus olhos profundamente – Ela está passando por problemas psicológicos gravíssimos e que podem ser irreversíveis. Só me resta a solução de interná-la por alguns dias, eu preciso diagnosticar o que ela tem. Suspeito até mesmo que esteja sofrendo de Mal de Alzheimer.

Annabeth não tinha palavras, abriu a boca várias vezes para protestar, sem se conformar com aquilo. A sua mãe não podia estar com nada disso do que ele estava falando, a sua vontade era de gritar.

- Só mais uma chance, Doutor. Eu quero levá-la para casa, e cuidar dela – Annabeth deu um suspiro em desespero, para finalizar como um pedido – Por favor, é a última coisa que eu te peço. Se ela apresentar qualquer outro sintoma, eu volto para cá correndo – os seus olhos suplicavam em desespero.

O médico a olhou, viu que estava derrotado, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Certo. Ela poderá voltar para a casa, mas qualquer sintoma, ela deverá voltar – disse ele com o olhar sério – Vou ligar para você três vezes ao dia, tudo bem?

Annabeth assentiu e olhou para o perfil de sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos. Segurou em sua mão, sabendo que ela não corresponderia, apertou com firmeza. Sentiu que estava fria, como se não tivesse sentimentos.

- Obrigada, Doutro. Eu farei o impossível para tudo voltar ao normal!

Ela ia se recuperar. Annabeth daria o seu apoio 24 horas por dia.

- 08 de agosto de 2006 –

**Manhattan from the Sky – Kate Voegele**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=3nqGjGy0MyE_

Vemos o tempo em Nova York, está muito calor, no entanto, vemos uma bolha enorme criada no centro da cidade, está muito frio lá dentro pois existe um enorme quadrado de gelo onde as pessoas estão patinando de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai cair! – disse Tyson passando rapidamente por Grover que terminava de amarrar os sapatos. Ele fazia manobras radicais como virar de repente e jogar fatias de gelo para o lado. Tyson era um patinador profissional, a sua franja constantemente caía em seus olhos azuis, de modo que ele jogava de lado o tempo todo, parecendo que tinha "tiques".

- Eu sou muito bom nisso, fique sabendo – zombou Grover que havia convidado ele para sair logo pela manhã de domingo.

Terminado de amarrar os sapatos, Tyson estava com o sorriso estampado no rosto, era de encantar todas as garotas em volta.

- Veja só – Grover foi dar os primeiros passos e como já era esperado, escorregou, tentou agarrar alguma coisa mas foi em vão. Caiu sentado para trás, envergonhado. As criancinhas de cinco, seis anos zombavam dele e apontavam – Eu estou desacostumado, ok? – resmungou chateado.

Tyson veio deslizando em sua direção, parou ao seu lado e estendeu a mão.

- Eu ajudo você!

Grover aceitou, foi puxado pelo amigo e os dois ficaram em pé, de frente para o outro.

- Vou humilhar você – disse Grover sorrindo e saiu patinando deixando Tyson para trás.

Tyson ficou para trás rindo, jogou os cabelos lisos para o lado.

- Me humilhar? É o que veremos – e saiu rindo atrás dele, pegando velocidade.

Foi uma manhã muito divertida, os dois passaram a maior parte do tempo rindo, caindo, apostando corrida entre a molecada que patinava. Ficaram a manhã toda até sentirem muito frio e abandonarem o lugar, ganhando as ruas quentes de verão de Nova York. Decidiram então tomar um sorvete, logo após. E no meio da caminhada, Grover começou a questionar.

- Você sempre foi de Nova York?

- Sempre, desde pequeno – disse ele com os olhos azuis, pequenos enquanto lambia o sorvete – Eu sempre morei nessas redondezas – ele sacudiu os ombros – Sou adotado, na verdade. Fui encontrado na porta de uma igreja, fui criador por um casal muito rico que simpatizou com a minha história.

Grover lançou um olhar misterioso em sua direção.

- Parece que tem uma história interessante de vida!

- Não muito – disse ele se encolhendo, humilde – Os meus pais sempre foram muito legais comigo, não tenho o que reclamar, para ser sincero e eles gostam de mim da maneira que eu sou, entende?

- Entendo – Grover coçou o queixo – E você nunca se interessou em procurar os seus verdadeiros pais?

Tyson fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eles me abandonaram, certo? Qualquer que seja o motivo, eu não quero saber.

Grover assentiu.

- Bom e se você tivesse uma família muito legal ou quem sabe um irmão da mesma idade que você? As coisas não podiam ser diferentes? – perguntou, curioso.

Tyson fez que não.

- Eu sinceramente não me importo – ele parou de ficar sério e riu, bem alto.

- O que foi?– perguntou Grover sem entender.

- Derrubou sorvete – disse Tyson passando o guardanapo de papel no peitoral de Grover, sentiu uma saliência além do normal. Ele era bem musculoso para a sua idade – Você é péssimo com coisas geladas, ein? – e riu.

Grover não gostou do comentário.

- E você se acha o bonzão, não é mesmo? Vou treinar bastante e te chamar para competir algum dia desses.

Tyson ficou sério e apontou para ele.

- Você? – e riu – Café com leite! – e saiu andando, Grover ficou para trás com os olhos arregalados.

- Se continuar me zombando você vai ver aonde vai parar esse sorvete – ele apontou para Tyson – No meio da sua fuça – e riu.

E os dois foram andando.

- 08 de agosto de 2006 –

**Tik Tok – Kesha**

_Youtube: /watch?v=GQ3f9UfTcVQ_

A água estava escorrendo entre suas mãos, ela esfregava com delicadeza os pratos e colocava no escorredor após enxugá-los, Hermione estava utilizando luvas amarelas para o serviço.

Rachel chegou rindo por trás.

- Eu pago três empregadas que possam fazer isso por mim – disse ela sentando na bancada – Você não precisa fazer isso por obrigação, é sério!

Hermione desligou a torneira, colocou um outro prato no escorredor.

- Aliás, temos empregadas para que possam fazer isso e você não precisa acordar cedo, de verdade!

- Obrigada por ser legal comigo, Rachel – disse Hermione a olhando – Apesar de termos conversado poucas vezes na escola, eu agradeço mesmo por tudo o que você está fazendo por mim.

- A pedidos do Rony – Rachel sorriu – Nada que uns favores sexuais não resolvam – Hermione arregalou os olhos com as insinuações – É brincadeira, nós nunca nos pegamos, mas nós somos parentes, caso não saiba! – Rachel mostrou os cabelos ruivos – Ele é o meu primo de segundo grau!

Hermione assentiu sorridente.

- Mas tem algo em troca que você pode fazer – Rachel apontou para a pilha de cadernos dela em cima da mesa – São as minhas lições das férias de verão!

- Isso seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer nas minhas férias! – disse Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

Rachel a olhou com desgosto.

- Está falando sério?

- Claro que sim, será um imenso prazer. Posso começar agora? – perguntou excitada como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio.

Rachel sacudiu os ombros, indiferente, tirou uma lixa, começou a roçar nas unhas. Hermione correu na direção dos cadernos para começar a fazê-los.

- Virgens! – resmungou Rachel vendo as próprias mãos – Quando ela souber o que é bom! – e delirou-se com os olhos só de imaginar – Ui, delícia!

E saiu da bancada deixando Hermione sozinha com os cadernos.

Os dias estavam sendo muito bons na casa de Rachel, era muito fácil lidar quando se tinham três empregadas andando de um lado para o outro prestes a resolver tudo, ou ainda os seus próprios pais que pagavam motoristas que pudessem levar a filha de um lado para o outro. No entanto, Hermione odiava ficar trancada dentro de casa como uma prisioneira, odiava ainda mais ter que mentir para os pais de Rachel, por sorte eles nunca estavam por perto, trabalhavam feito loucos principalmente nos finais de semana. A mãe dela era quase um travesti em pessoa de tão bem arrumada que andava e o seu pai parecia que havia colado o celular na orelha, Hermione por vezes se perguntava se Rachel tinha sido mesmo concebida pelo rapaz que não tinha um minuto para nada.

E como não havia outra maneira de lidar com a situação, as duas estavam conversando bastante, Rachel tornara-se a sua confidente nos últimos dias, elas conversavam bastante sobre um assunto em comum: Rony. Por vezes falavam da escola, de Annabeth, Thalia, entre outros.

Rachel também fizera jurar que Thalia não saberia de nada quando a sua estada em sua casa. Hermione cansou de jurar isso para a anfitriã. E, por mais incrível que parecia, as duas estavam se dando muito melhor do que algum dia imaginavam.

- 10 de agosto de 2006 –

As garotas estavam reunidas em volta da quadra, todas vestidas com suas roupas de cheerleaders. Annabeth marcara uma reunião nas férias para ensaiar os próximos passos.

- Nós vamos participar do campeonato estadual do próximo ano – disse ela empolgada – E nós vamos ganhar! – e sorriu.

As garotas assentiram, em concordância. Annabeth aproximou-se de Thalia que estava ao seu lado, sorriu.

- Você é uma ótima capitã, eu quase não invejo o fato de você ter ocupado o meu lugar, está comandando o time muito bem – disse meigamente.

- Obrigada, mas não pense que vou facilitar para o seu lado – brincou sorrindo, Annabeth.

- Nem quero! – e assentiu ao tomar sua posição, segurando os seus pompons.

Annabeth subiu no primeiro degrau da arquibancada, tomando a liderança, todas as demais garotas olhavam para ela, empolgadas.

- Thalia, você pode ocupar o lugar da Lilá! – ordenou Annabeth e as duas mudaram – Você terá mais destaque na frente – disse com as mãos cruzadas – Rachel, ok, você pode continuar aí. Clarice e Gabriela, afastem-se um pouco mais – e as meninas se entreolharam com nojo, mas obedeceram – Ótimo, podemos começar!

Annabeth desceu do degrau, começou a mostrar a coreografia que planejava para as meninas, elas ficaram boquiabertas, ainda mais contentes com o desempenho dela. Ao terminar, ela juntou as mãos e as demais bateram palmas, excitadas.

- Nós vamos ganhar, definitivamente! – disse Rachel sorridente – É a melhor coreografia que eu já vi na vida. De onde você tirou isso?

- Muito Youtube – riu Annabeth – Agora vamos, garotas. Praticar! – Annabeth começou a ensinar os passos.

Terminado o ensaio, as garotas estavam todas suadas, cansadas, doloridas em algumas partes. Foram para o vestiário trocarem as roupas, todas pulando, alegres.

Annabeth ficou para trás, com as mãos na cintura, empolgada com o time. Percy se aproximou por trás, deu um baita susto e a beijou.

- Bobo – disse ela rindo – O que estava fazendo aqui?

- Cumprindo detenção do meu pai.

- Que? O seu pai te deixou em detenção? O que o meu sogro Poseidon quer que você faça? – perguntou Annabeth indignada.

- Nós brigamos quando eu perdi o campeonato – ele sacudiu os ombros – E ele me colocou em detenção. Achou que eu não fosse agüentar, mas vou até o fim com essa história toda.

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas é um orgulhoso mesmo – ele sorriu de lado ao ouvir as palavras dele – Vou tomar um banho e já volto. Te vejo daqui a pouco na saída.

- Vai lá – disse ele.

Annabeth virou as costas, ele a puxou pelo braço. Ela o olhou, sem entender.

- E o meu beijo?

Ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Aqui, senhor maravilhoso – e saiu saltitando, toda sorridente.

Do outro lado da quadra, Thalia está amarrando os cabelos e olhando o casal de longe. Percy finge que não a vê, abaixa a cabeça, simplesmente.

**- fim da música – **

- 20 de agosto de 2006 -

Hermione estava terminando de fazer as lições, quando alguém bateu na porta para interrompê-la, ergueu os olhos solitários e viu a figura de Rony parada na porta de seu quarto, seu coração por um segundo bateu mais forte. Ela estava trancada na casa de Rachel havia alguns dias, não via a luz do sol além das janelas do apartamento e sentia falta de entrar em contato com os seus amigos de antigamente, no entanto ela estava esperando a ajuda de seus pais na Inglaterra para que regularizassem o seu visto em Nova York.

- Rony! – ela deixou as lições e correu em sua direção, abraçando-o com força.

- Hermione, mas que saudade! – disse ele enquanto apertava os braços em suas costas, os dois se apertavam como se fossem virar uma única pessoa. Ele sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos e sabia que era seguro, era o lugar que mais desejaria ficar, ao lado dela para sempre.

- Eu também, Rony. Eu também – ela deu um suspiro ao soltá-lo – Eu estou cansada de ficar presa nesse apartamento, é sufocante, eu preciso de uma saída. Eu preciso... – suspirou ela em visível desespero.

Rony a olhava, debilmente, deu um sorrisinho de lado, que ela não entendeu muito bem. Ele segurou as suas mãos.

- Eu tenho a solução Hermione e vim trazê-la até você!

E continuou a sorrir.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

**Avril Lavigne e Goo Goo Dolls – Iris**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=3yxyozeyp8Y_

Annabeth entrou em casa sorridente, gostaria de contar a sua mãe como estava indo o desempenho das líderes de torcida. Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, imediatamente gritou por ela.

- Mãe? Mãe, cadê você? – ela foi atravessando os cômodos.

Vazio. Completamente vazio.

- Mãe? – ela atravessou o quarto, receosa, estava tudo escuro. Acendeu a luz do quarto de sua mãe e ela estava caída no chão com as mãos em volta da barriga – MÃE! – ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Athena – Mãe, o que aconteceu? O que houve?

Ela olhou para Annabeth, com muita dor, os seus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou – Afaste-se de mim! – disse Athena com medo, tentou recuar mas algo doía muito em volta de sua barriga, ela estava com as duas mãos em volta – Socorro – gemeu baixinho.

- Eu vou te ajudar! – disse Annabeth ajoelhando, tentando se aproximar mas a sua mãe parecia querer recuar a qualquer custo.

- Eu não sei quem é você... – disse ela gemendo no chão.

Annabeth olhou para a prateleira e viu o remédio aberto. Pelo visto ela havia tomado.

- Mãe... Você... Você tomou aquele remédio que está em cima da cômoda?

Ela assentiu, com muita dor.

- Mãe, nós precisamos ir para o médico. Você está abortando! – Annabeth aproximou-se dela – Consegue ficar em pé? – Annabeth desesperada passou o braço em volta das costas dela.

Athena desmaiou em seus braços.

- SOCORRO! – gritou não agüentando o peso de sua mãe – SOCORRO, A MINHA MÃE ESTÁ MORRENDO! – os seus pulmões gritavam de dor.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

Rony segurava as mãos de Hermione, ele olhou em seus olhos, em silêncio.

- Case-se comigo.

Ela continuou olhando para ele.

- O que? – perguntou boquiaberta – O que você quer dizer com...

- Case-se comigo – repetiu ele baixinho – É a única solução. Case-se comigo, Hermione Granger. Deixe-me ser o seu esposo!

- Mas eu...

- Nós dois somos emancipados – ele se aproximou, ainda com as mãos coladas – É a última vez que eu te peço essa noite: Case-se comigo, Hermione Jane Granger!

Os olhos da garota encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

Annabeth estava na sala de espera do hospital, chorando.

Por sorte, os vizinhos haviam chegado a tempo, eles ajudaram a carregar Athena até o carro. O vizinho do andar de cima cujo nome nem mesmo ela sabia por não ter muito contato, havia dirigido até o hospital e dominado a situação.

Ela pegou o celular e discou.

- Pai – ela disse enxugando o nariz com um lenço – Eu... Eu preciso de você.

- O que houve, Anna? Eu estou preocupado! – disse o seu pai do outro lado da linha.

- É a mamãe. Ela está grávida e o bebê corre sério risco de vida! – disse Annabeth chorando.

O seu pai parecia estar em choque do outro lado da linha.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

Grover se sentou diante de Tyson.

- Eu... Eu tenho encontrado com você por um único motivo.

Tyson o olhou.

- Eu andei pesquisando sobre.

Grover o olhou, com a testa franzida.

- O garoto das fotos do seu Orkut não é o meu irmão – Tyson jogou as fotos de Grover e Percy abraçados.

- Você... Você fuçou no meu Orkut? – resmungou Grover irritado.

- Só para saber o quão gay você era – Tyson murchou os ombros decepcionado – Eu sabia que você não estava querendo nada comigo, não fazia muito o seu estilo, então resolvi pesquisar. Eu sou filho único e não sou irmão desse tal de Percy Jackson! – chateado, ele deixou a mesa, Grover ficou sozinho para trás, indignado.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

Thalia após fumar um pó, começou a brincar com as fotos de Percy em seu celular.

Visivelmente alegre, ela sorriu, dizendo.

- Enviar!

Mordeu o lábio, satisfeita e gargalhou ao fechar o celular.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

O celular de toda a escola vibrou.

As pessoas iam vendo as fotos de Percy e Thalia.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

Percy congelou no lugar ao ver as suas fotos rodando pela internet.

- 20 de agosto de 2006 –

O celular de Annabeth vibrava insistentemente na escrivaninha de seu quarto, enquanto ela estava no hospital.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_E mais um capítulo chega no fim. O bebê de Athena está correndo sério risco de vida, Annabeth irá descobrir sobre Percy assim que chegar em casa, enquanto isso as fotos estão rodando. _

_E tem mais: casamento à vista? HAHAHA, veremos a resposta de Hermione em breve. Será que ela vai se render? Como Grover se sentirá ao saber que a sua amada está se casando com Rony Weasley? Se bem que Grover e Hermione estão tão distantes agora... Quem se lembra que eles foram um casal? Só eu, né? HAHAHA! O autor nunca esquece... _

_Então, faltando apenas UM capítulo para a Season Finale, o próximo é um BAPHÃO puro. E nem preciso dizer da Season Finale. Preparem-se, alguns podem infartar! _

_Terceira temporada? Bom, as reviews são lindas, cada dia mais (faço uma observação em especial à minha melhor amiga de infância Letícia Flora, que está acompanhando, um beijo para você querida, eu deliro a cada comentário seu!). Que honra, ein? Minha amiga de infância lendo as minhas histórias. Então... São todas as reviews muito boas, o ibope está alto, galera comentando, bombando, mas... Não terá temporada, desculpem. Desculpem mesmo, mas eu não posso continuar a escrever a fanfic. _

_Bom, se vocês leram o parágrafo acima, consideram uma brincadeira de mau gosto, rs. Terá terceira temporada sim, mas falaremos sobre isso mais para frente. E já aviso, a vida de Annabeth estará pendente na terceira temporada. Ela irá sofrer uma queda de avião voltando da Inglaterra (estará visitando o seu ex-namorado Harry Potter?) e ficará entre a vida e a morte! – O Percy vai sofrer que nem menininha, aguardem! Enfim, chega de spoilers. Vocês sobreviverão até lá, isso que é o mais importante! _

_Mas nada impede que eu cancele no meio do caminho, e nunca mais volte aqui para postar, ok? Portanto, não esqueçam das reviews! _

_E já vão baixando YOUR LOVE IS A SONG – título da fanfic – que é uma música da ilustríssima banda The Fray. Beijos, see ya – e desculpem os erros da fanfic, essa noite fiquei meio assim de corrigir. To cansado, semana de prova foi tensa e ainda me ferrei. _

_E DIK DO AUTOR: Estou de férias vagabundeando, rs, portanto, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posso os próximos capítulos. Um beijo e se cuidem! _

**PREVIEW:**

**Season Finale está chegando... **

- Eu não sei o que machuca mais – disse Annabeth enxugando as lágrimas – Você mentindo na minha cara ou me traindo pelas costas! – ela saiu batendo a porta furiosa.

**Muitos acontecimentos... **

- Hermione, ela está em Nova York! – disse Grover olhando-a de longe. Apaixonado.

Rony está ao seu lado.

**Muitos mesmo... **

Thalia inala drogas e sorri.

**E o mundo pode acabar para alguém...**

- NÃO!

Vemos um carro capotar.

**Acabar, literalmente! **

Annabeth está usando preto, aparentemente de luto.

- Eu não tenho forças para agüentar isso!

**SEASON FINALE ESTÁ CHEGANDO!**

**NÃO PERCAM! **

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS: **

**Thalia ficará com quem, afinal? – by Amanda.**

_R) Sinceramente? Não sei de verdade, a Thalia merece sofrer um pouco, mas estive pensando em fazê-la ficar solteira ou virar lésbica, hahahaha. Ou morrer, seria um ótimo final para ela! Essa assassina de uma figa! Ops, olha eu mais uma vez dando spoilers, rs! Obrigado por comentar. Beijo!_

**O Tyson é gay, certo? E o Grover também? – by Karoll.**

_R) O Grover está se fazendo de bichinha, mas ele é macho. Até escrevi que rolava um beijo entre eles, mas resolvi não colocar na fanfic porque a galera ia pirar e me xingar. Achei melhor tirar o beijo dos dois e deixar só na amizade mesmo. _

**Percy e Annabeth vão terminar depois do que ele aprontou? – by Karoll.**

_R) Sim, definitivamente terminarão. Mas não é para sempre, é só por algumas temporadas e alguns episódios. Mas iremos sofrer com os dois terminando, é bem triste! Obrigado pela review, mande mais, please! _

**A FDP da Thalia vai contar para Annabeth, né? – by Keat, by Naah. **

_R) Adivinhado, hahahaha. Thalia não ia se agüentar. Ela é uma FDP mesmo, gostei da classificação, hahaha, obrigado pela review, volte sempre! _

**Existem chances de Rony e Mione voltarem? – by Naah.**

_R) O seu desejo é uma ordem. Quero dizer, calma, ela ainda precisa dizer que aceita, depois subirem no altar, se casar e blá blá blá. Mas sim, eles tem chances de voltarem. E você vai gostar, eu acho. Obrigado pela review, rs!_

**Notícias da Terceira Temporada? – by Luiza.**

_R) Ela mandou beijos, HAHAHAHA, brincadeira, escrevi sobre a terceira temporada mais acima. Você é um dos motivos de eu continuar escrevendo. Juro, obrigado de verdade! Beijo! _

**A Hermione vai para onde? – by Melissa Jackson.**

_R) Bom, ela foi para casa da Rachel e agora... Talvez... Eu disse talvez... Ela vá para a casa do Rony? Será? Será que ela vai aceitar? HAHAHA, não perca, Mel, próximo capítulo, ou melhor, próximo bapho! _

**Atena está saindo com o Gabe? – by Melissa Jackson.**

_R) Sim, sim, sim, mas agora ela está meio... digamos que esquecida, e talvez não mais. Veremos no que vai dar essa confusão toda. _

**Luke vai contar algo para Annabeth? – by Melissa Jackson.**

_R) Nops. O viadinho vai continuar em silêncio. Você acredita? Cada dia mais tenho vontade de socar ele. Embora eu ame Percabeth, acho que ele deu muita mancada. Sabe porque? Porque ele meu... Traiu ela. Quem ama não trai. HAHAHA, ditado clichê, mas é verdade. Obrigado pela review e pelas perguntas. Beijo!_

**Ingrid, Letícia, Demetria, vocês são demais de verdade. Obrigadão pelas reviews! **


	18. Capítulo 18 xx Your Love is a Song

**Capítulo 18 – **

**Your Love is a Song**

- 21 de agosto de 2006 –

**Cannonball – Damien Rice**

**Youtube:**_ /watch?v=3yqM-IMkX4_

Annabeth estava dormindo profundamente no colo de Percy, seu namorado. Ela tinha passado uma das noites mais difíceis de toda a sua vida, acordada, esperando pelo resultado dos exames de sua mãe. Não dormira um segundo sequer, mas ao ver o seu namorado nos corredores do hospital, ela se sentiu segura por alguns segundos.

Ele era a única pessoa no momento em que conseguia transmitir essa confiança, segurança, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os dois passaram um bom tempo conversando, abraçados. Por sorte, ela ainda não tivera acesso à mensagem em seu celular, tampouco ele contaria, ainda mais naquela situação. Por fim, acabaram juntos, abraçados no sofá, até que ela adormeceu em seu colo.

Um senhor, alto, de cabelos claros, aproximou-se preocupado, com chaves nas mãos. Percy reconheceu-o de longe, tinha os mesmos olhos de Annabeth.

- O senhor deve ser Frederick Chase, muito prazer – disse ele apertando a sua mão. Annabeth se remexeu, inquieta em seu peito, cansada demais para abrir os olhos.

- Sou eu mesmo, estou procurando por Atena! – disse o homem agachando para cumprimentar o genro.

Nesse instante, ouvindo o som familiar da voz de seu pai, ela obrigou-se a abrir os olhos carinhosamente, viu-o parado, em pé, bem a sua frente. Annabeth tratou de acordar rapidamente, desaninhou-se dos braços de Percy e abraçou o pai com força.

Enquanto estava dormindo, o pequeno acidente tinha se afastado por alguns meros minutos de sua cabeça, no entanto agora tornava cada vez mais real, ainda mais com a chegada de seu pai. Era mesmo preocupante.

- Estou feliz que você apareceu, papai – ela gemeu em seus braços – Estive com saudade esse tempo todo!

- Como está a sua mãe? O que aconteceu exatamente? – perguntava ele preocupado enquanto estava abraçado com a filha – Como assim ela está grávida? – e ele parecia visivelmente preocupado.

Annabeth se afastou, as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos imediatamente, ela colocou a mão na boca para cobrir o soluço.

- Eu não sei como aconteceu exatamente – disse Annabeth não querendo entrar muito no mérito do assunto, nem como a notícia foi conturbada em sua vida, no entanto ela também tivera dificuldade em aceitar no começo – Ela está grávida e estava sob fortes medicações por causa do Alzheimer.

- E...?

- Ela tomou um medicamento que poderia sofrer aborto espontâneo – Annabeth soluçava entre uma palavra e outra – Quando eu a encontrei, estava jogada no canto do quarto, foi horrível, pai, horrível – Annabeth afundou o rosto no peito do pai, chorando muito. Ele passou os braços em volta dela – Os médicos disseram que ela ficará bem, mas eu estou com medo dela perder esse bebê. Eu estou sinceramente com medo!

Frederick beijou-a na testa, ainda abraçado com ela, na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos da garota.

- Tudo ficará bem, filha. Eu prometo!

- Eu espero – gemeu ela ainda nos braços de seu pai.

Percy desviou os olhos para o canto da sala, pensativo. Como seria a sua vida a partir do momento que Annabeth descobrisse toda a verdade.

- 21 de agosto de 2006 –

- Eu... – ia dizendo Hermione, quando o seu celular começou a vibrar no bolso da calça jeans – Eu... Um segundo! – ela deu as costas para Rony que continuou parando, sentindo-se completamente tolo pelo pedido, ainda mais agora que ela estava mudando de assunto.

Ela começou a revirar algumas roupas em cima da cama, por fim pegou o celular que vibrava insistentemente, abriu o com um toque e a sua boca acompanhou a leitura da notícia.

- O que houve? – perguntou Rony visivelmente preocupado com a garota.

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Annabeth – ela deu um suspiro, desesperado – Ela está com problemas.

Hermione começou a revirar as suas costas, achou a sua bolsa marrom em um canto, passou pelos ombros. O seu olhar estava muito medonho.

- O que está acontecendo? Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Hermione deu um suspiro.

- Eu vou precisar de uma carona – ela olhou para Rony – A não ser que você prefira que eu pegue um táxi!

- Não deixaria você se arriscar dessa forma – gemeu Rony com a voz falhando, quase sumindo.

- Então, eu peço que me compreenda, por favor – pediu ela quase suplicando – Annabeth está precisando de mim agora. Nesse exato momento!

Rony a olhava, sem entender nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hermione passou a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez, preocupada.

- Antes que você descubra por outra pessoa – ela deu um suspiro, olhando-o – Percy voltou com Thalia!

- Quê? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Aparentemente eles estão dormindo juntos – Hermione mostrou a foto no celular para Rony que estava em sua frente – Annabeth deve estar arrasada nesse exato momento. Eu preciso encontrá-la!

Rony pegou a chave do carro, nas mãos.

- E...

Hermione deu um suspiro, impaciente.

- Conversaremos no caminho! – disse ela por fim, aflita – Agora vamos, preciso encontrar Annabeth!

- 22 de agosto de 2006 –

**- fim da música –**

Annabeth entrou na frente, carregando a mala de roupas de sua mãe. Frederick veio logo atrás carregando Atena de lado, ela estava com algumas dores no estômago e tão consciente quanto uma pessoa alcoolizada com uma garrafa de tequila ingerida em menos de dez minutos.

- Vou levá-la para o quarto! – disse Frederick ajudando Atena a ficar em pé – Está tudo bem, o bebê está bem – murmurou baixinho.

Annabeth assentiu, vendo os dois se afastarem pelo corredor. Ela precisava de um bom banho, ficara três dias no hospital sem dormir direito, comendo salgadinhos e bebendo café feito na hora. Precisava tomar um banho e se jogar na cama para apagar até o dia seguinte.

Acendeu a luz do quarto e viu uma garota familiar deitada em sua cama, a sua primeira reação foi obviamente um susto. Mas a figura era tão familiar como se ela já estivesse acostumada.

- Hermione? – perguntou baixinho – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hermione abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Sentou na cama com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Annabeth, você está bem! – disse Hermione envolvendo a sua melhor amiga em um abraço bem apertado – Que bom que está tudo bem. Aonde você esteve esses últimos três dias? Eu fiquei preocupada, ainda mais com tantas coisas acontecendo!

Annabeth olhou para ela, com um suspiro triste, imediatamente Hermione percebeu que o assunto tratado era ainda mais sério do que o próprio término com Percy Jackson.

- A minha mãe, ela tomou alguns medicamentos que quase fizeram com que ela abortasse – disse Annabeth para baixo, sentado-se na cama ao lado de Hermione.

- Oh, então ela te contou sobre a gravidez! – Hermione disse baixinho, abraçou a amiga de lado – Eu espero que esteja tudo bem!

- Agora está – disse ela com um sorriso – E você? Aonde esteve enfiada esse tempo todo? Voltou para a Inglaterra, afinal de contas?

Hermione a olhou, com um sorriso meio torto.

- Eu estive escondida esse tempo todo em Nova York, tentei legalizar o meu visto mas as coisas estão bem difíceis para o meu lado – ela deu um suspiro impaciente – E acredite se quiser, mas eu estive na casa de Rachel nos últimos dias?

- Rachel? Rachel Elizabeth?

- A própria – confessou.

Annabeth pareceu ainda mais espantada.

- E... Um segundo, como você soube da minha mãe? O que fez com que você voltasse para minha casa?

Hermione de imediatamente sacou que Annabeth não soubera de Percy e Thalia. Até mesmo porque o seu celular estava apitando insistente na escrivaninha, sem a mensagem ter sido lida. E logo porque Annabeth não aparecera nos últimos três dias em seu apartamento.

- Nada, eu só queria ficar um tempo com a minha amiga! – disse Hermione amigável, ao seu lado – Mas acho que você precisa tomar um banho. Você está fedendo lasanha velha!

Annabeth assentiu.

- Eu preciso mesmo – Annabeth deu uma cheirada em Hermione – E você está fedendo a Rony Weasley!

Hermione não conseguiu se conter, abriu um sorriso.

- Está rolando alguma coisa que eu não sei? – perguntou Annabeth enquanto escolhia as roupas para trocar após o banho.

- Está, mas é uma longa história, vai tomar banho! – insistiu Hermione.

- Certo, quero saber todos os detalhes – disse Annabeth pegando uma calcinha nova, um pijama bem passado, atravessou o quarto e se trancou no banheiro.

Hermione olhou para a penteadeira, pegou o celular de Annabeth e colocou dentro de sua bolsa, desligado, quase sem bateria.

Se pudesse, não ia deixar Annabeth sofrer por causa de Percy Jackson, não agora com tantos problemas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

- 24 de agosto de 2006 –

Thalia atendeu o celular.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, não sei a sorte que você teve – disse Percy ao telefone – Mas é bom que Annabeth não veja as fotos e não termine.

- É meio tarde para mudar as coisas – disse Thalia sorrindo – Você acha mesmo que eu ia me privar desse momento?

- Eu juro que vou acabar com você, se isso algum dia acontecer.

- Que seja – disse ela sem nenhum pingo de medo da ameaça de Percy. Ela desligou o celular e sorriu, o seu plano estava dando mesmo certo. Ainda não sabia porque os dois não tinham terminado.

- 25 de agosto de 2006 –

Annabeth abriu a porta, assustada pela visita, Grover estava do lado de fora segurando flores.

- Desculpa se cheguei meio tarde da noite – ele deu um sorriso – Eu passei para ver como você e sua mãe estão.

- Obrigada, Grover – disse Annabeth o abraçando – Fico surpresa que tenha vindo me visitar, passamos por maus bocados, se quer saber!

Grover fechou a porta ao entrar.

- Fiquei sabendo pelo Percy, quase três dias no hospital, não é mesmo?

Annabeth assentiu, colocou as flores de lado enquanto enchia um pote com água. Depois premiou-as com água, deu um sorriso para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

- Obrigada mesmo, Grover, por me visitar. Eu fiquei contente com a sua presença – disse ela tímida, meio corada.

- Eu estive preocupado com você – disse Grover com os olhos sérios em sua direção, ele abraçou e deu um beijo no topo dos cabelos da amiga.

- O meu pai está cuidando da gente – ela sorriu meio de lado – É bom ter ele de volta, transmite uma certa coragem!

Grover a soltou, olhando-a de lado.

- Eu liguei em seu celular, você não me atendeu.

- Na verdade, eu acho que perdi no hospital durante esses dias, não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar algum – disse ela com os ombros murchos.

Os dois foram cortados imediatamente por barulho de passos que vinham do corredor, acompanhados de gritos de chamamento, uma voz bem familiar.

- Anna, será que você poderia me emprestar sua... – Hermione adentrou a cozinha com os cabelos castanhos saltando em cachos. Ela parou ao ver Grover ali, em pé, com as mãos dentro do bolso, tímido. E o som de sua voz simplesmente se evaporou.

- Hermione...

- Grover! – gemeu ela ligeiramente sem graça.

- Não se assuste – interferiu Annabeth vendo o olhar perdido do colega – Ela não voltou para a Inglaterra – explicou rapidamente.

Grover assentiu, meio chateado, o seu sorriso se desfez imediatamente.

- Eu achei que tivesse ido embora – disse ele baixinho.

- Eu... Eu tive que inventar aquelas coisas! – disse ela se justificando.

- Escuta, vou deixá-los um momento a sós se quiserem conversar – disse Annabeth completamente sem graça querendo sair daquela tensão toda da cozinha.

Grover se manifestou quase que imediatamente.

- Não, Annabeth. Não há nada que precisa ser dito! – ele sacudiu os ombros – Nós já tivemos essa conversa faz um bom tempo. Eu vou embora – era mais do que óbvio que ele estava chateado. Virou as costas e saiu andando na direção da mesma porta em que havia entrado.

- Grover! – cortou Hermione indo atrás dele – Eu preciso conversar com você durante um segundo. Apenas um segundo.

Annabeth assentiu mesmo assim, virou as costas e deixou-os na cozinha.

- Gostaria de pedir desculpas se eu menti para você que ia para a Inglaterra.

- Aparentemente todos mentiram para mim – disse ele se referindo a Annabeth também – Sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você foi embora? Sabe quantas noites eu passei chorando no meu quarto enquanto você estava ocupada demais pensando no seu próprio umbigo? – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Por sorte, isso é passado. E de fato, não quero ouvir nenhuma das suas desculpas.

Hermione ficou estática no lugar, apenas gemeu.

- Grover, não diga isso – o seu coração ainda palpitava no peito – Você sabe que não é verdade.

- Se você tivesse alguma consideração por mim ou por qualquer outra pessoa, você teria me procurado – ele deu os ombros – Agora é meio tarde para resolver essa sua situação – bateu as portas e saiu.

Hermione deu um suspiro calmo, não havia mais nada que pudesse dizer. As coisas tinham tomado aquele rumo.

- 27 de agosto de 2006 –

Annabeth estava deitada em sua cama, acariciando os cabelos de sua mãe, estava no telefone.

- Oi Thalia, tudo bem e com você? – disse enquanto olhava para sua mãe – Estou melhorando aos poucos – ela deu um suspiro – Escuta, eu estou atrasada para o treino, será que você poderia conduzir as meninas, por gentileza? Sim, sim, como capitã, eu estou meio ocupada cuidando da minha mãe. Está ótimo, obrigada! – ela desligou o telefone grata por ter alguém como Thalia para olhar o grupo.

A porta do quarto abriu, era o Sr. Gabe se aproximando com uma roupa usual, não mais como médico. Ele olhava esperançoso para a mulher deitada na cama.

- Como estão as coisas? – perguntou ele dando um sorrisinho meio de lado – Como está a minha paciente mais animada de todas? – perguntou ele enquanto ocultava todo o amor que ainda nutria por ela. Annabeth não sabia de nada.

- O bebê está bem, doutor?

- É o que veremos agora, Srta. Chase – disse ele sentando na cama com alguns instrumentos de trabalho – Vamos ouvir o seu coração! – ele colocou um gel esquisito na barriga de sua mãe, acariciou com um pano branco e colocou um aparelho no ouvido para ouvir melhor.

Tenso, eles ficaram em silêncio, tentando ouvir alguma coisa, algum sinal de vida dentro da barriga de Atena.

- E então? – perguntou Annabeth impaciente com os segundos se passando.

O Dr. Gabe abriu um sorriso que aliviou toda a tensão de Annabeth no mesmo instante. Ele guardou os instrumentos na bolsa.

- O bebê está perfeitamente saudável pelo que eu vejo, faremos um ultrassom ao amanhecer na semana que vem para constatar todos os detalhes – ele sorriu – E poderemos saber o sexo do bebê na próxima consulta.

Annabeth abriu um sorriso, encorajador. O Dr. Gabe terminou de guardar tudo, a porta do quarto foi aberta por ninguém menos que o ex-marido de Atena, por quem Gabe só conhecia por meio das consultas e conversas com Atena e sabia que ela ainda o amava, apesar de tudo o que acontecera.

- Está na hora de tomar um banho – disse o Sr. Chase sem notar a presença do médico – Ah, olá!

- Papai, esse é o Dr. Gabe, ele vem cuidando da mamãe tanto como psicólogo quanto médico particular.

Gabe apertou a sua mão com força, mais do que o normal.

- Formado em duas faculdades! – apresentou se qualificando – Prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu – disse Frederick sorrindo – Sinto muito interromper, é o horário de banho de Atena e eu estou cuidando dela.

O Dr. Gabe olhou para Annabeth como quem pedisse alguma explicação, obviamente ela não entendeu nada, apenas desviou o olhar para a sua mãe deitada na cama.

Como assim Frederick estava ajudando Atena a tomar banho? Isso de alguma forma o incomodou.

- Eu... Eu preciso me retirar, está ficando tarde – disse Gabe consultando o relógio fingindo surpresa – Annabeth, espero vê-los em meu consultório na segunda-feira, tudo bem?

- Perfeito, doutor – sem muita opção, ela mostrou um sorriso doce que normalmente carregava consigo mesma – Muito obrigada.

Ele abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, porém ficou apenas olhando para Frederick que ajudava Atena a ficar em pé. Atena abriu os olhos meio sonolenta e sorriu para Gabe.

- Nos vemos por aí – disse ele visivelmente triste, deixando o quarto.

Annabeth ficou sem entender nada, porém sentiu que alguma coisa estava entristecendo o Dr. Gabe.

- 30 de agosto de 2006 –

- Vocês precisam conversar sobre! – disse Annabeth andando no quarto de Hermione enquanto ela usava o secador de cabelos – É claro que Rony ainda está esperando a sua resposta de casamento!

- É que eu sou muito nova para me casar, entende? – Hermione estava distraída olhando no espelho, passando o pente de cabelos em seus cachos – Eu não quero isso para a minha vida!

- Eu sei, mas não é um casamento de verdade. Você sabe disso, ele também sabe. É uma maneira de você ter o vínculo no país, um vínculo legal – Annabeth ficou andando de um lado para o outro enquanto conversava com a sua melhor amiga – Ninguém vai sair machucado. Se ele fez o pedido, é porque ele quer conciliar alguma coisa com você, ele não o faria se fosse para sair machucado!

- É, eu sei, eu sei, mas tenho medo de que ele confunda as coisas! – disse Hermione lá do banheiro – Ou até mesmo eu, sei lá. Sou muito nova para pensar nessas coisas.

Annabeth negou com a cabeça.

- Você é a menina mais adulta que eu já conheci na minha vida – elogiou-a – Você é a mais inteligente de toda a turma, ninguém mais do que você tem a cabeça no lugar, Hermione!

- Obrigada pelos conselhos – disse ela do outro lado, sem prestar muita atenção em Annabeth – Você é mesmo uma fofa! – e sabia que estava sorrindo.

Annabeth, mesmo no quarto de visitas, costumava deixar alguns de seus pertencentes ali. Revirou a gaveta, procurando por seu celular desaparecido, quem sabe talvez ele estivesse ali. E, escondido entre tantas outras roupas, o objeto estava mesmo ali, ainda com o carregador plugado, porém sem bateria há alguns dias.

Não se lembrando de ter colocado ali, conectou-o na tomada e a tela imediatamente piscou, ligando-o enquanto recarregava a bateria. Era estranho, muito estranho. Fazia um bom tempo que estava sem ele, no começo era como estar pelada, depois ela se acostumara tanto que nem mesmo se importava.

Em poucos segundos, o seu celular já dava sinais de estar com um restinho de bateria, o que fez com que ela ligasse para descobrir por qual motivo o abandonara, quais as últimas mensagens.

E lá estava, a foto de Percy e Thalia no dia em que eles haviam viajado. Juntos, deitados. Pior do que isso: pelados!

Annabeth, primeiramente, não quis acreditar que fosse verdade, mas tudo começou a fazer sentido com as demais mensagens que vieram em seguida. Toda a história sendo contada, e ela sentiu o sangue ferver, o chão desaparecer em seus pés e como se não houvesse outra saída, talvez a sua vida estivesse arruinada dali para frente. E a ânsia de vômito, misturada com a falta de ar, fizeram com ela se sentisse mal, muito mal, quase doente. O seu coração desembestou.

E tudo passou a fazer sentido, até mesmo as vezes em que garotas riam de sua cara pelas costas quando estava andando com Percy pelo corredor da escola. Ou mesmo no aeroporto.

Ela estava sem o que dizer, até que Hermione apareceu, repetindo a mesma pergunta e viu Annabeth sentada no chão do quarto, branca como um papel, como se tivesse descoberto um fantasma.

- Ele me traiu, Hermione – gemeu ela sem reação, ela não ia chorar, era forte o suficiente – Ele... Transou com Thalia durante a viagem!

Hermione deu um suspiro.

- Eu não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma – disse ela, preocupada largando todos os apetrechos em cima da bancada – Eu... Eu tentei fazer com que você não enfrentasse todos esses problemas de uma vez.

Annabeth ficou em pé, com o celular nas mãos, de olhos arregalados. Hermione ficou parada no lugar, quase recuando de medo. A expressão da Annabeth demonstrava muito ódio, misturada com indecisão. Era de dar medo.

- E você sabia o tempo todo? Você sabia de tudo isso e não me contou? – perguntou Annabeth enraivecida.

- Eu só não queria que você sofresse o quanto estava sofrendo por conta da sua mãe – disse Hermione na defensiva – Eu tentei ajudá-la, Anna, não me leve a mal.

**Your Love is a Song ****– Switchfoot **

_**(O tema da fanfiction!)**_

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=0LbMxs3HDOs_

Annabeth sacudiu a cabeça, com muita raiva, incrédula.

- Vá embora.

Hermione franziu a testa, em dúvida do que ouvira.

- Vá embora da minha casa – disse Annabeth fechando os olhos com um suspiro – Pior do que a traição do Percy, foi saber que você escondeu isso de mim durante os últimos dias – ela suspirou – Pegue as suas coisas e vá embora!

Hermione apenas a olhou.

- Eu não tenho para onde ir, eu estou sendo procurada pela polícia – gemeu Hermione quase como súplica, Annabeth pareceu irredutível, como se o problema nunca tivesse sido dela - É isso mesmo o que você quer?

Annabeth fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou para o quarto.

- 30 de agosto de 2006 –

Thalia estava com uma espécie de canudo no nariz, sugando toda a droga que estava no espelho. Cutucou o nariz, dando uma última inspirada, e sorriu, animada.

Os seus olhos começaram a girar, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem.

- 30 de agosto de 2006 –

Hermione segurava a mala com uma mão e a outra batia com força na casa de Rony, a mesma que ele dividia com Harry na época em que moravam juntos. Até que a porta foi aberta, ele apareceu surpreso.

- Eu aceito! – murmurou ela antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa.

- Quê? – perguntou ele desprevenido.

Hermione soltou a mala no meio no tapete da frente, deixou um olhar perdido escapar para ele.

- Você me pediu em casamento e eu estou aqui, aceitando o seu pedido! – disse ela o olhando.

- Venha, entre! – disse ele oferecendo-se. A porta fechou assim eles atravessaram.

Grover olhava de longe, triste.

- 30 de agosto de 2006 –

Percy estava lendo uma revista, Annabeth entrou em seu quarto com os olhos molhados em lágrimas, entrou de supetão, sem avisar sem nada. Como nunca costumava fazer. E ele sabia que alguma coisa estava errada ao olhar em sua expressão, sabia que ela havia descoberto alguma coisa. Mais do que triste, ela estava brava, muito brava, segurava alguma coisa nas mãos.

- E você achou que fosse se safar direitinho dessa, não é mesmo?

- Annabeth, eu posso explicar... – Percy já sabia do que se tratava, ficou preocupado. O seu coração começou a bater mais forte no mesmo instante.

- Eu não quero explicações – disse ela fria – A minha vida simplesmente mudou com isso, com essa foto – ela mostrou o celular de longe para ele – Tudo daqui para frente vai ser diferente, Percy. Acabou!

- Annabeth... – ele se aproximou. Ela afastou alguns passos. Ele parou de longe.

- Eu não estava preparada para isso – gemeu ela com os lábios tremendo – Eu nunca estive!

- Eu não quis magoar você – disse ele também com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ele não podia acreditar que Annabeth estivesse ali, brigando, terminando tudo. Ele a amava mais do que tudo e se pudesse voltar no passado, nada daquilo teria ocorrido – Você sabe que eu te amo!

Ela empurrou a aliança com força no peito dele.

- Quem ama não trai! – disse ela chateada, muito chateada. O modo como ela olhava zangada fazia com que ele se sentisse tão destruído quanto ela – Não tem mais volta, as nossas vidas vão seguir rumos completamente diferentes depois dessa noite!

- Annabeth, eu te amo! – disse ele em desespero – Eu te amo, você não pode me deixar, eu te amo! – repetia ele, insano – Eu preciso de você na minha vida – ele chorava – Não me deixe, por favor...

Ela teria sentido pena se fosse em outra época.

- Eu de repente me senti traída, insegura, perdida – disse ela aos prantos – E eu sinceramente não sei o que me doeu mais ao descobrir isso, você mentindo esse tempo todo na minha cara – ela parou enxugando as lágrimas – Ou mentindo pelas minhas costas enquanto todo mundo caçoava de mim!

Ele parou, suplicando, mais uma vez.

- Eu farei qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa nesse mundo para conquistar você de volta – ele caiu de joelhos, com as mãos enterradas no meio das pernas – Quero conquistar o seu perdão.

Ela o olhou, sem o menor arrependimento.

- Sabe quando eu vou voltar a acreditar em você, Percy? – ela o olhou por alguns segundos, os segundos de silêncio se arrastaram por horas, era a sua última esperança – Nunca mais! – ela engoliu em seco – E se nunca mais voltarmos a nos falar na vida. Será perfeito para mim!

Ela virou as costas, jogando os cabelos para trás, simplesmente o deixou, caído no chão do quarto, no meio das lágrimas. Ele deixou a cabeça cair no tapete, chorando.

E ela partiu para sempre de sua vida.

- 30 de agosto de 2006 –

Gabe, com os olhos perdidos, entrou em seu quarto, encheu o copo de vinho. Tomou em dois ou três goles. Ainda sóbrio, cambaleou até a sua cama, o efeito disso não era porque estava bêbado, mas sim desesperado.

Abriu a cômoda, triste, quase chorando.

Ele amava Atena, amava demais para vê-la nos braços de outro cara, simplesmente entregue.

Lembrou-se do dia em que a pediu em namoro, ela aceitou. Eles estavam em um parque de diversões. E se amaram, e como se amaram.

Gabe deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Você vai voltar para mim, Atena – disse baixinho e puxou uma arma de dentro da cômoda – Vai sim...

E a tristeza foi embora dando espaço para um sorriso diabólico.

_Continua..._

**Nota do Autor: **_Hola babys! Próximo capítulo é a Season Finale e eu estou muito excitado quanto à nova temporada. É o momento de conquistar mais leitores e tentar manter os antigos. Espero que vocês estejam gostando de toda a trama da história, todos os acontecimentos. E temos um casamento para preparar em breve. E muita água para rolar ainda, muita... Lembrando que a nova temporada teremos um personagem novo na história, o Luke. Ele se tornará fixo! _

_Lembrando que todas as músicas que vocês pediram nessa temporada, poderão tocar na próxima temporada. É porque não foi o momento de tocar ainda aqui! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Bom, aproveito para desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo. Que 2011 seja um ano repleto de fanfics, fãs e todas essas doideiras aqui, hahaha porque isso é muito bom. E que a criatividade reine, né? Porque sem ela, eu não seria ninguém. E sem vocês também, eu não seria ninguém. Portanto nada de me abandonarem em 2011, ein? Bato em cada um de vocês, sou psyco, tenham medo. HAHAHAHA, brincadeira! Enfim, tudo de bom, boas festas, sucesso, saúde, paz, alegria a todos. E que venha 2011 porque nós vamos BOTAR PARA QUEBRAR! – É nóis! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Querem ver a Season Finale ainda em 2010 (faltando 12 dias para o ano acabar?)? Se chegarmos em __**220 reviews**__, eu posto AINDA esse ano o capítulo novo! – chantagem emocional, hahahaha! E graças a Regina, chegamos a 200 REVIEW, que honra! _

_Adoro as reviews, todas, mesmo que seja uma review dizendo que vocês estão aprovando ou não o meu capítulo, se ele ta bom, ruim, ou whatever! É importante saber todos os detalhes, é claro, mas se você é tímido, vergonhoso, preguiçoso, ou sei lá, rs, só deixa umas palavrinhas que mesmo assim eu vou adorar. Juro! _

_E garanto, garanto que a Season Finale ta um bapho só. Já até libero a trilha sonora para vocês do próximo capítulo: _

**Capítulo 19:**

**- The Daylights – Happy. **

**- You and Me – Lifehouse.**

**- Violet Hill – Codplay.**

**- Your Love is a Song – Switchfoot (cena final).**

_A LOT OF DRAMA! Risos! Have fun! _

**REVIEWS: **

_Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer no geral a todos os fãs que deixaram reviews, a todos que seguem a história fielmente desde o começo de 2010. Muito obrigado mesmo, sem vocês, nada disso estaria acontecendo, não estaríamos tendo o sucesso que essa fanfic está se tornando a cada dia mais. E acreditem, é IMPORTANTE para mim sim. Muito, vocês não tem ideia. Obrigado a cada um de vocês, gostaria sempre de manter esse contato com vocês em 2011, entre leitor e escritor, mais do que isso, como amigos. Obrigado! _

**Isabelinha12:**_Os meus pêsames pelo o seu irmãozinho, de verdade. É muito triste, a minha mãe também perdeu um bebê antes de eu nascer, e esses tempos uma vidente fez um teste com ela, perguntou como estavam os 4 filhos dela. Ela disse que só tinha 3, daí a vidente disse que o destino tinha dado 4 filhos para ela, daí ela se lembrou do filho que tinha perdido. Coisas da vida, sabe? Mas meus pêsames de verdade, espero que você se recupere logo. E quanto a Atena, bom, ela terá o apoio do Frederick e da Anna para superar tudo isso que está acontecendo em sua vida. Muito drama ainda por vir. Obrigado pela review! _

**Obolinho:** _Se a Annabeth terá alguém como suporte após a briga com Hermione e o término com Percy Jackson? Sim, terá. Hermione voltará para pedir desculpas, e Luke também irá surgir. Eles estarão bem próximos na temporada My Heart Still Beats For You. Tão juntos que não sei não, viu? Rs. Aguardar para ver esses dois. Obrigado pela review! _

**Karoll:**_ Yeah, casamento à vista! O Luke vai entrar na próxima temporada, bombando, abalando e encantando a todos. Aposto que vão surgir vários fãs de LukeAnnabeth, eles estão muito bem colocados na próxima temporada. Foi feita de uma maneira sutil e não forçada, sabe? Enfim, teremos problemas de saúde também, Percy estará entre a vida e a morte. E quem será a única pessoa a ajudá-lo? Annabeth Chase! HAHAHA, o destino dos meus dedos adoram brincar com os dois! E quanto a Thalia, por incrível que pareça, ela será perdoada, e ela será uma personagem legal, bacana, vai ter problema com as drogas, mas vai se livrar. Vai dar um PUTA jantar na casa dela, todos vão comparecer de cara virada. No final, ela vai abraçar todos e logo em seguida, eles vão brincar de guerrinha de água, hahahaa, é um capítulo engraçado e legal. E turbulento também, rs! Beijos, obrigado pela review! _

**V. Keat:** _Hahaha, não precisa perguntar nada na review, ou se não tiver vontade de postar muita coisa, só precisa postar que você leu, aponta algumas coisas que você gostou, ou que você não gostou, porque é importante para mim saber a sua opinião, e todos os os outros? Ainda mais porque você escreve fanfic também, então tendo um ponto de vista seu vale muito para mim, muito mesmo! E quanto a capa, nossa, eu fiquei tão lisonjeado/emocionado com a capa, que eu estou sem palavras para agradecer. Obrigado de verdade por se importar com isso. Nossa, significa muito para mim, muito mesmo, e claro que eu adorei a ideia. Porém para essa temporada não sei se vale a pena, porque está acabando. Talvez para a próxima. Quer marcar uma conversa para trocarmos idéias, fotos, etc? Obrigado mesmo pela review, pela ideia da capa e por se importar com isso. Significa muito para mim, até postei no Twitter de tanta felicidade o dia que eu li a sua review, hahahaha. Obrigado._

**ElisaPercabeth:**_ Uma sérieeee? Com a minha fanfic? Mas que honra, hahahaha, me senti importante agora. E sinto muito decepcioná-la com o casal Percabeth, eu sei que você gosta deles, sei bastante, mas para manter a fanfic, eu preciso colocar esse drama, dar uma sacudida no casal. Eles são bonitinhos juntos, mas... É uma fanfic estilo seriado, né? HAHAHAHA, tem que acontecer brigas, separações, etc. Se não ia perder a graça. E se a Atena vai morrer? Bom... Não posso te responder, infelizmente, se não vai perder toda a graça. Isso você saberá somente na segunda temporada. E aliás, é o assunto principal da Season Finale: Atena morreu ou não? Desculpa de coração, até tenho vontade de falar, mas não seria legal, porque seria spoiler! Só digo uma coisa: prepara o coração! Enfim, quieto Luís! E obrigado pela review! _

**Regina Wassaly:**_ Ah, o dia que você não mandar mais review, vou ficar preocupado, hahahaha, você é figurinha garantida aqui! E vixi, tem um Percy na sua vida? Então, seja a Annabeth, dê o troco, e sério, não vale a pena sofrer por gente assim. Logo logo você vai ver, passa, você sofreu, mas passa... E depois você nem lembra mais da pessoa. Eu evito falar, twittar ou qualquer coisa em relação ao meu ex-namoro, sofri? Sim, quase morri de tanto sofrer, mas hoje, não suporto olhar nem na cara. Vira e mexe a gente se cruza nas baladas, porque a gente freqüenta os mesmos lugares. E sabe o que eu faço? Nada, não sinto nada mesmo, sou eu mesmo, e isso incomoda bastante pelo que eu vejo, quanto menos eu ligo, mais as pessoas se importam. Vire 2011 planejando coisas grandiosas e deixe "esse pedaço de lixo" para trás, enterrado no passado. Desculpa ter te assustado com a não-continuação, hahaha. Alias, a terceira temporada está baseada na série Grey's Anatomy. Não sei se você já viu, mas ta legal. Beijo, obrigado pela review – ou melhor, OBRIGADAÇO pela review de número 200. Sinto-me honrado, beijo! _

**Ingrid Miranda:**_ A Thalia é o diabo em pessoa, mas como eu disse, ela vai melhorar e vai ser perdoada no futuro. Ela irá passar por sérios problemas, e vai ver a vida de outra forma. Thalia é a personagem que mais vai mudar nesse seriado inteiro, da água para o vinho mesmo. Mas até mudar, ela vai fazer bastante macacaquice. A Thalia entra na terceira temporada quase irreconhecível, outra pessoa. Mas vai se ferrar bastante a coitadinha, todos vão querer que ela morra, com certeza! Mas eu ainda não desisti da personagem, hahaha. Ela vai até ter uma trama própria e interessante, eu garanto. Um casalzinho bonitinho ela... e uma pessoa X aí. Mas é claro, ela vai sofrer muito antes disso. Ingrid, obrigadão pela review, beijo! _


	19. Capítulo 19 xx My Heart Still Beats

**Capítulo 19 – **

**My Heart Still Beats for You**

**The Daylights – Happy**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=L399RFSu4Qg_

- 02 de setembro de 2006 –

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Parece que foi ontem que tudo aconteceu, que a minha vida tomou um rumo completamente diferente do que eu sempre imaginei! _

Lembrança: Uma garota de cabelos ondulados, sorrindo no meio de outras pessoas no aeroporto. Os cabelos pulando nas costas enquanto andava depressa. 

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Parece que foi ontem que eu cheguei em Nova York e a minha vida mudou tanto, mas tanto nos últimos meses. _

Annabeth está sentada de frente ao espelho, com um olhar firme, meio triste, meio sério. Ela está calada, sozinha.

**Voz de Annabeth: **_Eu mudei nos últimos meses, não sou mais aquela garotinha indefesa, bobinha de quando cheguei aqui na cidade. Mudei porque fui obrigada, porque fui forçada. Porque tive que aprender a sobreviver no meio de tantos tubarões! _

Vemos Annabeth de costas, ela está usando um vestido preto, com o zíper até em cima, um laço preto na cabeça. Uma maquiagem preta, estava de luto.

**V. A: **_Então, finalmente, eu me sinto bem comigo mesma. Sinto que não devo nada a ninguém. E demorei para aprender que as pessoas são falsas e mentem o tempo todo! _

De repente, toda a sua estrutura forte parece desabar, Annabeth começa a chorar, sem colocar as mãos na cara, apenas encara as próprias lágrimas deslizarem no rosto. Chorando, os lábios tremendo.

**V. A:**_ E a vida nos ensina a fazer uma escolha, ainda mais quando precisamos ou quando perdemos alguém muito querido! _

Ela ergue as mãos, cobre o rosto, ainda chorando.

Ao ficar em pé, vemos que ela está de fato, de luto.

Caminhando lentamente até a cama, ela pega um ramalhete de flores e deixa a porta do quarto, chorando.

Aparentemente, alguém havia morrido.

_26 horas antes... _

Ela estava deitada em seu quarto, encarando o teto, triste com o término de namoro. Ela amava demais Percy Jackson, e nunca acreditaria que ele ia trai-la daquela forma. Nunca, mas acontecera. Era frio, real, doloroso!

- Desculpa invadir o seu quarto assim – disse a voz de Hermione na porta, com as mãos cruzadas – Mas eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu!

- Eu não quero falar com você agora, Hermione – disse Annabeth enxugando as lágrimas – É sério, por favor, saia do meu quarto!

- Eu... Queria que você me desculpasse por tudo, de verdade – disse ela sinceramente.

- Ok – Annabeth ficou em pé, deu as costas para Hermione – A nossa amizade acabou, eu sei que foi um ano difícil, durou bastante, mas agora acabou!

- Eu sinto muito – pestanejou Hermione baixinho – Eu só queria proteger você de tudo. Eu juro!

Annabeth não respondeu.

- E eu vim para convidá-la para o meu casamento – Hermione deixou o convite branco em cima da escrivaninha, Annabeth olhou de lado sem mudar de opinião – Eu queria que você fosse madrinha, mas pelo visto sei que é impossível!

Annabeth olhou de canto de olho.

- Não pense que vou facilitar as coisas só porque você está casando, Hermione – ela disse triste – Você escondeu uma coisa muito séria, muito séria de mim, mesmo!

Hermione pensou em ignorar, mas não ia conseguir.

- A verdade ia aparecer a qualquer momento, eu não estava tentando esconder isso para sempre de você. Só que eu sabia que isso ia te derrubar, como você está agora. E por isso eu menti, por isso eu escondi a verdade, porque eu não queria te ver dessa forma. Porque você é a única pessoa com quem eu me importo de verdade nesse mundo e é a minha melhor amiga – ela disse baixinho – Quando eu soube que você estava passando por tudo isso, eu vim correndo, eu me arrisquei, para te ajudar!

Annabeth contemplou as palavras em silêncio.

- É isso, eu vou me casar no final dessa tarde, gostaria que você aparecesse – ela parou por alguns segundos – Significaria muito para mim, Annabeth. Muito mesmo e gostaria que você pudesse dar um tempo nessa nossa briga.

Ela saiu arrastando os pés no carpete na esperança de ser chamada de volta para o quarto. Annabeth receou entre pegar o convite ou gritar pelo nome da sua melhor amiga. Apenas hesitou, não o fez. Ficou encarando o trânsito nas ruas de Nova York.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Frederick estava preocupado, sentado na sacada, conversando no celular com a sua atual esposa em Los Angeles.

- Estou com saudades, voltarei o quanto antes, meu amor – disse ele todo carinhoso.

- Como estão as coisas com Athena? – perguntou ela também preocupada. Era loira, magrinha, olhos claros, parecia uma menininha bem jovem. E estava grávida de seis meses.

- Estão melhorando a cada dia, apesar de ela não se lembrar de ninguém. Ela está andando, se alimentando, em duas semanas estará fazendo tudo sozinha!

- E quanto ao bebê? – perguntou, interessada.

- Está ótimo, está ótimo. Vai sobreviver.

A esposa dele parou alguns segundos em silêncio, no celular.

- Às vezes, eu fico na defensiva – disse ela baixinho – Perguntando-me se esse bebê de Athena não seria um filho seu também.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Giulla – Fred suspirou, odiava mentir, porém ia contar a verdade para Giulla assim que eles estivessem se vendo, cara a cara, não gostava de falar nada por telefone. E aquela notícia era mesmo uma bomba até para ele, estava se acostumando ainda com a ideia – Eu e a Athena somos grandes amigos, só isso. Nós temos uma filha em comum, Annabeth!

- Eu sei, eu sei, são só coisas da minha cabeça – Giulla enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos que escorria. Passou o lenço no nariz.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Está sim, está tudo ótimo. Só liguei mesmo porque queria desejar um bom dia – ela sorriu forçadamente – Um beijo, Fred.

- Um beijo, meu amor, se cuida – disse ele – Tenha um bom dia também.

- Eu terei – ela suspirou como se fosse ma mentira - Eu te amo, Fred, com todas as forças do meu coração, acredite nisso! – disse ela apaixonada.

- Eu também – confessou ele.

Giulla desligou o celular, as lágrimas desceram ainda mais de seus olhos. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de rodas, no meio do hospital.

- Está preparada para a cirurgia? – perguntou o médico se aproximando.

- Estou – disse ela – Vamos lá, seja o que Deus quiser!

- Não tenha medo, vai dar tudo certo – o médico parou para perguntar – Quantos meses você está grávida mesmo?

- Seis, são só seis. Ele está pronto para nascer! – disse ela tentando se convencer disso.

- É cedo demais, tem os seus riscos, mas não temos outra solução – o médico sorriu, tranqüilizador – Dará tudo certo. A cirurgia será um sucesso!

- Eu sei que vai – disse ela ao apertar a mão dele.

Em seguida, ela passou a mão na barriga, as lágrimas foram saindo ainda mais, preocupada.

- Filho, vai dar tudo certo!

E Frederick só saberia da cirurgia quando acabasse.

**- fim da música – **

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Gabe estava encarando o próprio rosto no espelho, a cama estava ainda toda bagunçada. Ele lavou o rosto com conchas de água, depois voltou para o quarto, estendeu o edredom verde-limão na cama de casal, resmungando alguma coisa em alto e bom som.

- Athena... Em breve você vai voltar para mim! – ele disse para si mesmo.

Gabe sentou-se na cama, puxou a gaveta e lá estava a arma.

- Você vai voltar logo, meu amor – disse ele sorrindo, debilmente – Estou morrendo de saudade!

E deixou os olhos se fecharem por alguns segundos.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ_

Annabeth estava na fila aguardando pelo seu capuccino, ao término, a garçonete depositou o seu pote em cima do balcão, ela apenas aceitou porque já havia deixado pago no caixa minutos antes.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu meio cabisbaixa, ela passou a mochila de couro em um só ombro, olhando para o próprio copo nas mãos ela foi caminhando até a saída do estabelecimento. E na porta, estava parado, apenas parado, observando-a, Percy Jackson, o seu ex-namorado. E a sua vontade de tomar ou comer alguma coisa tornara-se completamente nula naquele instante.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o que eu faço aqui – disse ele se aproximando dela, carinhoso.

- Não, sinceramente não estou – disse ela grosseira, cortando-o. Ela simplesmente desviou o caminho em direção à porta, ele foi atrás dela.

- É o seu lugar preferido, sabia que eu ia encontrá-la aqui. E seria a única maneira de você falar comigo, não atendeu aos meus telefones, não lê os meus e-mails e ainda mandou o porteiro me xingar de queima-rosca.

Annabeth abafou uma risadinha.

- Merecido!

- Não tem graça – disse ele seguindo-a para fora do café, descendo os degraus até a calçada – Não tem a menor graça, porque eu te amo e estou sofrendo com tudo isso.

Ela semi-cerrou os olhos em sua direção.

- E como você acha que eu estou me saindo? Estou plantando bananeira, por acaso? – ela o olhou, com muita raiva – Escuta, Jackson, por tudo o que você me fez passar, eu sinceramente não quero olhar na sua cara nunca mais!

- Eu estava bêbado, você não atendia nenhuma das minhas ligações naquele dia. Eu fiquei preocupado e ela partiu para cima de mim depois disso tudo – disse ele como se justificasse, Annabeth quase cuspiu de tanto nojo só de imaginar os dois juntos, trocando suor e transando – Eu sei que isso não justifica. Eu não mereço o seu perdão, eu sei!

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, não ia chorar novamente, não na frente daquele retardado!

- Eu fui dormir ontem com tanto peso na consciência, Annabeth – ele parou suspirando – Eu estou morrendo de medo de te perder!

Ela ainda sacudindo a cabeça, respondeu.

- É uma coisa a menos que você precisa se preocupar – ela virou as costas e saiu andando. Ele continuou em sua cola.

Ela estava se cansando de vê-lo em suas costas, queria ficar sozinha, esquecer dos seus problemas. E o fato dele estar em sua cola não ajudava em nada, definitivamente não ajudava.

- Quer saber? – disse ela quase explodindo – Eu não quero saber de você, não quero saber dos seus problemas, não quero olhar na sua cara, conforme eu já falei – os seus dentes cerravam de ódio – Eu só quero que você suma, suma da minha vida! – ela parou, quase não respirando de tanta raiva – Eu te odeio, eu te odeio mais do que tudo, você não vale nada para mim. Eu confiei em você por apenas um dia, um único dia em que você foi viajar e na primeira oportunidade você me deu o bote, você me traiu – ela estava prestes a socá-lo – E obrigada por me fazer perder a vontade de sair de casa! – ela jogou o café no chão com violência espirrando o conteúdo para todos os lados, inclusive nas roupas dele.

Ele, porém, não se afastou, era como se fosse merecido, deixou que sua calça jeans fosse manchada de café. E ficou estático, parado, com as mãos no bolso, vendo Annabeth se afastar com a mochila de couro em uma das alças presas no ombro. Ela era linda, mesmo brava.

Linda e perfeita, como sempre a veria, mas não a teria. Não agora que tinham terminado.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_E você só aprende a dar valor naquilo quando você realmente a perde. E perde para valer!_

Percy está em desespero, mesmo parado, vemos o seu rosto revelar dor, ódio consigo mesmo, quase chorando de raiva, mas tentando ser forte o suficiente consigo mesmo.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_E você só voltará a ser feliz, quando esquecer de tudo o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Será que isso é possível?_

Annabeth desapareceu ao virar a esquina. Ele deu as costas, indo para o caminho oposto, cabisbaixo. E o café derramado na calçada ficou para trás no meio da calçada, despedaçado como um coração.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Hermione estava colocando o vestido em frente ao espelho, Rachel foi ajudá-la a subir o zíper. Ela estava linda de morrer. O cabelo loiro e cacheado preso em um coque muito bem arrumado, a maquiagem também muito bem feita. O vestido branco não tinha alça, era apenas um tomara que caia, definido em seu corpo, ajustado em cada centímetro como se tivesse nascido para ela.

- Como estou? – disse ela se virando para Rachel cujos olhos estavam molhados em lágrimas.

- Está a noiva mais linda desse país. Linda de morrer! – disse contente – O vestido coube perfeitamente no seu corpo!

- Seremos parentes, de alguma forma – brincou Hermione sorridente.

Rachel a abraçou com força, Hermione riu.

- Cuidado, esse salto está me matando. Está tudo tão apertado que eu sinto os meus peitos quase pularem!

- Não que Rony ache uma má ideia – ela sorriu - Você está linda – disse Rachel ao se afastar – É uma pena que queira se casar a sós com ele, bem que podia compartilhar com todos os seus amigos – Rachel torceu o nariz – Exceto Annabeth a sua madrinha, é claro!

- E o Harry – disse Hermione sorridente.

- Quem?

- Harry, o melhor amigo de Rony – disse Hermione ainda mais feliz com o resultado de frente ao espelho – Ele será o padrinho escolhido por Rony.

- Talvez eu tenha ouvido falar dele, é um bonitinho que namorava Annabeth, não é mesmo?

Hermione assentiu, o seu celular começou a vibrar. Rachel olhou para o objeto nas mãos dela.

- É o noivo! – disse Rachel toda empolgada saindo do quarto – Vou deixar vocês falarem a sós.

Hermione pegou o celular esperando que fosse Rony, porém o nome de "Grover", seu ex-namorado, piscava na tela do celular. Indecisa sobre atender ou não, ela ficou segurando o celular por alguns segundos nas mãos.

Sabia que ia fazer mal se atendesse.

E mesmo assim o fez.

- Oi Grover, tudo bom? – disse ela se olhando no espelho.

- Não, não está nada bem, Hermione – disse ele com a voz chorosa do outro lado – Eu fiquei sabendo que você está subindo no altar com aquele babaca do Rony e eu não podia deixar você fazer isso sem que soubesse de toda a verdade.

Hermione de repente voltou a ficar balanceada.

- Por favor, por favor, escute-me antes de desligar na minha cara – ele parou suspirando – Eu te amo, Hermione, eu ainda guardo você na minha memória, nos meus pensamentos. Eu ainda tenho sentimentos por você! – desabafou ele tudo de uma vez.

- É meio tarde para mudar algumas coisas, Grover – disse ela ainda indecisa, meio chateada.

- Não tive alternativa, você foi embora– justificou ele baixinho.

- E por que você não foi atrás de mim? – perguntou ela em resposta.

Silêncio, um silêncio constrangedor.

- Você não pode negar que ainda pensa em mim – disse ele, por fim – Não pode. O seu gostar virou amar, da mesma forma como aconteceu comigo.

Antes que Hermione tivesse qualquer outra reação, ela murmurou.

- Grover, durante todos esses dias, eu posso ter aceitado o pedido errado, posso ter me enganado – ela parou suspirando, o coração batendo forte – Mas foi um engano gostoso, foi uma conseqüência gostosa que me trouxe o amor de Rony de volta. E eu quero viver isso!

- Casar é diferente... Casar não é namorar, Hermione! – disse Grover do outro lado.

- A decisão é minha, e está tomada. Obrigada por não interferir – Hermione desligou a ligação no mesmo instante ao dizer isso. Aproveitou para desligar também o celular porque não iria aturar mais assuntos que mexessem tanto com os seus sentimentos. Era o seu dia de ser livre, casar, ser feliz para o resto de seus dias. Fora escolhida por Rony e fora sortuda nesse aspecto, uma das mais sortudas do mundo, porque ele a trataria muito bem. Como uma verdadeira princesa.

E isso talvez não fosse amor, talvez fosse sorte. Se tivesse ainda mais sorte, os únicos padrinhos, Harry e Annabeth, estariam a sua espera.

**- fim da música –**

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

**It's my life / Confessions – Glee**

**Youtube:** _/watch?v=Hh8R9eF_qrU_

Eles estavam sentados, em um bar, tomando vodka como se o mundo fosse acabar. As luzes da balada movimentavam de um lado para o outro.

- E se eu fosse corno? E daí? É gostoso receber um par de chifres de vez em quando – disse Grover totalmente alterado – Qual é? Quem não gosta? Eu não ligaria se a Hermione ficasse comigo e com o Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Percy apontou o dedo em sua cara.

- Eu... Eu ligaria! Quero dizer, não... Não quero, irc! Ficar com a Hermione, embora – ele fez um gesto enorme com as mãos na região de onde seria os seios – Ela esteja saudável!

Grover deu um tapa na cabeça de Percy.

- Olha o respeito com a minha... A minha nada, ela não é nada minha, HAHAHAHA! – e gargalhou – Que triste. Sou um abandonado, solteiro, Zé-ninguém!

Percy deu alguns tapinhas de consolo em suas costas.

- É uma pena mesmo que você esteja sem ninguém.

- Ué? E você está com quem, Sr. Tosco?

Percy fechando os olhos, disse.

- Tosco não, meu nome é Bosco. Bosco, repete comigo, Bosco!

Grover gargalhou e ergueu mais um copo de vodka no ar.

- Viva os solteiros!

- Viva vocês solteiros! – disse Percy batendo o copo no ar – Eu ainda namoro a Annabeth!

Grover arregalou os olhos e fez com o dedo indicador para Percy se aproximar.

- Eu... Eu preciso te contar um segredo.

- Qual? – disse Percy se abaixando.

Grover sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Annabeth terminou com você.

Percy tombou a cabeça para trás.

- Você está de brinks com a minha cara, só pode, né?

- Não, não estou – disse Grover.

Percy pegou a chave do carro.

- Eu... Eu vou falar com a minha namorada... O nome dela é Thalia – ele arrotou – Ops, eu quis dizer, Annabeth. Isso, é Annabeth, e ela ainda me quer! – e saiu cambaleando em direção ao carro.

- Ei, você não tem condições para dirigir – disse Grover indo atrás, cambaleando também – Dá essa chave aqui, eu dirijo para você!

E os dois saíram andando até o carro.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_E por vezes, nós camuflamos a nossa tristeza, tudo para obter a felicidade, o amor de sua vida. E por vezes, esse caminho é muito longo. Ou às vezes não chega nem mesmo a ser longo. Ele morre no meio do caminho! _

**- fim de música –**

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Frederick estava deitado, ao lado de Athena que dormia profundamente, na cama de casal de seu quarto. Annabeth estava ao seu lado, conversando bem baixinho.

- É bom saber que ela está se recuperando pouco a pouco – disse Annabeth ao seu lado – É só até o bebê nascer, depois ela poderá tomar o seu medicamento normalmente!

- Essa gravidez... – disse Frederick preocupado, ainda mais porque ele e Athena tinham ficado durante uma noite.

- Conversaremos sobre isso outro dia, papai – disse Annabeth o olhando e dando os ombros logo em seguida – É um assunto muito sério.

Alguém bateu na porta, os dois olharam imediatamente.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Gabe meigamente.

- Claro, claro, venha aqui – chamou Annabeth sorridente.

Frederick e ele apenas trocaram um olhar estranho. Gabe se aproximou para ver como ela estava.

- Apenas de passagem!

- Ela está melhorando, graças ao senhor – disse Annabeth agradecida – Tudo ficará bem – ela estava animada com o resultado.

Gabe sorriu, grato.

- Bom, só de passagem mesmo, estou indo embora – ele deu uma piscadela para Annabeth – Se precisar de algo, é só me ligar!

Annabeth sorriu, agradecida. Gabe assentiu e deixou o quarto logo em seguida, fechou a porta ao passar e puxou a arma que estava em seu bolso, as suas mãos tremiam.

- Saia do quarto, Annabeth. Saia do quarto para que possa finalizar o serviço essa noite! – murmurou bem baixinho para si mesmo de modo que ninguém mais podia escutar. Era o seu desejo, o menor dos seus desejos para que seus planos tornassem realidade.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 -

Hermione estava dentro do carro, olhando por cima do ombro. Estava parada em frente a uma capela, Rony já estava lá dentro, esperando por ela.

- É agora ou nunca! – murmurou ela para si mesma, deixando o celular de lado, sem esperanças de Grover aparecer ou ligar novamente, ainda mais porque ele estava desligado – É isso, Hermione Jane Granger, vamos casar!

Ela abriu a porta e deixou o carro, linda com o seu vestido de noiva.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

**Violet Hill – CodPlay**

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=IakDItZ7f7Q_

Thalia estava inalando as drogas, esfregava o nariz e inalava cada vez mais. Os seus olhos começaram a girar, começaram a rodar.

- Eu... Eu não estou passando bem – disse ela segurando no guarda-roupa para se apoiar – Eu...

Thalia andou de um lado para o outro, até que acabou escorregando.

- PAI! MÃE! – gritou desesperada. Eles surgiram correndo – Eu... Eu estou passando mal!

A sua mãe se aproximou preocupada, caiu de joelhos ao lado da filha, o pai se aproximou e viu um punhado de drogas em cima do espelho.

- Você esteve... Esteve inalando isso? – e pegou um punhado com a mão.

Thalia assentiu, ele assoprou com força na cara dela.

- Toma! Inala mais, sua vagabunda! – disse nervoso, muito bravo – Se mata de uma vez por todas, assim quem sabe a gente fica livre de você! – e saiu do quarto, nervoso.

- Ela está morrendo, me ajude! – gritou a sua mãe desesperada com Thalia nos braços.

Ele não respondeu, a sua mãe fez com que ela ficasse de pé, porém era muito fraca para conseguir fazer isso sozinha.

- Vamos, filha, vamos, eu estou aqui, eu não vou te abandonar.

Alguém bateu a porta da sala com força. O seu pai tinha saído, abandonado as duas de verdade.

- Tudo ficará bem! – disse ela beijando a cabeça da filha – Eu vou te salvar nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nessa vida!

E saiu arrastando a filha com dificuldades até a garagem.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Hermione estava com um sorriso enorme na porta da capela toda enfeitada com flores, Rony estava do outro lado, ao lado do padre. Todos muito bem vestidos.

Harry também estava lá, porém Annabeth não estava. E isso doeu forte em seu peito, ela ainda não havia sido perdoada.

Hermione entrou na capela, caminhando lentamente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o seu vestido de noiva arrastava pelo tapete vermelho. Ela ia casar!

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Percy, estava no volante, acelerando a caminhonete na estrada, Grover estava ao seu lado, desmaiado de sono no banco passageiro.

Ele acelerava o carro, quase duzentos quilômetros por hora. Estava alcoolizado e não tinha muita noção do perigo, estava em fase de adrenalina.

E a imagem de Annabeth se materializou em sua frente, como se ela realmente estivesse ali.

– _Eu não quero saber de você, não quero saber dos seus problemas, não quero olhar na sua cara, conforme eu já falei – os seus dentes cerravam de ódio – Eu só quero que você suma, suma da minha vida!_

Annabeth estava furiosa, ela não o queria de forma alguma. E ele acelerou, os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, piscou de repente, muito demoradamente, e o carro desviou de seu controle na curva. Ele atravessou a pista adversária quase atingindo um caminhão que buzinou, e por fim, foi reto sem cerimônias caindo no barranco. O carro capotou duas ou três vezes.

O motorista do caminhão começou a rezar para que os passageiros tivessem sobrevivido.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_Para cada sonho que eu joguei fora em uma estrada de terra; Eu estava morrendo em um longo caminho… Não havia nada além de lembranças abandonadas._

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Hermione sorrindo no altar.

- Eu aceito! – respondeu ao padre.

- Eu aceito! – respondeu Rony também sorrindo.

- Sendo assim, eu os declaro marido e mulher – abençoou o padre – O noivo já pode beijar a noiva!

E eles se aproximaram para dar um beijo. Agora, casados!

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Annabeth deixou o prédio no começo da noite. Gabe estava do outro lado da rua, escondido, no Central Park, atrás de algumas árvores. Ele colocou a arma na bolsa e atravessou a rua.

Era a hora de ter de volta Athena. Sua eterna Athena.

- 01 de setembro de 2006 –

Athena estava com dificuldades de respirar, Frederick que estava na cozinha veio correndo, preocupado.

- Eu... Eu estou com muita dor – ela gemeu – Preciso do médico, agora – gemeu com os dentes batendo com força.

Frederick largou tudo o que segurava em cima da cama, correu para pegá-la no colo, estava com as mãos cheias de sangue, assim como também sangrava na região pélvica.

- Nós... Nós vamos chegar a tempo! – disse ele carregando-a nos braços.

Gabe apareceu com a arma apontada para os dois.

- Eu voltei, Athena, eu voltei para te buscar!

Frederick congelou no lugar, Athena estava em seus braços, sangrando.

**- fim de música – **

_6 horas depois..._

Annabeth está sentada em seu quarto, vestida toda de preto, olhando-se na frente do espelho, chorando muito, muito, as lágrimas escorrem sem parar.

**Your Love is a Song ****– Switchfoot **

_**(O tema da fanfiction!)**_

**Youtube: **_/watch?v=0LbMxs3HDOs_

Ela foi caminhou lentamente até a cômoda, pegou o ramalhete de flores e deixou o quarto, os seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Alguém tinha morrido naquele dia, alguém muito importante em sua vida. Ela estava indo ao velório.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Já não amaremos talvez insuficientemente a vida? Já notaram o quanto a morte mexe com os nossos sentimentos, e por vezes, desperta aqueles mais ocultos e que talvez estivessem adormecidos? E como descobrimos o quanto amamos aquele amigos que nos acabou de deixar... _

O carro de Percy perde o controle, Grover está ao seu lado. O carro capota duas ou três vezes na ribanceira.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Ou quando a gente ama alguém de verdade, de verdade mesmo, e esse alguém nos abandona? _

Vemos Percy dentro do carro, de ponta cabeça, sangrando muito na testa, na região dos olhos. Grover está ao seu lado, ambos estão suspensos apenas por causa do cinto de segurança.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Uma vez a ponte atravessada, é um caminho sem volta... _

Annabeth está chorando muito, muito.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_É por isso que devemos aproveitar cada segundo, a cada momento das nossas vidas e de quem amamos. _

Vemos Athena deitada na maca do hospital, os médicos estão carregando-a na maca para a sala de cirurgia.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Dor. Inconsolação. Perplexidade. São os sentimentos que causam em todos aqueles que ficam. _

Annabeth está no cemitério, o lugar está ensolarado, ela está vestida de preto, reunida com alguns familiares também de preto, eles estão embaixo de uma tenda.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Morrer é ridículo! – já parou para pensar nisso? Você que está lendo essa mensagem, tem planos para o futuro, não tem? Todos têm. Amanhã temos que ir para a escola, faculdade, trabalho, ou dentista, médico, consulta marcada. Talvez um encontro, porque planejamos o nosso futuro. Coisas simples da vida, mas que estamos esperando acontecer. E de repente... Morremos! Soa ridículo, não soa?_

Inconsolável, Annabeth se aproximou das pessoas, com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, ela estava olhando aos seus pés.

Frederick se afastou dos demais, aproximou-se de Annabeth e depositou um beijo em sua testa, na tentativa de acalmá-la, mas quem precisava ser acalmado, talvez fosse ele.

- Por que morremos? – perguntou Frederick para si mesmo, com os olhos molhados, olhando para o caixão marrom fechado.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Morrer é ridículo!_

- Eu não sei, papai – disse ela passando a mão em sua cintura – Não sei o que dizer – a sua voz estava trêmula por conta do choro, sem vida.

**Voz de Annabeth Chase (em off): **_Por isso viva. Viva o que tiver de viver. Viva a cada segundo. Viva como se não houvesse o amanhã. Viva. Viva intensamente. Apenas viva, respire. E sinta a vida, sinta a vida entrar em seus pulmões e penetrar na sua vida. Pois, afinal de contas, é a vida. _

_É viver! _

_E perdoe sempre! _

Rony e Hermione entram de mãos dadas, estão do outro lado da tenda, vestidos de preto. Apenas olhando o enterro. Hermione também parecia desnorteada.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_Perdoe sempre! _

Annabeth abraça o seu pai com muita força, chorando ainda mais.

**Voz de Frederick Chase (em off): **_Perdoe sempre! _

Ele beija os cabelos da filha na testa.

**Voz de Hermione Granger (em off): **_E não esqueça de viver o que tem que ser vivido. Viva, viva de todas as formas! _

Vemos a tenda de cima, o sol bem quente do lado de fora, muitas pessoas estão embaixo dela.

**Voz de Percy Jackson (em off): **_E não importa para onde a vida me leve, Annabeth. Para mim, sempre, o seu amor será uma canção (Your Love is a Song)!_

O céu está claro, sem nuvens.

**Voz de Annabeth (em off): **_E, saiba, Percy, que o meu coração ainda bate por você! (My Heart Still Beats for You)!. _

_Continua na próxima temporada... _

**Nota do Autor: **_Chegamos a primeira Season Finale. Ansiosos? Bom, então, gostaria que soubessem, que a primeira parte da fanfic já está postada no FF, o nome dela é __MY HEART STILLS BEATS FOR YOU__ (que foi a última frase dessa fanfic, notaram?). Para quem quiser adicionar nos favoritos, é só procurar aqui no meu perfil. Está lá, aguardando para ser lida. E já tem um prólogo, ou seja, uma carta escrita por Annabeth para vocês relembrarem da primeira temporada – não que isso vá ser muito necessário, eu espero. Rs, aguardo reviews! E espero que tenham gostado da citação do Pedro Bial. Eu achei muito boa e resolvi postar!_

_Então só para deixar esclarecido: Your Love is a Song é a primeira temporada! A segunda temporada é My Heart Stills Beats For You, ok? Obrigado! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Peço desculpas também pelo capítulo pesado – aliás, muito pesado – em pleno Ano Novo. Não sei aonde eu tava com a cabeça para escrever um capítulo tão triste como esse. Nossa, triste demais... E pesado. Prometo melhorar o clima na próxima temporada, prometo mesmo. E desculpas, espero que tenham gostado! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Não chegamos a 220 reviews, mas estou postando o capítulo em homenagem a Letícia, uma das minhas amigas de infância que está acompanhando e mandou várias reviews pedindo um capítulo novo e uma mensagem no meu celular. Infelizmente eu tava na praia ontem e não deu para postar, mas hoje está aqui. Obrigado por se importar, Lets! _

**Nota do Autor (quatro): **_Feliz Ano Novo e obrigado a todos que me acompanharam até aqui. Obrigado mesmo! _

**Nota do Autor (cinco): **_Querem saber quem morre, né? As opções são poucas, porém se vocês lerem o prólogo da próxima fanfic – My Heart Still Beats For You – vocês podem ter alguns spoilers a respeito de Percy, hm, melhor eu ficar quieto. Aliás, nesse capítulo já tem alguns spoilers da próxima temporada. Mas será bem mais leve com a entrada do Lucas, vou postar um pedacinho para vocês: _

"Rony estava caminhando ao lado de Hermione, a sua mão apoiada em seu ombro, enquanto a aliança de casado reluzia em seu dedo.

- É tão estranho andar pelos corredores vazios – comentou ele enquanto andavam pelo corredor dos armários que normalmente costumava ficar cheio de alunos – As aulas começaram há quase uma semana e nem sinal de Annabeth!

- Estranho mesmo – comentou Hermione mordendo o lábio – Sabe que isso me deixa preocupada? – ela parou no armário para pegar alguns livros – Eu estou preocupada com Annabeth, você sabe, desde a morte de...

Enquanto eles conversavam, alguém os observava com a mão na cintura, era Thalia com uma das mãos apoiadas no armário. Ela olhava para eles sem cerimônias.

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros? – perguntou ela em tom de ironia.

- De que você tem pelos no sovaco? – respondeu Hermione devolvendo a ironia ao fechar o armário – Não, isso é a mais pura verdade!

- Não, embora eu precise depilar mesmo – disse Thalia sem se alterar – Mas é verdade que você está saindo com o Weasley? – ela jogou os cabelos para trás – Ou pior, está casada com ele!

Hermione deixou o olhar escapar no canto de olho para Rony, deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Quanto ciúme, queridinha – ela sorriu - Se precisar de alguém para ficar em estado de êxtase, eu posso emprestá-lo para você – respondeu cortando-a de uma vez dando ênfase no "estado de êxtase" uma vez que Thalia vinha utilizando de drogas. Ela não gostou muito, apenas amarrou a cara.

- Isso é uma farsa, todos nós sabemos – Thalia sorria com as mãos na cintura – Eu duvido que vocês se beijem de verdade, aqui, agora – ela falou baixinho e separadamente – e na minha frente!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, sem graças."

**SPOILERS DA PRÓXIMA TEMPORADA (porque sou bonzinho, rs!): **

_- Percy terá seqüelas do acidente, Annabeth o ajudará a se recuperar e ficará dividida entre a dor e o amor! _

_- Rony e Hermione terão que saber dosar a amizade e o casamento. E isso será bizarro! _

_- Luke se tornará um personagem fixo. _

_- Hermione escreverá uma peça teatral baseada em Romeu e Julieta. Annabeth será a Julieta, enquanto o cargo de Romeu será disputado entre Percy e Luke. _

_- Annabeth receberá uma proposta de trabalho na França! _

_- Percy e Annabeth terão algumas recaídas (e podem voltar a namorar)._

_- Harry e Gina aparecerão! _

**SPOILERS DA TERCEIRA (e última, oficialmente!) TEMPORADA: **

_- Os pais de Percy irão se mudar de Nova York, ele irá lutar para ficar na cidade. _

_- Hermione está com dificuldades financeiras. Então, ela e Percy decidem dividir um apartamento. Annabeth não gostará da notícia! _

_- Um amigo de infância de Annabeth irá aparecer em Nova York. _

_- Jake Jacob se tornará um personagem fixo! _

_- Eles começam a se preocupar com suas carreiras profissionais. Hermione decide ser escritora de roteiros, Annabeth decide ser atriz e as duas pensam em montar um negócio juntas. _

_**Respondendo Reviews:**_

_**ElisaPercabeth: **__Realmente muito drama ainda por vir... O pior de todos foi esse capítulo, muito pesado. Beijos, feliz 2011!_

_**Isabelina12: **__Quanto ódio no coração, rs. Tadinho do Percy, tadinho nada. Ele merece... Rs, beijo. Feliz 2011! _

_**Obolinho: **__Eu confesso que também já fui o Percy em uma história. Mas foi em um contexto de sentimentos bem diferentes. A única diferença é que eu fiz de propósito porque a pessoa merecia. Enfim... Deixa para lá! E a respeito do Nico? Bom, ainda não pensei nele na história, mas se quiser posso encaixá-lo na próxima temporada. Vou ver se dou um jeito. Abraço, feliz 2011. E já vi a sua review na próxima temporada. Os capítulos serão normais, não será diário não, rs. Obrigadão pela review! _

_**Karoll: **__Luke e Anna? Você vai gostar, você vai ver. Eles serão sutis, singelos. Eu até que gostei, mas claro, prefiro Percabeth sem dúvidas! E se o Percy vai arranjar mais alguém? Sim, vai sim, mas isso ainda vai demorar muito. Rony e Hermione estarão hilários na próxima temporada, os dois estão mesmo bizarros fingindo o casamento, rs. E sim, pobre Atena... Bom, sem spoilers, Feliz 2011, rs! _

_**Babizinha: **__Thalia e Percy? Nops, nops, eles nunca mais voltarão. Ela só veio para atrapalhar mesmo. Mas é claro, Percy irá procurar outros meios de ser feliz sem Annabeth, mas isso ainda vai demorar, só no final da segunda temporada. Eu gosto dele sofrendo na segunda temporada, ele aprende a dar valor na Annabeth. É muito bom, e a maneira como ele volta com a Anna é muito boa, adoro a cena. Já li sua review na segunda temporada, Obrigado. Nos vemos por lá. Feliz 2011! _

_**: **__Pois é, Thalia e o mundo das drogas. Ela lembra um pouco o Rony quando tentou suicídio, mas as circunstâncias são diferentes. Bom, teremos toda a trama da Thalia se desenvolvendo e com o seu pai também na próxima temporada. Tudo será superado e Thalia será uma pessoa boa, acredite! Feliz 2011, valeu! _

_**Letícia Flora: **__Obaaa, quantas reviews, rs. Quase chegamos em 2011 com 2011 reviews, hahaha, brincadeira. Sim, sim, a música Your Love is a Song é do Switchfoot, sensacionallllll né? Gabe vai matar o Fred? Bom, o Fred não... Mas a Atena... Hm, sei não, rs, veremos. Feliz 2011, querida. E vamos nos ver esse ano, CERTEZA. Preciso dar um pouco mais de prioridade para minha vida particular ao invés de profissional. Chega de sacrifícios em 2011, né? Beijos!_

_**Ingrid Miranda: **__Abriu uma conta? Já começaram os planos para uma fanfic? Espero que sim... E em breve veremos como Annabeth superará isso tudo. Ela é forte! Feliz 2011! _

_**MelissaJackson:**__ HAHAHA, você acha mesmo que o Grover é gay? Bom, eu confesso que pensei em fazê-lo beijar o irmão do Percy, mas achei melhor não confundir as coisas, rs. Ele é hétero mesmo! Hahaha, Serena Van Der Woodsen, eu ri demais. Vamos nos cruzar nos corredores de Hollywood, prometo. E vou visitar os seus personagens/bastidores. E calma, calma, a volta de Percabeth compensará todo o tempo em que eles estão separados! Feliz 2011 para gente, querida! _

_**ReginaWassally: **__Sim, quem ama não trai, é verdade, num é? E nem vem, nós do cromossomos Y prestamos sim, hahaha, é que vocês mulheres que são muito bonitas e desvirtuam a gente, rs! E não esqueci das suas músicas não, prometo. Elas vão comigo na segunda temporada! E sim, sim, terá a peça do Romeu e Julieta na próxima temporada. E Greys Anatomy é muito bom, assiste sim. Beijos, Reg, Feliz 2011, sucesso! _

**TRILHA SONORA DA PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA: **

**Capítulo 01:**

**Sem música.**

**Capítulo 02:**

**- Quicksand - Everly**

**Capítulo 03:**

**- From Wh****ere You Are - Lifehouse**

**Capítulo 04:**

**- Look After You – The Fray. **

**- Poker Face – Lady Gaga.**

**- Paparazzi – Lady Gaga.**

**Capítulo 0****5:**

**- With You – Avril Lavigne. **

**Capítulo 0****6:**

**- Dance So Good – Wakey Wakey. **

**Capítulo 0****7:**

**- It Means Nothing – Stereophonics. **

**Capítulo 0****8:**

**- ****Let It You – Crash Boom Bang.**

**- Belle of Boulevard – Dashboard Confessional.**

**Capítulo 0****9:**

**- ****Golden Love – Midnight Youth.**

**- Halo – Byoncé. **

**- Bad Romance – Lady Gaga. **

**- Belief – David DeGraw**

**Capítulo 10:**

**- How to Save a Life – The Fray.**

**Capítulo 11:**

**- Timshel – Mumford e Sons.**

**- ****Love The Way You Lie – Eminem e Rihanna.**

**- Tango – Music.**

**- Carolina Liar – Coming To Terms.**

**Capítulo 12:**

**- Sunday Best – Augustana. **

**- James Carrington – Ache. **

**Capítulo 13:**

**- I Wanna – All ****The American Rejects. **

**- Thinking Of You – Kate Perry. **

**- Wherever You Will Go – The Calling. **

**Capítulo 14:**

**- Inalcanzable – RBD. **

**- Glee – Lean on me. **

**- Poker Face – Daughtry. **

**Capítulo 15:**

**- Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra. **

**- Here Without You – 3 Doors Down. **

**- Break Your Heart – Taio Cruz. **

**- The Honorary Title – Stay Away**

**Capítulo 16:**

**- Empire State Of Mind**

**Capítulo 17:**

**- Tik Tok – Kesha. **

**- Iris – Avril Lavigne e Goo Goo Dolls.**

**- Manhattan from the Sky – Kate Voegele.**

**Capítulo 18:**

**- Cannonball – Damien Rice. **

**- Your Love is a Song – Switchfoot. **

**Capítulo 19:**

**- The Daylights – Happy. **

**- You and Me – Lifehouse.**

**- Violet Hill – Codplay.**

**- Your Love is a Song – Switchfoot (cena final).**


End file.
